Retour vers le passé
by miss lolote
Summary: L'élu est mort ! Voldemort est au pouvoir, les derniers espoirs de l'Ordre résident en Kiara et dans un mystérieux livre appelé Le livre du Temps. Mais pourquoi accepterait-t-elle de remplir cette mission ? Pourquoi serait-ce à elle de sacrifier sa vie ? Mais est-ce réellement un sacrifice ? (Résumé un peu nul je vous l'accorde mais venez plutôt lire pour vous faire une idée ;)
1. prologue

**Coucou, me voici de retour pour une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que la première.**

 **c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à écrire sur l'univers des Maraudeurs, c'est un univers que j'aime beaucoup mais que j'ai encore un peu de mal à maîtriser. De même que le thème, de part le titre, je pense que vous avez deviné qu'il s'agissait de retour dans le temps, j'en avais déjà lue quelques unes bien que j'aime le thème en lui même, je n'aime pas trop le fait que ce soit un personnage déjà existant (bien souvent Hermione) qui fasse se voyage, c'est pourquoi j'ai créé mon personnage.**

 **Je ne prétend pas être une pro du voyage dans le temps, il y aura surement quelques incohérences dans l'histoire dans ce cas là, n'hésitez pas le dire j'essayerais de changer dans la mesure du possible (à moins que cela ne supprime totalement l'histoire) ;)**

 **Cela faisait un petit moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitre d'avance et aujourd'hui j'ose enfin la publier, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes par-ci par-là ;)**

 **Et bien évidemment, Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartient pas, seuls les quelques OC sont de moi !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Retour vers le passé

* * *

Prologue

Si vous aviez la possibilité de pouvoir tout changer, le feriez-vous ?

Si vous pouviez sauver le monde, le feriez-vous ?

Et si cela demandait un grand sacrifice, le feriez-vous ?

Elle s'appelait Kiara Jedusor, mais pour sa sécurité, elle était connue sous un nom d'emprunt, elle était à Poudlard la même année que le survivant. Toute sa vie, avait été dirigé par son oncle qui la destinait à devenir un grand Mangemort. Aujourd'hui de Mangemort, elle n'en avait que la marque que son père lui avait apposée lorsqu'elle était encore un bébé juste avant que celui-ci ne meurt.

Elle n'avait jamais compris comment sa mère pouvait avoir eu un enfant avec lui, était-elle amoureuse de lui ? ça Kiara avait beaucoup de mal à le concevoir. A-t-elle était forcée ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais et c'était mieux ainsi, Kiara voulait pouvoir garder intact tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle car c'était les seuls qui était heureux, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle l'avait élevée les six premières années de sa vie que Kiara n'avait pas sombré dans le côté du mal.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour que Kiara trouve sa place dans cette guerre mais une chose est sûre, elle allait bientôt comprendre le sens de cette phrase qu'elle avait souvent entendue sans vraiment vraiment savoir ce qu'elle signifiait :

\- Le passé est ton présent !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce court Prologue !**

 **n'hésitez pas à commenter que je vois si c'est la peine de continuer à publier (même si celui-ci ne dévoile pas vraiment de l'histoire).**

 **J'essayerais de publier tout les Samedis du moins jusqu'au chapitre que j'aurais d'avance, je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais ce samedi là, cela dépendra peut-être du nombre de commentaire ;)**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	2. chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà comme promis, le premier chapitre de cette histoire, je suis plutôt fière de la longueur de celui-ci :)**

 **Audrey917000 : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira ;)**

 **Miss Devil : Merci ! Pour ce qui est de mon style, je ne m'attendais pas trop à ce qu'on me dise ça, j'espère ne pas trop de décevoir à ce niveau là, j'ai l'impression qu'il change tout le temps et certaine fois il est mieux que d'autre, surtout lorsque le chapitre est très long. J'espère que l'histoire et que mon OC te plairont ;)**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui se seront glisser dans ce chapitre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir parfois fait de gros paquets, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 _QG de l'Ordre du phénix, quelque part au Pays de Galle, 12 mai 1998._

C'était il y a bientôt un an, un an que Dumbledore était mort et que Harry avait été enlevé par Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phénix pensait pouvoir le sauver mais Kiara n'y croyait pas, son père, Voldemort avait attendu trop longtemps ce jour et elle savait que la vie du survivant ne se comptait plus en jour mais plutôt en heure, d'ailleurs tout le monde le savait.

* _Flash-back_ :

\- Il l'a enlevé, je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé, bredouilla Kiara, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

\- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a posé une grande partie des sortilèges de protection Kiara, ne vous en voulez pas, tenta de la rassurer le professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde était réunis autour de Bill Weasley, à l'infirmerie. Il avait été blessé par Greyback, Molly pensait que Fleur ne voudrait plus l'épouser mais la française étonna tout le monde en affirmant que cela ne changeait rien pour elle, la faisant ainsi remonter dans l'estime de Mme Weasley.

\- Tu as vu ! dit une voix crispée. Tonks regardait Lupin d'un œil noir, elle veut toujours l'épouser, même si il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !

\- C'est différent, répondit Lupin, remuant à peine les lèvres, l'air soudain tendu. Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très…

\- Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! s'écria Tonks. Elle attrapa Lupin par le devant de sa robe et le secoua. Je te l'ai répété un million de fois…

\- Et moi je t'ai répété un million de fois, répliqua Lupin, les yeux fixés sur le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de Tonks, que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux…

\- Je te l'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, lança Mrs Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur qu'elle tapotait dans le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit Lupin avec fermeté. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.

\- Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, objecta Mrs Weasley en esquissant un sourire. D'ailleurs, Remus les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément.

Elle montra d'un geste triste son fils étendu entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas… le moment d'en parler, déclara Lupin, qui évita le regard des autres en détournant les yeux d'un air égaré. Dumbledore est mort…

\- Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux de voir qu'il y a un peu d'amour dans le monde, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. (1)

Hagrid entra alors dans l'infirmerie, afin de prévenir la directrice des Gryffondor que le corps de Dumbledore avait été transporté et que le Ministère qui avait été informé de la situation arrivait. Après que le professeur Mcgonagall ainsi qu'Hagrid eut quitté l'infirmerie, un grand silence prit place, silence parfois interrompu par les sanglots de Fleur et par la lamentation du Fumseck qui pleurait son maître. Kiara s'était assise sur le lit à la droite de celui de Bill et observait tout le monde, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le lit placé de l'autre côté, Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du roux, Kiara pouvait apercevoir les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ron regardait son frère en serrant la main d'Hermione. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer mais Kiara pensa qu'il voulait se montrer fort devant Hermione et sa famille. Ginny assise au pied du lit, regardait le sol d'un air absent, Kiara avait remarqué qu'elle et Harry était proche, elle devait être dévastée. Remus qui faisait attention à ne pas croiser le regard de quelqu'un regardait Bill avec insistance, mais Kiara savait qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de Mrs Weasley et du professeur McGonagall. Tonks était à sa gauche et boudait en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi vous refusez vous le bonheur Remus ?

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour regarder Kiara qui venait de briser le silence.

\- Je ne… commença-t-il mais il ne trouva rien à répondre.

\- Vous avez la chance d'avoir une femme qui vous aime, et d'après votre réaction j'en déduis que ces sentiments sont réciproques.

\- Tonks mérite mieux, répliqua le lycanthrope.

\- Mais c'est vous qu'elle veut, répondit Kiara, elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme plus jeune et plus sain, elle a besoin d'un homme qui l'aime.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, Remus n'osait pas fuir son regard :

\- Vous vous refusez à aimer parce que vous ne pensez pas le mériter, mais vous avez tort. Vous êtes l'une des personnes qui le mérite le plus. Pensez à ceux qui ont failli perdre la personne qu'ils aiment et à ceux qui l'ont définitivement, elle regarda successivement Fleur puis Ginny qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer, Hermione se précipita vers elle pour la consoler. Ne tournez pas le dos à l'amour, et je ne parle pas seulement pour vous deux.

Elle regardait Ron et Hermione en disant cela, elle se leva et ajouta :

\- Nous allons vivre les heures les plus sombre que le monde sorcier ai connu, ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que vous avez pu vivre durant la première guerre, Remus. Je pense que dans ses circonstances, un peu d'amour est le bienvenu.

Ils la regardèrent tous réfléchissant à ses paroles puis elle répéta :

\- Ne tournez pas le dos à l'amour.

*fin flash-back

Voldemort est apparu en plein milieu du Ministère de la Magie le lendemain de cet évènement entouré d'une vingtaine de Mangemort et à ses pieds, le cadavre d'Harry Potter. Les membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que d'autres sorciers eurent le temps de se retirer vers un lieu tenu secret pour organiser la résistance.

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur eut quand même lieu, un peu de joie dans ce monde en guerre ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Tonks et Remus décidèrent également de s'unir par les liens du mariage et elle devait déjà être enceinte puisqu'à la fin mars, la naissance de Teddy Tonks ramena de l'espoir au sein du groupe.

Mais malheureusement chaque moment de joie était ponctué par un malheur. Peu après le mariage de son frère, Ron mourut en voulant protéger Hermione alors qu'ils étaient partis avec Kiara à la chasse aux horcruxes. Hermione ainsi que la famille Weasley fut dévasté par cette perte, ce fut le premier enfant Weasley à mourir. En mars, une mission visant à récupérer Poudlard provoqua la mort de nombreux membres de l'armée de Dumbledore et anciens élèves de Poudlard parmi lesquels, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang et Olivier Dubois.

Quelques semaines plus tard ce fut Fred, George et Tonks, qui nous quittèrent, laissant la famille Weasley plus triste que jamais et Remus seul avec son fils. Hermione, Ginny et Kiara continuèrent la recherche des horcruxes. Tandis que Remus et Arthur Weasley cherchaient un mystérieux livre, ce fut un Drago Malefoy ne supportant plus les atrocités de cette guerre qui leur révéla son emplacement et leur appris la mort de Severus Rogue qui avait toujours été du côté de l'Ordre.

\- Il est au département des mystères.

Une quinzaine de personnes se portèrent volontaires. Kiara ne comprenait pas en quoi un livre pourrait vaincre Voldemort, elle ne cessait de les interroger mais Remus refusait obstinément de lui répondre

\- Pas maintenant Kiara, dès qu'on l'aura, je te promets de tout te raconter.

\- Tu restes ici, prévint Molly. Avec Ginny et Hermione, tu nous aideras s'il y a des blessés.

Elle allait protester mais Kingsley Shackelbolt me devança :

\- Kiara, tu es trop importante pour la suite, tu dois rester en vie.

Elle passa son regard de Kingsley à Remus qui hoche la tête pour confirmer ce qui viennait d'être dit :

\- Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez des choses, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que savez plus de chose sur moi que vous ne le dîtes ?

\- Kiara, je t'expliquerais tout à notre retour, promit Remus.

Elle le regarde dans les yeux comme pour si elle essayait de lire ses pensées et lui ordonne pour la forme :

\- Très bien, tu as intérêt à revenir en vie pour moi et pour Teddy.

\- Que je meurs maintenant ou non ne change rien, tant que nous avons le livre, je suis certain que je serais sauvé.

Il lui sourit et partit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Depuis qu'il recherchait ce livre, il lui lançait souvent ce genre de phrase incompréhensible. Kiara avait hâte de savoir pourquoi ce livre semblait si important mais elle avait peur que Remus ne se mette dans des situations dangereuses à cause de celui-ci.

Kiara appréciait beaucoup Remus, lorsqu'il est devenu professeur il y a cinq ans, il lui a tout de suite laissé sa chance, et quand il a su pour sa marque ou pour son père, il est resté le même. C'est lui qui au retour de Voldemort a demandé à Sirius de l'accueillir au Square Grimaud pour les vacances, les élèves ayant appris qu'elle était un mangemort ne pouvait prendre le risque de rentrer chez elle ou alors elle signait son arrêt de mort. On pouvait dire qu'elle le considérait presque comme un père.

Les premiers blessés arrivèrent 3 heures plus tard, un groupe de six personnes arriva par cheminée, les blessures étaient plus ou moins grave, trois d'entre eux était dans un état critique la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire c'était attendre, deux souffraient atrocement mais survivrait, le sixième avait seulement quelques égratignures, il avait été chargé de ramener ces blessés et de prévenir les personnes restaient au QG que d'autres blessés arrivaient.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des… commença Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, cela se voyait sur le visage du jeune homme, cela se lisait dans ses yeux, de toute évidence ce livre était très surveillé et les mangemorts ne les avaient pas laissé le prendre aussi facilement. Kiara regarda en direction de Molly et Ginny leur visage se décomposaient, Arthur et Charlie Weasley y était et Kiara savait qu'elles ne supporteraient pas de perdre un autre membre de leur famille.

\- Charlie ! Hurla Ginny en se précipitant vers son frère qui venait d'arriver soutenu par son père le fils Weasley était inconscient et avait l'air mal en point, elle fut rejoint par sa mère :

\- On a rien pu faire, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, expliqua Arthur.

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient tous revenus, ils y avaient au total quatre morts, parmi lesquels Kingsley qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger Remus et le fameux livre, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient dans un état critique comme Charlie dont on doutait qu'il se réveille un jour.

Ginny et Molly restèrent auprès de lui. Remus, et d'autre membre de l'Ordre que Kiara connaissait plus ou moins se réunirent, il y avait parmi ceux présent quelques anciens de Poudlard comme Neville et Katie Bell qui avait pris part à l'attaque ainsi que Luna :

\- On a eu beaucoup de blessé mais cela valait la peine, nous avons le livre, assura un homme que Kiara savait être le frère de Dumbledore, Abelforth.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites, craqua Hermione, elle était outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des gens sont morts pour un livre et ça en vaut la peine ! Charlie est entre la vie et la mort vous avez une idée de l'impact que cela aura sur les Weasley s'ils devaient perdre encore un fils.

\- Hermione calme toi, laisse nous t'expliquer, tempéra Remus. Ce livre est celui qui va empêcher Voldemort de faire tous cela, ce livre va les ramener tous, il va ramener Ron.

\- Comment Remus, s'exclama Kiara. Aucun sort, aucun livre ne peut ramener les morts à la vie et aucun livre ne peut tuer quelqu'un sur commande !

\- Vous oubliez les horcruxes, si on les détruit on peut vaincre Voldemort.

\- Et vous avez une idée, d'où ils sont, ou de ceux à quoi il ressemble, rétorqua une femme que Kiara ne connaissait que de vu.

\- Non… mais nous savons que le médaillon en est un bredouilla Hermione, le médaillon a été retiré de l'endroit où Voldemort l'a caché par Regulus Black d'après ce que l'on a compris, c'est Kreattur qui nous l'a dit, ça n'a pas été facile de lui soutirer l'information mais quand on lui a fait comprendre qu'on voulait le détruire, il a tout de suite coopéré.

\- Il n'a pas rejoint Voldemort après la mort du dernier Black, demanda un homme d'un ton méprisant, c'était un ancien Auror.

\- Il s'appelait Sirius, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Il était de ceux qui pensaient que Sirius Black avait trahi les Potter et elle n'avait pas aimé le ton sur lequel il avait dit son nom. Kiara ignorait pourquoi mais elle s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Sirius. Tout comme Remus, il a tout de suite eu confiance en elle et elle en eux, et il n'est pas facile d'avoir la confiance de Kiara Jedusor. C'est Remus qui l'a convaincu que porter le même nom de famille que Voldemort ne devait pas déterminer ce qu'elle deviendrait et en connaissant l'histoire de Sirius Black, Kiara compris que même en ayant vécu dans la pire famille de Mangemort qui soit on peut s'en sortir.

\- Non, il est resté loyal au Black et en particulier à Regulus qui lui a sauvé la vie, expliqua Hermione. D'après ce qu'il nous a raconté, Regulus Black n'approuvait plus vraiment ce que Voldemort faisait.

\- Voldemort c'est servi de Kreattur pour tester ses protections pour le médaillon, Regulus n'a pas aimé cela, continua Kiara. Il a demandé à son elfe de l'amener à l'endroit, il a bu un liquide renfermant le médaillon et avant d'être tué, il a ordonné à Kreattur de tout faire pour le détruire.

\- D'accord mais où est le médaillon maintenant ?

Hermione et Kiara se regardèrent, hésitant à répondre, ce fut Hermione qui se lança :

\- Eh bien, Kreattur nous a dit que Fletcher est venu voler certains objets de valeur après la mort de Sirius. Le médaillon en faisait partie.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers Mondingus Fletcher qui honteux rentra la tête dans ses épaules :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de prendre mes affaires quand je suis parti et je l'ai surement vendu depuis le temps.

\- Tu es vraiment un abruti Fletcher, lança Neville qui avait pris beaucoup plus d'assurance depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère en cinquième année et encore plus à la mort d'Harry.

\- Eh ! Comment je pouvais deviner que ce médaillon tuerait Voldemort.

\- Vous auriez pu pour commencer ne pas voler dans la maison d'un mort, s'indigna Hermione.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'on en aurait besoin, il était mort je pensais que ça ne lui servirai… voulu se justifier Fletcher.

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne continus pas cette phrase Mondingus, coupa Remus, sa voix était calme mais froide et quelques choses dans ses yeux montraient que si Fletcher avait la mauvaise idée de continuer à essayer de se justifier, Remus lui sauterait surement dessus. Kiara n'avait jamais vu Remus comme ça, sans doute était-ce dû à la pleine lune qui approchait.

\- Nous pensons que l'un des Horcruxes doit avoir un rapport avec Serdaigle, intervint Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Il y a le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, avança Luna. Personne ne sait où il est mais je suis sûr qu'il est à Poudlard.

\- Oui, tu as probablement raison Luna, acquiesça Katie. Mais comment rentrer à Poudlard, c'est devenu le QG de Voldemort, ça grouille de Mangemort.

\- Et même si on y entrait, on ne sait pas où se trouve ce diadème, rétorqua un homme adossé au mur, il reprit avec dédain. Comme son nom l'indique il est perdu.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Helena sait où il est, répondit Luna sans faire attention au ton de celui qui avait parlé.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda une femme.

\- On a également pensé à la Coupe de Poufsouffle, répondit-elle. On a demandé à Malefoy d'essayer d'avoir des informations. Et il restera le serpent de Voldemort

Bientôt les membres protestèrent tous, s'exclamant que ce n'était pas avec des comme cela qu'on allait venir à bout de Voldemort :

\- C'est n'importe quoi, s'exclama un homme dans un coin.

\- C'est peine perdu, déclara un autre. Autant mettre fin à nos jours maintenant.

\- Si on laisse des gamines nous dire ce que l'on doit faire alors nous sommes tous morts.

\- Elles font confiance à un Mangemort en plus.

les commentaire tous plus dédaigneux les uns que les autres fusèrent de tout côté, Remus en eu assez et cria d'un ton sans appel :

\- Silence !

Personne n'osa lui désobéir, au bout de quelques secondes, Neville brisa le silence pour demander :

\- Le serpent reste toujours près de Voldemort, je ne vois pas comment l'approcher.

Personne ne répondit, Hermione et Kiara y avaient également pensés, elles avaient essayé de monter plusieurs plans mais elles se sont vite rendu compte que ce serait probablement mission impossible.

\- Kiara n'aura pas besoin de détruire le Serpent, intervint Remus. C'est un Horcruxe récent, d'après Dumbledore, il a été fabriqué avec le meurtre de Bertha Jorkins.

\- Comment ça JE n'aurais pas besoin ?

\- Tu m'as demandais ce qu'était ce livre et je t'ai promis de tout te raconter, dit-il en posant le livre sur la table autour de laquelle tous étaient rassemblés. Elle s'approcha de la table pour observer le livre. Sur la couverture, on pouvait voir une magnifique horloge astronomique. Étrangement toutes les informations pointaient par les aiguilles étaient juste ; l'heure, la position du soleil, la phase lunaire toute était juste. Ce n'était qu'un livre comment cela pouvait-il être possible. juste au-dessus de cette horloge, était écrit le titre : _Le livre du Temps._

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, balbutia-t-elle, mais elle avait une petite idée de ce que pouvait-être ce livre.

\- Ce livre est très ancien Kiara, on ne sait même pas quand il a était écrit, ni par qui, peu de gens connaissent son existence, explique-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert parce que c'est à toi de le faire, ce livre peut nous permettre de remonter le temps. il y a malheureusement un problème, d'après ce que l'on en sait, il s'agit d'un aller simple.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de la table comme pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le livre, on ne peut pas revenir autant en arrière, Remus et puis pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais sacrifier la vie que j'ai ici ?

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà fait, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je…. Tu dis n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais fait de voyage dans le temps, et puis se déplacer aussi loin dans le temps et dangereux pour ne pas dire impossible, tout ça c'est des conneries, un livre stupide fait pour nous donner encore de faux espoirs.

Molly entra dans la pièce avec une boîte qu'elle passa à Remus en lui chuchotant quelques choses que Kiara n'entendit pas et se posta un peu en retrait, Remus s'avança vers la table et posa la boîte à côté du livre :

\- Si tu prends le temps de regarder ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte Kiara, tu comprendras. Mais saches qu'en acceptant tu sauveras des innocents, Lily et James, les parents de Neville, Sirius, et tous les autres. Si tu mènes à bien cette mission, Voldemort sera vaincu, et nous aurons tous une vie normale.

\- Tu sauveras Charlie, lança Molly tristement, Kiara écarquilla les yeux choquées par la révélation, elle était tellement obnubilée par les révélations que lui a faite Remus qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les yeux rougit de Molly, Charlie venait probablement de mourir. Tu sauveras ma famille, Kiara, je ne supporterais de perdre un autre enfant, ou de perdre Arthur.

Elle quitta la salle, suivi des autres membres de l'ordre, il ne restait plus que Remus et Luna, elle s'approcha de Kiara, pris sa main et y posa ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis :

\- Tient comme ça tu ne nous oublieras pas lorsque tu seras là-bas.

Elle quitta la salle avant que la jeune fille puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Remus resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle regarda les boucles et leva les yeux vers le livre et vers la boîte.

« Tu sauveras des innocents », cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, elle soupira, posa les boucles sur la table et attrapa la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une coupure de journal et une lettre soigneusement pliée, elle prit le journal, il datait de 1981, le 2 novembre, soit deux jours après la mort de Lily et James Potter. La une parlait du « meurtre » de Peter Pettigrow :

 _ARRESTATION DU TRAITRE SIRIUS BLACK !_

« Il y a deux jours, nous vous apprenions avec une joie non dissimulé la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, lors de la tentative d'assassinat sur le jeune Harry Potter. Mais nous vous apprenions également la mort de ses parents James et Lily Potter, se protégeant de leur mieux contre la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui, ils firent confiance à la mauvaise personne, Sirius Black. Il était selon toute vraisemblance un espion pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ce matin, le traître Sirius Black a été appréhendé dans un quartier moldu, après avoir provoqué la mort d'une douzaine d'entre eux, et celle d'un ami des Potter, Peter Pettigrow, ayant cherché selon toute probabilité vengeance. Selon les témoins, Pettigrow aurait accusé Black du meurtre des Potter avant que celui-ci ne le coince dans la ruelle et ne provoque le sortilège causant la mort de Pettigrow et celle d'une douzaine de moldus.

Le pauvre Peter Pettigrow n'était apparemment pas de taille à arrêter black seul, d'autant plus que le traître avait lui aussi une vengeance à accomplir puisque la veille, Pettigrow avait par légitime défense tué la complice de Black, Kiara Ivanov. Une soit disant Mangemort repenti est probablement celle qui a amené Sirius Black vers le chemin des ténèbres.

Cher lecteurs, nous vous tiendrons au courant de toute cette affaire dans les plus brefs délais. »

Elle repose le journal sur la table, un peu sous le choc, Ivanov, ce n'était pas son nom et des Kiara il y en avait probablement beaucoup, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Elle attend quelque minute et porte son regard vers la lettre, elle hésite un peu, elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait contenir :

 _Remus, Sirius,_

 _Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que Lily et James sont mort, et moi aussi probablement, cela signifie que j'ai échoué._

 _Dans cette lettre vous apprendrez tous ce que j'aurais probablement dû vous dire plus tôt. Commençons par le début, je viens du futur, et dans mon futur Voldemort a gagné, dans mon futur nous nous cachions pour survivre et tenter de le vaincre, mais nous perdions chaque jour des hommes et des femmes, puis nous sommes finalement tombé sur un livre appelé le livre du Temps. Nous avons longuement réfléchi et il a été décidé que c'est moi qui partirais. Il sera très difficile de me convaincre Remus mais je sais que tu trouveras les mots. Cependant je n'avais pas assez d'information pour mener à bien cette mission, il faudra y remédier pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort._

 _Vous pouvez changer ce futur, j'en suis convaincu, vous pouvez sauver Lily et James._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Kiara_

 _P.S : Kiara si un jour tu lisais cette lettre, sache je n'ai probablement pas pris les bonnes décisions, peut-être aurais-je dû tenter de changer Peter au lieu de l'accuser d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas encore commis. Sache que toutes les décisions que tu prendras, détermineront le futur. Tu ne voudras surement pas aller dans le passé, Kiara et je te comprends mais il y a une chose que j'ai comprise en y allant,_

 _Le passé est désormais mon présent._

\- Comment je peux être sûr que c'est réellement moi qui ai écrit la lettre, demanda-t-elle à Remus. L'écriture est similaire c'est vrai, mais cela ne prouve absolument rien.

Il émit un petit rire avant de répondre :

\- C'est vrai, mais réfléchie, à ton avis pourquoi nous sommes nous tout de suite attaché à toi, Sirius et moi ? C'est parce qu'on t'avait déjà vu, tu étais notre amie dans le passé, pas seulement à nous deux mais aussi à Lily et James.

\- Comment avez-vous réagit pour ma marque ?

\- On a été surpris, pour ne rien te cacher on ne t'a pas parlé pendant plusieurs semaines et les garçons et moi en bon maraudeur que nous étions… et bien on t'a joué de sale tour. Lily t'as vite pardonné Lily, elle a un don pour voir la beauté qui se cache en chacun de nous.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais pu dire à tous Poudlard que j'étais un loup-garou et tu ne l'as pas dit, on a découvert un peu plus tard que tu étais au courant et la tu as commencé à remonter dans notre estime.

Elle se tut quelques instants les yeux dans le vague puis reprit :

\- Pourquoi j'ai échoué ?

\- Tu n'avais pas toute les cartes en main, expliqua-t-il. Pour commencer tu ne savais rien des horcruxes, tu ne pouvais donc pas vaincre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, tous ne se passeras pas exactement comme je l'ai vécu Kiara, tu feras probablement d'autre choix et ces choix te permettront de mener à bien cette mission.

\- Pourquoi, ce serait à moi de tous sacrifier pour y aller Remus ? Si je pars, je ne reviendrais jamais, je serais contrainte de rester là-bas.

\- Ce ne serait probablement pas une mauvaise chose.

Elle tourne son regard vers lui scandalisée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, partir signifie oublier tous ceux qu'elle a connu aujourd'hui et il lui dit cela comme-ci ça ne pouvait pas l'affecter, devant son regard Remus s'explique :

\- Réfléchi Kiara, si tu y vas, qu'est-ce que tu as perdre ? Hermione, Ginny te manquerait probablement c'est vrai, mais as-tu réellement eu une attache sentimentale avec d'autre membre de l'Ordre. Kiara crois-moi, si tu y vas, tu as tout à y gagner.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce tu ne me dis encore pas ?

\- Il y a des choses que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de changer Kiara, tu devras te tracer ta propre destinée, je t'en ai déjà trop montré, lui répondit-il, il se leva et arrivé dans l'embrasure de la porte, il lança en souriant, Seulement n'oublie pas lorsque tu seras là-bas, tu n'as pas le droit de tourner le dos à l'amour.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui répétait cela, et avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée de voix elle lui cria :

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais !

* * *

 **(1) Ce passage n'est pas de moi, il est pris directement du tome 6.**

 **Et voilà!**

 **Je me rend compte que je passe assez rapidement sur certain point, mais ce chapitre était surtout la pour introduire l'histoire et donner le contexte.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, afin que je sache si ça vous plaise et j'accepte toutes les critiques, j'ai bien conscience de ne pas avoir un don pour l'écriture, en général, j'essaye toujours dans la mesure du possible de tenir compte de vos commentaires.**

 **A samedi prochain, bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**coucou !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 2, je suis désolée de ce retard mais j'ai déménagé hier, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de publier plus tôt :)**

 **Audrey917000 : ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes le début, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

 **Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu de n'avoir eu qu'un retour, je ne demande pas grand chose, je voudrais juste savoir si l'histoire vous plait ou pas, et pourquoi, que je puisse m'améliorer pour la suite, alors n'hésitez pas, toute critique est bonne à prendre :)**

 **Encore navré si quelques fautes se sont glissées par-ci par-là ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 _QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, quelque part au Pays de Galle, 19 mai 1998_

Cela faisait une semaine que Charlie était mort, Ginny était complétement dévastée, elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et Molly ne savait plus quoi faire, pauvre Molly. Kiara sentait bien qu'elle était au bord du gouffre et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

Bill Weasley était encore en vie, avec sa femme, ils étaient en France. Ils essayaient d'obtenir le soutien des autorités françaises mais cela s'annonçait plutôt laborieux. Quand à Percy, personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui, certains disaient qu'il était resté du côté du Ministère même si celui-ci était aux mains de Voldemort, en d'autre terme, il aurait trahi sa famille. D'autres comme Kiara, pense qu'il avait probablement été enlevé ou tué, Molly, elle préférait ne pas y penser, elle tentait de rester forte pour le reste de sa famille, mais la femme joyeuse et bavarde que Kiara avait connu avait bel et bien disparue.

Tout le monde avait l'air de penser qu'elle acceptait de faire ce voyage dans le temps, Hermione lui avait offert un petit sac qu'elle avait soumis à un sortilège d'extension pour « que tu puisses emporter tous ce dont tu auras besoin » avait-elle dit, Kiara y avait mis les boucles d'oreilles de Luna et le Rapeltout que Neville lui avait donné la veille ainsi que toutes sorte d'objets plus ou moins utile. C'est peut-être égoïste mais au fond d'elle-même Kiara les détestait de lui demander de se sacrifier.

Mais était-ce réellement un sacrifice ? Parce qu'au fond, il y a une chose de vrai dans ce que lui avait dit Remus, elle n'avait rien à perdre et rien ne la retenait réellement ici. Bien entendu, elle appréciait tout le monde ici mise à part quelques rares exceptions mais c'est par la force des choses que les amitiés ce sont créées. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été douée pour les relations humaines, ce n'est pas comme-ci elle avait vécu dans une maison remplie d'amour et à Serpentard, les élèves la craignaient plus qu'il ne la respectait alors autant dire que les quelques « amis » qu'elle s'était fait, ne s'était rapproché que par pure hypocrisie.

Pour ce qui était des Gryffondor, bien évidemment, ils la détestaient tous, mais elle avait elle ne se rappelle plus comment nouée une certaine entente cordiale avec Hermione Granger, ce qui s'était rapidement transformé en amitié. Mais lorsque Crabbe et Goyle en eurent marre de la situation « avantageuse » de Kiara, ils dévoilèrent à tout Poudlard les terribles secrets de Kiara, à savoir le fait qu'elle avait la Marque des ténèbres et l'identité de son père.

Au début ils la détestèrent encore plus puis au retour de Voldemort, elle décida de fuir pour rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. La cohabitation fut difficile mais au fil des jours ou plutôt des mois, une certaine entente s'était établie entre elle et tous les membres. Mais elle s'était toujours refusé à se rapprocher d'avantage d'eux parce que dès qu'on s'attache, la séparation est encore plus douloureuse.

\- Ginny chérie, mange un peu, implora Mme Weasley.

Mais Ginny restait assise à regarder son assiette, elle ne regardait pas sa mère, elle ne regardait personne d'ailleurs. Kiara se remémora, la jeune fille souriante et aimée de tout Poudlard mais également celle qui pouvait se montrer terrifiante en témoignait les Chauve-Furies dont elle seule avait le secret, elle se remémora la jeune fille secrètement amoureuse d'Harry Potter.

Aujourd'hui, elle était bien différente de ce qu'elle était avant, mais de toute manière tout le monde avait changé, cette guerre les avait poussé à grandir trop vite.

\- Je m'en occupe Mme Weasley, allez-vous reposer, dit-elle en lui prenant la fourchette des mains et en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny. Molly lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant, ses yeux brillaient, elle avait envie de pleurer, lorsque Mme Weasley eu quitté la salle, Kiara lança à Ginny :

\- Alors tu as décidé de te laisser mourir de faim, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on gagnera la guerre tu sais. Tu as pensé au mal que cela ferait à ta mère, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre de ses enfants.

Pas de réponse, pas même un geste pour lui dire qu'elle avait entendu :

\- D'accord, tu réagis comme ça. Je croyais que la lâcheté était réservée au Serpentard, lui dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait méprisant, les quelques personnes à table levèrent la tête pour surveiller la tournure que prendrait la conversation, Kiara ne fit pas attention au regard indigné de certain, elle savait qu'à ce stade, il n'y a que la provocation qui marchera avec elle, Tu es lâche Ginny, tu crois que c'est ce que tes frères auraient voulu, que tu abandonnes.

\- Kiara, voulut la calmer Neville, mais elle ne l'écouta pas et continua de lui crier.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'Harry voudrait !

\- La ferme ! hurla la jeune weasley en se levant faisant tomber sa chaise, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir un proche mourir Kiara, tu ne sais pas car tu n'as pas de famille, tu n'aimes personne !

Kiara savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais ses paroles l'avaient blessées, elle la regarda impassible, et vit dans les yeux de la rousse qu'elle regrette déjà ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Voilà, c'est cette Ginny là que je voulais voir, déclara-t-elle le plus normalement du monde. Maintenant tu devrais manger quelques choses, et te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, mais la voix de Ginny l'arrêta :

\- Je suis désolé Kiara, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle, et après quelques secondes de silence elle la supplia, j'en ai assez de perdre des frères, et des amis, Kiara. Promet-moi que tu les sauveras, promets-moi que tu iras.

Ginny plongea son regard suppliant dans celui de Kiara. Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle, presque tous d'anciens élève de Poudlard attendaient la réponse de Kiara, à table était assis côte à côte Neville et Dean Thomas, Luna et Hermione étaient dans un coin de la pièce en compagnie d'un ancien élève de Poufsouffle et Remus était assis en bout de table, il avait l'air épuisé cela faisait seulement deux jours depuis la pleine lune, tous la regardaient dans l'attente de sa réponse, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans la cheminée, par réflexe ils pointèrent tous leur baguette vers celle-ci. Dedans ce trouvait un Drago Malefoy transpirant et essouflé, c'est Kiara qui brisa le silence :

\- la maison est sous fidelitas comment as-tu pu trouver l'adresse.

\- Vous avez un traître, je ne sais pas comment mais il a pu nous donner l'adresse, ils s'apprêtent à venir attaquer.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, le gardien est… était Kingsley, se souvint-elle. Oh non ! Remus, On a oublié de changer de QG

Habituellement, lorsqu'un gardien disparaissait subitement, l'Ordre changeait de QG, mais cette fois-ci, personne n'y avait songé, la mort de Kingsley et celle de Charlie les avaient tous beaucoup affectés. Ce fut Remus qui réagit le premier :

\- Prévenez tout le monde, on évacue, lança-t-il à Neville et Dean qui se quittèrent la salle immédiatement, il continua en demandant à Ginny. Vas chercher le livre, il faut en aucun cas que Voldemort s'en empare à nouveau.

\- Malefoy, qui est le traître ? Demanda Kiara.

\- Mondingus Fletcher, répondit-il. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il donne des informations à Voldemort. Il a aussi donné un médaillon en disant que vous recherchiez d'autres objets.

Kiara et Hermione se regardèrent, Hermione demanda finalement :

\- Tu as pu avoir les informations que l'on t'a demandées ?

\- Oui, Je ne sais pas comme mais mon père a su que je vous donnais des infos, il m'a dit que Vous-Savez-Qui avait confié quelque chose au Lestrange juste après leur mariage, expliqua-t-il rapidement, il m'a aussi dit qu'Il lui avait confié quelques chose au environ de 1975, et que ce ne serait pas difficile pour toi de le convaincre, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit, Kiara regardait Remus les yeux ronds, alors c'est donc vrai, même Lucius Malefoy croit en elle pour changer le futur.

\- J'ai le livre ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Donne-le moi, dit-elle en lui prenant des mains, elle le posa sur la table et demanda à Remus, comment on s'en sert ?

\- Je… je sais pas… je ne l'ai même pas ouvert, balbutia-t-il, il était pris de court.

\- Quoi !

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre quoique ce soit, la porte d'entrée explosa malgré les sortilèges de protection, des dizaines de Mangemort s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, et un combat entre Mangemort et membre de l'Ordre commença, Remus hurla :

\- Protégez Kiara et le livre !

Kiara prit le livre et le serra contre moi, Remus la tira par le bras, Hermione et Ginny les couvraient, Malefoy était toujours là et se battait au côté de Neville, ainsi il choisissait définitivement son camps. Remus tentait de la faire sortir par la porte principale, les Mangemorts avaient dû installer des sortilèges anti-transplanage. Elle lançait des sorts à droite à gauche, mais ne m'attardait pas à savoir s'il touchait quelqu'un.

Tout arriva très vite, un flash vert surgit de nulle part, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle et ferma instinctivement les yeux soudain elle entendit Ginny hurler :

\- Hermione non !

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le corps inanimé d'Hermione sur le sol avant de sentir la sensation caractéristique du transplanage, la seconde d'après, elle se retrouva en pleine forêt.

\- Il faut y retourner Remus, nous devons les aider !

\- Le seul moyen de les aider, c'est de te renvoyer dans le passé, répondit-il.

\- Et comment on fait, hein ! Tu ne sais même pas comment fonctionne ce fichu livre ! Hurla-elle avant de se taire.

La pression retomba peu à peu, il avait raison, si elle parvenait à aller dans le passé, alors elle sauverait tout le monde. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il faisait vraiment très sombre, il n'y avait même pas la lune pour les éclairer :

\- Où sommes-nous, ça ressemble à la forêt interdite ?

\- C'est la forêt interdite, confirma-t-il, devant le trouble de Kiara, il s'expliqua. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de mes transformations, je sais que j'ai passé de bon moment avec James, Sirius et…. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Kiara le regarda elle ne le voyait pas très bien mais elle sentait la tristesse dans sa voix, il ne le montrait pas mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en rendait compte, ils lui manquaient, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Tonks aussi :

\- Remus, si j'y vais, tu ne penses pas qu'il y est un risque pour que toi… et Tonks, ne soyez jamais ensemble ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite :

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas Kiara. C'est vrai qu'il y a une infime possibilité, mais je reste persuadé, que si on est réellement fait l'un pour l'autre, alors on sera à nouveau ensemble.

\- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, répondit-elle avec assurance en lui souriant.

Il sourit en retour, soupira et déclara :

\- Enfin, cela ne nous dit pas comment on fait pour t'envoyer dans le passé. _Lumos,_ regarde dans le livre.

Il éclaira le livre pour que Kiara puisse lire, ils purent voir sur la première page, une courte préface écrite par Dumbledore lui-même.

\- Il était au courant, s'indigna Kiara. Si il avait décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un plus tôt tout aurez été plus simple.

-Il devait avoir ses raisons, répondit Remus.

\- J'avais oublié que Dumbledore avait un goût très prononcé pour les énigmes, il aurait au moins pu nous laisser un indice sur la manière de s'en servir.

Remus haussa les épaules et retourna à l'exploration du livre. La préface ne leur apprenait rien, ou alors ils n'en n'avaient pas encore conscience. La page suivante était une note du créateur de ce livre :

 _A vous qui souhaitez entamer ce voyage, sachez qu'il s'agit d'un aller simple. Aucun retour n'est possible, si vous partez vous devrez alors vous devez comprendre que vous resterez à jamais dans le passé._

 _ **Le passé deviendra alors son présent**_ _._

\- Quoi ! Est-ce que mon existence sera effacée ?

\- Je ne crois pas, regarde tu es bien là alors que nous avons connu une Kiara qui a vécu aussi à notre époque. Je pense simplement que vos chemins seront comme séparée, comme tu auras modifié le futur, toi et l'autre Kiara auront des chemins différent, vous serez dissocié l'une de l'autre.

\- Je vois, il y aura deux Kiara mais nous auront chacune une existence propre. C'est effrayant de se dire que je ne reviendrais jamais dans ce présent.

\- Je comprends que cela puisse te faire peur Kiara, mais je suis certain que quelque chose te fera apprécier ton nouveau présent.

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais elle comprit à son expression qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, Remus rajouta :

\- mais fais attention à ce que tu changes dans le passé Kiara, tant que tu n'as pas été conçu, il y a un risque pour que ton existence soit effacé.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et continua à tourner les pages, ils furent surpris de voir que toutes les pages étaient blanches à l'exception de celle du milieu où était simplement écrit :

 _« Pour aller dans le passé, il faut réellement le vouloir. »_

Pas de formule magique, pas de potion, rien sur la manière de voyager dans le temps, absolument rien.

\- Tout ça pour ça, un livre contenant une phrase ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est pour ça que Charlie et Kingsley sont morts !

\- Kiara, calme-toi, je suis aussi surpris que toi. Mais s'il te plaît garde à l'esprit qu'on est dans la forêt interdite.

\- Je suis désolé Remus, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée de me battre, j'aimerais tellement que tous soit fini.

\- Kiara, je… mais il fut interrompu par un bruit, le bruit d'une branche sur laquelle on aurait marché, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Ils sont là ! Hurla une voix.

Remus jeta un sort en direction des voix et ordonna à Kiara de courir, tout en courant ils se retournaient de temps en temps pour jeter un sortilège en direction des Mangemorts. Remus en avait touché deux, mais il en restait encore deux autres, l'un d'eux hurla :

\- SEPTUMSEMPRA !

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Remus ne courait plus à ses côté elle comprit, elle lança un sort pour ralentir les mangemort et se précipita vers Remus qu'elle voyait allongé par terre, il était couvert de sang, et avait du mal à respirer :

\- Remus ! Oh, non je t'en prie dit moi ce que je dois faire !

\- J'ai confiance en toi Kiara, tu vas… y arriver, tu… tu vas nous sauver, haleta-t-il avant de s'éteindre.

\- Remus !

Au loin, les deux Mangemorts restant se rapprochaient, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, prit le livre l'ouvrit à la page où trônait les mots : « Pour aller dans le passé, il faut réellement le vouloir »

\- Mais, je le veux vraiment, je veux les sauver, s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur les pages.

\- Donnes-moi ce livre Kiara, ordonne une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Evan Rosier, son très chère oncle.

\- Plutôt mourir, cracha-t-elle, elle se leva, le livre toujours à la main pour lui faire face les larmes de tristesse laissant place à des larmes de colère.

\- Ca peut s'arranger, déclara la voix du deuxième mangemort qu'elle savait être Dolohov, il était dangereusement proche, sans doute pour prendre le livre dès qu'elle aurait été tuée.

 _Il faut que je les sauve_ , pensa-t-elle quand soudain elle entendit son oncle hurler :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Tout se passa très vite, dans un réflexe inutile, elle posta ses mains devant son visage, lâchant ainsi le livre. Et au moment où le sort allait la toucher, il s'arrêta. Le sort retourna vers la baguette de son oncle, qui après quelques instants s'éloigna, Remus aussi s'était relevé, absolument tous ce qu'ils avaient fait précédemment se rembobina, elle baissa les yeux vers le livre l'horloge était comme sortie de la couverture et les aiguilles tournaient dans le sens inverse. Soudain un immense halo de lumière sorti de l'horloge pour l'encercler puis ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ignora combien de temps s'était écoulé mais il lui semblait que cela avait duré des heures, elle était toujours dans la forêt interdite, pendant un bref instant elle pensait avoir échouée :

« Ça n'a pas marché ! » Se dit-elle, elle ouvrit le livre, et pu voir grâce à la lumière de la lune que toutes les pages sans exception étaient blanche, plus de préface, plus d'avertissement, rien.

Soudain, l'évidence la frappa, ça avait marché, le corps de Remus avait disparu, son oncle aussi, quand à l'autre Mangemort…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

Elle se rendit compte que ça baguette était à terre :

\- N'y pense même pas ! Hurla-t-il. Je vais te tuer Kiara, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura définitivement gagné. Choisis soigneusement tes dernières paroles.

Elle devait le distraire, gagner du temps, pour trouver une solution, elle regarda autour d'elle quand soudain quelques choses attira son attention, elle regarda Dolohov apeuré et lui dit :

\- Euh, Et bien, c'est… C'est la Pleine Lune.

Il la regarda surpris, et s'esclaffa :

\- Ah, Ah, tu aurais pu mieux choisir !

Elle le regarda à nouveau puis regarda quelque chose derrière lui qu'elle pointa du doigt :

\- Non, je veux dire c'est la pleine lune.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir alors il se retourna méfiant, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un loup-garou, celui-ci se préparait à lui sauter dessus, le mangemort changea de cible laissant ainsi à Kiara le temps de ramasser sa baguette avant de se mettre à courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Remus. Mais elle entendit Dolohov lancer sur le loup des sorts mortels, elle se tourna vers le mangemort, lui jeta un sort afin de le neutraliser et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Remus la pourchasse.

Dans sa course, Kiara ne fit pas attention et trébucha, et au moment où Remus s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, quelque chose surgit de nulle part et s'interposa entre elle et le loup, en se redressant elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un chien, autrement dit de Sirius, un majestueux cerf arriva à son tour, mais Kiara ne s'attarda pas, elle se releva et partit le plus loin possible des Maraudeurs.

Bientôt elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt, traversa silencieusement le parc et entra dans le château, seulement arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Quand soudain lui vint à l'esprit la dernière phrase de la préface de Dumbledore : « en ce temps j'adorais les patacitrouille. »

\- Dumbledore vous êtes un génie, se dit-elle, la gargouille approuva sa réflexion.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui la laissa passer, elle entra dans le bureau silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les portraits entrain de dormir, posa sa baguette sur le bureau hors de portée de main et s'assit sur le fauteuil de Dumbledore, et attendit, à l'instant même où elle était rentrée, Phineas Nigelus avait quitté son cadre, pour aller prévenir le directeur, elle savait qu'il serait là d'un moment à l'autre.

Dix minutes après qu'elle se soit installée, il arriva. Il ne fut pas surpris par la présence de l'intruse mais par le jeune âge de celle-ci, elle avait réussi à s'introduire dans l'endroit réputé le plus protégé d'Angleterre, d'une certaine manière il était impressionné. Il resta dans l'embrassure de la porte attendant qu'elle s'explique.

Kiara, elle le regardait intimidée, elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé impressionnant, les Serpentard le traitaient souvent de vieux fou mais Kiara savait qu'il ne l'était pas, il lui arrivait de dire des phrases insensées mais au finale elles avaient « presque » toujours un sens et elle admirait sa capacité à calmer une assemblée d'un simple geste.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le silence commença à devenir pesant, c'était à elle de commencer à parler, mais elle avait peur, ce qu'elle dirait, déterminerait pour le directeur si elle était une amie ou non, dans la précipitation et le stresse, tous ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

\- Vous devriez penser à revoir la sécurité.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment su bien expliquer le voyage et sa conséquence, le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir dans le présent et la différenciation des deux Kiara, je ne voulais pas d'une histoire où Kiara devrait retourner dans le présent (1998) et vivre comme-ci tous cela ne s'était pas passé, surtout si on considère les connaissances qu'elle pourrait faire ;)**

 **C'est surement impossible, de dissocier deux personnes qui sont en faite les mêmes mais c'est comme ça que je voulais l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous semble bien ou pas, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que vous réussirez à passer outre.**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé (ou pas), ou si vous avez des questions :)**

 **Bisous et à samedi !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou !**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 3, qui j'espère vous plaira ;)**

 **: merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi :)**

 **Guest : Ah ! j'avais espéré que personne ne me poserait la question :p Je dois avouer que si je ne l'ai pas écrit dans le chapitre, c'est parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre et surtout comment le tourner car dumbledore por citer Dumbledore, il a " toujours été fier du talent qu'il possède pour tourner des phrases". Ce n'est sans doute pas très clair, mais c'est le Dumbledore du présent de Kiara qui a écrit la préface, celui de la Kiara qui a échoué ne l'avait pas fait, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'efface ensuite. Il y aurait donc dans cette préface de subtiles indications pour aider Kiara, ce que l'on peut voir pour mot de passe de son bureau. Mais tu me donnes des idées, peut-être qu'un jour des éléments de la préface apparaîtront, la fin de l'histoire n'étant pas encore écrite, tout est possible ;) **

**Désolé pour les quelques fautes qui se seraient glissées dans le chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

 _Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard, 19 mai 1977_

\- Vous devriez penser à revoir la sécurité.

Il sourit imperceptiblement et déclara :

\- Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire arrêter.

\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, dit-elle sure d'elle. Vous êtes bien trop curieux et vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis ici.

Elle se leva, sa baguette toujours sur le bureau, elle espérait qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas là en ennemie, elle se dirigea vers Fumseck qui se laissa caresser elle avait toujours trouvé cet oiseau magnifique et fascinant.

\- Il n'est pas méfiant, peut-être puis-je vous faire confiance, déclara le directeur en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil. Et si vous me racontiez le but de votre visite.

Elle soupira comme pour se donner du courage, retourna vers le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Dumbledore :

\- Je m'appelle Kiara, commence-t-elle. Kiara Jedusor.

Elle s'arrêta pour étudier sa réaction, il sembla quelque peu surpris mais se ressaisit rapidement et lui dit :

\- J'ignorais que Tom avait une fille.

\- Et bien lui aussi l'ignore, répondit-elle puis après un bref silence elle rajouta. Techniquement, je ne suis pas encore née.

Le regard que le directeur lui lançait, indiquait qu'elle devait continuer :

\- Connaissez-vous le _Livre du Temps_?

\- Les gens disent que ce livre est un mythe. Beaucoup en entende parler mais peu on l'occasion de démontrer son existence.

\- Eh bien, désormais ce n'est pas un mythe professeur, il existe vraiment et il m'a amené du futur.

\- Pourrais-je voir ce livre ? Demande-t-il.

Dans sa fuite face au loup elle avait oublié de ramasser le livre, elle pensait essayer de le retrouver dès que la lune serait couchée et ne pensait pas en avoir besoin pour convaincre Dumbledore.

\- Je l'ai malencontreusement perdu dans la forêt après ma rencontre avec Remus Lupin, indiqua-t-elle, espérant ainsi que cela le convainc.

\- Remus Lupin, il doit probablement être dans son dortoir à cette heure-ci, me dit-il, il essayait surement de la tester, de voir ce qu'elle savait réellement.

\- Vous et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs vous devez vous demander ce qu'il fait hors de la Cabane Hurlante. Sachez qu'il est sous bonne garde et qu'il ne blessera personne.

\- Il a pourtant failli vous blesser, fait-il remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, mais je n'étais pas censé me trouver ici et il m'a aussi sauvé la vie, un mangemort m'a malheureusement suivi et il était sur le point de me tuer. Professeur, je vous en prie ne dites rien à Remus, je vous assure qu'il ne blessera jamais personne et cela lui fait en quelque sorte du bien, assure-t-elle.

\- Vous semblez beaucoup vous soucier du bien-être de Remus Lupin.

\- C'est… c'était un ami… dans le futur d'où je viens et il s'est sacrifié pour… pour que je puisse tous les sauver, répond-t-elle triste de se remémorer les évènements précédent, la mort de Remus, celle d'Hermione, qui d'autre avait péri durant l'attaque, Ginny, Neville… Dumbledore sembla percevoir son trouble et comprit d'où il venait.

\- Ne soyez pas triste Kiara, si vous venez du futur alors ils ne sont pas encore morts.

Elle sourit à cette remarque et ajouta :

\- Ou encore nés.

Le directeur sourit également puis lui pose la question :

\- Et qu'en est-il de vous ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que dans votre futur Voldemort a malheureusement gagné, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est vous qui avait été envoyée.

Elle voyait où il voulait en venir, pourquoi avoir envoyé la fille de Voldemort :

\- Oui Voldemort a gagné, il a tué la seule personne qui selon une prophétie pouvait le vaincre, avec l'Ordre, nous avons essayé de l'arrêter mais aucun de nos moyens ne l'a permis. Savez-vous ce qu'est un horcruxe professeur ?

\- C'est un objet dans lequel on a caché une partie de son âme. C'est de la magie très noire, Kiara mais j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà, demande-t-il tout en sachant la réponse.

\- Nous savons que Voldemort en a créé plusieurs, cinq au total, explique-t-elle. Dans le futur d'où je viens, deux on était détruit. Seulement on ignore où se trouve les autres.

\- Et aujourd'hui vous savez où les trouver ?

\- Pour le moment seulement trois d'entre eux, mais j'ai des suppositions quant à la localisation des deux autres. L'un et probablement à Poudlard et l'autre je saurais où il se trouve à l'été 79. D'ailleurs en quelle année somme-nous ?

\- Nous sommes le 19 mai 1977, de quelle année venez-vous ?

Cela lui fit un choc, elle savait qu'elle était revenue loin dans le temps mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Je… je viens de 1998, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce vous que l'on a envoyé ?

Kiara leva les yeux vexée, car elle comprit le sous-entendu :

\- Vous voulez dire pourquoi c'est la fille de Voldemort que l'on a envoyé, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que cela m'intrigue, je me demande quelle est votre histoire Kiara.

Elle se radoucit comprenant l'incompréhension du directeur, elle décida d'être complétement honnête et commence à lui raconter son histoire :

\- Je suis née en 1980, ma mère, je ne sais pas si ma mère a aimé Voldemort, mais elle a accepté de porter son enfant par amour pour son frère. Il m'a posé la Marque lorsque j'avais un an et demi, à cet âge on ne fait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal. Ma mère m'a élevé les six premières années de ma vie, c'est sans doute pour cela que je n'ai pas basculé dans les ténèbres. J'ai toujours cru que sa mort était un accident mais j'ai appris lors de ma sixième année qu'elle avait été assassinée par son propre frère qui n'aimait pas la manière dont elle m'éduquait, trop sage à son goût. Il a donc repris en main mon éducation, autant vous dire que ça a été douloureux. A mon entrée à Poudlard j'avais pour mission de surveiller un élève : le Survivant. C'est cet enfant qui avait causé la perte de Voldemort. Il voulait le tuer mais le sortilège s'est retourné contre lui.

\- Je croyais que Voldemort avait gagné ?

\- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu lorsque je vous ai parlé des horcruxes, rappela Kiara. Il y avait une prophétie qui disait qu'une personne née à la fin du mois de Juillet pourrait vaincre Voldemort et il se trouve que le Survivant est né le 31 juillet. Voldemort a voulu le tuer mais il a échoué depuis il a sans cesse essayé de trouver un moyen de revenir et il a finalement réussi en quatrième année. C'est après son retour que j'ai définitivement changé de camps, Poudlard avait découvert que je portais la marque et de qui j'étais la fille, les élèves de Serpentard allait s'empresser de le raconter à leurs parents qui le rapporterait à mon oncle qui ensuite le dirait à Voldemort, je savais que si je rentrais chez moi je signais mon arrêt de mort. Deux ans après son retour, il enlevait le Survivant et le tuait quelques heures plus tard, avec l'Ordre on s'est caché et on a continué à mener des attaques, Remus passait son temps à chercher un livre que j'ai appris il y a une semaine à peine être Le _livre du Temps_ , et me voilà ici.

\- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi, vous et pas quelqu'un d'autre, fait-il remarquer.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je l'ignore, soupire-t-elle. Quand j'ai interrogé Remus, il a dit que c'est parce que je l'avais déjà fait et que je n'avais rien à perdre en faisant ce voyage, je me suis rendu compte il y a quelques heures à peine qu'il avait raison, rien ne me retenait là-bas et si je peux les sauver alors c'est mon devoir de tout tenter.

\- Et votre mission ?

Dumbledore l'a toujours fasciné oui, mais il y a des fois où sa curiosité et sa capacité à ce souvenir des moindres détails l'énervait :

\- Dans le train, je me suis retrouvée dans le même wagon que lui et un autre garçon appartenant à un famille de Sang-Pur que mon oncle considérait comme des Traîtres à leur Sang, mais lors du trajet, nous avons discuté et j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais réussir, je me suis volontairement mise en retrait, le Choixpeau l'a senti puisqu'il m'a envoyé à Serpentard bien que ce ne soit pas la maison qu'il me destinait. A cause des querelles entre maison, je savais qu'il me serait impossible de me rapprocher de lui et mon oncle l'a également compris. Les Serpentard savaient qui j'étais, ils me craignaient et je n'ai jamais essayé de me lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Mais par par la suite, il y a eu une sorte d'entente cordiale avec le Survivant et ses amis : le garçon du train et une née-moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il sache pour la Marque et mon père.

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter mais le professeur n'ajouta rien, alors elle continua :

\- C'est Remus, qui m'a convaincu que je pouvais choisir qui je voulais être. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre. C'est grâce à lui que je suis ici, et je suis déterminée à tous faire pour que chaque personne que j'ai rencontrée dans mon présent ait la vie qu'il mérite, même si cela implique que je reste ici pour toujours.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de vous faire revenir, vous vous êtes sacrifiée.

\- C'était nécessaire, et puis ce n'est pas réellement un sacrifice, disons que c'est un nouveau départ, lui répondit-elle avec un timide sourire, seulement quelque chose dans sa voix montrait que c'était elle qu'elle essayait de convaincre, si Dumbledore s'en rendit compte, il ne dit rien.

\- Remus a eu raison de vous faire confiance, mise à part peut-être la couleur de vos cheveux, vous n'êtes pas comme votre père Kiara, il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui murmura. Et ne laissez jamais personne vous dire le contraire.

Il attrapa la baguette de Kiara, se leva, contourna le bureau pour s'assoir à côté d'elle et la lui tendit. Kiara la regarda mais n'osa pas la prendre comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'agisse d'un test, mais lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Dumbledore elle sut que c'était un moyen pour lui de montrer qu'il avait confiance en elle.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers un bol de malice réglisse, il en proposa à Kiara qui refusa et demanda :

\- Bien et que puis-je faire pour vous aider à vaincre Voldemort.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de détruire les horcruxes tout de suite parce que je ne sais pas _s'Il_ le sentira et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment les détruire, explique-t-elle.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient omis ce détail en l'envoyant ici, Harry ne savait même pas comment y parvenir.

\- J'aurais besoin que vous me les gardiez, puisque je sais où sera le dernier horcruxe seulement en 79.

\- Très bien et pendant ce temps je chercherais un moyen de les détruire.

\- Ce serait super professeur, je savais qu'on ferait une bonne équipe vous et moi, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Vous ne voulez pas terminer l'année scolaire à Poudlard, vous serez autorisé à en sortir pour vos recherches, proposa-t-il.

\- Non professeur, je vous remercie mais ce serait une perte de temps, je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard et je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en se levant, mettant fin à la discussion. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais pour vous donner les premiers horcruxes mais je pense que ce sera d'ici quelques mois.

\- Kiara vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tous cela seule, j'espère que vous le savez ?

Elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, elle hoche la tête et lui dit :

\- Je sais professeur, mais plus personne ne doit mourir.

La lune venait de se coucher mais il faisait encore nuit, il devait être cinq ou six heures du matin, Kiara était épuisée, elle aurait voulu prendre une douche et dormir mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve Dolohov et le Livre.

Elle se dirigea vers la forêt, elle pensa à Remus il allait certainement s'en vouloir, elle ne doutait pas du fait que Dolohov ait été blessé. Elle espérait vraiment que Remus ne s'empêcherait pas de vivre à cause de cela, à cause d'elle.

Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre à l'orée de la forêt, de là elle pouvait voir le Saule Cogneur, elle était assise depuis environ dix minutes quand elle entendit un branche craquer derrière elle. Elle se leva rapidement baguette à la main pour faire face à Dolohov, il était blessé mais il avait l'air plus terrifiant que jamais, il tenait dans l'une de ses mains ensanglantées le _Livre du Temps_ , il approcha lentement et lança :

\- Tu vas me le payer, Kiara.

Il lança un sortilège que Kiara réussit à bloquer, elle tenta de le stupéfixer mais il parvenait toujours à esquiver le sort, elle fut distraite en entendant le Saule Cogneur bouger et fut frapper par un _doloris_ , elle réussit à retenir un hurlement et se retrouva plaquer au sol, Dolohov se retrouva sur elle et le menaçait de sa baguette.

\- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi Kiara ? Je suis partagé entre l'envie de te tuer maintenant ou de t'emmener jusqu'au maître. Si je fais ça, alors il sera plus enclin à m'accepter. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais me dédommager tout de suite.

Il dit cela en faisant glisser sa main le long du corps de Kiara. En essayant de se dégager, elle toucha la morsure que le mangemort avait à l'abdomen, il retint un cri et ramena sa main vers le cou de Kiara.

\- Arrête de bouger, ordonna-t-il. Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait, ce que TU as fait ? A cause de toi, je suis devenu un monstre.

Au loin Kiara parvenait à entendre les maraudeurs discuter, il faisait encore trop sombre et ils ne semblaient pas savoir qu'à quelque mètre d'eux, deux personnes étaient en train de se battre, Kiara eut soudain une idée.

\- Tu te trompes Dolohov, cracha-t-elle. Tu as toujours été un monstre.

Avec sa main, elle appuya aussi fort qu'elle le put sur la blessure du mangemort qui se mit à hurler et renversa la situation, désormais c'est elle qui le menaçait. Mais Dolohov dit quelque chose qui déstabilisa quelque peu Kiara, il se mit à rire :

\- Ah Ah ! Vas-y Kiara, tues moi, et tu nous prouveras que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas si différents que cela. Tu sauras que je ne suis pas le seul monstre ici.

Il avait raison et elle le savait, elle allait avoir 18 ans mais avait déjà commis des actes affreux qu'elle n'oublierait et ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir commis, elle méritait la prison, elle méritait probablement la mort aussi. Remus ne cessait de lui répéter que tout cela appartenait désormais au passé et qu'aujourd'hui mis à part sa Marque elle n'avait plus rien d'un mangemort, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait tué des innocents. Tous les soirs lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle entendait les cris de chacune de ses victimes. Elle ne l'avait pas fait par plaisirn elle savait que c'était elle ou eux, et à cette époque, elle avait peur de mourir, mais cela n'excusait en rien ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle fut interrompue dans ces réflexions par une voix qui les interpella :

\- Eh ! Vous là-bas !

Elle voyait une silhouette qu'elle reconnue comme étant Sirius se diriger vers eux et avant qu'il puisse la voir, elle lui lança un sort qui le propulsa en arrière, elle vit une deuxième silhouette s'avancer vers Sirius, c'était probablement James. Dolohov commença à s'agiter, elle appuya sur sa blessure et se releva en le menaçant toujours avec sa baguette et lui dit :

\- Tu as raison Dolohov, seulement on est revenu dans le passé et Kiara Jedusor n'a encore fait aucune victimes, tu mériterais que je te tue c'est vrai, mais je ne t'offrirais pas cette satisfaction.

James et Sirius s'approchaient prudemment vers eux baguette à la main et avant qu'il ne soit trop proche, elle regarda à nouveau Dolohov et lui lança :

\- Tu salueras ton maître pour moi. Ah mais non, tu ne te souviendras plus de lui. _Oubliette_.

Elle vit la panique dans ses yeux puis soudain ils devinrent comme vide, elle l'assomma d'un sortilège, jeta un dernier regard à James et Sirius, ramassa le livre et courut dans la forêt. Ils ne la suivirent pas puisqu'elle put les voir autour de Dolohov.

Elle réussit à sortir de l'enceinte du château et transplana jusqu'au trois balais, il n'y avait personne à cette heure mais Kiara du utiliser le sortilège de _l'Impérium_ sur Madame Rosmerta pour qu'elle ne la questionne pas sur son état, elle était recouverte de sang, et cela faisait très suspect en effet, elle alla prendre une douche, vola quelque vêtements à la blanchisserie **(j'ignore si il y a des blanchisserie mais comme c'est aussi une auberge, j'imagine qu'il y en a :p)** et après avoir rendu sa liberté et effacé la mémoire de la tenancière, elle utilisa la cheminée du pub pour aller au Chaudron Baveur où elle loua une chambre, à peine couché, elle s'endormit immédiatement pour se réveiller en fin d'après-midi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _UN MANGEMORT AMNESIQUE RETROUVE A POUDLARD_

 _Il y a deux jours, la Gazette a été informé par une source anonyme, qu'un homme avait été retrouvé inconscient dans le parc de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. L'infirmière de l'école après l'avoir examiné s'est rendu compte que cet homme portait à son bras gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres, symbole de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il a selon toute vraisemblance était frappé du sortilège d'amnésie et ne se souvient même plus de son propre nom._

 _Qui est-il ? Comment a-t-il pu percer la sécurité de l'endroit le mieux gardé d'Angleterre ?_

 _Personne et lui le premier ne le sait. « J'ai vérifié tous les sortilèges destinés à protéger le château et aucun ne manque. » a déclaré la directrice-adjoint Minerva McGonagall._

 _D'après le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, le château a été fouillé de fonte en comble et aucun mangemort n'a été retrouvé. «Je peux vous assurer que vos enfants ne craignent rien, il n'y a eu aucune faille dans notre sécurité » assure le directeur dans une lettre adressée aux parents. Il a également déclaré plus tard qu'aucune mesure supplémentaire ne sera prise._

 _D'après le ministre, c'est la première fois de mémoire d'homme que cela arrive, devons-nous nous inquiéter pour le sort de nos enfants ? Doit-on avoir peur d'une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui sur Poudlard ?_

 _Soyez sur que la Gazette du Sorcier va continuer à enquêter_

Kiara soupira, elle posa le journal sur la table, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était au Chaudron, elle voulait se reposer et se remettre des évènements précédent avant de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes. Son sort avait donc fonctionné bien mieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait, elle espérait ne pas avoir causé trop d'ennuis à Dumbledore, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus s'inquiéter pour Dolohov.

\- Des mangemorts à Poudlard, j'ai toujours cru ça impossible, entendit-elle à une table à côté.

\- Pas DES mangemorts, UN mangemort, intervint un autre homme à cette même table. J'ai 100% confiance en Dumbledore, Poudlard et l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne, et même du monde.

Kiara sourit, elle but une gorgée de son café et alla dans l'arrière court pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas retournée ici, elle savait que Voldemort était très présent dans les esprits mais les gens avaient l'air heureux. Elle décida d'aller faire quelques achats, elle avait heureusement mis de l'argent dans la bourse qu'Hermione lui avait offert, et il fallait bien qu'elle ait des affaires de rechanges.

Elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur pour le dîner et monta se coucher, elle était décidée, c'était demain qu'elle commençait sa chasse. Demain elle irait là où tout a commencé, demain elle irait à Little Hangleton.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors qu'en pensait vous ? Vais-je réussir à avoir plus de 2 reviews pour ce chapitre ?**

 **Même si c'est pour me signaler un problème un soucis dans l'histoire ou même pour me dire que vous aimez bien, n'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas. Je veux juste savoir si mon histoire vaut le coup ;)**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre que je poste aussi maintenant car je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps demain ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu trop court mais je n'étais pas trop inspirée comme vous pourrez le voir.**

 **Enora Swen : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite que tu attendais, je publie tout les samedis normalement ;) Pour ce qui est de ta question, j'ai bien fait attention à ce que les dates collent, les maraudeurs sont en ce moment dans l'année 1976-1977 de leur étude ce qui correspond à leur sixième année. leur septième année sera après les vacances puisqu'en ce moment nous sommes en mai dans l'histoire. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'ils se rencontrer, tu comprendras dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **Audrey917000 : Si tu m'avais déjà laissé une review, tu étais même l'une des premières ;) Je te remercie pour tes encouragement ça fait très plaisir, j'essaye de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit cohérent. Ne t'attend pas à voir souvent la mère de Kiara ce n'est pas un personnage que je qualifierais d'important même si on la verra dans quelques chapitre, je n'ai pas décidé de faire de mystère autour de son identité puisque ce n'est pas un personnage déjà existant dans l'univers Harry Potter. dans l'histoire originale, il me semble qu'Evan Rosier meurt durant la première guerre, or ici il était bien en vie j'ai d'ailleurs changé ses dates de naissance, je crois qu'il est normalement plus vieux que les maraudeurs mais dans mon histoire il aura le même âge, pareil je ne crois pas qu'il ait de sœur en réalité mais il me fallait un mangemort un peu connu et je trouvait ça moins bien d'en inventer un. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant que les précédents chapitres ;) **

**Comme d'habitude je suis désolée pour les quelques fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

 _Little Hangleton, Grande-Bretagne, 22 mai 1977._

La maison des Jedusor était immense. Ce fut la première chose que Kiara remarqua à son arrivée à Little Hangleton, c'était un petit village placé entre deux collines et la maison des « jeux du sort » comme l'appelait les villageois étaient sur l'une d'elle. Kiara décida d'aller y faire une tour, il était encore tôt et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues mise à part les quelques personnes qui partaient travailler.

Arrivée en haut de la colline, Kiara hésita à entrer, elle avança prudemment sa main vers la poignée comme si elle avait peur de s'y brûler, mais son geste fut stoppé par une voix qui hurlait :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !

Elle sursauta puis se ressaisit, elle avait devant elle le jardinier de la maison, elle ne se souvenait pas son nom mais savait que c'était lui qui avait été accusé du meurtre des Jedusor, elle répondit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Je voulais la visiter, que pouvait-elle dire d'autre « mon père a tué son père et ses grands-parents ici, je voulais venir voir. »

\- Cette maison n'est pas à vendre, allez-vous en ! cria-t-il en la poussant dans la direction opposée de la maison.

\- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'acheter, protesta-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

\- Alors que faites-vous là si vous ne voulez pas l'acheter ?

Très bonne question, que répondre à cela, pourquoi vouloir entrer à l'intérieur ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Sans doute par curiosité morbide, cette maison faisait tout de même partie de sa famille.

\- Je…. Commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par un bruit de verre brisé, quelqu'un venait apparemment de lancer une brique ou une pierre ou autre chose contre une des fenêtres de la maison.

\- Oh ces sales gamins. Ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-il en partant en direction du bruit.

Elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder s'éloigner, mais ne comptait pas attendre qu'il revienne, alors qu'elle repartait vers le chemin, elle entendit le jardiner hurler :

\- Revenez ici !

Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre mais elle savait qu'il la suivait, soudain elle sentit quelqu'un attraper sa main et la faire quitter le chemin, elle se rendit compte que c'était un enfant, sans doute celui qui a avait brisé la vitre, au bout de quelque mètre le jardinier avait cessé de les suivre mais le gamin ne s'arrêta pas là, ce fut après avoir couru encore 5 minutes que le garçon se stoppa.

Aucun des deux ne parla, ils étaient trop essoufflés pour cela, Kiara regarda autour d'elle, il semblait être dans un cimetière, elle se retourna pour regarder sur quoi elle était adossée, et eu un mouvement de recul. Derrière elle se tenait une statue représentant une sorte d'ange de la mort, elle se rappela la description d'Harry à propos du cimetière de Little Hangleton, elle s'approcha doucement de la tombe pour lire les noms qui y était inscrit :

Thomas Jedusor (1880-1943)

Mary Jedusor (1883-1943)

Tom Jedusor (1905-1943)

\- C'était les propriétaires de la maison, déclara le garçon faisant sursauter Kiara qui en avait presque oublié sa présence. Ils ont été assassinés.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder la tombe, ce fut le garçon qui continua :

\- Certains disent que la maison est hantée.

Kiara sourit, ce que les moldus peuvent être crédule, pour eux, il suffit qu'il y ait un meurtre dans une maison pour qu'elle soit hantée.

\- Et tu y crois ?

\- Moi, bien sûr que non ! s'indigna-t-il. Il faut être stupide pour croire aux fantômes !

\- Eh bien moi, j'y crois, j'en ai même déjà vu plusieurs. Est-ce que je suis stupide ?

elle lui avait dit cela sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux mais c'était seulement pour plaisanter.

\- Euh… hésite-t-il à répondre, le regard de Kiara lui fait comprendre qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait répondre. Non, j'imagine que si vous en avez vu plusieurs. Mais je reste certain que cette maison n'est pas hantée.

\- Oui, moi aussi, dit-elle puis elle rajouta pour elle-même. Pas encore en tous cas.

Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle serait hantée un jour mais en disant cela elle faisait allusion au moment où Voldemort avait élu domicile dans ce manoir, juste avant sa résurrection.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Neil, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

\- Kiara, répondit-elle en la lui serrant, elle souriait, c'est étrange, ce gamin réussissait à lui donner le sourire, cela faisait du bien de voir un peu d'innocence dans ce monde. Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être à l'école.

\- Euh, non… tenta-t-il. C'est les vacances.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote en plus ? Tu as quoi, 10 ans.

\- J'ai 12 ans, s'indigne-t-il. Et l'école ça sert à rien, je vois pas quel avenir je pourrais avoir dans ce bled pourri, dès que je suis majeur je me casse d'ici pour la capitale.

\- Et tu y vivras comment ? Je ne pense pas que l'on embauche les personnes qui arrête l'école à 12 ans.

Kiara n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un bled mais elle ne releva pas, tous ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il gâchait ses chance si il faisait cela, elle savait que les moldus était beaucoup plus exigent que les sorciers en ce qui concernait les études.

\- Je vous connais pas, s'indigna-t-il, vos leçons de moral vous pouvez vous les garder.

\- C'est vrai, mais tes parents ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'il te dirait s'il te voyait gâcher ta vie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Il semble hésiter puis quelque chose dans le ciel attire son regard, Kiara lèva les yeux aussi, et vit ce qui attirait l'attention du garçon, elle ne savait plus comment les moldus appelaient ces immenses oiseaux métalliques.

\- un jour j'aimerais voler, dit-il sans quitter la machine des yeux. J'aurais voulu devenir pilote d'avion.

Un avion, voilà donc le nom de cette étrange machine. Elle ramena son regard sur Neil et lui dit :

\- Pourquoi « aurais voulu », tu as encore toute la vie devant toi Neil, regarde-moi ! lui dit-elle afin qu'il reporte son regard sur elle, Si tu veux être pilote alors tu deviendras pilote, mais tu dois t'en donner les moyens, j'imagine qu'il faut faire un minimum d'étude pour ça et tu n'y arriveras pas si tu arrêtes l'école maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, il semblerait que les paroles de Kiara l'ai convaincu, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle ferait un sermon à un moldu, mais elle savait ce qu'était avoir des rêves et ne pas pouvoir les réaliser et en lui disant cela c'est un peu elle-même qu'elle essayait de convaincre.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

Elle fut surprise par ce retournement de situation, elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui retournerait la question, que pouvait-elle dire : « tuer mon père, ça serait le rêve ! »

\- Sauver mes amis, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Les sauver, de quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, elle se ressaisit et lui demanda, Dis-moi, tu connais bien le village ?

\- Bien sûr, on peut pas dire qu'il soit énorme, répondit-il comme une évidence.

\- Très bien alors avant que tu n'ailles à l'école, tu voudrais bien m'indiquer la maison des Gaunt.

Il la regarda étrangement et en lui faisant signe de la suivre, il lui demanda :

\- Vous vous êtes donné pour objectif de visiter tous les endroits glauque de la région ?

\- Pourquoi, celle-ci aussi est hantée, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules et répond :

\- Je crois pas, mais ma grand-mère dit qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que le jour où les Gaunt ont tous disparus.

Kiara lui demanda de développer, il continua :

\- Et bien, pour aller à Great Hangleton, il faut passer près de chez eux, ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours peur de croiser l'un d'eux, surtout le fils, apparemment il s'exprimait bizarrement.

Neil, continuait de parler des Gaunt, tout en lui indiquant le chemin, d'après sa grand-mère, il n'y avait que la fille qui paraissait à peu près normale bien qu'un peu maladroite, un jour le fils et le père ont disparu, la fille en profita pour s'enfuir avec Tom Jedusor cela à fait un scandale dans tous le village. Le père Gaunt est revenu six mois après, il mourut quelques années après son retour puis ce fut au tour du fils de revenir, qui dispart mystérieusement quelques temps plus tard. Les moldus ignoraient que Morfin Gaunt avait été accusé du meurtre des Jedusor et avait terminé sa vie à Azkaban.

\- Et voilà, c'est ici ! s'exclama Neil, coupant Kiara dans ses réflexions, elle regarda l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait, et fut surprise de l'état de la maison, si Neil ne lui avait pas montrait, elle serait probablement passé à côté sans la voir. Elle était presque entièrement recouverte par la végétation, on pouvait vaguement deviner un bout de porte ou de fenêtre.

\- Et toujours d'après ma grand-mère, elle était déjà en piteuse état avant.

\- Merci Neil, tu peux y aller maintenant, dit-elle pour le congédier.

\- Mais, vous êtes…

\- Neil, je dois le faire seule, elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ça lui était égal, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas poser de question.

\- J'ai été content de vous rencontrer Kiara.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, lui sourit-elle. Merci de m'avoir aidé avec le jardinier.

\- Pas de quoi, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Vous.. Tu reviendras me voir ?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai bien l'intention de m'assurer que tu travailles à l'école, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Seulement, je ne peux pas prévoir quand je reviendrais.

\- Très alors, j'attendrais ton retour avec impatience. D'ailleurs, je t'attendrais ici-même tout les vendredi soirs après l'école.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je vais être occupé et je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais être là tu sais.

\- A réaliser ton rêve ? Kiara surprise ne sut quoi répondre, mais Neil comprit. Je tiens vraiment à t'attendre. Je dois y aller, j'espère vraiment que tu arriveras à sauver tes amis.

En le regardant s'éloigner rapidement vers le village, elle murmura pour elle-même :

\- Moi aussi, je l'espère.

Après s'être assuré qu'aucun moldu n'était dans les parages, elle arracha à l'aide de sa baguette les branches qui obstruaient le passage. Il y avait cloué sur la porte un serpent complétement desséché « pauvre bête », se dit-elle. Kiara aimait beaucoup les serpents, c'est à peu près la seule chose qu'elle tenait de son père, si on enlève les quelques ressemblances physiques **(physique de sa jeunesse bien entendu ;))**

La porte était coincée, mais elle réussit à la forcer non sans avoir fait beaucoup de bruit et espérait ne pas avoir attiré l'attention, mais la maison étant assez éloignée du village elle ne pensait pas être dérangée.

L'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur si ce n'est pire, il y avait beaucoup de poussière, la table et les chaises étaient renversés, ce qui autrefois devait être cuisine était aujourd'hui dans un état déplorable, des marmites étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Curieusement Kiara n'imaginait pas que la maison ait pu être dans un autre état même au moment où les Gaunt y habitaient. Elle entra à l'intérieur s'arrêta et soupira :

\- Si j'étais Voldemort, où est-ce que je cacherais un horcruxe ?

L'avantage, était que la maison n'était pas très grande, elle comptait seulement trois minuscules petites pièces, seulement ces pièces étaient dans un état lamentable, Kiara s'arrêta dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine et regarda dans les placards mais comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien.

Voldemort était plus intelligent que cela, elle alla dans la pièce qui servait de salon, elle sentait qu'il était ici, elle chercha pendant deux heures mais ne trouva rien, elle ne comprenait pas la maison n'était pas si grande. Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna rapidement baguette brandie devant elle :

\- Tu comptes m'attaquer avec un bout de bois ?

\- Neil ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kiara en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Mon professeur était absent, répondit-il innocemment

\- Comme c'est étrange qu'il soit absent justement aujourd'hui, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord j'y suis pas allé, mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas mon uniforme alors il ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer. Mais je te promets d'y aller les jours suivants. S'il te plait laisse-moi t'aider ? Implora-t-il.

Kiara soupira, et lui indiqua la cuisine ainsi que l'objet qu'elle cherchait, Neil y alla et commença à fouiller, Kiara recommença une inspection du salon.

Neil revint dix minutes plus tard en déclarant

\- Je dois y aller j'ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

\- Quoi ?

Kiara fut surprise, ça n'était pas normal, bien que Kiara n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était un dentiste, elle savait qu'un enfant qui ne voulait pas aller à l'école, n'irait pas à un quelconque rendez-vous. Et soudain elle comprit :

\- Attend, dit-elle en attrapant le bras du garçon. Tu as un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui… je crois.

\- Et tu t'en souviens seulement maintenant ?

\- Euh… Oui, répondit-il sans comprendre.

\- Montre-moi où tu étais quand tu t'en es souvenu.

\- Ba dans la cuisine, dit-il en y entrant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et avant de pouvoir l'atteindre il déclara. Je dois y aller….

\- Oui, je sais tu as un rendez-vous. Merci de m'avoir aidé Neil, la remercia-t-elle en le raccompagnant à la sortie de la maison

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment était d'une grande aide.

\- Détrompes-toi, grâce à toi, je sais exactement où est ce que je cherche.

Neil repartit donc en direction du village, laissant Kiara dans la cuisine, elle inspecta le mur près de la fenêtre et put s'apercevoir que l'une des briques étaient décelée, à l'aide d'un sort elle retira la brique et y trouva une petite boîte.

\- Bien joué le repousse-moldu, Tom, dit-elle.

Elle prit la boîte, attendit quelque minute avant d'oser l'ouvrir. Elle était là, simplement posée à l'intérieur de la boîte, c'était presque trop facile. Seulement, à la vue de la bague, Kiara fut prise d'une envie irrésistible de la mettre à son doigt. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle, porter la bague, après tout c'était son héritage, elle y avait bien le droit. Elle allait la mettre quand soudain :

\- Kiara !

\- Neil ?!

L'arrivée du garçon, la ramena à la réalité :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et ton rendez-vous ?

\- Quel rendez-vous ? Est-ce que ça va, tu avais un regard étrange ?

\- Oui… balbutia-t-elle, elle regarda la bague à nouveau et la remis dans la boîte qu'elle plaça dans son sac. Oui tout va bien, sortons d'ici, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Elle décida de passer sa journée avec lui, Neil lui montra de magnifiques endroits, et lui parla un peu de sa vie, son père était parti un jour et n'était jamais revenu, depuis il vivait avec sa mère qui cumulait deux boulots pour l'élever lui et sa petite sœur de 7 ans. Elle se dit qu'au final, il n'était pas si différent tous les deux. Il voulait pouvoir emmener sa mère et sa petite sœur loin de ce village triste et monotone. Et il voulait par-dessus tout voler.

\- Pourquoi c'est important de voler pour toi ? lui demanda-t-elle juste avant de le quitter.

\- Parce que, voler c'est la liberté, s'exclama-t-il, Kiara regarda ce jeune garçon toute émerveillé devant cette machine volante, il avait raison, elle n'avait jamais osé se présenter dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, elle se trouvait plutôt douée au Quidditch, et elle aurait aimé être attrapeuse ou poursuiveuse, mais elle se disait que si le capitaine la choisissait ça aurait été parce qu'il avait peur des représailles. En tout cas Neil avait raison, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre que lorsqu'elle était sur son balai.

Il rentra chez lui après lui avoir rappelé qu'il l'attendrait chaque jour après l'école. Kiara marcha jusqu'à la sortie du village, et réfléchi à sa journée, ce garçon avait rendu sa journée bien meilleure et elle se dit que Remus avait probablement raison, ce serait l'occasion de tout recommencer.

* * *

 **Et voilà, comme je le disais court chapitre :)**

 **C'est l'un de ceux qui m'a le moins inspiré car je le trouve moins bien que ceux d'avant où les prochains qui sont déjà écrit, mais je suis particulièrement fière de la partie avec la maison des Gaunt je trouve que c'est la partie la mieux écrit de tout le chapitre (je sais je me lance des fleurs :p)**

 **par contre pas du tout d'inspiration en ce qui concerne les éventuels pièges protégeant les horcruxes mais je me suis dis qu'à cette époque Voldemort était jeune et qu'il n'était pas trop axé sur la sécurité, de plus je trouve que seulement mettre une malédiction ou je ne sais quoi d'autre sur quiconque la mettrais était amplement suffisant.**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit commentaire, je ne mord toujours pas ;)**

 **Bisous et à samedi prochain !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou !**

 **et voilà le chapitre 5, assez court celui-là aussi mais vous verrez que les prochains seront assez long ;)**

 **réponse au review:**

 **Enora Swen : Ravi d'avoir pu t'éclairer, j'essaye de suivre le plus possible la chronologie mais si jamais quelque chose d'autre n'est pas clair, il ne faut pas hésiter ;) **

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien ce passage, j'avoue que ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je sais pas vraiment très bien si il sera utile pour la suite , mais je trouvai intéressant d'intégrer un moldu dans l'histoire plutôt jeune qui puisse aider à sa manière Kiara. Pour ce qui est de la description elle viendra un peu plus tard, j'ai voulu la faire du point de vue d'un autre personnage, par contre je dois te prévenir que pour les descriptions je suis pas très doué, si tu as lu mon autre fic tu as pu le voir. Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps pour l'améliorer un peu ;) **

**je voulais également remercié toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire et/ou qui l'ont mise en favorite, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que l'histoire plait :)**

 **et voilà Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

 _Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre, 23 mai 1977._

Le manoir Malefoy lui avait toujours paru glauque et terrifiant, elle n'avait jamais compris comment les Malefoy avait pu élever un enfants dans un endroit pareil.

A son arrivée, elle fut accueillie par Dobby, cela lui fit un choc de le voir aussi malheureux et triste, elle était avec Harry en deuxième année pour sauver Ginny Weasley et c'est elle qui lui souffla l'idée de libérer Dobby après le départ de Lucius Malefoy du bureau de Dumbledore. Depuis sa libération, elle l'avait toujours vu heureux et près à aider.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Mr Malefoy.

\- Dobby est désolé mais le maître est actuellement en déplacement. Il n'y a au manoir que la maîtresse. Entrez, je vous prie Dobby va aller la chercher.

\- Oh, ce n'est…

Mais l'elfe était déjà parti, Kiara ne voulait pas voir Narcissa Malefoy, du moins pas toute seule, elle devait convaincre les deux, ce qu'elle leur dirait, pourrait changer leur vie à eux ainsi qu'à leur futur enfant.

En venant ici, elle avait décidé premièrement d'aller chercher le journal mais aussi de convaincre les Malefoy que leur vie serait meilleure s'il changeait de camps. Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment comment elle y parviendrait mais elle devait le faire pour le bien de Drago.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours cet air pincé et hautain sur le visage, mais Kiara savait que ce n'était qu'un visage de façade et qu'au fond elle avait peur, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa famille.

\- Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous et votre mari au sujet d'une affaire urgente, commença-t-elle, elle était intimidée par Narcissa, mais elle avait appris à ne pas le montrer, elle reprit. Quand reviendra-t-il de son voyage.

Narcissa s'arrêta face à elle et la regarda de haut en bas, Kiara soutint son regard, elle savait que devant des gens comme les Malefoy, il ne fallait pas flancher sinon c'était fichu.

\- Mon mari ne rentrera pas avant plusieurs semaines, vous devrez vous contenter de moi.

\- C'est une affaire qui vous concerne tous les deux, je reviendrais dans quelques semaines.

Au moment où Kiara se tournait pour sortir du manoir, elle fut interpellée par la blonde :

\- Quelle affaire importante une gamine peut avoir à nous communiquer ?

Elle s'arrêta et répondit sans prendre la peine de se retourner :

\- Une affaire qui pourrait bien changer e futur désastreux que vous vous construisez, Mme Malefoy, merci de votre charmant accueil.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortie sans vraiment se presser du manoir, ne pas montrer de signe d'intimidation, c'était essentiel. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur des Malefoy, à l'époque, elle savait qu'ils ne leur feraient rien trop intimidé par les représailles qu'ils auraient pu avoir au retour de son père.

En arrivant au Chaudron Baveur, Tom lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire, mais elle n'avait pas soif, ni faim d'ailleurs. Elle paraissait soucieuse ce que remarqua le barman.

\- Il y a un problème ma petite ?

\- Non, tout va bien ne vous en faites pas, c'est que je devais m'entretenir avec quelqu'un mais malheureusement il était absent, j'ignore quand il reviendra. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas visiter un peu le Londres moldu, proposa-t-il, il rajouta accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Les sorciers négligent trop souvent le Londres moldu si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit-elle après réflexion, il est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le mode de vie moldu.

\- Tiens prends ça, pour le déjeuner si tu as faim, c'est la maison qui offre, il lui tendit un sac rempli de nourriture, lui fit un clin d'œil et avant que Kiara n'ai eu le temps de protester, il se tourna vers un autre client.

Elle sourit, pris le sac et avant de quitter le pub cria au barman :

\- A ce soir !

Elle passa une merveilleuse après-midi, elle avait vu et visité de nombreux monuments et place, le Big Ben, le British Muséum, Trafalgar Square et plein d'autres. Quand elle regarda l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de la sortie des classe, elle alla prendre quelque chose pour le goûter et une fois à l'abri des regards, elle transplana à Little Hangleton demanda où se trouvait l'école et attendit Neil qui sortie dix minutes plus tard.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je vienne tous les jours, prévint-elle en lui tendant un mille-feuille, elle avait découvert ça dans une charmante pâtisserie française et avait décidé que ce serait désormais l'un de ses desserts préférés.

Kiara lui raconta l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé à découvrir tous ces endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Neil lui fit promettre de lui faire visiter lorsqu'il viendrait habiter à Londres.

\- Dis moi Kiara, commença Neil timidement, Londres c'est vraiment très loin...

\- Euh... oui, répondit-elle voyant où il voulait en venir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour venir aussi vite, il n'y a pas beaucoup de train qui font l'aller-retour.

il l'a regardait droit dans les yeux attendant un réponse, Kiara aurait pu lui mentir mais qu'elle mensonge aurait-elle pu sortir, au lie de ça elle sourit et lui dit:

\- C'est un secret. Si tu travailles bien à l'école peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirais.

La réponse lui parut satisfaisant puisque malgré une moue boudeuse, il ne demanda pas plus d'explication, elle repartit trois heures plus tard, et fut accueillie par un Tom content de la voir de meilleure humeur :

\- Ah, c'est tout de même mieux de te voir sourire Kiara. Qu'est-ce que je te sers pour le diner ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore faim Tom, dit-elle en repensant à tous les mille-feuilles qu'elle avait mangé avec Neil. Je redescendrais plus tard.

Après avoir pris une douche, elle descendit manger et raconta à Tom tous ce qu'elle avait vu. Si on avait raconté cette scène à Kiara il y a quelques années, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait autant. Elle continua à visiter Londres le lendemain et le surlendemain, mais très vite elle revint à la réalité, très bientôt elle n'aurait plus d'argent et même si Tom lui offrait quelque fois le repas, elle doutait qu'il lui offre toutes les nuits qu'elle passait à l'auberge. Elle devait trouver du travail et vite afin de mettre de l'argent de côté.

\- Je crois qu'il recherche quelqu'un à la ménagerie magique, lui indiqua un habitué du pub avec qui Kiara discutait souvent.

L'après-midi même, Kiara se présenta à la boutique et fut immédiatement prise, le salaire n'était pas excessivement élevé mais c'était amplement suffisant. En plus de cela, elle avait des horaires plutôt convenable étant donné qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment foule à cette période de l'année, ce qui lui laisserait du temps libre pour aller voir les Malefoy lorsque Lucius serait revenu.

La fin du mois de mai arriva bien vite, elle apprit que Malefoy reviendrait de son voyage d'affaire dans la soirée du 13 juin. Ce jour-là elle quitta la ménagerie à 15h et se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire en attendant le retour de Lucius Malefoy, elle devait avouer qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de les rencontrer, et si elle échouait. Elle devait se détendre, et penser à autre chose.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle transplana à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule et se dirigea vers le Terrier, la maison n'était pas aussi bancale que lorsque Kiara y avait été, il n'y avait pas autant d'étage, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait que trois enfants. Elle n'y est allée qu'une fois mais elle s'y était tout de suite sentie chez elle, Mme Weasley avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Elle vit Charlie Weasley qui devait avoir pas loin de 4 ans entrain de courir après un gnome, Bill Weasley était avec lui. Mme Weasley apparut un bébé dans les bras, c'était Percy, et leur cria de ne pas venir pleurer si le gnome les mordait. Kiara sourit à cette vision, ils étaient si petit, si innocent, dans quelques mois, Molly serait enceinte des jumeaux, et là ce serait autre chose. Charlie se mit à pleurer, le gnome devait l'avoir mordu. Molly le disputa mais on voyait dans les yeux de Mme Weasley qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée. Ils disparurent dans la maison et Kiara aperçut Mr Weasley qui rentrait du travail, Bill se précipita dans ses bras, la célèbre horloge des Weasley devait avoir indiqué qu'il arrivait, Charlie sortie quelques secondes après son frère suivit de Mme Weasley, Percy toujours dans ses bras. Mr Weasley, prit son Charlie dans ses bras et alla embrasser sa femme, ils étaient tous souriant. Même si pour Kiara la famille n'était pas au complet, cela faisait du bien de les voir aussi heureux. Kiara quitta les Weasley avec cette vision de bonheur.

Elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur, elle était soucieuse, et Tom s'en rendit compte :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

\- Rien, je… hésita-t-elle, elle devait avoir un point de vue extérieur. Je dois essayer de convaincre quelqu'un qu'il pourrait avoir une vie totalement différente en choisissant un autre chemin, seulement j'ignore comment m'y prendre.

\- Continue, demanda-t-il pour avoir plus de détail.

\- Et bien, disons qu'ils ont choisi un mode de vie dangereux, et je dois les convaincre que ce n'est pas le bon choix, qu'ils peuvent avoir une vie meilleure. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment très proche d'eux.

\- Ça risque d'être assez problématique, peut-être pourrais-tu convaincre un proche de t'aider.

Kiara réfléchit, qui pourrait l'aider, pas la famille de Lucius Malefoy, elle ignorait même si il y avait encore des membres de sa famille en vie, et chez les Black :

\- Tom vous êtes géniale, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant rapidement du chaudron pour transplaner chez les Tonks, elle y avait été une fois et espérait qu'ils aient toujours habité ici.

La rue étaient plutôt calme, elle avança lentement jusqu'à la maison, prit son courage à deux main et frappa.

Andromeda Tonks ouvrit quelques minutes après, il était plutôt tard, peut-être qu'elle les dérangeait mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

\- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Euh….bonjour, commença-t-elle, Andromeda l'intimidait, elle ne la connaissait pas très bien mais savait qu'elle était gentille cependant c'était toujours étrange de voir la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec sa sœur Bellatrix.

\- Vous avez un problème, demanda-t-elle gentiment percevant son trouble.

\- Je m'appelle Kiara, et j'aurais voulu vous parler…. Puis-je rentrer ?

\- Bien sur….

Mais au moment où elle allait la laisser rentrer, Ted Tonks arriva baguette brandit devant lui :

\- Ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-il, Kiara s'exécuta et sa femme lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. L'alarme anti-mangemort à sonner.

\- Chéri, je doute que les mangemort frappent à la porte.

\- Il a raison, coupa Kiara, elle découvrit son bras droit, ils eurent un mouvement de recule mais elle n'y fit pas attention et continua. L'alarme a sonné à cause de moi.

Elle leva les bras en l'air pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas là pour les attaquer.

\- Je porte la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est vrai mais je ne suis plus un mangemort, c'est compliqué à expliquer. Mais pensez au voisinage, cela doit leur paraître bizarre de me voir ainsi.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser rentrer.

\- Prenez ma baguette si cela vous convient, elle est dans ma poche. Mais je dois vous parler, c'est au sujet des Malefoy au sujet de votre sœur.

Ça y est la bombe était lâché, elle savait qu'Andromeda et Narcissa était particulièrement proche dans leur jeunesse.

\- Chérie, c'est peut-être un piège.

\- Je sais mais, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à dire, elle s'approcha d'elle, lui prit sa baguette et lui dit de rentrer.

Elle se retrouva assise dans le salon des Tonks, Ted avait toujours sa baguette pointait sur elle tandis que Andromeda était allée mettre Nymphadora dans sa chambre, elle avait à peine eu le temps de la voir, elle devait avoir environ 4 ans, et les cheveux toujours rose, ce devait-être sa couleur de prédilection.

\- Bien je vous écoute qu'avait vous à dire au sujet de ma sœur ? demanda-t-elle après être revenue.

\- Je sais que vous et votre sœur étiez très proche avant que vous soyez déshéritée. Mais elle a ensuite subit l'influence de votre autre soeur Bellatrix et aussi de son mari.

Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, elle continua :

\- Mais je sais que s'il y a une chose qu'elle aime par-dessus tout, c'est sa famille, celle qu'elle fondera avec Lucius Malefoy. Et je sais qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose pour les faire changer de camp tous les deux, et je compte bien y arriver, cependant j'aurais besoin de votre aide Mme Tonks.

\- Et pourquoi un mangemort voudrait détourner deux fidèles de Voldemort ? Questionna le mari.

Kiara soupira, comment leur expliquer sans qu'ils la prennent pour une folle. Elle devait à tout prix les convaincre car elle risquait la prison actuellement.

\- Disons que je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur et je dois tout faire pour changer cela. Et cela commence par sauver les Malefoy, sauver votre sœur.

\- Il va lui arriver quelque chose…

\- Vous voulez dire que Voldemort va perdre et que vous voulez changer cela ?

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Justement Voldemort gagne, et je ne veux pas de ce futur-là ! J'essaye de tout faire pour changer ça, je refuse de vivre dans un monde où il aura gagné.

Elle avait presque murmuré cette dernière phrase, elle ne pensait pas avoir réussi à les convaincre, elle avait lamentablement échoué. Mais quelque chose dans le ton de Kiara et sa manière maladroite d'expliquer, ils surent qu'elle disait la vérité, ils se regardèrent quelques instants :

\- Vous venez du futur.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle leva brusquement la tête, quelques chose avait changé dans leur comportement, Andromeda souriait et Ted avait baissé sa baguette.

\- Comment…

\- Peut-importe, vous avez souligné vous-même le point qui pourrait les faire changer d'avis. Narcissa fera toujours tout pour sa famille, elle aura surement des enfants dans le futur, vous devez lui faire comprendre que la voie qu'elle a choisi n'est pas faite pour des enfants. Quand à Lucius, c'est peut-être un abruti, mais je sais qu'il l'aime et qu'il fera tous pour la protéger même si cela signifie ne plus faire partie des mangemort, c'est un homme très influençable.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui, ne leur cachez pas que vous venez du futur, dit-leur des choses que seule quelqu'un du futur peut savoir. Vous y arriverez Kiara, j'en suis persuadé.

Elle s'était assise à côté de Kiara et avait pris sa main, elle y déposa sa baguette.

\- Nymphadora Tonks ! Que fais-tu là ? Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre.

\- Pourquoi la dame à l'air triste ? Demanda la petite fille, en se rapprochant du canapé elle trébucha et tomba, cela fit rire ses parents habitués à ses nombreuses chutes, Kiara s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Mais non regarde, grâce à toi, elle n'est plus triste, déclara le père en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui montrant Kiara qui souriait.

Kiara se leva et leur dit :

\- Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, Mr et Mme Tonks, elle se tourna vers Andromeda et lui promit de ramener sa sœur. Elle salua la petite Nymphadora et se dirigea vers la sortie, Ted l'interpella :

\- Comment elle sera ? Notre fille dans le futur ?

Elle sourit, regarda la petite et leur répondit :

\- Aussi joyeuse que maladroite.

Elle quitta la maison et avant que la porte soit fermée elle put entendre :

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit.

Elle regarda la maison des Tonks une dernière fois et transplana chez les Malefoy, il était tard mais tant pis, elle devait le faire maintenant. Sa rencontre avec les Tonks lui avait donné tout le courage dont elle aurait besoin pour les convaincre non seulement de lui donner le carnet mais aussi que la voie qu'ils s'étaient choisi n'était pas le bon choix, elle devait le faire, pour Drago.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je voulais que l'on voit un peu les personnages que Kiara avait connu dans son futur (ou passé, on s'y perd un peu :p), j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène avec les Weasley, et intégrer Tonks, j'avoue que je trouve qu'elle à surement convaincu les Tonks un peu trop rapidement et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas ;)**

 **dites moi j'aimerais avoir votre avis, si Kiara parvient à changer le futur, pensez-vous qu'il est possible qu'ils finissent tout les deux ensembles ?**

 **A samedi prochain !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comme tout les samedis me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, pas beaucoup plus long que les autres je vous l'accorde mais je vous promets qu'il y aura des chapitres vraiment très long (peut-être même un peu trop) !**

 **Guest: Ça me paraissait vraiment important que Kiara voit les personnes qu'elle a côtoyé dans son futur et j'aime bien exploiter la maladresse de Tonks enfant :) Voici la fameuse rencontre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) **

**Enora Swen : Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira autant que les précédents ;)**

 **Lady A : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite tant attendu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;) **

**Tout vos retours m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire plait autant et je remercie les personnes qui suivent l'histoire :)**

 **On se voit en bas, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

 _Salon des Malefoy, Angleterre, 13 juin 1977._

Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, assez confortable, Mme Malefoy était assise juste en face d'elle, elle faisait mine de ne pas la regarder, mais Kiara pouvait percevoir ses petits coup d'œil « discret ». Des pas se firent entendre et Lucius Malefoy entra, il avait son habituel cane, il jaugea Kiara comme pour savoir si elle était digne d'être assise dans son salon.

\- Je suis extrêmement fatigué par mon voyage, aussi je vous demanderais d'être la plus brève possible, Mlle ?

\- Kiara, juste Kiara, répondit-elle pour ne pas avoir à donner de nom de famille.

\- Alors qu'elle est cette urgente affaire, Kiara ? demanda sur un ton hautain Mme Malefoy.

\- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, fit-elle avec une moue dubitative, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à eux, elle ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre, il était clair qu'avec eux, il fallait prendre des pincettes, si elle échouait Voldemort pouvait se retrouver dans le salon en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- Je sais ce que vous vivez, Mr Malefoy, commença-t-elle. Pour le moment vous trouvez cela gratifiant de travailler pour _Lui_ , vous voulez monter dans son estime, c'est vrai que cela peut paraître normal, mais vous faites une grave erreur, cela va ruiner votre vie et celle de votre famille.

\- Je ne vois pas quelle erreur je fais en voulant monter dans l'estime du Ministre, répondit-il imperturbable.

\- Je ne parlais pas du Ministre, Lâcha-t-elle, les deux Malefoy se tendirent imperceptiblement mais Kiara s'en rendit compte.

\- Je.. ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, je sais qu'il vous fait peur et je vous offre un moyen de changer de camps.

Il fait un geste pour relever sa manche mais Kiara l'immobilisa, elle désarma Narcissa qui allait défendre son mari.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je suis là pour vous aider. Je sais de quoi _Il_ est capable et je suis sûr que vous comme moi ne voulons pas le voir gagner. J'ai trop vu ce dont il était capable, j'ai vu votre propre fils se faire tuer dans cette guerre à cause de lui.

\- Nous n'avons pas de fils ! S'exclama Narcissa.

\- Pas encore.

\- Comment pourriez-vous savoir cela ?

\- Je viens du futur, et je vais tout faire pour empêcher la monté au pouvoir de Voldemort, les Malefoy sursautèrent à l'évocation de son nom mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Votre sœur s'inquiète beaucoup Mme Malefoy et je suis persuadé qu'elle accepterait de vous pardonner si vous le vouliez.

\- Dromeda, murmura-t-elle.

\- Voyons Narcissa, ne vois-tu pas qu'elle se moque de nous, c'est impossible !

\- J'ai besoin du journal, déclara-t-elle comme-ci il n'avait rien dit, elle avait décidé de ne plus passer par quatre chemins. Pour vaincre Voldemort, j'ai besoin du journal qu'il vous a confié.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ce ravisa, comment savait-elle pour le journal ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je viens du futur, dit-elle comme-ci elle avait entendu ses pensées. Je sais qu'au fond vous n'êtes pas de mauvaises personnes, seulement il faut beaucoup creuser. Je sais que vous ne ferais pas cela pour les né-moldu ou les traîtres à leur Sang mais si vous ne le faites pas pour eux faites-le pour vous, et pour votre futur fils.

\- Cela vous ai facile de dire cela, s'indigna Lucius. Vous croyez que l'on peut dire non au Seigneur des ténèbres, aujourd'hui c'est trop tard pour reculer.

\- Lucius… Narcissa ne termina pas sa phrase, mais son mari put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'abandonner cette vie.

\- Réfléchissez, est-ce vraiment l'avenir que voulez pour votre futur enfant, que son père soit considéré comme un être odieux et mauvais par la société, qu'il deviennent également un mangemort et qu'il soit obligé de commettre des crimes qui le hanteront jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, je ne suis pas un parent et vous pas encore mais je doute que ce soit ce que l'on souhaite à son enfant.

Elle leur laissa digérer ses paroles et reprit :

\- Ecoutez, j'ai expérimenté cette vie, _Il_ me l'a apposé alors que que je n'était même pas en âge de faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal, dit-elle en découvrant son bras gauche, mon chemin était déjà tout tracé, mais j'ai choisi d'aller contre le destin que l'on me donnait. Et votre fils a choisi la même chose, plus tardivement c'est vrai mais il a décidé que le monde dans lequel il était destiné à vivre n'était pas le bon.

Ils furent surpris en voyant la Marque sur le bras de Kiara, ils échangèrent un bref regard dans lequel Kiara put voir que leur décision n'était pas prise mais que l'idée faisait son chemin dans leur esprit.

\- Dumbledore m'a fait confiance, et je suis sûr qu'il pourra également arrivée à vous faire confiance, et votre sœur Mme Malefoy, elle sera là pour vous, j'en suis persuadé, expliqua-t-elle. Je vous laisse y réfléchir pour ce soir, je reviendrais demain dans l'après-midi.

« En espérant ne pas tomber dans une embuscade » se dit-elle.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda Narcissa alors que Kiara allait sortir de la pièce. Sa fille, Nymphadora je crois ?

\- Elle vient d'avoir 4 ans, vous pourrez certainement la rencontrer un jour. Mais pour cela il faut faire le bon choix.

Elle soupira en quittant le manoir, elle espérait vraiment avoir réussi mais n'y croyait pas trop, les Malefoy avait eu l'air de sérieusement vouloir réfléchir à la question, Narcissa ne devait pas être contre cette idée, mais Kiara savait qu'elle suivrait son mari quoi qu'il décide car c'était lui qui prendrait la décision, Kiara n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle essaye tout de même de convaincre son mari.

Elle retourna au Chaudron, Tom dû voir la déception sur son visage car il lui demanda :

\- Alors, ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Et bien, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle dubitative, elle s'assit à la table que lui montrait Tom. Je pense qu'ils vont y réfléchir mais je doute que la réponse soit positive.

\- Tu auras essayé au moins, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je te sers quelque chose.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-elle. Je vais aller dormir, je travaille demain et il faut aussi que je retourne les voir.

\- D'accord, mais Kiara, dit toi que tu as fait de ton mieux, et que quelques soit leur décision, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Oui, vous avez raison Tom, dit-elle en lui souriant, mais ce sourire s'effaça dès qu'elle quitta la salle après lui avoir dit bonne nuit.

Ces paroles auraient pu être rassurantes pour un tout autre sujet mais là, si elle échouait, cela aurait des conséquences énormes, d'une part jamais elle n'aurait le journal et Lucius Malefoy irait voir son maître pour lui raconter que quelqu'un cherchait son journal, Voldemort saurait que quelqu'un était au courant de son secret, et alors elle aurait lamentablement échoué avant même d'avoir réellement commencé.

Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Elle n'était pas très réactive au travail et plusieurs fois, le gérant de la boutique dû le rappeler à l'ordre, quand elle eut fini son travail, elle retourna rapidement au pub afin de se débarbouiller un peu, elle était très anxieuse. Avant de quitter Tom elle lui lança :

\- Si je ne reviens pas dans la soirée prévenait Dumbledore qu'il a dû m'arriver quelque chose s'il vous plaît.

Il eut un regard surpris et inquiet, il allait répliquer quelque chose mais Kiara ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle sortit et une fois sûr qu'aucun moldu n'était dans les parages elle transplana chez les Malefoy.

Dobby, l'attendait devant le portail, il lui fit un sourire timide :

\- Si mademoiselle, veut bien suivre Dobby, les maîtres vous recevront dans le jardin.

\- Oh, bien sûr, répondit-elle, anxieuse elle ironisa. Dis-moi, ils n'ont pas prévus de me tuer.

\- Dobby ne sait pas mademoiselle, les maîtres ne discutent pas avec Dobby de ce genre de chose. Les maîtres ne font que donner des ordres à Dobby, après tous Dobby est un elfe.

Kiara observa Dobby qui marchait devant elle, il avait de nombreux bleus sur le corps et le morceau de tissu qui lui servait d'habit était très sale, cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir comme cela, elle espéra au fond d'elle, qu'Hermione aurait toujours cette idée de fondé la S.A.L.E. et qu'elle militerait pour la libération des elfes.

\- Asseyez-vous ici, les maîtres ne devraient pas tarder. Dobby doit aller préparer le thé.

Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, Kiara s'assit à l'endroit indiqué, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu le jardin des Malefoy, en tout cas pas à la lumière du jour. Il était plutôt beau et bien entretenu, au loin Kiara pouvait voir de magnifique paon. Si elle n'avait pas l'immense et sombre bâtisse juste devant les yeux, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était pas chez les Malefoy.

Elle les vit approcher lentement, on voyait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, sans doute avait-il discuté toute la nuit, elle se leva alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur, ils s'assirent et l'invitèrent à faire de même. Kiara ne dit rien, elle attendit que ce soit eux qui commence.

Dobby apparut, un plateau dans les mains, il le posa sur la table de jardin et allait le servir mais Madame Malefoy la congédia plus ou moins gentiment.

\- Voulez-vous un peu de thé, Kiara ?

\- Oui, merci Mme Malefoy.

Elle servit trois tasse de thé en tendit une à la jeune fille et une autre à son mari, Kiara attendit qu'il commence à boire, après tous, elle ne connaissait pas encore leur décision peut-être avait-il décidé de l'empoisonner et de l'enterrer dans le jardin ensuite.

\- Ma femme et moi avons longuement réfléchi, commença Lucius.

\- A vrai dire, nous en avons parlé toute la nuit, ajouta sa femme. Et nous avons décidé….. Sera-t-il quelqu'un de bien ? Notre fils, si nous faisons cela ?

\- C'était déjà quelqu'un de bien même si il lui arrivait d'agir comme un idiot, plaisanta-t-elle, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour protéger sa famille, seulement il s'est rendu compte trop tard qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix. Mais si vous revoyiez votre jugement sur le monde, et tous les êtres vivants qui vous entourent, alors ce sera quelqu'un de meilleur.

\- Nous avons longuement songé à prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Lucius. Mais nous avons finalement changé d'avis.

\- J'apprécie grandement votre geste, ironisa Kiara.

\- Croyez-vous réellement que ma sœur, Andromeda acceptera de me pardonner ?

\- Vous devriez lui demander vous-même, mais je suis persuadé que ce sera le cas.

\- Et Dumbledore, nous fera-t-il confiance ? Demanda le mari.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sais qu'il vous laissera une chance de vous expliquer, et à long terme, il pourrait avoir confiance. Je vais probablement aller le voir dans le courant du mois, si vous voulez m'accompagner, j'attends seulement que les élèves aient quitté Poudlard.

Mr et Mme Malefoy se regardèrent, Narcissa hocha lentement la tête, Kiara crut que c'était un signal pour la piéger et inconsciemment elle referma sa main sur sa baguette, Lucius appela Dobby et lui demanda d'aller chercher quelque chose.

\- Maître, Kiara se détendit quelque peu, en voyant Dobby revenir avec un carnet noir à la main. Il s'inclina si bas que son nez touchait presque le sol, et Lucius lui prit violemment le carnet des mains en lui ordonnant de déguerpir.

\- J'espère que vous tiendrez votre parole, dit-il. Celle de nous débarrasser de _lui_.

Il lui tendit le carnet, Kiara le prie, l'étudia afin de s'assurer que c'était bien le vrai, l'inscription disant que le carnet appartenait à Tom Jedusor y était bien.

\- Je ferais tous mon possible, je le jure. Mais c'est à vous aussi de faire des efforts, dit-elle en se levant. Oh et quand je dis revoir votre jugement sur les êtres vivants, cela inclut aussi les elfes de maisons.

Lucius Malefoy allait répliquer mais sa femme posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer :

\- La manière dont nous traitons Dobby, ne regarde que nous Kiara, nous prenons des risques en vous faisant confiance alors que nous ne vous connaissons même pas. Peut-être êtes-vous au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que vous testez notre loyauté.

\- Après tout on ne peut pas changer les gens en un jour, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je demanderais à Andromeda de vous envoyer un hibou, cela vous montrera peut-être que je suis de votre côté, et je vous enverrais également une lettre pour vous prévenir du moment où je compte aller voir Dumbledore.

\- Très bien alors nous attendrons, déclara simplement Lucius.

Kiara leur tourna le dos et sortie de la propriété, elle regarda à nouveau le journal, elle sentait que c'était le vrai, ainsi les Malefoy avait décidé de lui faire confiance, elle transplana au Chaudron Baveur :

\- Ah te voilà ! Je me suis inquiété moi ! S'exclama Tom à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans le pub. Je peux savoir qui était ces personnes ?

\- Aucune importance, répondit-elle tous sourire ce que remarqua Tom.

\- Alors tu as réussi, tu les as raisonnés ?

\- Oui, et tu sais quoi Tom ? Lui dit-elle toujours en souriant, il lui fit signe que non alors elle rigola en lui disant. J'ai faim.

Il rigola aussi, il est vrai que depuis deux jours elle avait perdu l'appétit et n'avait pratiquement rien mangé, cela lui fit plaisir de la revoir ainsi.

\- Très bien, je te prépare ça tout de suite, et je te l'offre pour fêter ta victoire.

\- Vous êtes trop gentil avec moi, lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il retournait vers les cuisines.

Elle discuta de chose et d'autre avec des habitués du pub, il n'était pas très tard, à peine huit heures mais elle aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait, les gens n'avait pas encore trop bu et ceux qui rentrait du travail avait toujours une bonne histoire à raconter, et Kiara appréciait cette ambiance.

Mais elle ne resta pas trop tard, juste avant de se coucher, Kiara emprunta le hibou de Tom afin d'envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'elle en avait désormais deux horcruxes en sa possession et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à venir le voir. Le lendemain, elle avait prévu d'aller voir les Tonks pour leur dire comment c'était passé son entrevue avec les Malefoy.

Ce soir là, Kiara était partie se coucher en ayant bonne espoir de mener à bien cette mission. Pour le moment tout semblait lui sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'ai quelque petites précision pour ce chapitre, en le relisant, je me suis dit que le changement de camps des Malefoy pouvait peut-être paraitre rapide mais voici mon point de vue sur les Malefoy.**

 **Pour moi, Lucius Malefoy est quelqu'un de très influençable, il ne fait que répéter les idées que son père lui a mis dans la tête exactement comme il le fait avec Drago. On lui a dit tu dois être comme ça, c'est ce qu'il fait. Mais toujours de mon point de vue, Lucius Malefoy a une faiblesse sa famille, pour moi il n'y a pas eu de mariage forcé entre Narcissa et lui, ils s'aiment réellement et je pense que pour sa famille, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Narcissa était de mon point de vue très proche d'Andromeda, elle ne serait donc pas contre le fait de revoir sa sœur malgré le fait qu'elle soit mariée à un né-moldu, ce qui selon moi prouve qu'elle peut être ouverte d'esprit.**

 **Ils ont devant eux quelqu'un qui leur offre l'opportunité de faire le choix qu'on ne leur à jamais laisser faire. Ils ne sont donc pas totalement mauvais (si on excepte le traitement fait à Dobby mais on change pas les gens comme ça ;)).**

 **Voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la rapidité du changement de camps ne vous choquera pas trop ;)**

 **Bisous bisous et à Samedi !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou !**

 **Bah alors, le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas plu ? Je n'ai eu aucun retour, je sais bien que ce n'était pas un super chapitre mais quand même...**

 **Voilà tout de même la suite de l'histoire, ce n'est pas mon préféré car pour celui là, je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Maison des Tonks, Angleterre, 14 juin 1977.

Andromeda Tonks était si heureuse que Kiara ait pu raisonner sa sœur qu'elle partit immédiatement lui envoyer une lettre. Kiara était donc resté seule dans le salon avec Ted Tonks et Nymphadora qui jouait dans le salon.

\- Je vous remercie, pour ce que vous avez fait, déclara le mari après quelques minutes de silence. Ça compte beaucoup pour Andromeda.

\- Oh.. C'est normal, si je peux changer la vie de certaines personnes alors autant essayer.

\- J'espère réellement que vous réussirez Kiara.

\- Je ferais tout pour, je vous le promets Mr Tonks, répondit-elle résignée. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, j'espère que nous resterons en contact.

\- Bien sûr que nous resterons en contact Kiara, déclara Mme Tonks qui venait de revenir. Nous sommes du côté de Dumbledore et donc par extension du vôtre, nous serons amenés à nous revoir et même probablement à nous battre ensemble dans cette guerre contre les forces du mal.

Kiara ne répondit rien, elle avait raison, c'était la guerre, et tout reposait sur ses épaules, elle comprenait ce que ressentait Harry maintenant c'est sur elle que tout le monde comptait.

\- Mais grâce à vous, j'ai pu récupérer l'une de mes sœurs, et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante Kiara.

Elle sourit et lui répond :

\- Merci pour la confiance que vous m'accordez Mr et Mme Tonks.

Le couple se regarda en souriant, Andromeda s'approcha de la jeune fille et fit une chose qui surprit Kiara, elle la prit dans ses bras en lui disant :

\- Merci à toi Kiara, elle s'écarta un peu et lui dit, si jamais tu te sens seule et que tu veux parler, tu peux venir quand tu veux.

Kiara les remercia encore une fois et quitta le domicile des Tonks, Kiara transplana dans une ruelle de Londres, elle en sortit pour se retrouver devant la gare de King's Cross. Elle y entra pour se diriger vers la barrière entre le quai 9 et 10. Elle était nostalgique, elle aimerait tellement pouvoir foncer dedans et se retrouver devant le Poudlard Express, pouvoir y entrer et filer jusqu'à Poudlard pour une année scolaire normale, sans danger, sans Voldemort.

Seulement c'était impossible, personne n'aurait une année normale tant que Voldemort serait en vie. Personne ne devait avoir à vivre ce qu'elle et les autres avaient vécus et elle était là pour empêcher que cela arrive.

Elle retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse et flâna dans les rues, il n'était que 22 heures et elles étaient assez animées ce soir, la terrasse des restaurants étaient encore remplis, les gens profitaient de la température plus qu'agréable en ce début de juin.

\- Kiara, vient t'asseoir, héla Florian Fortarôme, le glacier le plus célèbre du Chemin de Traverse, la première fois que Kiara l'avait vu en 1977, elle avait été très surprise de le voir aussi jeune, il devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans et son restaurant marchait déjà très bien.

\- Bonjour Mr, je ne sais pas je vais peut-être rentrer.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Florian, allez viens prendre un sundae, c'est la maison qui offre, dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Kiara se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas trop mal mais elle n'était pas intéressé, à vrai dire, elle n'était pas là pour ça. cela dit, elle en profitait de temps en temps pour quelques sundae gratuit.

\- Non merci, Florian mais je vais plutôt rentrer me coucher, demain peut-être.

\- Ok quand tu veux, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller prendre commande auprès d'une table.

Kiara tourna la tête et put deviner l'ombre de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, elle s'approcha de l'immense bâtiment, l'un des horcruxes était à l'intérieur du bâtiment que l'on disait inviolable, comment allait-elle pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Elle devra en parler à Dumbledore lorsqu'elle le verrait, peut-être l'aiderait-il à trouver une solution, mais avant de prendre contact avec lui, elle devait attendre que les élèves partent, elle ne voulait pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait avoir connu dans le futur, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça.

Une semaine après que les élèves aient quittés Poudlard, Kiara accompagné de Lucius Malefoy se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur fut très surpris de voir l'ancien Serpentard avec elle, il crut même l'espace d'un instant qu'elle l'avait trompé et qu'elle était en fait du côté de Voldemort, mais cette pensée fut balayée lorsque Kiara posa sur le bureau du directeur les deux Horcruxes.

\- J'ai bien cru ne jamais trouver la bague, et pour le journal, il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai réussi à convaincre Mr Malefoy.

\- Mr Malefoy était en possession de l'un d'entre eux, dit-il à moitié surpris.

\- Oui, c'est Voldemort qui le lui a donné, Malefoy eut un léger sursaut à l'entente du nom de son maître mais ni Kiara, ni Dumbledore n'y firent vraiment attention, Kiara continua. Maintenant les Malefoy sont de notre côté, professeur.

Dumbledore regarda longuement Lucius Malefoy par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune, Lucius essaya de soutenir le regard du directeur, mais les baissa rapidement comme-ci il avait honte de se montrer dans cette position de faiblesse devant celui qu'il a méprisé durant des années.

\- Et je suppose que vous attendez quelque chose en échange ?

Malefoy releva vivement les yeux, il avait tout imaginé mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela, ce vieux fou le croyait-il ?

\- Eh bien, l'assurance que ma femme et moi seront en sécurité et que Vous-savez-Qui soit arrêtez le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je peux assurer votre sécurité ainsi que celle de votre femme, pour ce qui est de la vitesse à laquelle Voldemort sera vaincu, je ne peux émettre aucune hypothèse la dessus.

\- Moi non plus malheureusement, indiqua Kiara. Mais je promets de le faire aussi rapidement que possible.

Lucius regarda le directeur et Kiara puis hocha la tête :

\- Je suis… touché, que vous me fassiez confiance aussi rapidement.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne vous fais pas totalement confiance, Lucius, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais j'ai confiance en Kiara et si elle dit que vous êtes de notre côté alors je la crois. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous continuiez à côtoyer Voldemort pour nous prévenir si jamais il a un quelconque doute au sujet de la mission et de l'existence de Kiara.

\- Je me doutais bien, que cela ne serait pas sans une contrepartie, mais soit, je le ferais. Je serais votre espion.

\- Merci Mr Malefoy, cela nous aidera beaucoup, remercia Kiara.

\- Bien, je retourne auprès de ma femme, elle tient absolument à ce que l'on aille dîner chez sa sœur, même si cela ne m'enchante guère, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis notre mariage. Et cela, je vous le dois Kiara.

\- Serait-ce votre manière de me dire merci, déclara-t-elle avant que Malefoy ne quitte le bureau, elle souriait en disant cela, elle savait qu'il serait trop fière l'avouer mais elle savait qu'il était reconnaissant.

Il regarda Kiara d'un air qui voulait dire « ne m'en demandait pas trop » et quitta la pièce sans même dire au revoir.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il va finir par s'adoucir, lança Kiara, surtout s'il reste en contact avec les Tonks.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air inquiet, et s'il vous mentait ?

\- Je l'ai côtoyé assez longtemps pour savoir quand il ment, de plus si cela fait le bonheur de sa femme il restera de notre côté. Les Malefoy ont de nombreux défauts mais pour eux, il n'y a rien de plus important que leur famille. Et je ne suis pas totalement sûr qu'il cautionne toute les chose que Voldemort lui à fait faire.

\- Très bien, alors nous lui ferons confiance. Votre dernière visite m'a causé quelque problème Kiara.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, balbutia-t-elle, elle se doutait bien qu'il allait faire référence à Dolohov. C'est le mangemort qui m'avait suivi, il m'a attaqué alors que je cherchais le livre. Tenez au fait.

Elle sortit le livre de son sac et le posa sur le bureau, Dumbledore le feuilleta et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le contenu inexistant du livre.

\- Toutes les pages étaient blanche quand je m'en suis servie à l'exception de celle du milieu et d'un préface écrit de votre main, ainsi que d'une note de l'auteur qui elle n'a pas disparue.

\- Une préface écrit de ma main, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. On dit que ce livre donne la solution pour voyager seulement aux personnes qui en ont réellement besoin.

\- Alors c'est surement pour ça que les pages sont maintenant vides.

\- Probablement, je vais le garder ici, de sorte qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaise main, je vais aussi y mettre les Horcruxes, il se dirigea vers un petit placard qu'il referma grâce à des sort de protection. Où en êtes-vous de votre recherche sur les horcruxes ?

\- Et bien ce sont les deux seuls que j'ai pu trouver, bougonna-t-elle, l'un d'entre eux se trouve à Gringotts et pour le moment cambrioler la banque me semble impossible.

\- Il est vrai que cela est assez problématique, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais concentrons-nous sur les autres, nous réglerons ce détail plus tard.

\- Si vous le dites, répliqua Kiara qui ne trouvait pas que le fait de devoir trouver un moyen de cambrioler une banque réputé inviolable n'était qu'un détail. Je vous ai également dit que l'un d'eux serait trouvable uniquement en 1979, et le dernier je suis pratiquement certaines qu'il se trouve ici.

\- Très bien alors concentrons-nous sur celui qui se trouverait ici. A votre avis où peut-il se trouver ?

\- Aucune idée, dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, j'avais espéré pouvoir fouiller le château mais il est tellement grand que je pense qu'il me faudra plus que deux mois pour cela. j'avais établi avec les gens de l'ordre que l'horcruxe aurait un rapport avec Serdaigle.

\- Pourquoi Serdaigle ?

\- L'un des horcruxes est le médaillon de Serpentard, c'est celui dont je connaîtrais la localisation en 1979. Quand dernier, je ne serais vraiment pas surprise si il s'agissait d'un objet ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle.

\- il est vrai que cela semble plutôt logique. J'allais justement vous proposer quelque chose, lança le directeur, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas pu faire votre dernière année, c'est bien cela ?

Kiara répondit par un hochement de tête positif, Dumbledore continua :

\- J'ai pensé qu'il serait une bonne idée que vous veniez faire votre septième année à partir de la rentrée prochaine, Kiara allait protester mais il l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main et continua. Ainsi vous aurez toute l'année pour trouver cet horcruxe et vous aurez par la même occasion un diplôme et peut-être même des amis qui vous aiderons dans votre mission.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, Dumbledore continua

\- Kiara, il n'est pas bon de vous renfermer sur vous-même, vous êtes jeune et méritez de vivre votre vie et ce même si vous pensez que cette mission vous en empêche, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire cela seule. De plus si vous venez à Poudlard, cela nous laissera tout le temps de trouver une solution pour l'horcruxe de Gringotts et vous permettra d'attendre pour celui de 79. Et par la même occasion, trouver un moyen de les détruire, j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai malheureusement pas encore trouvé de solution.

Kiara ne dit rien, il avait raison elle le savait, cela ne servirait à rien de rester à ne rien faire durant toute cette année, à Poudlard, elle pourrait chercher l'horcruxe durant l'année et réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer par effraction dans le coffre des Lestrange. Mais en allant à Poudlard, elle risquaient de _les_ rencontrer et elle devait avouer que c'était cela qui la terrifiait.

\- D'accord mais à une condition, répondit-elle après réflexion, cette fois ci, je ne veux mentir à personne.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda le vieil homme, vous voulez leur dire que vous venez du passé ?

\- Non, pas ça. Ça il vaut mieux que personne ne le sache. Je voulais parler de ma… Marque.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Je me sentirais mieux, s'ils me détestent tous maintenant, plutôt qu'ils le découvrent après.

\- Si tel est votre choix Kiara, répondit Dumbledore, je m'occuperais des formalités concernant votre inscription à Poudlard ainsi que celle concernant le Ministère puisque j'imagine que personne ne sait que vous êtes là ?

Kiara confirma d'un hochement de tête, il continua :

\- Je leur dirais que vous venez de Bulgarie, que vous vous êtes enfuie de chez vous à cause des activités illégales de votre famille que vous ne supportiez plus, mais que malheureusement, Voldemort vous avez déjà apposé la marque des Ténèbres. Je dirais à peu près la même chose aux élèves, cela vous convient-il ?

\- Cela semble plutôt bien, mais je doute que le Ministre accepte sans poser de question, ça ne sera probablement pas aussi simple.

\- Je m'en occupe Kiara, ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais me montrer très persuasif. En attendant profitez de ces deux mois pour vous reposer.

\- Très bien, merci professeur. Oh et professeur, méfiez-vous des Horcruxes, ne les regardez pas trop longtemps, en particulier la bague, ne la mettez jamais. Et le journal, n'écrivez pas dedans.

Le professeur hocha la tête :

\- Je serais prudent Kiara, je te remercie de t'inquiéter.

Elle sourit se rendant compte qu'il la tutoyait pour la première fois, elle se leva, salua le professeur et quitta le bureau. Elle flâna un petit peu dans les couloirs et alla finalement dans le parc, Hagrid était dans son potager, Kiara décida d'aller le voir.

\- Bonjour, je suis Kiara.

\- Oh bonjour, le directeur m'a parlé de toi, tu seras en septième année pour la rentrée prochaine c'est ça ?

\- C'est bien cela, répondit-elle un peu surprise que Dumbledore est anticipé cela et c'est tout ce que Dumbledore vous a dit ?

\- Il a ajouté autre chose au sujet de ta famille et de cette horrible marque que l'on t'a obligé à avoir, si c'est ta question, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Le ton sur lequel elle avait demandé cela fit comprendre au garde-chasse que son avis était très important pour elle.

\- Et bien, je pense que si le professeur Dumbledore te fait confiance, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas pour moi.

\- Super, alors lorsque tout le monde me détestera, je pourrais vous considérer comme un ami ?

\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tout le monde te détesterait-il ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que Dumbledore cache le fait que j'ai la marque des ténèbres. Ça fait moins mal d'être détesté par des gens qui ne vous connaissent pas que par des amis.

\- C'est bien d'être honnête, Kiara. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne te détesteront pas. Mais si cela te rassure tu pourras toujours venir me voir quand ça n'ira pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci beaucoup Hagrid, lui répondit-elle en souriant, je dois y aller, nous nous verrons à la rentrée.

Hagrid lui dit au revoir et Kiara partit en direction de la sortie du château, elle avait tenu à être honnête avec le garde-chasse, lors de son entrée à Poudlard, il avait trouvé en train de pleurer près du lac, elle s'était confié à lui sans lui révéler vraiment son secret, depuis ce temps elle venait le voir tous les jours et lorsque tout Poudlard avait appris pour sa marque, il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos et cela elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

Elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur pour prévenir Tom qui fut très heureux d'apprendre que Kiara allait terminer ses études à Poudlard et comme à son habitude, il lui offrit un repas pour fêter ça, elle passa sa soirée à écouter les clients du pub leur raconter les péripéties de leur scolarité.

* * *

 **J'ai bien conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas super, pour ma part je préfère ceux qui viendront après, j'ai essayé de le modifier un peu mais toujours pas inspiré par ce chapitre :/**

 **Mais bon au moins j'ai pu faire revenir Kiara à Poudlard c'est le principal :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)**

 **Bisous et à Samedi :)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Et bien on peut dire que le chapitre précédent n'a pas trop plu non plus :/**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, Poudlard ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ;) **

**Voilà le chapitre 8, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

 _Chemin de Traverse, Londres, 25 août 1977._

Le mois de Juillet passa à une vitesse folle, et le mois d'août fut encore plus rapide, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée, Tom avait été content d'apprendre que Kiara allait à Poudlard cette année, même s'il était triste car cela signifiait qu'il la verrait beaucoup moins, elle lui promit de venir le voir aussi souvent que possible. Elle alla sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin de faire ses courses pour la rentrée, elle alla retirer une peu de d'argent à Gringotts où elle avait pu ouvrir un compte après que Dumbledore lui ai annoncé que les formalités avec le Ministère était réglées, et commença ses courses.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa la voix de la personne qui venait de la bousculer alors qu'elle sortait de chez le marchand de Chaudron.

\- Ce n'est…. Rien, balbutia-t-elle en voyant le visage de la personne, elle avait vu plusieurs photos dans l'album de Harry, mais même sans connaître son visage, elle aurait pu reconnaître ces yeux verts entre mille, les même que ceux du Survivant, elle avait devant elle Lily Potter ou plutôt Evans puisqu'elle n'était pas encore mariée.

\- Excusez-moi, nous aimerions bien rentrer s'il vous plait, demanda la jeune fille qui accompagnait Lily, elle bloquait l'entrée de la boutique.

\- Oh, désolé, se reprit-elle.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avant de rentrer, Lily reconnu dans les livres que portaient Kiara ceux demandait pour les septièmes années et lui demanda :

\- Tu es à Poudlard ? Je ne t'y ai jamais vu ?

\- Je viens seulement pour ma dernière année, expliqua Kiara.

\- Ah très bien, tu verras c'est une super école, s'exclama-t-elle. Je m'appelle…

\- Lily, Tu te dépêches ! Appela son amie et donnant par la même occasion le prénom qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, Kiara et Lily se mirent à rire.

\- On pourrait croire que vous l'avez fait exprès, rigola Kiara puis après s'être calmé elle se présenta, moi c'est Kiara.

\- Enchantée Kiara. Je vais te laisser terminer tes courses, parce que mademoiselle commence à s'impatienter, dit-elle en montrant son amie. On se voit à la rentrée.

Kiara salua la rousse et partie en direction du Chaudron pour y déposer ses affaires, elle était un peu chamboulée par cette rencontre mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle déjeuna rapidement puis alla travailler.

A l'approche de la rentrée, le nombre de client de la boutique augmentait considérablement, il y avait notamment les premières années qui voulaient autre chose qu'un hibou. Elle n'avait pas une minute pour soufflait et lorsque cela arrivait elle devait en profiter pour nettoyer les cages des animaux.

Elle tentait de remettre dans sa cage un hibou particulièrement colérique quand une voix l'interpella :

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Une minute ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le hibou essayait de s'envoler, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais celui-là la détestait beaucoup.

\- Les gars vous pourriez l'aider comme même, déclara une autre voix qui s'approcha d'elle, un jeune homme s'empara du hibou et le fit rentrer dans la cage que Kiara referma aussitôt.

\- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais rentrer, Merci Beauc….

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant celui qui se tenait devant elle, il était plus jeune mais il y avait toujours cette sagesse dans son regard, il paraissait moins fatigué qu'à l'époque d'où Kiara venait, Remus Lupin paraissait même plutôt en forme.

\- Tu as vu ça Remus, ta beauté lui a retiré les mots de la bouche, le charria l'un de ses amis. elle n'eut qu'à regarder ses yeux gris pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

\- Est-ce que ça va, s'inquiéta Remus.

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, je…. Désolé, que puis-je pour vous. ?

\- On voudrait 3 boites de Miam Hibou, commanda James Potter, maintenant Kiara savait d'où Harry tenait ses cheveux indisciplinés. Elle se retourna pour prendre les boites les posa sur le comptoir.

\- il vous faut autre chose, demanda-t-elle.

\- J'en prendrais 4 en fait, rectifia Potter.

\- Vous n'avez pas du raconfortant aussi, Queudver est un peu patraque en ce moment, rigola Sirius, il devait probablement vivre chez les Potter en ce moment. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé mis à part qu'il était plus jeune, il avait toujours cette même malice dans le regard, il était plus insouciant.

\- Tu te crois drôle Patmol ! Bouda un quatrième jeune homme un peu rondouillard que Kiara n'avait pas vu jusque-là, lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'eux Kiara ne put contenir son sang-froid et la boîte de Miam Hibou qu'elle tenait dans la main éclata, faisant sursauter les quatre garçons.

\- Ba dit donc quelle poigne, plaisanta Sirius.

Elle prit une autre boîte la posa avec les autres et déclara froidement tout en gardant un regard noir sur Peter :

\- ça fera 8 mornilles et 12 noises.

Sirius et James se regardèrent ne comprenant pas le changement de comportement de la jeune fille qui regardait Peter si froidement qu'il préféra quitter la boutique. James régla la somme, la salua et partit rejoindre leur ami afin de savoir s'il la connaissait.

\- Un problème avec notre ami, demanda Sirius tout en retirant une plume des cheveux de Kiara, ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait sans doute réagit de manière excessive mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Peter, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à quel point ils étaient aussi beau et en le regardant toute la tension disparue.

\- Euh…. Non, désolé, c'est juste que j'ai eu une journée épuisante.

\- Ok, alors on va te laisser souffler, déclara Remus. Tu viens Sirius.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

Kiara soupira bruyamment faisant s'envoler une autre plume, elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait très vite, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à les voir et n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer, après avoir ramassé le Miam Hibou, elle prétexta qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et le patron la laissa partir plus tôt, elle alla directement dans sa chambre, ne descendit pas pour manger et n'alla pas travailler le jour suivant. La rentrée était dans sept jours et elle appréhendait déjà.

Kiara eut l'impression que ces 7 jours passèrent en une seconde, la veille elle avait été voir Neil, qui fut très content de la revoir après 3 mois d'absences, elle lui annonça qu'elle retournait à l'école et qu'à cause de la distance de celle-ci elle ne pourrait plus venir le voir beaucoup. Il était un peu déçu mais il comprenait, Kiara lui promit de venir le voir dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

* * *

La gare de King Cross était comme à son habitude noire de monde, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à se frayer un chemin avec ses affaires, elle hésita un peu avant de traverser le mur anxieuse à l'idée d'y retourner, elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par la voix d'une petite fille blonde qui la regardait de ses grands yeux marron :

\- Excusez-moi Madame ?

Kiara regarda bêtement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que c'était bien à elle qu'elle parlait :

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Vous aussi vous y allez ?

Elle montra la barrière en disant cela :

\- Si tu parles de Poudlard oui, j'y vais aussi, répondit Kiara en voyant une femme et un homme qui regardait l'échange, ils avaient devant eux un chariot contenant une grande malle et une cage avec une chouette, devant la tête des parents elle en conclut que la fillette était une née-moldu.

\- Ouf, je n'étais pas sûr que vous soyez aussi une sorcière, dit-elle en murmurant le dernier mot, ce qui fit sourire Kiara. Dites-moi comment on fait pour aller au quai 9/3/4 ?

\- C'est très simple, tu vois cette barrière, il suffit de foncer dedans.

\- Foncer dedans ? s'exclama la petite fille.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est magique, la rassura Kiara toujours en lui souriant.

\- Mais cela va leur paraître étrange, demanda le père inquiet en montrant les gens dans la gare, et si le passage ne s'ouvre pas.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tant que le train n'est pas parti le passage reste ouvert. Et pour ce qui est des moldu les personnes sans pouvoir, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard de la mère, ils ne font jamais attention, ils sont bien trop pressés pour ça.

\- Mais ça fait peur de devoir foncer dedans.

\- Viens je te montre, c'est plus facile avec le chariot devant soi, dit-elle en montrant celui qu'elle utilisait, la petite fille obéit, Kiara se tourna vers les parents, vous devrez faire pareil ensuite d'accord, n'hésitez pas à aller dans le mur.

Ils acquiescèrent, Kiara se positionna à côté de la petite fille et lui demanda :

\- Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et Kiara se mit à marcher en poussant le chariot avec la fillette, qui poussa un petit cri et ferma les yeux attendant l'impact qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Elle les ouvrit et la peur de traverser le mur disparut au moment où elle vit le Poudlard Express et toute l'agitation qui régnait sur le quai, dans son regard on lisait de l'émerveillement. Les parents arrivèrent et remercièrent Kiara de les avoir aidés :

\- Pas de problème pour ressortir ce sera le même chemin, elle se tourna vers leur fille et lui dit, Je suis Kiara, Je rentre en septième année mais ce sera aussi ma première rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy, répondit-elle.

\- Bien tu devrais aller te trouver un wagon avec des première années, les amis que l'on se fait dans le train sont généralement ceux que l'on gardera toute notre scolarité, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais si jamais tu as un souci, dans le train ou à Poudlard n'hésite pas à venir me voir, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci beaucoup Kiara.

Elle les laissa en famille et ne s'attarda pas sur le quai, elle était l'une des premières à rentrer dans le train, trouver un compartiment vide fut donc simple. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda la foule d'élèves sur le quai qui disait au revoir à leur proche. Elle aperçut Lily qui embrassait ses parents une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis, non loin d'eux elle vit Remus qui disait au revoir à son père avant de se diriger vers Sirius et James qui venait de quitter les Potter. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était jalouse, eux allés manquer à quelqu'un, ils avaient des parents qui les aimaient, des parents à qui écrire tous les mois.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina sur le quai de la gare, elle avait 11 ans et était très stressée de sa rentrée, à côté d'elle une femme blonde les cheveux très bouclés, elle était magnifique et avait des traits très aristocratique, mais ses yeux marrons orangés reflétaient la gentillesse et la bienveillance, c'était sa mère, Elena Rosier, la soeur d'Evan Rosier. Mais dans son imagination, il n'y a pas de frère pas de famille qui valorise la pureté du sang, dans son imagination, il n'y avait qu'elle et sa mère. Elle se penche vers la Kiara de 11 ans pour lui remettre ses vêtements en place et lui murmure : « ne t'en fais pas tous va bien se passer. » elle ne se soucie pas de la maison dans laquelle sa fille sera envoyée, elle l'embrasse et l'aide à porter sa valise dans le train. Kiara s'assit près de la fenêtre pour faire coucou à sa mère tout en essayant de cacher son anxiété. Soudain le train démarre, Elena fait un bisou sur sa main qu'elle envoie en direction de sa fille qui fait de même puis elle disparaît laissant place aux paysages de campagne.

\- Excuse-moi !

Kiara ouvrit brusquement les yeux, un coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui indiqua que le train venait de quitter la gare, elle regarda vers la porte du compartiment et y vit une jeune fille, les cheveux châtain foncé presque noirs lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des épaules et légèrement ondulé, elle a les yeux marron clair, Kiara la reconnut comme étant l'amie de Lily qu'elle avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'assoir avec toi ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr.

Elle entra suivit d'une autre fille et elles s'assirent en face d'elle :

\- Tu ne serais pas la fille que l'on a vue au Chemin de Traverse avec Lily, demanda-t-elle, Kiara acquiesça, je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me présenter la dernière fois, je suis Alice Cooper.

\- Oui, excuse là, elle devait être tellement pressé de voir Franck, se moqua son amie, elle évita le coup que voulut lui donner Alice et se présenta également, Moi c'est Mary McDonald.

Alors la brune était donc la mère de Neville, il est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près il y avait un air de ressemblance. Quant à l'autre fille, Mary, elle était blonde, avait aussi les cheveux un peu ondulés et des yeux marron foncé.

\- Quoi, je ne verrais pas Franck avant les vacances de noël maintenant, se justifia Alice, il commence sa formation d'Auror demain et n'est pas sûr de pouvoir venir lors des sorties pour Pré-au-Lard.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Kiara qui les regardait amuser, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était même pas présenté :

\- Je m'appelle Kiara, je vais faire ma septième année à Poudlard.

\- C'est ce que Lily nous avait dit, expliqua Alice, ça va tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

\- Si un peu, avoua Kiara sans rien rajouter, ce qu'elles ne relevèrent pas.

\- Et dans quelle maison penses-tu être envoyée ? Demanda Mary.

\- Je ne sais pas, probablement Serpentard, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules elle tourna son regard vers le paysage et continua. Non pas que ce soit la maison dans laquelle je voudrais être.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et préférèrent ne pas continuer sentant que Kiara ne voulait pas développer.

\- Alice, Lily et moi nous sommes à Gryffondor, quelques soit la maison dans laquelle tu es si jamais il y a un souci tu peux compter sur nous.

Kiara ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise cela, elle savait que Mary était une sang-mêlé, elle venait pratiquement de leur dire qu'elle serait certainement dans la maison ennemi et elles restaient gentilles avec elle, elle scruta la jeune fille essayant de déceler de la méfiance derrière son sourire mais rien, il était sincère et bienveillant.

\- Mer… Merci, répondit-elle touchée.

Alice allait dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille rousse qui paraissait particulièrement en colère :

\- Ah, enfin je vous trouve, je crois que vais faire un meurtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Alice.

\- Il y a que ce cher Remus Lupin a décidé de renoncer au poste de Préfet-en-Chef, et devinez qui pour mon plus grand déplaisir a été nommé à sa place ?

Mary et Alice se regardèrent en souriant et répondirent en même temps :

\- James Potter bien sûr.

\- Lui-même, répondit une Lily Evans exaspérée, elle s'assit lourdement à côté de Kiara, Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'a même pas pensé à m'écrire pour me prévenir.

\- Ça risque d'être une année intéressante alors, se moqua Mary.

\- D'être une année horrible tu veux dire, non mais franchement comment a-t-il pu devenir Préfet-en Chef ! S'indigna la rousse, Kiara eut un petit rire devant la réaction de Lily, « si elle savait » pensa-t-elle. Oh Kiara, je suis désolé, j'étais tellement remontée contre Remus que je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle.

\- Alors ça va, pas trop stressée ?

\- Et bien je dois avouer que le stresse monte un peu plus chaque fois que l'on se rapproche un peu plus de Poudlard, avoua Kiara.

Les trois filles sourirent devant la mine anxieuse de Kiara, elles racontèrent à Kiara comment elles avaient vécu la répartition, Lily expliqua qu'elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle était à Gryffondor mais qu'à ce moment elle était triste de ne pas être avec son meilleur ami, Kiara ne posa pas de question, elle savait qui était le meilleur ami en question et la raison de leur éloignement. Mary ne cessait de se ronger les ongles et de piétiner jusqu'à ce que McGonagall appelle son prénom. Quand à Alice, elle était aussi très stressée mais était pratiquement certaine d'aller à Gryffondor étant donné que plusieurs membre de sa famille y avait été.

\- A ce moment j'ignorais que je venais de m'assoir à côté de l'homme de ma vie, ajoute-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle parle de Franck Londubat, ils sont ensemble depuis un an et demi, il a un an de plus que nous, donc comme il ne sera pas là, attendons-nous à en entendre souvent parler, chuchota Lily à Kiara, elle continua plus fort en demandant. Et toi Kiara où aimerais-tu aller ?

Alice fit les gros yeux à Lily qui ne comprit pas la réaction de son amie :

\- Et bien, j'aimerais bien n'importe quelle maison sauf Serpentard même si je n'y crois pas trop.

\- Alors tu connais déjà la réputation de cette maison, soupira Lily, tu sais le meilleur ami dont j'ai parlé, il y a été envoyé, on a continué à ce parler mais il fréquentait les mauvaise personne et il a fini par me perdre à cause de son comportement…

\- Lily, tu es censé la rassurer normalement, intervint Mary.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de très bien Kiara et peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras envoyée, ce sont tes choix qui définiront qui tu es, vraiment pas l'endroit où tu seras envoyé.

Kiara lui sourit, elle savait que ses paroles étaient sincères, elle se dit qu'elles seraient de très bonne amie mais se reprit, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

\- Dans quelle école étais-tu avant ?

\- J'étais à Durmstrang, répondit-elle, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il avait écrit ce qu'il dirait aux élèves.

\- Oh, et pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté cette école ? Demanda Alice.

Kiara se renfrogna, ce que les filles remarquèrent, elles échangèrent un regard, devant le regard plus sombre de Kiara.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit-elle d'un ton qui n'appelait pas à plus de question, elle marmonna, de toute manière vous le saurais bien assez tôt.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, signe qu'elle ne participerait plus à la conversation, elle ne devait pas se rapprocher plus d'elle, dans quelques heures elle la détesterait, tout Poudlard la détesterait.

\- on était là avant vous ! cria une petite voix dans le couloir que Kiara reconnu comme celle de Lucy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily en sortant du compartiment les trois autres filles sur les talons.

Dans les couloirs se trouvait trois premières années, parmi lesquels Lucy qui se détendit en voyant Kiara, devant elle se trouvait trois Serpentard de septième et sixième année, Kiara reconnut Rogue, qui avait toujours les cheveux aussi gras, Evan Rosier, son très cher oncle, elle ne s'était jamais demandé comment il avait pu être à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, Kiara se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours cet air arrogant et méprisant sur le visage, il y avait aussi Regulus Black, il était tout aussi brun que son frère, les cheveux également long comme lui mais il était beaucoup plus mince et petit et aussi beaucoup moins beau que son frère même si il avait un certain charme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

\- Tien, tien, ne serait-ce pas notre miss parfaite en chef, se moqua Evan.

\- Lucy, ils ne vous ont rien fait, demanda Kiara.

\- Ils nous ont viré de notre compartiment, lança courageusement le garçon de première année qui était avec eux.

\- J'n'aime pas beaucoup les cafteurs, grogna Regulus en levant sa baguette vers le petit garçon qui recula terrifié.

\- T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi, s'écria Kiara qui passa devant les filles pour se rapprocher plus des Serpents, Mary essaya de l'en empêcher.

\- t'es qui toi, pour oser nous parler sur ce ton ! S'énerva Rosier.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, vous allez partir et laisser le compartiment à ceux qui étaient là les premiers, compris ! Essaya de tempérer Lily.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup que les Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre me donne des ordres, déclara-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme, il leva sa baguette mais Kiara fit de même tout en se plaçant devant Lily, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'est dans les moments où il parlait comme ça qu'il était le plus dangereux.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite ! Ordonna Kiara.

Rosier éclata de rire, plusieurs personnes avaient sorti la tête de leur compartiment pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Sinon quoi, tu vas me jeter un sort, vas-y, le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Kiara calme toi, viens il n'en vaut pas la peine, essaya de la calmer Lily, elle posa la main sur son bras, elle allait lui obéir quand Rosier rajouta :

\- C'est ça écoute la gentille Sang-de-Bourbe.

S'en fut trop pour elle, qui se retourna vivement et lui lança un sortilège de Chauve-Furie digne de ceux que lançait Ginny, Rosier paniqua en sentant les effets du sort et se mit à courir bousculant tout le monde sur son passage suivit de Rogue qui n'avait rien et Regulus qui lança un regard noir à Kiara.

\- Tu te sens mieux, demanda Alice en rigolant.

\- Beaucoup mieux, assura Kiara.

\- Alors on va bien s'entendre toi et moi, déclara la voix de Sirius Black dans le dos des filles qui se retournèrent pour voir les maraudeurs au grand complet.

\- Potter en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de nous aider ! S'indigna Lily.

\- La nouvelle avait l'air de très bien s'en sortir, se justifia-t-il.

Lily se rapprocha de lui pour lui passer un savon et elle en profita pour engueuler Remus de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, Kiara regarda le groupe et son regard s'arrêta sur Pettigrow qui se cachait derrière Remus, elle vit que Sirius la regardait elle voulut répliquer quelque chose mais elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si jamais ils reviennent Kiara ?

\- Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin du voyage, si ça peut vous rassurer, dit-elle à la jeune fille.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Lucy dont le regard s'illumina.

Kiara se baissa un peu pour se retrouver à sa taille, elle n'avait que 11 ans et n'était pas très grande

\- Bien sûr, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi.

Kiara ne s'en aperçut pas mais l'échange n'avait pas échappé aux autres, elle dit aux filles qu'elle ne ferait pas le reste du voyage avec elles et leur assura qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de rester avec elle et après les avoir remercié de leur gentillesse, elle entra dans le compartiment avec les premières années afin de continuer le trajet avec eux.

Kiara appréhendait de plus en plus cette rentrée à Poudlard, mais elle devait prendre sur elle, la réussite de sa mission en dépendait.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, pour ma part, c'est mon préféré, celui où j'ai eu le plus d'inspiration.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Bisous bisous, à Samedi !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 9, en fin Kiara arrive à Poudlard :)**

 **Guest : Tu verras que Kiara ne sait pas vraiment elle-même ce qu'elle veut, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)**

 **Enora Swen : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiètes lorsque je me trompe, je préfère que l'on me le dise plutôt que de continuer à faire l'erreur, mais je me demandais si tu en étais sûr, j'ai toujours vu écrit de cette manière: "la provoqua-t-il", ça revient au même que de dire "il la provoqua" non ? **

**LittleFlicka : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, voici la suite qui arrivera pour le moment tout les samedi ;)**

 **encore une fois, je m'excuse si quelques fautes ce sont glissés dans l'histoire, je me relis mais on ne sait jamais ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

 _Gare de Pré-Au-Lard, 1_ _er_ _Septembre 1977._

\- Les premières années, venaient par ici, cria Hagrid.

Le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver, la plupart des élèves s'étaient dirigés vers les diligences, ne restait plus sur le quai que les premières années et Kiara à qui Hagrid avait dit qu'elle devait traverser avec eux. Lucy eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le demi-géant, Kiara la rassura :

\- Ne t'en fait pas Lucy, il est impressionnant c'est vrai mais il est très gentil.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux barques où Hagrid leur dit de se mettre à quatre par barque, Kiara se retrouva dans celle de Lucy et ses deux amis, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin Poudlard, le regard de Kiara s'illumina comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait oublié la sensation que cela faisait de voir apparaitre le château illuminé, l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 11 ans et d'apercevoir pour la première fois ce qui serait sa maison pour un an.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint les chercher, Kiara se dit que la directrice des Gryffondor n'avait pas du tout changé, bien qu'un peu plus jeune, elle avait toujours cette air sévère sur le visage et était coiffée de son habituel chapeau. Elle expliqua aux premières années comment la cérémonie allait se dérouler puis elle se tourna vers Kiara et lui dit d'une voix qui ne laissa paraître aucune émotion :

\- Le professeur expliquera que vous venez faire votre dernière année ici, il exposera les raison pour lesquels vous avez dû changer d'école, et annoncera aux élèves pour votre Marque.

Kiara stressée, ne put qu'hocher la tête car aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge, elle continua :

\- Lorsque je vous appellerais vous rentrerez pour être répartie, c'est compris ? Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois, ne vous en faites pas Kiara, tous se passera bien.

Elle regarda la directrice surprise, le ton de sa voix avait changé dans cette dernière phrase, il était presque bienveillant. La professeur se tourna vers les premières années et leur ordonna de la suivre. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent émerveillé par l'impressionnante Grande Salle. La porte était assez ouverte pour que Kiara puisse suivre la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall se plaça à côté du tabouret, sortie la liste des élèves, leur indiqua ce qu'ils devront faire lorsqu'elle appellerait leur nom et commença la répartition :

\- Anderson, Abigail !

Une petite blonde s'approcha lentement du tabouret, elle s'assit et retint son souffle lorsque le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, il réfléchit quelques secondes et hurla :

\- SERDAIGLE !

Une salve d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table…

\- Allen, Jordan.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Les applaudissements provinrent de la table des rouges et or cette fois. Le professeur appela une autre élève qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle, puis une autre qui elle rejoignit la table des Serpentard, Andrew Carlisle, un garçon brun au yeux bleus que Kiara reconnut comme étant l'un des ami de Lucy fut envoyé à Serdaigle. De nombreux élèves fut répartis puis :

\- Patton, Lucy.

A l'entente de son prénom, Lucy se figea, elle se tourna vers les portes en espérant voir Kiara, enfin les yeux de la première année croisèrent les yeux marron-orangé de Kiara qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, Lucy répondit à son sourire et s'avança confiante vers le choixpeau, qui mit seulement cinq secondes avant de prendre sa décision :

\- SERDAIGLE !

Le visage de Lucy s'illumina heureuse de se retrouver avec Andrew, elle fit un petit signe vers la porte sachant que Kiara la regardait et alla s'assoir à sa table. Un garçon nommé Malcom Ramsey rejoignit les Poufsouffle, puis une fillette fut envoyée à Gryffondor, une autre à Serpentard, puis enfin vint le tour de Zoey Walters, une petite brune et autre amie de Lucy qui elle fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient certains les élèves, le professeur McGonagall ne rangea pas le choixpeau, le professeur Dumbledore se leva afin d'annoncer la venue de Kiara :

\- Tout d'abord, je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux, mais aussi à nos anciens élèves. Cependant cette année, en plus d'accueillir des premières années, nous accueillerons également une élève qui fera son entrée en septième année.

Les élèves se mirent tous à discuter de cette nouvelle :

\- C'est surement cette fille qui a jeté le sort de Chauve-Furie à Evan Rosier dans le train.

\- Oui personne ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Dumbledore calma la salle d'un geste puis repris :

\- Elle faisait jusqu'à présent sa scolarité à l'école de Durmstrang, mais a quitté cette école ainsi que son pays dans l'espoir de fuir sa famille ayant des idées pour le moins radicales et également proche de celui qui se fait aujourd'hui appelé Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la salle, aucun n'élève n'osa interrompre le discours du directeur, les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, de même que Lily et ses amies.

\- Tellement proche, que Voldemort décida de marquer cette jeune fille dès son plus jeune âge, il s'arrêta un instant parcourra l'assemblée du regard et entre aperçut Kiara qui attendait plus que stressé dans le couloir, Elle n'était pas obligée de vous le dire, mais elle a jugé préférable que vous soyez au courant maintenant plutôt que de l'apprendre de manière fortuite. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai totalement confiance en elle, elle n'a pas eu cette Marque par choix, n'a pas choisi de grandir dans une famille avec de telles idées, mais elle a choisi de les renier et d'aller contre le destin qu'on lui imposait. Aussi je vous demande d'être indulgent envers elle.

Il laissa le temps aux élèves de digérer ses paroles puis fit un signe au professeur de Métamorphose qui appela :

\- Kiara Ivanov **(elle est censée venir des pays de l'est)**.

L'ensemble de la salle se tourna vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent, Kiara s'avança la tête haute pour donner l'impression d'être confiante mais intérieurement, elle était terrifiée seulement elle avait appris avec son oncle de ne pas montrer sa peur. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le choixpeau, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser le regard probablement déçu des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré jusque-là. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle arriva enfin jusqu'au professeur qui lui fit un imperceptible petit sourire d'encouragement auquel elle essaya de répondre, elle prit place sur le tabouret et se retrouva face à tous les élèves qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle, elle croisa le regard des Maraudeurs qui paraissait suspicieux, elle vit Rosier un sourire narquois sur le visage et parmi tous ses visages, elle aperçut Lily, Alice et Mary qui lui souriait comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Puis elle sentit que l'on posait le choixpeau sur sa tête, et ferma les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur les réflexions du choixpeau dans sa tête.

\- Hum, je vois que tu as déjà été répartie auparavant, le directeur m'avait parlé de ta particularité mais je n'avais pas cru cela possible. Tu as vécu des choses qu'aucune personne de ton âge ne devrait avoir à vivre, et tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier ton présent pour sauver tes amis, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir puis repris, Tu penses qu'avec tes actes, tu mérites d'aller dans ton ancienne maison. Tu as en effet toutes les qualités pour aller à Serpentard, tu es intelligente et déterminé. Cependant je sens que tu ne connaîtras pas le bonheur si je t'envoie là-bas. Hum tu serais également à ta place à Serdaigle de par ta sagesse. Tu serais aussi à ta place à Poufsouffle de par ta loyauté, cependant ta force et ton courage l'emporte sur toutes tes autres qualités c'est pourquoi je choisis… GRYFFONDOR !

Contrairement aux autres élèves répartis précédemment, Kiara n'eut pas le droit à une salve d'applaudissement, seul quelques élèves parmi lesquels Lily, Alice et Mary applaudirent mais Kiara s'en fichait, elle n'était pas à Serpentard et c'est tous se qui comptait pour elle, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau si elle y avait été envoyée.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la table, et s'assit au bout de celle-ci, elle savait que se mettre à l'écart n'était pas une bonne chose mais elle doutait que les gens veuillent la connaître après une telle déclaration et puis de toute manière, elle n'était pas ici pour se faire des amis, elle ne devait pas oublier sa mission première. Le directeur se leva à nouveau rappela quelques point du règlement présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, une ancien auror du nom de Jonathan Grant, puis souhaita un bon appétit à tous et les plats se remplirent de nourriture, Kiara nemangea pas beaucoup, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit Lucy émerveillé devant tant de bonne chose à manger, la détesterait-elle se demanda Kiara, c'était une née-moldu, c'est vrai mais Kiara ne doutait pas que les élèves de sa maison s'empresserait de dire du mal d'elle et alors Lucy lui tournerait le dos après avoir compris ce qu'impliquait cette Marque mais Kiara ne l'en blâmerait pas.

Lorsque la dernière assiette fut vide, la nourriture disparut, Dumbledore souhaita une bonne nuit à tous les élèves, ce fut le signal pour eux de se diriger vers les dortoirs, Kiara avait quitté la table à l'instant même où le directeur avait terminé son discours, elle fut la première à sortir. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, même si c'était interdit, elle sortit dans le parc, elle aperçut de la lumière chez Hagrid et décida d'aller le voir.

\- Kiara, tu devrais aller à ton dortoir, il me semble, la sermonna-t-il gentiment.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu avant.

\- Tu as été envoyée à Gryffondor, c'est une bonne maison non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, confirma-t-elle, seulement…

\- Tu as peur qu'il te déteste tous ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je sais qu'ils me détesteront. Mais j'ai l'habitude Hagrid.

\- Tu veux un peu de thé, proposa-t-il, Kiara accepta, elle resta à discuter avec lui pendant un peu moins d'une heure avant que Hagrid ne se rende compte de l'heure, il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée :

\- Attention, à Rusard, ça serait dommage d'avoir une retenue le jour de ton arrivée.

\- Vous n'encouragiez pas aussi facilement à déjouer le règlement dans mon futur, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- N'en prend pas l'habitude Kiara.

Kiara se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor doucement en prenant garde de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard, seulement une fois qu'elle fut arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer, la réprimanda le portrait, vous m'avez réveillé.

\- Euh, je… me suis perdue, mentit-elle.

\- Mmmh, je vais faire semblant de vous croire, mot de passe ?

Kiara ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, elle resta comme ça quelques secondes se demandant si elle pouvait la convaincre de la laisser rentrer, mais une voix dit derrière elle :

\- C'est _Mandragore_.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé mais une main se plaqua sur son visage et elle fut attiré dans un couloir adjacent, la Grosse Dame n'avait rien vu car elle venait d'ouvrir le passage pour les laisser passer et pensait qu'ils étaient passés. Kiara fut poussé dans une salle vide et elle put voir ses assaillants qui n'étaient autre que Sirius Black et James Potter.

\- Alors Poudlard accueille des mangemort maintenant.

\- En plus de ceux qui se trouvent à Serpentard, rajouta James.

\- C'est vrai James, mais tu vois celle-là est à Gryffondor.

James acquiesça puis ils se tournèrent vers Kiara baguette brandit devant eux.

\- C'est ça votre façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne prends pas ce ton narquois avec nous Ivanov, prévint Sirius en insistant étrangement sur le nom de famille.

\- Sinon quoi, j'aurais le droit à l'une de vos blagues, une de celle que vous faites à tous les soi-disant mangemort de Serpentard.

\- Peut-être bien, on n'a pas encore décidé.

\- Vous êtes pitoyable, cracha-t-elle, vous criez haut et fort que se sont eux les mauvais mais au final vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux.

\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, conseilla Sirius.

Il s'était rapproché de Kiara qui se retrouvait désormais collé contre le mur, il y avait dans les yeux du jeune Black une colère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui, elle savait que le provoquer n'était pas une bonne idée, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, ne jamais s'écraser devant une menace :

\- Peut-être mais pour le moment le plus mangemort de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi !

Il leva sa baguette vers le coup de Kiara et hurla:

\- Je ne serais jamais l'un d'entre eux tu m'entends, Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

Kiara savait qu'il pensait à ses parents en disant cela, il n'était pas à proprement parlé des mangemorts mais Kiara savait qu'il partageait les même idées que VOldemort et Regulus était surement déjà un mangemort ou en tout cas pas loin. James essaya de calmer son ami, mais il ne l'écouta pas, elle réussit à se décoller un peu du mur.

\- Tous ce que je vois en ce moment c'est que vous êtes deux lâches en train de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui n'essaye même pas de vous attaquer, répliqua-t-elle un sourire narquois toujours accroché sur son visage, et même si elle savait que c'était stupide elle continua de le provoquer. Au final, vous ne valez pas mieux que ces Serpentard que vous méprisez tant.

Il la plaqua si violemment contre le mur que sa tête le heurta, il allait lui jeter un sort quand il fut interrompu par Remus qui venait d'arriver et qui hurla :

\- Sirius, ça suffit !

A la grande surprise de Kiara, il obéit et elle comprit pourquoi en voyant Remus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé et n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi terrifiant dans ce cas-là.

\- James, où est Rusard ?

Il se retira dans un coin afin d'être sûr que Kiara ne puisse pas voir la carte et annonça, il est du côté de la tour des Serdaigle.

\- Bien, Kiara, je suis désolé de ce que ces deux idiots ont fait, c'était puéril de leur part, il s'était radoucit en disant cela, il lui souriait même, il avait vu qu'elle se frottait la tête. Ça va ta tête, tu veux aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais juste une bosse.

\- Bien, tu peux être sûr que je vais leur passer un savon, tu penses qu'il y aurait possibilité que cela reste entre nous ?

Elle lui fit signe que oui puis elle quitta la salle. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant la Grosse Dame qui commença à la disputer mais lorsque Kiara lui dit le mot de passe elle la laissa passer sans broncher, en rentrant dans la salle elle vit Peter Pettigrow qui attendait dans un des fauteuils, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il rentra la tête dans les épaules attendant de voir ce que la jeune fille allait faire, sans s'en rendre compte, elle le regarda froidement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs sans même lui dire bonne nuit.

\- Mais vous êtes totalement abrutis ou quoi !

\- Remus, c'est un mangemort, se justifia James.

\- Non, elle a la Marque mais Dumbledore n'a jamais dit qu'elle était un mangemort.

\- C'est du pareil au même Remus, sa famille lui a fait poser la Marque, c'est un mangemort en plus tu as bien vu sur la carte qu'elle nous mentait, peut-être même que Dumbledore l'ignore.

\- Elle a surement ses raisons de mentir Sirius, tu imagines un peu si James avait réagi pareil avec toi, où en serais-tu aujourd'hui, hein, répliqua Remus.

Cette réflexion eut l'effet escompté, Sirius ne trouva rien à redire, dans le fond le lycanthrope n'avait pas tort, sa situation et celle de Kiara n'était pas si différente.

\- Je ne veux plus vous voir l'importuner sans raison compris !

Ils hochèrent la tête à contre cœur pour Sirius, même s'il savait que son ami avait dans un sens raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fille avait quelque chose à cacher, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa réaction face à Peter lorsqu'ils l'ont rencontré au Chemin de Traverse, et il allait trouver ce qu'elle cachait, il s'avait qu'il pourrait compter sur James et Peter, et même si Remus ne semble pas de leur côté pour le moment, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne résisterait pas à un mystère bien longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, Kiara n'était pas dans le dortoir, ni même dans la salle commune, elle ne savait pas où elle avait pu traîner hier mais épuisée par le voyage, elle s'était endormie avant son retour de même que Mary et Alice, toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui parler.

\- Peut-être est-elle dans la Grande Salle, avança Mary.

\- Peut-être, répondit Lily, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Le professeur McGonagall leur tendit leur emploi du temps dès qu'elles entrèrent ainsi que celui de Kiara, elles faisaient parties des premières debout, certains flemmard dormaient encore, mais dans la Grande Salle, pas de trace de Kiara. Lily soupira, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que parce qu'elle avait la Marque, elles allaient l'ignorer comme ça, si Dumbledore avait confiance en elle, alors tout Poudlard pouvait en faire de même, elle en était persuadée, seulement elle avait la sensation que ce ne serait pas facile de la convaincre.

\- Bonjour, Lily Jolie, salua James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Potter, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, répondit-elle exaspérée.

\- Comme tu préfères, dit-il en haussant les épaules, j'ai pris une décision, je ne t'importunerais plus et je me conduirais comme un préfet-en-chef exemplaire.

Les filles se regardèrent se demandant s'il se moquait d'elles.

\- Ça lui a pris comme ça hier, moi non plus je ne comprends pas, déclara Remus qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Mary, il se pencha vers Mary et Alice et leur chuchota, mais entre nous, je ne crois pas qu'il tiendra une semaine.

\- Eh ! Je t'ai entendu !

\- Tu es trop gentil avec lui, il ne tiendra pas plus de trois jours, assura Sirius.

\- Faux frère, siffla-t-il, Lily Jolie, ils sont méchants avec moi.

\- Vous aviez tous les deux torts, il n'a même pas tenu 2 minutes, rigola Alice, suivit par les autres alors que James boudait.

\- Lily ! Elle est là, prévint Mary, les filles ainsi que les Maraudeurs, tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit que désignait Mary. Kiara venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall vint lui dire quelque chose, elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête et chercha autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Lily, elle salua les deux professeurs et se dirigea vers la rousse.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle souriante à l'ensemble du groupe, même Peter eut le droit à un sourire, elle semblait de bonne humeur, le professeur McGonagall m'a prévenu que tu avais mon emploi du temps.

\- Oui, tiens le voilà, répondit Lily en lui tendant son emploi du temps. Tu as déjeuné, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous si tu veux.

\- Ou pas, lança Sirius, Aïe, ça va pas Remus.

\- Ne fait pas attention à lui, il est pas du matin, s'excusa Remus.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, répondit-elle simplement, son sourire n'avait pas disparu mais dans le fond elle était blessé par le comportement de Sirius, à son époque lle était très proche de lui, elle avait vécu avec lui pendant tout un été, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait devant elle la même personne. C'est gentil Lily mais j'ai laissé mon sac dans le dortoir, je dois aller le chercher maintenant si je veux pas être en retard.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Tu devrais prendre un truc à grignoter, on a deux heures de potion, lança Peter qui osait ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois en présence de Kiara.

Elle prit sur elle et lui répondit :

\- Tu as raison, elle prit un toast et une pomme, à plus tard.

\- Kiara, appela une petite voix derrière elle.

C'était Lucy, les Gryffondor tournèrent la tête vers elle, elle était accompagnée de son ami Andrew et Zoey.

\- J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir te voir avant mon premier cours, expliqua-t-elle, on a Métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle.

\- Super, comme ça tu seras avec Zoey.

\- Oui, tu avais raison, les rencontres que l'on fait dans le train sont les plus importantes, affirme-t-elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu te sois fait des amis, dit Kiara, tu devrais te dépêcher, je doute que le professeur McGonagall apprécie que vous soyez en retard le premier jour.

\- Oui, mais avant on voulait que tu saches, que ça ne change rien pour nous.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne trouva rien à dire alors Lucy continua :

\- On m'a expliqué, pour la Marque, ce que ça voulait dire et à propos de ce sorcier qui n'aime pas les nés-moldus. Mais pour moi ça ne change rien, tu as été gentille avec moi tout en sachant ce que j'étais.

\- Et tu nous as protégé des Serpentard, dans le train, compléta Zoey.

\- Alors sache que si tu as besoins tu pourras compter sur moi.

\- Sur nous, corrigea Andrew.

\- Euh… c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, parvint-elle à articuler tellement elle était surprise et émue, elle leur sourit et leur assura, je serais là aussi si jamais il y a un souci.

Lucy sourit et sans prévenir elle se jeta dans ses bras, Mary et Alice regardèrent la scène avec attendrissement, Lily et Remus souriaient devant le spectacle et Sirius fit semblant de vomir devant tant de niaiserie, faisant rire James et Peter.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande sœur, murmura-t-elle.

Kiara écarquilla les yeux, s'écarta peut-être un peu trop brusquement car Lucy parut surprise, Kiara balbutia :

\- Je… je dois vraiment aller chercher mon sac, vous aussi vous devriez y aller.

Et sans attendre de réponse elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, Lucy demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de mal :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, la rassura Lily, elle est juste surprise, qui sait ce qu'elle a vécu avant tout cela.

Lucy lui sourit et elle quitta à son tour la salle.

\- Je n'ai jamais assisté à une scène aussi niaise, railla Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche ? demanda Mary.

\- Cet gamine est une née-moldu, elle ne sait pas de quoi les gens comme Kiara sont capable.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel :

\- N'importe quoi ! Sirius tu veux que je te dise cette gamine comme tu dis, est beaucoup plus intelligente que toi, elle au moins à su voir le bon coté de Kiara plutôt que de se focaliser sur sa Marque, elle se leva pour aller en cours avant de rajouter, Vous devriez en faire autant essayé d'apprendre à la connaître pour commencer et ensuite vous pourrez décider si oui ou non tu l'apprécies.

\- Elle a raison, rajouta Remus alors que les filles étaient parties.

\- Oui, je connais déjà ton opinion là-dessus Lunard, mais je reste persuadé qu'elle cache beaucoup de chose, et je découvrirais ce que c'est.

Remus soupira exaspéré, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Cependant, Sirius avait raison, Kiara était bien mystérieuse, et il avait pu constater qu'elle n'était pas complètement honnête, Dumbledore connaissait-il sa véritable identité et surtout pourquoi cherchait-elle à la cacher.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience :)**

 **J'ai encore quelques chapitre d'avance sur l'histoire mais pour le moment je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration et avec les cours je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, mais pas de PANIQUE, je terminerais cette histoire, c'est juste pour vous prévenir qu'à partir du chapitre 16, le rythme de publication rique de changer un peu, même si on est encore un peu loin de ce chapitre, je tenais à vous prévenir ;)**

 **Bisous, bisous à samedi prochain !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 avec un jour d'avance car demain je n'aurais pas le temps de publier, je le trouve moins réussi que les deux chapitres d'avant, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)**

 **Enora Swen : Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente d'avoir illuminé ta journée, j'espère que ton entorse est bientôt guérit et que ce chapitre illuminera également ta soirée ;)**

 **: Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours surtout si ils sont positifs, pour le moment je publie tout les samedi en tout cas jusqu'au chapitre 16 car les chapitre d'après ne sont pas encore écrit. Pour le moment l'inspiration et le temps n'est pas trop la alors ça risque d'être un peu moins régulier par la suite mais je ne compte pas l'abandonner, il n'y a rien de plus énervant que de lire une fic que l'auteur abandonne alors je ne me permettrais pas de faire pareil ;)**

 **Désolée pour les petites fautes qui aurait pu se glisser dans l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient commencé, les élèves avaient eu une semaine pour s'habituer à leur emploi du temps.

Nous étions vendredi matin et ce jour-là peu de personne n'écoutait le cours de Potion qui s'annonçait particulièrement ennuyeux car uniquement théorique, Mary et Lily était parmi les plus studieuses, après venait probablement Remus qui écrivait silencieusement le cours, parlant de temps en temps avec Peter qui semblait vouloir terminer sa nuit. Kiara s'était assise dans le fond et n'écoutait pas vraiment, ses yeux étant irrémédiablement attirés par la fenêtre juste à sa droite, elle jetait par moment quelque coup d'œil au professeur avant de regarder les différents élèves, Alice s'était assise à côté d'elle et écrivait une lettre à Franck, sans doute pour lui dire à quel point elle pensait à lui.

James dormait également à côté de Sirius qui lui observait discrètement Kiara, elle avait pris soin de les éviter depuis la rentrée, elle ne parlait qu'à Remus qui se montrait très aimable envers elle. Sirius la détailla longuement, il devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt jolie, Elle était de taille moyenne, pas trop grosse mais pas trop mince non plus, elle avait les cheveux noirs, héritage de son père mais ça Sirius l'ignorait, ils faisaient également de très belle boucles qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus de la poitrine, elle avait de très beaux yeux marrons-orangés **(1)** hérités de sa mère cette fois, dans lesquels il pouvait lire une grande tristesse, elle avait probablement vécu des choses pas facile. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, un peu plus et il pourrait presque la prendre en pitié.

\- C'est quand même dommage qu'elle soit un mangemort **(2)** , soupira-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda James en baillant.

\- Parce qu'elle est plutôt canon.

James se redressa un peu pour observer Kiara, haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton indifférent :

\- Elle est pas aussi jolie que Lily mais ça peut aller.

\- Tu dis ça pour toutes les filles, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question à chaque fois, demande plutôt à Peter et Remus.

\- Demander quoi ? Demanda Remus qui avait entendu son prénom.

\- Rien du tout ! s'exclama Sirius si fort que toute la classe se retourna vers le groupe, le professeur Slugorn rappela gentiment Sirius à l'ordre avant de reprendre son cours.

\- Il la trouve plutôt canon, reprit James en désignant Kiara qui avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, mais trouve dommage que ce soit un mangemort.

\- Je croyais qu'elle en portait seulement la Marque ? Interrogea Peter, Dumbledore semble lui faire confiance non.

\- Oui mais même Dumbledore peut se tromper Peter ! objecta Sirius.

\- Tu imagines un peu s'il avait pensé la même chose de moi ? avança Remus.

\- C'est différent, tu n'as pas choisi ta condition.

\- Elle non plus apparemment d'après ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, contra Peter.

\- Alors vous êtes tous les deux de son côté ? Vous avez vu la carte comme moi !

\- On est du côté de personne Sirius, on a simplement décidé de lui laisser sa chance, expliqua le lycanthrope et avant de retourner à ses notes il rajouta, tu devrais en faire autant.

Peter fit un sourire montrant qu'il était d'accord et avant de retourner aux siennes il chuchota à James et Sirius :

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal.

\- Remus n'a pas tout à fait tort, Patmol, déclara James, avant de la juger on devrait essayer de la connaître. Et puis tu sais si on veut découvrir ce qu'elle cache ça peut nous servir.

Sirius ne répondit pas, il ramena son regard vers Kiara qui souriait à une blague d'Alice, elle avait un jolie sourire pensa-t-il, Kiara croisa son regard alors il détourna la tête et s'affaissa sur sa table pour comater jusqu'à la fin du cours.

La fin de l'heure sonna comme une libération, Kiara avait une heure d'étude de Moldus avant le déjeuner, elle avait décidé de prendre cette matière pour apprendre à connaître mieux cette communauté qu'elle avait pris plaisir à découvrir lors de ses visites de Londres. Elle s'assit dans le fond, et comme elle s'y attendait personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la plupart des gens l'ignoraient, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était digne de confiance, mais elle s'en fichait après tout, elle n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Le cours était commencé depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand Sirius Black fit son entrée.

\- En retard, Mr Black comme tous les ans vous ne ferez aucun effort. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui mais je ne serais pas aussi clémente les autres fois.

\- Je vous remercie Professeur Dashner, vous êtes la meilleure, déclara-t-il, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, le professeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de le sommer d'aller s'asseoir.

\- Je suis déçue, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à un tel sourire, demanda ironiquement Kiara, en effet la seule place disponible était à côté d'elle, quand il s'en rendit compte son sourire disparu aussitôt.

\- De tous, il a fallu que je me retrouve assis à côté de toi, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- La prochaine fois tu n'as qu'à arriver à l'heure.

\- Enfin, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, avoua-t-il. J'aurais préféré être exclu que de devoir m'asseoir à côté de Servilus.

\- Contente de savoir que je me place derrière Rogue dans la liste des personnes que tu déteste, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Non, vois-tu Ivanov, je te déteste tout autant si ce n'est plus, seulement tu es beaucoup plus jolie que lui.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Servilus n'est pas le type de personne qui m'attire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira-t-elle, Pourquoi-est-ce que tu me déteste ? Je suis la même personne que celle qui vous a servi à la ménagerie magique, la même que celle qui a attaqué Rosier dans le train.

\- C'était surement calculer, faire ses actions, se montrer gentille pour nous amadouer.

\- Alors c'est là l'opinion que tu as de moi, tu penses que je suis une manipulatrice ?

\- Je ne sais pas, voyons ce que nous réserve cette année, chut, elle parle de mécanique, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas fini cette moto, laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Oh… Alice ou Mary ont dû m'en parler.

\- Elles ne sont pas au courant.

\- Et bien, je suppose que j'ai dû t'entendre en parler, bafouilla-t-elle, pour changer de sujet, elle répéta, écoute, elle parle de mécanique.

Sirius scruta Kiara, qui faisait mine de s'intéresser au cours, comment pouvait-elle savoir pour la moto, à part ses amis, personne ne savait, décidément cette fille cachait plus de chose qu'il ne le pensait.

Redoutant que Sirius lui pose des questions elle sortit parmi les premiers lorsque la fin des cours sonna. Il la regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, il devait parler aux autres.

\- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle ait deviné ça Sirius ? Elle a dû t'entendre en parler voilà tout, répliqua Remus.

\- Je suis pratiquement certain de ne pas en avoir parlé depuis la rentrée.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, les Maraudeurs étaient assis très loin de Kiara afin de pouvoir discuter sans qu'elle les entende. Remus trouvait cette précaution particulièrement inutile et James râlait car il était loin de Lily.

\- Tu crois quoi, qu'elle t'a espionné avant de venir à Poudlard, se moqua James.

\- Franchement y a plus intéressant que l'avancée de ta moto, rajouta Remus.

\- C'est ça moquez-vous, bouda-t-il. Moi je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas clair et je découvrirais ce qu'elle nous cache, avec ou sans votre aide.

\- Moi je t'aiderais, s'exclama James, Remus leva les yeux au ciel alors il rajouta, quoi ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas curieux ? Peter ?

\- Bin, c'est vrai que je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien cacher.

Remus soupira et lança :

\- Bon très bien, je vous aiderais mais attention pas de conclusion hâtive, et pas de violence, compris.

\- Oui maman, se moquèrent les trois autres.

\- Je savais qu'au final tu serais aussi curieux que nous, rigola James.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais au fond James avait raison, il jeta un regard vers Kiara elle était assise à côté de Lily. La rousse semblait en grande conversation avec Mary et Alice tandis que Kiara écoutait distraitement les yeux dans le vague, elle acquiesçait et souriait de temps en temps mais on voyait bien qu'elle était ailleurs.

\- Et comme tu as Soins au Créature Magique avec elle, tu pourras te rapprocher d'elle no vu ni connu, s'écria Sirius en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout.

\- Regarde, elle va à son cours, tu devrais la rejoindre.

Remus soupira pour la forme, se leva pris son sac et se précipita pour rattraper Kiara.

\- Kiara, attends !

Surprise, elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, comme pour vérifier si c'était vraiment elle que l'on appelait, ce qui était idiot puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule Kiara à Poudlard.

\- Tu as aussi Soins aux créatures Magiques ?

\- Euh, oui…

\- Super moi aussi, on fait le chemin ensemble.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Kiara ne s'en formalisa pas, elle ne le montrait pas mais elle était heureuse que Remus ne la déteste pas

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi ça comme option ? demanda le lycanthrope.

\- J'aime bien cette matière, répondit-elle, j'aimais la passion qu'avait mon ancien professeur à nous faire découvrir toutes sortes de créatures.

Oui, contrairement à ses homologues de Serpentard, Kiara trouvait qu'Hagrid avait été un très bon professeur, il parlait de chaque créature avec passion et Kiara prenait plaisir à l'écouter, ce n'est pas avec le professeur Gobe-Planche qu'ils auraient étudié les Hippogriffes ou les sombrals en tous les cas pas à la manière d'Hagrid.

\- Il y a cette matière à Dumrstrang ?

\- Euh, oui mais elle ne s'appelle pas comme ça. Tout cela n'était que supposition bien entendu, Kiara n'avait aucune idée des matières dispensées à Durmstrang.

\- Ah bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une école qui se préoccupe de ce genre d'enseignement.

Kiara se stoppa, dire qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas comme James ou Sirius, mais elle se trompait, il se méfiait autant d'elle.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Remus s'était arrêté aussi, il sentait qu'il avait fait une erreur mais bredouilla tout de même :

\- Eh bien, On dit que Durmstrang est réputée pour apprendre la magie noire à ses élèves, après tout l'un des plus grands mages noirs a étudié là-bas.

C'est vrai, on disait encore cela dans le futur d'où venait Kiara, mais désormais elle savait que cela n'était pas exactement vrai, les élèves qu'elle avait rencontré durant le tournoi des trois sorciers était très gentil, seul le directeur laissait à désirer, mais après sa disparition, elle pouvait dire sans crainte que Durmstrang n'était pas pire qu'une autre école, mise à part le fait qu'il n'acceptait pas les nés-moldus.

\- Donc tu sous-entends que je suis aussi mauvaise que Grindelwald parce que je viens de Durmstrang, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, c'était stupide elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette école mais elle prenait cette accusation pour elle, cela signifiait que lui aussi ne la voyait que comme un mangemort.

\- Non, ce n'est pas….

\- Pas ce que tu voulais dire, coupa-t-elle. Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Mais dit-moi Remus, la plupart des sorciers ayant mal tourné ne sont-ils pas à Serpentard ? D'où vient Voldemort exactement ?

Il allait répondre mais Kiara ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Mais si tu es assez stupide pour écouter les « On dit », alors tu es aussi bête que Black et Potter.

Elle laissa Remus planté au milieu du parc tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lieu du cours, elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller à cause de lui mais elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer par son absence.

\- Bravo Lunard, dire que tu es censé être le plus intelligent d'entre nous, railla James qui surgit de sous sa cape, il était avec Sirius.

\- Oh, ça va, c'est de votre faute !

Le cours qu'elle aurait dû le plus apprécier ne réussit même pas à la remettre de bonne humeur, elle n'en revenait pas, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Remus puisse penser exactement la même chose que Sirius ou James, pas après qu'il l'ait défendu lors de la rentrée. Elle fut d'une humeur exécrable tout le reste de la journée, Lily et Alice essayèrent tant bien que mal de la dérider un peu mais rien n'y fit, elle alla se coucher de bonne heure sans un regard pour Remus qui tenait absolument à s'excuser.

Le lendemain Kiara se leva assez tôt pour un samedi et contrairement à la veille, elle était plutôt de bonne humeur. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, elle aperçut Lucy qui déjeunait seule et décida d'aller la rejoindre.

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Lucy leva des yeux surpris vers Kiara, son visage se renfrogna un peu, elle comprenait que Kiara est pu se sentir mal à l'aise mais cela faisait une semaine qu'elle l'évitait.

\- Tiens, tu ne m'évites plus, lança-t-elle.

\- Lucy, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai agis de manière stupide.

La Serdaigle haussa les épaules avant de revenir à son repas, voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas Kiara s'assit à côté d'elle, certains élèves la regardèrent surpris mais aucun ne fit de commentaire.

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une excuse, commença-t-elle, mais là d'où je viens, on n'a pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments, d'ailleurs je crois que dans ma famille la seule personne qui m'ait réellement aimé, c'est ma mère et elle est morte quand j'étais jeune. A part elle, on ne m'a pas vraiment appris ce qu'était l'amour ou montré la moindre marque d'affection, pareil à l'école, je n'étais pas dans le meilleur environnement qui soit.

Lucy ne regardait toujours pas Kiara mais elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait, alors la Gryffondor continua :

\- Mais je suis sûr que cette année sera différente des autres, tu sais, j'ai moi aussi toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur.

Lucy accrocha son regard à celui de Kiara et lui fit un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle lui pardonnait, Kiara était contente de s'être réconcilier avec elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était vraiment important pour elle que Lucy ne la déteste pas. Comme-ci elle était à sa propre table, Kiara se servit tout en lui demandant :

\- Alors comment s'est passé ta première semaine à Poudlard ?

Les yeux de la Serdaigle se mirent à briller d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle se mit à raconter toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'elle avait découvertes au cours de sa semaine :

\- c'était génial, la salle commune de Serdaigle est magnifique et tu sais comment on fait pour rentrer dedans, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle continua, il y a un heurtoir ensorcelé qui te pose une question et tu dois absolument répondre si tu veux pouvoir rentrer, sinon tu dois attendre qu'un autre élève arrive, Andrew s'est déjà retrouvé coincé pendant une heure à l'extérieur.

Kiara l'écoutait s'extasier sur toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'elle avait vécue, la transformation du professeur McGonagall en chat, la première fois qu'elle a vraiment utilisé sa baguette. Elle lui paraissait si innocente, cette petite née-moldue qui ignorait encore ce qui se tramait dehors. Elle rigola avec elle lorsqu'elle lui raconta comment un élève de sa classe avait fait exploser son chaudron en potion. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui raconter sa palpitante semaine, Lucy partie rejoindre son amie Zoey qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Kiara allait quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle entendit Remus l'interpeller :

\- Kiara, tu as une minute ?

Sa bonne humeur commença peu à peu à la quitter, d'autant plus qu'elle voyait bien les trois autres maraudeurs observer la scène :

\- J'étais de bonne humeur avant que tu n'arrives, maintenant va rejoindre tes amis qui seront probablement déçu que tu n'es pas pu te rapprocher pour avoir de précieuses information sur le mangemort que je suis !

Elle avait dit cela un peu trop fort et toutes les personnes aux alentours levèrent la tête pour suivre l'échange, Remus rougit un peu gêné par les quelques curieux les écoutaient alors que Kiara elle s'en fichait éperdument.

\- Kiara, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Remus, j'ai suffisamment eu de faux amis pour savoir en qui je peux avoir confiance ou non. Je croyais vraiment que tu n'étais pas comme eux mais au final, tu es bien un maraudeur comme les autres.

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

\- Ecoutez, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous ne m'aimez pas, c'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais j'y suis habitué, alors ignorez moi simplement compris.

Et sans attendre de réponse elle quitta la salle la tête haute, mais dans le fond Kiara était triste, dans son futur, elle appréciait beaucoup Remus et Sirius et voir comment ils étaient maintenant lui faisait mal au cœur, le Remus du futur l'avait prévenu, ce serait dur d'acquérir leur amitié, mais pour Kiara ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle.

Elle devait impérativement retrouver le diadème de Serdaigle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup cherché ses derniers jours, elle voulait profiter un peu de cette rentrée, faire comme-ci elle était une élève normale. Mais maintenant la récréation était finie, elle devait le trouver, et c'est lorsque l'on y cherche quelque chose que l'on se rend véritablement compte de la grandeur de Poudlard.

Elle ne se présenta pas au déjeuner, ni au diner, et cela n'échappa à Lily, elle jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil en direction de la porte de la salle en espérant la voir arriver :

\- Lily, l'interpella Alice, dans le pire des cas on la verra dans le dortoir, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je sais, soupira la rousse, mais je m'inquiète pour elle, après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec les garçons. Je veux qu'elle sache que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle le sait, la rassura Mary.

\- Pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant ce qui peut lui arriver ?

C'était Sirius qui demandait cela, lui et les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas très loin des filles et avaient par conséquent entendu la conversation.

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne veux pas en faire mon ennemi !

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est, c'est un mangemort !

\- On aurait pu dire exactement la même chose de toi, Black et pourtant James t'a laissé ta chance et aujourd'hui vous êtes comme des frères ! s'écria Lily.

\- Ne me compare pas à elle, s'exclama-t-il, les dents serrées, et en frappant du poing sur la table faisant sursauter Peter.

\- Sirius, Lily calmez-vous, tempéra Remus mais aucun d'eux ne l'écouta.

\- Pourquoi pas …

\- Je n'ai pas la Marque et je n'aurais jamais laissé ma famille me l'imposer ! Je ne suis pas comme elle, tu m'entends !

\- Eh comment pourrais-tu le savoir puisque tu ne daignes même pas essayer de la connaître !

\- Ça suffit ! Cria James coupant ainsi la conversation puis il reprit à voix basse, Lily, Sirius, tout le monde vous regarde.

Les deux concernés regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir qu'en effet toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux tournés vers eux. Lily se leva, cette conversation lui avait coupé l'appétit, mais avant de quitter la salle elle lança à Sirius :

\- Comment peux-tu la juger sans la connaitre Sirius ? Comment peux-tu réellement savoir qui elle est ? De nous tous, tu devrais être celui qui la comprend le mieux.

Même après que les conversations eurent repris dans la Grande Salle, Mary, Alice et les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux un moment, ce fut Peter qui brisa celui-ci le premier :

\- Je croyais que les mangemort l'appelaient tous Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils s'interrogèrent tous les quatre du regard avant de baisser la tête vers leur assiette, ils ne parlèrent plus de tous le repas, le trajet vers la salle commune se fit aussi en silence. La dispute qu'il avait eue avec Lily avait fait réfléchir Sirius, si James avait réagi de la même manière avec lui, alors il ne serait pas devenu l'homme qu'il était maintenant, il aurait probablement choisi la voie que ses parents avait choisis pour lui, et le point soulevé par Peter était juste elle l'avait appelé Voldemort, pas Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Vous-Savez-Quoi, or les mangemort n'osaient jamais prononcer son nom.

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, la salle commune était peu remplie mais le lendemain étant un dimanche ils restaient encore quelques élèves. James, Sirius et Alice jouaient à la bataille explosive, Remus et Peter étaient en train de faire une partie d'échec.

\- Rho c'est pas vrai, j'en ai marre, se plaignit Sirius qui perdait pour la troisième fois.

\- Tu n'es pas assez concentré, rigola Alice.

\- Moi aussi j'en ai marre, soupira Peter qui venait d'être mis échec et mat par Remus.

\- En même temps tu espérais gagner contre Remus, le roi des échecs.

\- Non c'est juste que je suis trop fatigué, il est minuit passé. Demain je pourrais le battre, déclara-t-il.

\- L'important c'est que tu le crois, se moqua James en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

\- Calmes-toi Lily !

Lily apparut suivie de Mary, qui tentait de calmer la rousse :

\- Il est plus de minuit, Mary et elle n'est toujours pas revenue !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Alice.

\- C'est Kiara, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, expliqua Mary.

\- C'est plutôt inquiétant, lança Peter.

\- Plutôt inquiétant, c'est très inquiétant, s'écria Lily. Tout ça c'est de ta faute Black.

\- De ma faute.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, elle se sentait rejetée à cause de toi !

\- Eh….

\- Ok, on se calme, intervint James. C'est pas la peine de chercher un coupable, Lily c'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

\- Hum, je l'ai croisée au niveau de la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi, dit-elle après réflexion, elle était assez évasive quand je lui parlais, je pensais que c'était à cause de votre dispute de ce matin mais maintenant que j'y pense, elle jetait toujours des coups d'œil derrière elle comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

\- Ok, ça c'est curieux, réfléchit-il, il se tourna vers Remus et lui lança un regard que seul lui put comprendre car Remus quitta immédiatement la pièce suivit de Peter pour aller dans le dortoir. On va la chercher avec les garçons.

\- Quoi ? Et le couvre-feu ?

\- C'est bon, lança Remus qui venait de revenir.

\- Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, Lily. Si on se fait attraper on dira qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'on la cherchait.

\- Je viens avec vous…

\- Non toi tu restes au cas où elle reviendrait.

Lily le regarda étonné, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que James aurait pu se montrer aussi calme et être aussi responsable dans une telle situation.

\- D'accord, fait vite, je suis vraiment très inquiète.

\- Promis, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de la jeune fille. Allez on y va.

\- Faudra que je remercie Kiara quand on la retrouvera, lança James alors qu'il venait de quitter la salle commune, je crois que j'ai gagné des points avec Lily grâce à elle.

Ils étaient dans le couloir et marchaient en direction de l'endroit où Kiara se trouvait d'après la carte.

\- Je crois que Lily a vraiment des raisons de s'inquiéter, expliqua Remus, d'après la carte, elle est dans une salle de classe au deuxième étage et elle ne bouge pas.

\- Ok on se dépêche, y quelqu'un sur le chemin ?

\- Non Rusard est à l'autre bout du château.

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit qu'indiquait la carte, Sirius ouvrit doucement la porte, l'endroit semblait désert :

\- Kiara ! Appela Remus mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Elle est là ! S'exclama Sirius qui grâce à la lumière de sa baguette avait pu la voir. Elle est inconsciente.

\- C'est du sang parterre ? demanda Peter qui venait de marcher sur une petite flaque.

\- En dirait bien, répondit James, regardez son bras.

Son bras gauche était strié de marques, et il semblait qu'elle avait plusieurs bleus :

\- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, déclara Sirius.

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent, Remus utilisa un sort afin de faire léviter Kiara et parti en direction de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Sirius, James et Peter eux, allèrent chercher le professeur McGonagall. ils avaient tous en tête la même question, qui avait pu bien faire cela?

* * *

 **(1) je crois qu'on dit couleur ambre mais comme je ne suis pas sur je préfère laisser ça comme ça, si quelqu'un le sait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**

 **(2) là j'ai un petit problème, je ne sais jamais si je dois l'accorder, je ne le fais pas mais si jamais je me trompe n'hésitez pas à me le dire parce que c'est une question que je me pose à chaque fois que j'écris ce mot pour qualifier Kiara.**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qui a bien pu agressé Kiara ? (même si cela semble un peu évident et téléphoné d'avance :p).**

 **On a enfin le droit à une petite description de Kiara, bon pour ceux qui ont lu ma précèdent fiction, vous savez que je ne suis pas très douée pour les description alors j'espère vraiment que cela vous suffira :/**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà la suite des aventures de Kiara ;)**

 **Enora Swen : voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise :)**

 **Guest : Merci ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire te plaise autant, c'est vrai que la description n'est pas très précise mais j'ai un gros problème pour ça, je sais jamais vraiment comment décrire avec précision les personnages, en tout cas voici la suite avec une partie de la réponse à tes questions ;)**

 **Machurid** **a :** **Ça me fait très plaisir que l'histoire te plaise, et aussi qu'elle te fasse un peu rire, j'aime bien qu'il y ait un peu d'humour si je peux en mettre, voilà la suite qui répondra peut-être à tes questions ;)**

 **Je tenais aussi à vous remercier d'être toujours plus nombreux(ses)me suivre, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**

 **Trève de bla bla je vous laisse avec le chapitre 11 :)**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Kiara resta inconsciente pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait de nombreux hématomes sur le visage et les bras sans doute dû à un sortilège de Doloris et son bras gauche avait été scarifié, par-dessus sa Marque on pouvait désormais lire le mot _Traîtresse_. Lily, Alice et Mary se relayaient pour rester à ses côtés, Lily voulait être sûre qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec elle lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Elle avait réussi à convaincre James et Remus de rester à son chevet lorsque les trois filles ne pouvaient pas y être, Remus car il voulait se faire pardonner de Kiara et James parce qu'il était certain de marquer des points avec Lily.

Les Maraudeurs eurent moins d'ennui qu'ils ne le pensaient, le professeur McGonagall était très en colère de savoir que les quatre garçons avaient une fois de plus enfreint le règlement mais quand ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient inquiet de ne pas la voir rentrer dans la salle commune, elle se radoucit aussitôt et donna même 20 points à Gryffondor.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, les filles avaient cours et ne pouvaient malheureusement pas rester auprès d'elle alors ce fut les garçons qui s'y collèrent :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je vienne aussi, râla Sirius alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, c'est pas moi qui ait promis que je resterais au chevet de Ivanov.

\- Tien ce n'est pas la mangemort cette fois, on progresse, se moqua Remus.

\- C'est ça moque toi, son agression m'a fait comprendre que les fils de mangemort qui sont à Poudlard ne l'aime pas donc elle n'est pas si irrécupérable que ça, avoua Sirius, mais à mes yeux elle reste la fille qui a laissé ses parents lui poser la Marque, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est lâche.

\- T'en fais pas Remus, on a tout l'année pour le convaincre, rassura James alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors maintenant tu te ranges de son côté.

\- Sirius tu vas pas recommencer, répondit simplement James, on arrive à l'infirmerie et tu sais que Pomfresh nous virera si on fait trop de bruit.

\- Tant mieux, qu'elle le fasse. Où.. où est Peter ?

\- Il n'ose pas venir, expliqua Remus en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de Kiara, il dit qu'il ne doit pas vraiment être la personne que Kiara voudrait voir à son réveil.

\- Et lui vous le forçait pas !

\- On le comprend un peu, il ne sait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec elle, un coup elle est gentille et ensuite elle se montre distante ou désagréable et elle est comme ça uniquement avec lui.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'avec moi elle est toujours agréable, ironisa-t-il.

\- Non, tu es toujours désagréable avec elle, nuance, plaisanta James.

Sirius passa le reste du temps à bouder, Remus faisait ses devoirs pendant que James jouait avec son vif d'Or tout en parlant du fait que les sélections allait bientôt avoir lieu. Au bout d'une heure, Remus prétexta qu'il devait prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs et James dû s'absenter car il avait une réunion réservée au Préfet.

\- Ok je viens avec toi Remus.

\- Non tu restes là, Lily veut qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec elle, expliqua James.

\- Et alors en quoi ça me concerne, c'est pas mon amie.

\- Alice et Mary seront là dans une demi-heure, tu peux rester auprès d'elle jusque-là non ? Et puis je vais à la bibliothèque et je sais très bien que tu déteste y aller.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai aucune envie de faire mes devoirs, bouda Sirius, je reste une demi-heure pas plus.

\- Bien, c'est tous ce qu'on te demande.

Sirius râla une dernière fois pour la forme avant que Remus et James ne le laisse seul avec Kiara. Depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois Kiara, mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder et ce qu'il vit lui souleva le cœur, malgré les pommades que Mme Pomfresh lui appliquait régulièrement, elle avait encore des hématomes très visibles sur le visage, son bras gauche était bandé, Mme Pomfresh avait essayé de faire disparaître les marques mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Kiara vivrait avec le mot _traîtresse_ incrusté sur le bras toute sa vie. Sirius avait beau dire qu'il la détestait, il n'aurait jamais souhaité cela pas même à son pire ennemi (sauf peut-être Voldemort).

\- Eh bin, ils t'ont pas raté, déclara-t-il, même si il doutait du fait qu'elle puisse l'entendre, ces lâches ont dû te tomber dessus à plusieurs. Je suis sûr que ce sont des Serpentard.

Il se tut quelques instants regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait, il n'y avait personne à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh était à son bureau. Il réfléchit qui pouvait bien avoir fait ça, soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il comprit :

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Rosier !

Mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas répondre, il la regarda longuement et s'aperçut qu'elle bougeait un peu, pas comme si elle allait se réveiller mais plutôt comme si elle faisait un cauchemar, il prit ça pour une réponse, inconsciemment il lui prit la main et déclara :

\- Ouai ça doit être lui. Ecoute, que tu portes la Marque ou non, tu es une Gryffondor et je ne laisserais pas cet enfoiré de Serpentard s'en prendre à l'un des nôtres.

Il entendit tousser derrière lui, il se retourna vivement pour voir Alice le regarder une grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Quand je vais raconter ça à Lily.

Il lâcha soudainement la main de Kiara et se leva précipitamment tout en se rapprochant vers la jeune fille avec un regard qui se voulait menaçant :

\- Non tu ne diras rien à personne.

\- Sinon quoi ! Répondit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

\- Ecoute on peut peut-être s'arranger, son regard changea pour devenir plutôt séducteur.

\- Ah Ah ! Ça ne marchera pas avec moi Sirius, j'aime Franck et ce n'est pas avec ce genre de méthode que tu m'achèteras.

\- Alors avec quoi ? Ton prix sera le mien Cooper.

Alice fit mine de réfléchir pouvoir faire chanter Sirius Black, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde mais elle n'était pas comme ça elle allait répondre quand elle fut devancé par la voix rauque de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas parlé depuis longtemps :

\- Alice ?!

\- Kiara ! Enfin tu te réveilles, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu ne te rappelle pas ? demanda inutilement Sirius.

Kiara fit signe de la tête que non, ce fut Alice qui lui expliqua :

\- Tu as été agressée, les garçons t'ont retrouvé inconsciente dans une salle de classe.

\- Je vais aller prévenir Mary et Lily, déclara Sirius gêné d'être au chevet de Kiara, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées mais il n'oublia pas Alice. Cooper, n'oublie pas…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais à personne que Sirius Black à un cœur, le charria-t-elle.

Sirius lança un regard reconnaissant à la brune et quitta l'infirmerie, Alice se tourna vers Kiara qui l'interrogeait du regard :

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une preuve que Sirius ne te déteste pas autant qu'il le dit.

Kiara ne posa pas plus de question, elle regarda son bras :

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, expliqua-t-elle, tu as une mine affreuse. Tu as encore des bleus sur le visage, et ton bras…

\- Dis-moi tout Alice, quoi que mon bras ait eu ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà vécu.

Alice vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui expliqua :

\- Ils t'ont scarifié. Ils… ils ont marqués le mot : _traîtresse_ sur ton bras.

\- Oh, ce n'est que ça, dit-elle mais Alice voyait bien que c'était seulement pour se donner contenance.

\- Ils ont surement fait cela avec de la magie noire parce que quand Mme Pomfresh a essayé de le soigner, elle n'a rien pu faire. Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre avec cela…

\- Ce n'est rien Alice, elle posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille pour la rassurer, ce n'est qu'une cicatrice de plus, une cicatrice qui sera là pour me rappeler pourquoi je me bats.

Alice la regarda surprise et étonnée de cette réflexion, elle trouvait que Kiara faisait preuve d'une grande sagesse, peu de gens aurait voulu garder une telle cicatrice, elle la première. Elle la trouvait courageuse car elle souriait et ceux même après ce qu'elle avait vécue, pas seulement son agression mais sa vie avant Poudlard, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu vivre mais Alice imaginait que cela devait être affreux et pourtant elle avait le courage de sourire à ses ennemis, de garder la tête haute et ceux malgré les piques de Sirius. Alice devait avouer qu'elle était admirative.

\- Kiara !

Une furie rousse se précipita vers Kiara et la prit dans ses bras, Kiara fut très surprise par ce geste mais ne la repoussa pas.

\- J'étais très inquiète que tu ne te réveilles pas ! Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Lily, laisse là respirer un peu, rigola Mary qui arrivait derrière, Je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillée, on se faisait beaucoup de soucis.

\- Merci les filles, ça me touche beaucoup, remercia Kiara, pour répondre à tes questions Lily, je me sens assez bien quoiqu'un peu fatiguée. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas de souvenir de mon agression.

\- J'espère que ça te reviendras, que Dumbledore puisse punir tes agresseurs, dit-elle déçue de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- C'est surement Rosier, hasarda Mary, il ne s'est pas vengé depuis l'épisode du train et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est étrange, commenta Alice, à mon avis il va falloir le surveiller.

\- Non, s'exclama Kiara, je veux dire… ne faites pas ça, je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui m'a agressé mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il est dangereux et je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger à cause de moi.

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour nous, c'est trop mignon, lança Alice.

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai déjà Black sur le dos et surement Rosier alors je ne veux pas avoir en plus Potter et ton cher Franck si il vous arrivait quelque chose.

En plus de cette plaisanterie, elle leur tira la langue ce qui les firent sourire puis Lily éclata de rire, heureuse de voir Kiara se lâcher un peu. Alice et Mary suivirent tandis que Kiara les regardait toujours en souriant, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, jamais elle ne se serait permis cela auparavant peut-être Remus du futur avait avait-il raison, ce voyage dans le temps lui permettrait sans doute d'avoir la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

\- Eh bien, je suis content de voir que vous allez bien miss Ivanov, interrompit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour professeur, salua Lily imité par Alice et Mary.

\- Bonjour jeunes filles, pouvez me laisser un instant avec Kiara ?

\- Bien sûr, tu veux qu'on revienne plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je pense que je vais plutôt me reposer aujourd'hui, peut-être demain.

Lily acquiesça puis quitta le dortoir accompagné de Mary et Alice.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'as aucune idée de qui t'a fait cela ?

Kiara hésita mais finit par répondre :

\- Si, mais si je vous le dis, ils seront renvoyés pour avoir utilisé la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute, il y a un règlement Kiara et je me dois de le faire appliquer, l'usage de ce genre de magie est prohibée.

\- Je sais professeur, répondit-elle, seulement je préfère les avoir à l'œil ici, plutôt que de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils font dehors. Vous et moi savons exactement vers qui ils vont se tourner et ce n'est pas censé se passer comme cela.

\- Je croyais que changer le futur était ton but.

\- Oui, mais il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être modifié, si ils sont renvoyés cela pourrait changer des choses essentielles.

Elle pensait notamment à sa naissance, si Rosier car c'était bien lui l'agresseur était renvoyé, alors il risquerait de ne pas agir comme il l'a fait dans le futur de Kiara, or dans ce futur, c'est lui qui demande à sa sœur de porter l'enfant de Voldemort. Pour ce qui est des deux autres agresseurs, Kiara n'a aucune idée de leur rôle dans le futur, elle avait cru entendre le nom de Macnair, mais n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être l'autre. Mais elle était à la fois étonné et soulagée de savoir que ni Rogue, ni Regulus n'avaient pris part à l'attaque.

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement Kiara, mais comment être sûr qu'il ne t'attaque pas à nouveau.

\- Je saurais me défendre, ces lâches m'ont attaqués par derrière et à plusieurs, je serais sur mes gardes maintenant.

Le directeur acquiesça, il lui parla de ses recherches sur les horcruxes, il ne savait toujours pas comment les détruire mais il sentait qu'il était proche de la solution. Kiara elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le diadème de Serdaigle mais qu'elle était certaine que c'était un horcruxe et qu'il était à Poudlard.

Vers 18h, Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie et elle reçue la visite de Lucy qui apparemment attendait depuis un moment, elle patienta encore un peu le temps que Mme Pomfresh l'examine, puis enfin elle eut le droit de voir Kiara :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, quand Lily m'a dit que tu étais réveillé je me suis précipitée ici mais tu étais avec Dumbledore. Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train, que c'est Rosier qui t'as fait ça….

\- Lucy, calmes-toi, tenta de la calmer Kiara, elle avait dit cela à une vitesse folle et on percevait de l'angoisse dans sa voix.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute, et j'ai peur pour Zoey et Andrew. On aurait dû leur laisser le compartiment tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

\- Non, je t'interdis de penser une chose pareil, ça lui aurait trop fait plaisir. Lucy, regarde-moi, dit-elle en lui relevant la tête, Rosier est un abruti et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses le plaisir de t'écraser devant lui compris ?

La Serdaigle hocha la tête et Kiara continua :

\- Bien sûr, ne le provoque pas non plus comme je l'ai fait dans le train, parce qu'il serait tout à fait capable de faire une chose comme ça, dit-elle en montrant son visage. Si jamais toi ou l'un de tes amis a un problème avec lui, je veux que tu viennes me voir, d'accord ?

\- Je te le promets, répondit-elle, merci d'être là pour moi, Kiara.

Kiara alla répondre quand Mme Pomfresh apparut dans l'infirmerie, afin de signaler que l'heure des visites était terminée, Lucy prit Kiara dans ses bras et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

\- Pitié, Mme Pomfresh dîtes moi que je pourrais bientôt sortir ?

\- Vous voulez rire, dit-elle, vous allez rester pendant un moment ici.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Au moins une semaine.

Elle soupira et se coucha, elle savait que l'infirmière ne serait pas difficile à convaincre. Après avoir tannée l'infirmière pendant plusieurs heures, elle réussit à la faire céder et pu sortir au bout de deux jours, juste à temps pour le dîner.

\- Kiara !

Lucy se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'elle quittait l'infirmerie, ce qui lui arracha une grimace, certain de ses hématomes n'avaient pas complétement disparut et malgré la pommade que Mme Pomfresh lui avait appliqué, ils étaient encore douloureux.

\- Désolé, s'excusa la Serdaigle.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui sourit Kiara.

\- Je voulais venir te voir, mais j'ai eu tellement de devoir que je n'ai pas eu le temps, débita-t-elle d'une traite.

\- T'inquiète pas, maintenant que je suis sortie on aura tout le temps de se voir, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Salut Andrew.

\- Salut, je suis content que tu ailles bien, répondit-il.

\- Je crois qu'il voulait dire, dommage qu'il ne t'ai pas achevé, déclara une voix froide dans son dos, la même qui l'avait interpellé dans ce couloir où elle s'était fait agresser, elle se retourna pour faire face au Serpentard.

\- Rosier, dit-elle, arrête de mentir, je suis certaine que je t'ai manqué.

\- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, rétorqua-t-il, puis il reprit en chuchotant, tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable.

\- Oh, je le sais bien plus que tu ne le crois, répondit-elle faisant référence aux années qu'elle avait vécu chez son oncle.

\- Ne t'avises plus de me manquer de respect Ivanov, cracha-t-il en lui attrapant le bras gauche, réveillant ainsi la douleur de sa blessure mais Kiara ne fit rien paraître.

\- Kiara ! cria Lucy, s'inquiétant pour son amie.

\- Décidément cette Sang-de-Bourbe est toujours dans les parages, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle menaçant.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, s'exclama Kiara en s'interposant entre lui et Lucy, Andrew aussi avait eu le même réflexe.

\- Je t'ai déjà eu une fois, je peux recommencer, lança-t-il en la menaçant de sa baguette.

\- Oui mais la dernière tu m'as lâchement attaqué à trois contre un.

\- Tiens ! Tu es sortie de l'infirmerie Kiara, s'exclama Remus qui arrivait en compagnie de Peter, puis il fit semblant de remarquer le Serpentard. Oh Rosier, un souci ?

\- Si j'en avais un ce ne serait certainement pas à toi que je le dirais Lupin !

\- Pourtant Remus est toujours de très bon conseil, Lança Peter ce qui surprit Kiara, elle avait toujours pensait que Peter était un lâche ou alors la présence de Remus le rassurait.

Il lança à Peter un regard méprisant et répliqua à Kiara avant de tourner les talons :

\- Tu as de la chance cette fois, Ivanov.

\- Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous attaquer, lâcha Andrew après que Rosier fut parti.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, remercia Lucy.

\- On devrait aller manger avant que le dîner ne soit fini, dit Remus.

\- Oui, acquiesça Lucy, j'ai promis à Zoey qu'on mangerait avec elle, à plus tard Kiara et fait attention à toi.

\- Toi, fait attention à toi !

Elle se mit en route vers la Grande Salle suivit par Andrew, Remus et Peter restèrent avec Kiara, ce fut le lycanthrope qui brisa le silence :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va aller, répondit-elle en soupirant, mis à part le fait que Rosier m'énerve.

\- Il énerve tout le monde de toute manière, dit-il en rigolant, tu viens manger ?

\- Je vais d'abord aller me changer et j'irais après.

\- Ne tarde pas trop, lança Peter, on a préparé ça depuis deux jours.

\- Oui, ça serait dommage que tu rates ça, compléta Remus, tu viens Peter, j'ai faim.

\- Attendez….

Mais les deux Gryffondor étaient déjà partis, de quoi voulaient-ils parler. Elle décida d'aller vite à la salle commune afin de venir plus vite à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, un fou rire général y retentissait, elle fut bousculée par Evan Rosier qui en sortait précipitamment les cheveux verts et la figure pleine de pustule. Elle en rigolait encore quand elle s'approcha des Maraudeurs. **(1)**

\- C'est ça que vous avez préparés depuis deux jours ?

\- Bien sûr que non Ivanov, on lui réserve encore d'autre surprise, répondit James Potter.

\- Et vous faites tout ça pour moi, dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Ne crois pas avoir autant d'importance, Ivanov, lança Sirius, on fait ça uniquement pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas comme ça au Gryffondor, et ceux même si ce Gryffondor c'est… toi.

Il avait tenté de se donner un air dégouté mais quelque chose dans son regard trahissait ses vrais sentiments, bien sûr il ne l'adorait pas mais Kiara savait désormais qu'il ne la détestait pas suffisamment pour ne pas la considérer comme une Gryffondor.

\- Bien entendu, répondit-elle en souriant lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, bien je vois que Lily est en train de se tortiller sur sa chaise pour me faire comprendre où elles sont assises, je ferais mieux de la rejoindre.

\- Attend ! L'interpella James, Comment tu as convaincu Pomfresh de te laisser sortir aussi vite ?

\- Ah, tu aimerais le savoir, dit-elle narquoisement.

\- Ba oui ça peut être utile la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera à l'infirmerie.

\- Elle a dû l'ensorceler, c'est certain, répondit Sirius.

D'un air très sérieux et surpris Kiara répondit :

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

Les James et Sirius se regardèrent se demandant si elle était réellement sérieuse, Peter déglutit bruyamment, seul Remus souriait à cette réplique ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle sourit devant leur mine déconfite, qu'ils furent sûr qu'elle se fichait d'eux.

\- Il faut juste lui demander toutes les 10 minutes et je vous garantis qu'elle vous laisse sortir, mais ça dépend peut-être du cas, dit-elle en regardant inconsciemment Remus, je vais aller voir les filles sinon Lily va avoir un torticolis, à plus tard.

Ce jour-là, quelque chose dans le comportement des Maraudeurs envers Kiara changea, Sirius serait encore dur à convaincre mais elle savait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie pour être considéré comme une de leurs amie.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **(1) J'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour ce qui est des blagues que pourrait faire les maraudeurs comme vengeance :/**

 **Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre je vous l'accorde mais, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :)**

 **Bisous à Samedi prochain !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici comme tout les samedi, le chapitre 12 :)**

 **Enora Swen : fidèle au rendez-vous comme toujours ;) ça me fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir tes reviews, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour les prochains chapitres :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Deux mois passèrent depuis l'agression de Kiara et Evan Rosier en vit de toutes les couleurs depuis cette période, les Maraudeurs redoublaient d'ingéniosité pour venger l'attaque sur la Gryffondor. La vengeance prit fin à la demande de Lily après que Rosier fut envoyé à l'infirmerie durant un entrainement de Quidditch, au début ils ne voulurent pas entendre raison mais Kiara conseilla à James de l'écouter s'il voulait gagner des points avec la rouquine.

Concernant la recherche du diadème, Kiara se relâcha un peu, Dumbledore lui conseilla de s'arrêter un peu du moins jusqu'à Noël afin de profiter un peu de cette période joyeuse.

\- Les idées vous paraîtront plus claires après cette période de repos.

Globalement les conseils de Dumbledore était toujours utile alors, elle décida de le suivre et de profiter un maximum. Ses relations avec les Maraudeurs s'était quelque peu améliorer, elle s'entendait très bien avec Remus. Elle se montrait toujours froide et distante avec Peter et quand à Sirius et James, Kiara sentait qu'ils la détestaient un peu moins mais ce n'était pas encore vraiment ça, pour essayer de gagner la confiance de James, elle lui donnait souvent des conseils pour séduire Lily et Sirius ne voyait malheureusement pas cela d'un bon œil et se méfiait encore plus d'elle.

\- Le premier match est dans une semaine et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'attrapeur, je ne veux pas avoir à déclarer forfait.

\- Tu continues les essais ? demanda Peter.

\- Oui, McGonagall nous laisse jusqu'à la veille du match pour trouver, passé ce délais on devra déclarer forfait, soupira James.

\- Ça craint, déclarer forfaits contre les Serpentard, ça serait trop la honte, souffla Alice qui était aussi dans l'équipe en tant que Poursuiveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous en faites une tête, déclara Lily qui venait d'arriver avec Kiara.

\- Y a qu'on a toujours pas d'attrapeur pour le match de samedi, soupira à nouveau James.

\- Oh c'est embêtant ça, répondit Lily réellement désolé.

\- Embêtant, c'est horrible oui ! S'exclama James hystérique. Tu imagines si on doit déclarer forfait…

\- James, calmes-toi, tenta Remus, Lily n'y est pour rien.

\- Je sais…. Désolé Lily, s'excusa le capitaine.

\- C'est rien, de toute manière il vous reste une semaine pour trouver, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Alice, mais quand bien même on trouverait un autre attrapeur d'ici là, il ne serait pas suffisamment entrainer, il faut vraiment qu'il soit très bon.

\- Autrement dit, on trouvera jamais, soupira Sirius qui était batteur dans l'équipe. Tu viens James, on va essayer de trouver celui qui est le moins nul.

James et Sirius se levèrent suivit de Peter :

\- C'est triste pour eux, lança Mary qui se faisait discrète jusque-là, sachant à quel point le Quidditch pouvait parfois être un sujet sensible. Mais pourquoi il ne prenne pas le même que l'année dernière.

\- Parce que c'était Franck l'année dernière rappela Alice, Non mais vous imaginez, après ce qu'ils ont fait à Rosier, déclarer forfait contre eux, ce serez vraiment embarrassant, déclara Alice soufflant, bon je vais aller voir moi aussi, à plus tard les filles.

\- Alice attends, s'écria Kiara, elle voulait voir les sélections, je viens avec toi.

James, Alice et Sirius avait raison, si il voulait gagner avec un joueur si peu entraîné, il faudrait qu'il soit très bon, au bout du troisième jour, il n'avait retenu que trois personnes :

\- Tu crois que Hannigan est meilleur que Johnson ? Demanda James affalé sur le canapé de la salle commune.

\- Hum je sais pas, bredouilla Sirius, peut-être que Ryder et le moins nul au final.

\- Le match n'est que dimanche matin, peut-être qu'on pourra trouver la perle rare avant ça, hasarda Alice.

\- Il ne reste que la journée de samedi, le terrain est pris par les Serpents toute la soirée de jeudi et vendredi.

\- Oh alors là, c'est fichu, soupira Alice.

\- Et en plus, on a quasiment vu tout le monde à Gryffondor, il reste que les premières années et il est hors de question qu'on prenne un premier année, expliqua James.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, après ça il reste seulement les personnes comme Mary qui n'aime et ne comprenne rien au Quidditch.

\- Eh ! S'exclama Mary.

\- C'est pas contre toi, rigola Sirius.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas d'habitude, tout Gryffondor passe les sélections, comment c'est possible que vous n'ayez pas un candidat potable pour le poste d'attrapeur demanda Mary.

\- Parce que cette année le capitaine, c'est James, expliqua Alice, et qu'il est vraiment super difficile, aucun des candidat n'était assez bon pour lui et quand on voit la façon dont il leur parlait, je pense qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voudra être dans l'équipe si on leur demande.

\- Ils sont aussi nul les uns que les autres, s'exclama soudain James complétement désespéré.

\- Eh, pas la peine de nous insulter, s'exclama Michael Hannigan qui suivait la conversation avec les deux autres retenus.

\- Excusez-le, il est un peu à cran, s'excusa Alice pour James.

\- A cran, je suis énervé, d'habitude, il se bouscule pour être dans l'équipe, d'habitude ils sont bons et là, ils sont tous carrément nul.

\- James tu deviens blessant là, la sermonna Lily.

\- Blessant, tu ne peux pas comprendre, ne fais pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à…

\- Je veux bien essayer, si ça vous dérange pas d'avoir un mangemort dans l'équipe , déclara Kiara, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre.

\- Ah, ah, tu n'es pas sérieuse, rigola faussement Sirius faisant lever la tête de Kiara.

\- Tu as un balai ? Demanda James très sérieusement.

\- Pas là mais un petit tour au Chemin de Traverse et c'est arrangé, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux James !

\- Quoi, il ne reste que quelque jour, Sirius, répondit-il. Et si, elle peut nous rendre service moi je dis pourquoi pas. Est-ce que tu es douée ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant mais :

\- Mais c'est Ivanov ! Tu peux pas, elle…

\- Dit le, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, lui lança Kiara en lui souriant afin de lui montrer que ça ne lui ferait rien.

\- C'est un mangemort ! Il reste deux jours avant le match attends jusque-là, peut-être qu'on se rendra compte que Ryder n'est pas si nul que ça.

\- Bon j'en ai marre, je veux plus faire partie de l'équipe, s'énerva l'intéressé, si c'est pour me faire insulter à chaque fois.

il ferma brutalement son livre avant d'aller dans son dortoir sous le regard encore plus désespéré de Sirius qui venait de voir l'une de ses chances de ne pas avoir Kiara dans l'équipe s'envoler.

\- Bon quand vous aurez pris une décision faites-moi signe, lança Kiara en se levant pour aller dans son dortoir.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent deux des plus stressant que James eut vécu, le vendredi matin, Hannigan et Johnson annoncèrent tous les deux qu'il ne voulait plus faire partie de l'équipe, eux aussi en avait assez de se faire insulter, laissant James sans attrapeur, Sirius le convainquit de ne pas choisir Kiara et de réfléchir parmi tous les candidats vu jusqu'à présent qui était le moins nul.

\- Alors Potter, avez-vous trouvé un attrapeur ? Demanda le professeur Mcgonagall avec espoir.

\- Eh bien… commença-t-il, en desespoir de cause, ils avaient demandé à tous ceux qui s'était présenté au poste mais comme l'avait si bien dit Alice aucun n'accepta n'ayant pas aimé la manière dont James leur avait parlé. Tous les Gryffondor le regardaient attendant sa réponse, il croisa le regard de Kiara qui lui fit un clin d'œil et il s'exclama, Ivanov ! Euh, je veux dire Kiara, elle sera notre attrapeuse.

Le bruit d'une cuillère qui tombe dans une assiette fit sursauter tout le monde, tous se tournèrent vers Sirius qui regardait James les yeux ronds, le professeur McGonagall reporta son attention sur James :

\- Parfait, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- Comment as-tu pu…

\- J'ai paniqué, écoutes Sirius, je préfère voir Kiara dans notre équipe plutôt que de devoir déclarer forfait, expliqua James.

\- On n'est même pas sûr qu'elle soit douée.

\- Eh, ELLE est juste là alors arrêtez de parler comme si j'étais pas là, s'exclama Kiara en se levant, écoutes Black, voilà ce que je te propose, voyez ce que je vaux pour ce match et si vous trouvez que je suis nulle vous pourrez toujours essayer de trouver un nouvelle attrapeur jusqu'au prochain match.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Questionna James, Sirius soupira mais dans le fond il savait que c'était la seule solution.

\- Tu as un balai ? Parce que ceux de l'école sont carrément usés.

\- T'en fais pas, comme je savais que vous alliez changer d'avis, j'ai pris le temps d'aller en acheter un, dit-elle elle se leva souriante et leur lança, bon je vais sur le terrain, traînez pas trop, le match va bientôt commencer.

Même si elle faisait bonne figure et semblait sûre d'elle, Kiara était très stressé. Elle savait qu'elle était plutôt douée mais n'avait jamais eu la chance de participé à un match de Quidditch. Elle n'avait pas pris le meilleur des balais mais ce n'était pas le plus nul et elle savait qu'elle pouvait réussir à faire gagner son équipe.

Dix minutes après qu'elle soit arrivée et changée, le reste de l'équipe arriva, Alice sembla voir son stress car elle lui pressa l'épaule et lui chuchota :

\- Je suis sûr que tu es une super joueuse.

Elle lui sourit, James leur fit un discours d'encouragement et ils purent enfin aller sur le terrain. Les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs attendant que le professeur de vol siffle le coup d'envoi.

Perchée sur son balai, Kiara ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes afin de se concentrer, elle faisait abstraction de tous ce qui l'entourait, elle n'entendait plus rien, puis lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le match commença.

Pendant la première partie du match, Kiara n'eut rien à faire. Elle observait les alentours essayant de repérer le Vif d'Or tout en regardant le match et en évitant les Cognards que Rosier, batteur de l'équipe adverse se faisait un plaisir de lui envoyer.

Après une heure de match, le score était de seulement 80 à 90 pour Gryffondor autant dire que Serpentard avait beaucoup de chance de les rattraper, d'autant plus que le gardien de Gryffondor avait été touché par un Cognard et avait dû être évacuer. Elle avait eu plusieurs fausses alertes, pensant voir le Vif d' Or alors que ce n'était qu'un reflet ou bien lorsque l'attrapeur des Serpentard faisait semblant de l'avoir vu.

\- Alice, attention !

L'avertissement de Kiara arriva trop tard, car Alice se prit le Cognard de plein fouet, la faisant tomber de son balai et l'envoyant à l'infirmerie, l'équipe protesta.

Kiara regarda le fautif qui n'était autre que Rosier, il avait un grand sourire narquois sur le visage et il regardait Kiara comme pour lui dire qu'elle était la prochaine. C'en était trop, elle devait mettre fin au match au plus vite. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle tournait et toujours aucun signe du Vif d'Or. Serpentard les avait rattrapés et le score était maintenant de 120 à 90 pour les Serpents.

Enfin, elle l'aperçut et fonça droit sur lui imité aussitôt par l'attrapeur adverse. Ils se bousculèrent plusieurs fois essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible de la petite balle en or, qui changea brusquement de direction pour se diriger droit vers le sol, les deux attrapeur plongèrent en piquet afin de la suivre, le sol se raprochant dangereusement. L'attrapeur adverse n'osa pas aller aussi loin et décrocha beaucoup plus tôt que Kiara qui parvint à suivre le Vif d'Or sans s'écraser au sol soulevant l'enthousiasme du stade. Elle avait toujours devant elle le Vif d'Or, elle tendit la main pour l'attraper quand soudain un Cognard arriva sur sa droite et frappa son bras la déséquilibrant et la faisant tomber de son balai. Elle ne tomba pas de haut, mais une violente douleur l'assailli tout de même au bras droit. Elle oublia bien vite la douleur en voyant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, elle le prit de sa main valide et le brandit à la vue de tous. Le stade explosa de joie sauf les serpentard bien évidemment :

\- Ivanov a attrapé le Vif d'Or, Gryffondor gagne le match ! Hurla le commentateur.

Toute l'équipe atterrit sur le terrain pour venir féliciter Kiara, James l'embrassa sur la joue en disant qu'il avait eu raison de la choisir et même Sirius la félicita :

\- Je reconnais que je me suis trompé, bien joué Ivanov.

Il lui donna un coup amical à l'épaule, ravivant la douleur de son bras.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

\- On devrait aller voir comment va Alice, déclara James à son équipe.

Lily et Mary était déjà arrivée à l'infirmerie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Alice venait d'émerger et ne cessait pas de s'excuser auprès de James de s'être fait avoir :

\- T'inquiète pas Alice, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je pense que Rosier a profité du match pour se venger un peu de ce qu'on lui a fait.

Lily, Alice et Mary félicitèrent l'équipe pour leur match tandis que Kiara allait voir Mme Pomfresh afin qu'elle soigne son bras.

\- Félicitation, déclara Remus qui venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie avec Peter. C'était un beau match, les garçons, je crois que vous pouvez remercier Kiara.

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier, et une fois que Mme Pomfresh eut fini de s'occuper son bras elle alla voir les filles qui était autour du lit d'Alice.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai un mal de tête affreux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un troupeau d'hippogriffe, répondit Alice.

\- Ne me refais plus peur comme ça, compris, lui dit Kiara en souriant.

\- Oui chef ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Eh c'est moi le capitaine, s'exclama James.

\- Pas si fort, rouspéta Mary, Alice a dit qu'elle avait mal à la tête.

\- Quelle manque de délicatesse, déclara Lily en le regardant d'un air méprisant, vous m'excusez les filles mais je dois aller voir le professeur Slugorn au sujet d'un devoir.

\- Désolé Alice, s'excusa James, mais il n'en revenait pas de la manière dont lui parlait la rouquine, il avait dit cela pour plaisanter, il commençait à la suivre, je plaisantais Lily, c'était pour rire….

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Potter ! Entendirent-ils, accompagner des bruit de pas de Lily qui s'éloigner laissant James penaud.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il en revenant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé la manière dont tu lui as parlé la dernière fois, expliqua Mary, Kiara et Alice acquiescèrent, Et en plus tu ne t'es pas excusé.

\- La manière dont je lui ai parlé ?

\- Oui, au sujet du Quidditch, expliqua Kiara, comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas comprendre parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Oui, tu as pas fini ta phrase mais c'est à peu près ça, compléta Alice.

\- Tu l'as connais elle est très susceptible, surtout qu'elle commençait à beaucoup t'apprécier termina Mary.

Cette révélation raviva la gaieté de James :

\- Elle commençait à m'apprécier ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Fais toi pardonner et peut-être que tu le sauras, répondit mystérieusement Alice.

James allait parler quand Mme Pomfresh apparu pour les virer de l'infirmerie, James avait beau essayer de la convaincre, rien n'y fit :

\- Votre amie a besoin de se reposer, tout le monde dehors !

Elle les repoussa en direction de la porte, demanda à Kiara de revenir le lendemain pour son bras et retourna s'occuper de ses patients, Mary promit à Alice de venir la voir plus tard.

\- Tu ne viens pas demanda-t-elle à Remus qui contrairement aux autres restait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie

\- Non, je… je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais demander à Mme Pomfresh si elle peut faire quelque chose.

\- On t'attend, Rem, le prévint Sirius qui attendait avec James et Peter à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, lui dit-elle Kiara, à plus tard.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers le parc, bien évidemment elle se doutait de se qu'avait Remus, elle n'était pas une spécialiste du calendrier lunaire, mais la pleine lune avait probablement lieu ce soir. Elle s'assit au bord du lac pour réfléchir, elle aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps assez loin pour permettre à Remus de mener une existence normale.

\- Ah ! Voici notre championne, entendit-elle.

\- Hagrid ! Vous avez vu le match.

\- Bien sûr, je ne rate jamais un match, surtout lorsque Gryffondor joue.

\- Je ne suis pas si douée que ça, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait grand-chose.

\- Tu as mis fin au match, tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or, c'est tous ce que l'on te demande, répondit le demi-géant.

Elle lui sourit puis regarda à nouveau le lac, Hagrid s'assit sur un rocher près de Kiara et lui dit :

\- Tu as l'air de t'être plutôt bien fait accepter ?

\- Oui on peut dire ça, Lily, Mary et Alice sont des filles géniales, elles m'ont tout de suite accepté mais les autres je sais pas.

\- Oh, ça viendra avec le temps, j'en suis persuadé, moi-même je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps et pourtant je t'apprécie déjà beaucoup.

\- C'est gentil, répondit-elle émue, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Comment est-ce tu te sens depuis que tu es ici, demanda-t-il après un autre silence, et je ne parle pas seulement de Poudlard.

\- Eh bien, Poudlard est comme dans mon souvenir, j'adore la salle de commune Gryffondor, celle de Serpentard était très sombre, elle était juste en dessous du lac et celle de Gryffondor est très lumineuse et conviviale. Ça me fait drôle de voir des personnes que j'ai connues âgée aussi jeune.

\- Ça doit te faire drôle en effet, James et Sirius sont-ils toujours aussi casse coup.

Elle déglutit difficilement, Hagrid perçut son trouble mais il ne dit rien :

\- Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je comprends, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, dit-il pour changer de sujet, tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis.

Elle écouta Hagrid et alla jusqu'à la Grande Salle où elle retrouva Lily et Mary qui était en grande conversation au sujet de la dangerosité du Quidditch.

\- Alice aurait pu mourir, s'offusqua Lily.

\- Tu exagères un peu tu crois pas, répondit Kiara en s'asseyant.

\- Et c'est celle qui a le bras en écharpe qui parle, déclara Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le lendemain matin, Remus ne vint pas au petit déjeuner, ce que Lily remarqua, habituellement il faisait partie des lèves-tôt du dimanche matin :

\- Ils ont dû trop fêter la victoire de Gryffondor, tenta Kiara.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, il me semble qu'ils sont sortis tard hier, intervint Mary, et regarde la tête des garçons.

Kiara et Lily tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils avaient une mine épouvantable.

\- Alors les garçons, vous avez besoin de vous mettre dans des états pareils, c'est juste le premier match, plaisanta Mary.

Sirius s'assit lourdement en face de Kiara et soupira l'air de dire « si tu savais »

\- Où est Remus ? Demanda Lily.

\- Il est… très fatigué, il s'est pas remis d'hier soir, il a préféré dormir, mentit James qui ne se tenait toujours debout, il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et continua, dis-moi Lily est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parlerais pas maintenant, répondit-elle sans même daigner le regarder ?

\- Ok, je… voulais m'excuser de t'avoir parlé de cette manière, je n'aurais pas dû. En temps normal je ne l'aurais jamais fait mais j'étais très stressé à l'idée de devoir déclarer forfait.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

\- je te demande pardon d'avoir été un abruti et pas seulement pour la dernière fois, pour toutes les autres fois. Ça m'embête d'autant plus qu'on commençait à devenir ami non ?

\- Je… j'accepte tes excuses, bredouilla Lily elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait s'excuser comme ça devant tout le monde. Tu… pourrais peut-être m'en apprendre plus sur le Quidditch… pour combler mes lacunes.

Kiara et Mary se regardèrent bouche bée, elle le draguait, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Lily.

\- J'en serais ravi, répondit James qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui signifier que c'était dans la poche. James salua les filles et alla s'assoir avec Sirius et Peter, qui s'écartèrent un peu des filles afin de discuter en privé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda Lily en voyant la tête des filles.

\- "Pour combler mes lacunes", c'était bien trouvé, se moqua Alice.

\- Tu nous surprends de jour en jour, rajouta Mary.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, éluda-t-elle, Oh regardez le courrier !

Effectivement le courrier arrivait, des centaines de chouettes et hiboux firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ne change pas de sujet Lily Evans, s'exclama Kiara, tu sais très bien… Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle fut coupée par l'atterrissage d'un hibou juste devant elle. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre, Dumbledore chargeait généralement un élève de lui donner le message lorsqu'il voulait la voir, elle avait demandé à Tom de ne pas lui écrire.

\- Ba alors, tu manques à tes parents mangemort, lança Sirius.

Elle regarda Sirius d'un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ce n'était pas de la colère, pas de la tristesse, juste de l'inquiétude qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre, elle regarda le hibou prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle se détendit pour finalement sourire.

\- Non c'est plutôt ta famille qui m'écrit dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil elle lui jeta la lettre, je n'avais l'intention d'accepter mais comme je sais que tu vas détester l'idée, je vais de ce pas lui dire que j'accepte. Et puis la petite me manque.

Elle se leva droite et fière comme elle savait le faire lorsqu'elle clouait le bec de Sirius. Il prit la lettre et commença à la lire, James lui demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- C'est Andromeda, ma cousine, celle qui est mariée à un moldu, j'ignorais qu'elles se connaissaient.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dit ? Demanda Peter.

Il leva la tête de la lettre pour leur répondre surpris par ce qu'il lisait :

\- Elle lui propose de venir passer noël avec eux.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon comme le précèdent, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ce sont les chapitres que je préfère :)**

 **D'ailleurs, jusqu'au chapitre 15, ce sontceux où j'ai été le plus inspiré, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont également, par contre, l'écriture du chapitre 16 traîne un peu, j'ai les idées mais j'ai du mal à les mettre en place, tous ça por dire que ça risquera d'être moins régulier à partir de là.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, bisous à Samedi !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 13 :)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, je suis désolée j'essaye de décrire un maximum mais c'est pas vraiment mon point fort :/ Je te laisse avec le chapitre 13 et le noël chez les Tonks ;)**

 **Enora Swen : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que l'histoire te plaise autant, toute la famille Tonks sera dans ce chapitre pour noël avec quelques autres surprise ;) bisous ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Depuis que Kiara avait reçu cette lettre, Sirius ne cessait de la harceler pour savoir dans quelle circonstance elle avait connu sa cousine. Au début c'était des remarques pas vraiment blessante afin de lui faire cracher le morceau jusqu'au jour où il recommença avec les insultes habituelles:

\- Tu comprends je dois savoir comment elle a pu en arriver à parler à un mangemort, lui avait-il dit un jour alors qu'ils étaient en étude de moldu, je le dois pour la sécurité de ma cousine peut-être que tu as reçu l'ordre de la tuer pour avoir épousé un moldu.

Elle aurait dû avoir l'habitude, mais qu'il insinue qu'elle puisse faire du mal à Andromeda ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter et chaque fois qu'il la traitait de mangemort, cela lui faisait le même effet que s'il la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle avait relevé la tête brusquement et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de Sirius et même s'il fit comme-ci de rien n'était, il perçut la tristesse de Kiara et cela lui fit quelque chose. Elle passa le reste du cours les yeux rivés sur le professeur, sans prendre la peine de prendre des notes, sans vraiment écouter et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle fut le premier dehors.

\- Tu l'as vraiment vexée cette fois, assura Remus alors qu'ils étaient le Poudlard Express.

Depuis ce fameux cours, Kiara avait fait tout son possible pour l'éviter et dès qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, elle l'ignorait royalement, les filles avaient remarqué cela et lui avaient demandé la raison ce changement de comportement, Sirius s'était gracieusement fait disputer.

\- Tu avais arrêté de l'insulter depuis le match contre Serpentard, pourquoi tu as recommencé, lui demanda Peter.

\- Ca m'a échappé, ok ! Et puis elle devrait être habituée maintenant, dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'était pas grave.

Remus leva les yeux aux ciels devant le manque de réaction de son ami.

\- Allez, elle s'en remettra, s'exclama Sirius puis il tendit ses jambes pour s'étirer, pensons plutôt aux deux semaines de vacances qui nous attende.

\- En parlant de ça, se rappela James il se tourna vers Remus et Peter et leur dit, mes parents ne sont pas là pour le nouvel an et il m'autorise à organiser une fête, vous serez là les gars ?

\- Compte sur moi, répondit aussitôt Peter.

\- Mhmm…, sembla réfléchir Remus.

\- Tu ne peux pas te défiler, j'ai vérifié le calendrier !

\- ok, Bien sûr que je serais là.

\- Super, j'ai invité les filles aussi, Alice viendra avec Franck, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu.

\- Et tu as invité Kiara, demanda Peter.

\- Ba c'est la moindre des choses, c'est quand même grâce à elle qu'on a gagné le match de Quidditch.

\- Ouai, bouda Sirius, j'espère qu'elle fera pas la gueule toute la soirée.

\- Peut-être que si tu t'excusais ça irait mieux, proposa Remus.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour quelque chose de vrai, elle a la marque des ténèbres les gars, quand à la carte, vous savez très bien qu'elle ne ment jamais, on ne doit pas se laisser attendrir par son côté gentil. Je suis certain qu'elle est ici pour une raison. Bon, j'ai envie d'aller embêter Servilus, vous venez ?

\- Non, je préfère dormir un peu, dit Remus qui n'avait pas vraiment aimé l'explication de Sirius, il avait comme l'impression que lui aussi cachait quelque chose et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec lui-même.

\- Je sais pas trop… tu sais Lily commence à m'apprécier, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Rhoo, vous êtes exaspérant les gars ! s'exclama-t-il en quittant le compartiment.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, moi, bredouilla Peter déçu qu'il ne lui ait même pas demandé.

\- Laisse tomber Peter, c'était juste une excuse pour éviter cette conversation, lui assura James.

En effet, Sirius était passé devant le compartiment de Rogue sans même s'y arrêter pour s'arrêter devant le compartiment des filles afin de regarder à l'intérieur discrètement, il put voir qu'il n'y avait que Lily, Alice et Kiara, Mary devait être allée faire un tour. Alice semblait être en train de raconter une histoire très amusante à en juger par l'éclat de rire de Lily, cependant Kiara ne décrocha même pas un sourire et regardait simplement par la fenêtre, ce qui n'échappa pas aux filles.

Il s'éloigna du compartiment, il avait juste besoin de marcher, au wagon suivant il croisa la dame qui vendait des confiseries et décida d'en acheter, il y avait un peu de queue alors il attendit, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut Mary, elle venait du wagon suivant et elle pleurait, au début il ne fit pas attention, elle avait surement un chagrin d'amour ou autre, ce n'était pas ses affaires et à dire vrai, il s'en fichait un peu il avait d'autre soucis en tête. Mais il sembla y trouver plus d'intérêt lorsqu'il aperçut son frère arriver par la même porte, il semblait s'apprêter à l'appeler mais quand il vit le monde dans le wagon, il se ravisa. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire le rapprochement et Sirius se précipita vers son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je suis très contente de te voir également Sirius, j'imagine que nous ne te compterons pas parmi nous pour noël.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent, Mary pleurait et je suis persuadé que c'est à cause de toi, affirma Sirius.

\- Mary ? Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, une de tes petites-amies ? Répondit-il gardant ce calme qui agaçait Sirius.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, compris ! le menaça-t-il avant de retourner vers son compartiment, il ne parla pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Regulus mais James et Remus s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils se regardèrent, se promettant qu'il découvrirait le problème.

Dans le compartiment des filles, Alice et Lily essayaient de faire rire Kiara mais rien n'y fit, elle ne décrochait pas son regard de la fenêtre.

\- Vous savez quoi, s'exclama Alice, Franck sera à la soirée de James, je te le présenterais Kiara, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

\- Oh j'en suis sûr aussi, mais est-ce que lui va m'apprécier, répondit-elle sarcastique, faisant référence au fait qu'il était apprenti Auror et qu'elle avait la Marque.

\- Rho fait pas la rabat-joie, lança Lily. Franck aime tout le monde, c'est évident qu'il va t'adorer.

\- Et puis, ne m'en veut pas mais je lui ai tout expliqué à ton sujet et il n'est pas du genre à juger sans connaître.

\- Tu lui as dit ! Est-ce que ses supérieurs sont au courant, Dumbledore ne l'a pas dit au Ministère…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Alice, il m'a promis de ne rien dire, et puis il pense comme nous, si Dumbledore te fait confiance alors lui aussi.

\- Vous savez, je suis pas sûr d'aller à cette fête, James ne m'a même pas vraiment invité, c'est à toi qu'il a demandé Lily.

\- c'était une invitation générale Kiara, bien sûr que tu es invitée.

\- Je crois que c'était une manière de dire qu'elle n'a pas envie d'y aller Lily, expliqua Alice, mais bien entendu, on ne va pas te laisser faire Kiara.

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand Mary arriva :

\- Eh bin, on pensait que tu t'étais perdue, plaisanta Alice avant de s'interrompre en voyant les yeux rougit de son amie.

\- Ne faites pas attention, j'ai juste eu une poussière dans l'œil, dit-elle en reniflant.

\- Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu **(1)** , lança Lily.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Les filles acquiescèrent, si Mary voulait leur en parler plus tard alors, elles attendront, ce fut Alice qui coupa le silence :

\- « la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu », franchement Lily, parfois tu me déstabilises avec tes expressions moldues.

Lily haussa les épaules en rigolant pendant que Kiara et Alice essayait de comprendre comment et pourquoi une marmotte mettrait du chocolat dans du papier, déclenchant l'hilarité de Lily et Mary qui ayant une mère né-moldu comprenez cette expression.

La fin du trajet se passa relativement bien, l'expression un peu étrange de Lily ramena la bonne humeur au sein du groupe et Kiara oublia presque la raison de sa tristesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe presque littéralement dessus à la sortie du train.

\- Oh ! Pardon je suis vraiment déso... commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que c'était Sirius. Oh, c'est juste toi.

\- Ravi de voir que ma douleur ne te fait rien, lança Sirius en se frottant le bras.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis qu'un mangemort, la douleur des autres me ravie Black.

Peter éclata de rire avant de se stopper devant le regard noir de Kiara et de Sirius et décida de se faire tout petit en voyant que les garçons mais aussi les filles qui accompagnaient Kiara le regardait sans vraiment comprendre sa réaction.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Ivanov, pourquoi tu te braques à chaque fois que je te parle.

\- Parce que je m'attends toujours à une réflexion cinglante de ta part, maintenant Black, si c'est toujours pour m'insulter que tu viens me parler je préfère que tu t'abstiennes.

\- Eh là je n'ai rien fait, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Pas encore.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des parents de James.

\- Vous voilà les garçons, s'exclama une femme.

\- Bonjour maman, salua James en embrassant sa mère.

\- Madame Potter, salua les maraudeurs.

\- Je vous laisse, mon père m'attend, dit Remus, on se voit au nouvel an.

\- Salut ton père de notre part, lança un homme d'un certain âge qui était apparu au côté de la mère de James au vu de la ressemblance, il était évident qu'il s'agissait de son père, ce que confirma Remus.

\- Je le ferais Mr Potter.

Peter s'en alla également suivit d'Alice qui sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami venu la chercher, il salua de loin les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Mary et son regard s'attarda sur Kiara qui avait baissé la tête et c'était tût depuis l'arrivée des Potter.

\- Tes parents sont avec les miens, déclara Mary à Lily.

\- Alors nous allons y aller aussi, dit Lily, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré Mr et Mme Potter.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, lança Kiara qui ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

\- Quoi, le grand Mangemort Kiara à peur face au grand Auror Fleamont Potter **(2)** , railla Sirius, Kiara le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard triste et apeuré mais aussi empli de colère, Sirius fut déstabilisé par ce regard, il n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse faire passer autant d'émotion dans un regard.

\- Sirius ! S'offusque Mary.

\- Alors c'est donc vous ? Ted et Andromeda nous ont beaucoup parlé de vous, expliqua Mr Potter, il semble vous porter en grande estime.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Kiara, la rassura Mme Potter, ils nous ont tout expliqué et comme eux nous décidons de vous faire confiance.

\- Euh… eh bien, merci, bredouilla-t-elle. Je vais vous laisser en famille, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Kiara, l'interpella Lily alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir passer les vacances chez moi ? Mes parents sont d'accord.

\- Merci Lily, mais je préfère rester de mon côté, c'est très gentil de ta part et de celle de tes parents.

\- Passez de bonne vacances Kiara, nous aurons surement l'occasion de nous revoir, la salua Mme Potter avec un sourire bienveillant auquel Kiara répondit timidement.

* * *

\- Tu as l'air pensive, lança Tom alors que Kiara était attablé au bar du Chaudron Baveur.

\- Oh, je… pensais simplement au fait que Poudlard me manquait, mentit-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas être resté pour les vacances ?

\- parce que vous me manquiez aussi Tom, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Et parce que j'ai été invité pour noël.

\- Oh, c'est génial, tu ne passeras pas noël seule, se réjouit le barman.

\- Oui, c'est génial, répondit-elle de manière enjoué mais cela sonné faux, elle était assez intimidé d'aller passer noël chez les Tonks, Tom remarqua son trouble et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Racontes-nous comment c'était l'école, dit-il, elle hésita mais les habitués qui s'étaient attachés à elle, l'encouragèrent à raconter.

Kiara leurs raconta presque tout, omettant seulement les détails concernant son passé, sa Marques ainsi que l'agression, elle lui raconta tout de même que certains élèves semblaient ne pas apprécié le fait qu'une "élève de Durmstrang" fasse son entrée à Poudlard mais qu'au final, beaucoup semblait l'apprécier, elle lui raconta sa surprise lorsque le choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor et sa joie lorsqu'elle attrapa le Vif d'Or lors de son premier match de Quidditch.

\- Comment peut-on ne pas t'apprécier Kiara, s'exclama un l'homme qui était sur sa droite.

\- Tu es la gentillesse incarnée, ajouta une sorcière qui était à une table pas très loin du bar.

Kiara rougit en entendant tant de gentillesse de la part des clients.

\- Oh le Quidditch, ça fait des années que je suis pas monté sur un balai, déclara Tom en se remémorant sa jeunesse, je sais même pas si je serais capable de tenir dessus aujourd'hui.

\- et tu es à Gryffondor, comme je t'envie, j'aurais adoré être dans cette maison, intervint un sorcier au bar l'air rêveur.

\- Vous étiez dans quelle maison ?

\- Poufsouffle, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

\- C'est une très bonne maison également, assura Kiara.

\- Cite moi un sorcier célèbre ayant appartenu à cette maison ?

Aussitôt le nom de Nymphadora Tonks s'insinua dans son esprit mais personne ici ne la connaissait, alors elle dit en haussant les épaules et en souriant :

\- Newt Scamander.

Elle avait lu cela dans un livre parlant de lui, Kiara aimant particulièrement les Soins au Créature Magique c'était beaucoup intéressé à l'auteur des Créatures Fantastiques.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais resta un moment bloqué comme si il essayait de se rappeler si oui ou non Newt Scamander avait été à Poufsouffle.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certaine, je l'ai lu dans un livre.

\- Tu es vraiment étonnante comme gamine, s'exclama en riant le sorcier à sa droite, tu as réussi à clouer le bec de Jeff, ça fait des années que j'essaye.

Jeff fit mine de s'énerver mais ne put s'empêcher de rire également entrainant les rires de tout le monde au bar, Kiara passa une très bonne soirée ce soir-là oubliant quelque peu ses problèmes.

Elle traîna sur le Chemin de Traverse durant les trois premiers jours des vacances, Noël était dans deux jours et elle cherchait désespérément un cadeau pour ses camarades ainsi que pour Mr et Mme Tonks. Pour Alice, elle opta pour un joli papier à lettre et une belle plume d'aigle, elle passait tellement de temps à écrire à Franck qu'elle était persuadée que cela lui plairait. Pour Mary, elle qui adorait la photographie, elle lui acheta plusieurs pellicules magique avec des filtres qui venait tous jute de sortir **(aucune idée de si ça existe mais je pars du principe que dans Harry Potter tout est possible ;))** , pour Lily, ayant remarquée qu'elle aimait beaucoup la potion et la lecture, elle décida de lui offrir un livre retraçant l'histoire de la potion et pour Remus avec qui elle était devenu très amie, elle acheta une nouvelle cape, elle avait remarqué que la sienne était particulièrement abîmé peut-être à cause de ses transformations et pour Lucy elle acheta toute sorte de confiserie à faire découvrir à sa famille ainsi qu'une très jolie exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard, elle avait remarqué que Lucy empruntait souvent celui de la bibliothèque, cela amusait beaucoup Kiara qui trouvait qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Hermione. Pour les Tonks elle décida de leur acheter une bouteille d'Hydromel pour les remercier de l'avoir invité ainsi que quelques confiseries pour la petite Nymphadora.

Kiara quitta l'auberge à 19h et transplana dans une rue desserte du quartier des Tonks, la rue était calme, les quelques personnes dans les rues étaient probablement des personnes invitées à un réveillon. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle venait à peine d'ouvrir le petit portail du jardin.

\- Kiara ! Je suis contente de te revoir.

\- Bonjour Mme Tonks, salua-t-elle. Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ?

Elle l'invita à rentrer et lui expliqua :

\- Par sécurité nous avons étendu les sorts de protections jusqu'au portail, lorsque l'alarme s'est déclenché nos invités ont complétement paniqué, alors pendant que Ted les calmait, j'ai décidé de venir t'accueillir.

\- Vos invités ?

\- Oui, les Potter, Ted travaille avec Fleamont, tu dois connaître leur fils, répondit-elle puis elle s'exclama en entrant dans le salon, et voilà notre dernière invitée.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle lui annonça que les Potter étaient dans le salon, si ils étaient là alors _Il_ était là aussi. Alors qu'elle se décida tout de même à entrer une petite tornade aux cheveux roses se rua sur elle.

\- Kiara !

\- Oh ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Tonks… euh pardon Nymphadora.

Elle était habituée à l'appeler comme ça même après qu'elle se soit mariée avec Remus.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'indigna la petite puis elle s'écria en souriant, j'aime bien Tonks.

\- Mlle Ivanov, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, je suis Euphemia Potter.

\- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Kiara, répondit-elle en serrant la main de Mme Potter un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit qu' _Ils_ n'étaient pas dans la pièce.

\- Ma femme et moi sommes ravi de pouvoir apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus, déclara Mr Potter, Ted et Andromeda nous ont beaucoup parlé de vous et surtout de votre exploit concernant les Malefoy.

\- Oh Lucius Malefoy est quelqu'un de très facilement influençable, surtout lorsque sa famille est en jeu.

\- Chérie, ne parlons pas de cela aujourd'hui, tu veux bien, s'exclama Euphemia, c'est Noël, intervint Mme Potter, Andromeda, ça sent vraiment très bon, j'ai hâte de goûter ce que tu nous as préparé.

Mr Potter et Ted restèrent dans leur coin ne souhaitant pas prendre part à la conversation culinaire des deux femmes et discutèrent entre eux, Kiara regardait Nymphadora jouer près du sapin et ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans les conversations s'approcha de la petite fille, elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et joua avec elle, d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais pu jouer comme une petite fille normale, lorsqu'elle était petite elle n'avait pas le droit au dernier jouet à la mode à noël ou pour son anniversaire, après la mort de sa mère elle ne recevait plus rien pour noël et son anniversaire était devenu l'un des jours qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Même si ce n'était plus de son âge de jouer au même jeux que la petite Tonks, elle prit plaisir à s'amuser avec elle, ce que remarqua les deux femmes :

\- Nymphadora a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, lorsqu'elle a su que Kiara venait pour noël, elle a sauté de joie avant de s'étaler parterre, expliqua-t-elle en riant.

Euphemia rigola aussi, cette petite était vraiment très maladroite.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle, déclara James Potter en entrant dans le salon, tien Salut Ivanov.

\- Je me disais bien que ça sentait le mangemort ici.

Kiara se crispa en entendant la pique que lui lançait Sirius.

\- Sirius voyons tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour un invité de ta cousine, la réprimanda Mme Potter.

\- Ba justement, je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être ici, pourquoi tu l'as invité Dromeda ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'invite qui je veux dans ma maison Sirius, s'énerva Andromeda, et je te prierais d'être un peu plus polie avec mes invités. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien nous allons passer à table.

\- Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi Kiara ? demanda Nymphadora, Kiara lui sourit en hochant la tête et la petite lui prit la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle à manger en passant devant Sirius, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, James faisait de son mieux pour intégrer Kiara à ses conversations mais Sirius avait toujours le chic pour gâcher ses efforts à chaque fois James lançait un regard désolé à Kiara. Même si Sirius était son meilleur ami, son frère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Kiara était quelqu'un de très gentille quand on apprenait à la connaître et cela lui faisait mal de voir la tristesse dans ses yeux lorsque Sirius lui lançait ce genre de remarque.

Mais vers le dessert, ce fut la remarque de trop, il l'avait chuchoté pour que seule Kiara et James puisse l'entendre :

\- Et ta mère, c'est aussi une meurtrière ou elle a juste écarté les jambes.

CRAC !

\- Kiara ! S'exclama Andromeda en se levant, tu ne t'es pas coupée.

Le verre que Kiara tenait dans la main s'était cassé tellement elle s'était crispée, elle avait essayé de se contenir tout le repas mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il s'attaque à sa mère, des larmes de rage coulait le long de ses joues:

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère, tu m'entends, hurla-t-elle en se levant ne faisant plus attention aux autres, il avait été trop loin, si elle avait pu elle l'aurait probablement frappé, elle n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais elle a toujours essayé de me protéger et ceux sans se soucier de sa propre vie.

Sirius sursauta comprenant que sa mère était morte et que visiblement il avait touché un point sensible, il pensait que la mère de Kiara devait être comme la sienne avec des idées bien arrêté sur la pureté du sang et tout ce qui va avec.

\- Je…

\- Tu es désolé ! J'en ai rien à faire de tes minable excuses depuis que tu as su pour la Marques tu n'as pas arrêté d'essayer de me pousser à bout, tu voulais quoi hein, voir si j'allais passer à l'attaque si ma nature de mangemort allait se réveiller !

Plus personne n'osait parler, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Kiara et Nymphadora s'était mise à pleurer. Kiara reprit son calme en entendant les pleures de la petite.

\- Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir j'ai complètement gâcher la soirée.

\- Non Kiara, reste ! s'écria Andromeda en lui attrapant doucement le bras.

\- Je ne préfère pas Andro…

PLOP !

Le bruit si caractéristique du transplanage fut immédiatement suivit de l'alarme, un mangemort était dans la maison, tout le monde dégaina sa baguette, et en entrant dans le salon ils purent voir accroché au bras de son elfe de maison, gisant au sol dans un piteuse état Lucius Malefoy.

\- Je vous en prie, aidez-là.

* * *

 **(1) Cette expression fait un peu kitsch je vous l'accorde mais je voulais une expression un peu drôle qui serait assez difficile à comprendre pour un sorcier et celle ci m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit :)**

 **(2) J'ai écrit ce chapitre un tout petit peu après que J.K Rowling publie l'histoire de la famille Potter, ça tombait bien, je voulais absolument que les Potter apparaissent mais je ne savais pas quoi leur donner comme nom ;) Par ailleurs, je sais que Fleamont Potter n'est pas Auror tout comme Ted Tonks mais, pour l'histoire je trouvais cela mieux.**

 **Et voilà, ce n'est pas un réveillon magique, mais c'est comme ça que je le voulais, j'ai écrit ses chapitre à la période de Noël et je dois dire que j'étais très inspiré, profitez-en car cela ne saurait durer ;)**

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va-t-il se passer ? AH AH la suite au prochaine épisode ;)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comme tout les samedi un nouveau chapitre avec la suite des évènements de la semaine dernière :)**

 **Guest : Ah Ah, c'était justement l'effet voulu, je te laisse découvrir la suite sans plus tarder ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

\- Malefoy !

Ce fut Kiara qui brisa le silence, elle baissa sa baguette et se précipita vers Malefoy :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Où est Narcissa ? s'exclama Andromeda qui avait suivi Kiara jusqu'au nouvel arrivant, elles furent rejointes par Mr Potter et Ted pendant que Mme Potter emmenait Nymphadora à l'étage. James et Sirius étaient restés sur le pas de la porte ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ils ont découvert… je, je n'ai pas réussi à lui cacher… aider là, je vous en prie… Cissy, raconta-t-il confus.

\- Lucius, calmez-vous, tenta Andromeda, elle l'aida à s'assoir sur le fauteuil.

\- Votre sœur Bellatrix est venu nous rendre visite, nous.. nous ne nous y attendions pas, fouineuse comme elle est, elle a trouvé l'une des lettres que vous vous êtes envoyé Cissy et vous.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous échappé, demanda Mr Potter.

\- Cissy a essayé de raisonner sa sœur, mais elle est devenue complétement folle…

\- Plus que d'habitude, plaisanta Sirius mais Andromeda lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire et elle invita Lucius à continuer.

\- Narcissa n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle, ils nous ont attaqué, j'ai essayé de nous défendre comme j'ai pu, j'ai appelé Dobby pour qu'il nous sorte de la mais Bellatrix a réussi à la capturer. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Cissy a ordonné à Dobby de m'amener chez vous.

L'elfe hochait la tête pour signifier que tous s'était passé comme ça.

\- Elle a appelé Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il est là-bas ? demanda Kiara.

\- Non mais ça ne saurait tarder et ils retiennent ma femme ! Qu'attendez-vous pour aller la sauver, cria-t-il, vous aviez dit que vous nous protégeriez !

\- J'ai dit que…commença-t-elle, elle se stoppa quelques seconde avant de demander, combien était-il ?

\- Il y avait Bellatrix ainsi que Rudolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas appelé entre temps.

Kiara hocha la tête, s'approcha de Malefoy et lui demanda calmement :

\- Et à propos de moi ?

\- On ne leur a rien dit à votre sujet mais ils savent que c'est vous qui nous avait fait changer de camp, c'était écrit dans une des lettres.

Ce jour-là, Kiara vit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans les yeux de Lucius Malefoy, elle vit du désespoir, s'il perdait sa femme alors il ne serait plus jamais le même et cela changerait considérablement le futur, Drago ne verrait jamais le jour, elle devait réagir.

\- je croyais que tu venais de Durmstrang, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses les Malefoy, intervint James, qu'ils te rendent des comptes ?

Elle le regarda, puis regarda Dobby, l'elfe avait l'air mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas où se mettre. Ted et Mr Potter allait partir pour le département des Aurors afin de mettre en place une équipe pour sauver Narcissa quand Kiara déclara :

\- Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici une heure considérez moi comme morte, déclara-t-elle en se plaçant près de Dobby, Dumbledore sait tout ce qu'i savoir pour vaincre Voldemort. Dobby amène moi là-bas s'il te plaît.

\- Kiara ! non !

\- Désolé Andromeda, je vous promets de tout faire pour vous ramener votre sœur.

Dobby hésita regarda son maître, lui lança un regard déterminé et prit la main de Kiara et transplana avant que quelqu'un ait pu les en empêcher.

Il avait transplané dans la cuisine, là il était certain de ne trouver aucun mangemort :

\- Ils doivent être dans le salon, suivez-moi, chuchota l'elfe.

En effet, ils étaient tous dans le salon, Narcissa était ligotée à une chaise, elle gardait son air fière, imperturbable malgré l'interrogatoire de sa sœur.

\- Qui est cette Kiara ! Cissy s'il te plaît, si tu parles le Maître se montrera peut-être plus clément.

\- Non, Bella ! J'en ai assez d'avoir peur, assez de m'écraser devant lui. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux, elle et Dromeda, je ne veux pas élever une famille dans un monde gouverné par Tu-Sais-Qui !

Cette réplique fut suivit par le bruit de la gifle que lui donna Bellatrix :

\- Elle t'a complétement retourné le cerveau ma pauvre, hurla-t-elle, je savais qu'elle créerait des problèmes, papa et maman aurait dû la tuer, elle et ce Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça de sa sœur, déclara Kiara en sortant de sa cachette, sans même sortir sa baguette.

\- Qui es-tu ! Comment es-tu rentré ici !

\- Pas la peine de hurler, soupira-t-elle agacée par la simple voix de la sorcière, tu as toujours cette manie de crier, tu sais quoi, ça te fait encore plus passer pour une folle.

\- Surveille tes paroles et répond à la question, ordonna Rudolphus Lestrange en menaçant Kiara de sa baguette.

\- Eh bien, Rudolphus, il t'arrive de parler, j'ai toujours cru que c'était ta femme qui faisait l'homme dans votre couple… AH !

Rabastan avait lancé un _doloris_ , c'était plus la surprise qui l'avait fait hurler que le sort en lui-même, elle en avait tellement reçu quand elle était petite qu'aujourd'hui, elle parvenait à ne presque rien montrer de sa douleur.

\- Réponds à la question ! Répéta rabastan.

Elle eut un rire nerveux, se releva lentement et se présenta en faisant une révérence pour se moquer d'eux.

\- Vous avez devant vous Kiara

\- c'est toi… Mais tu n'es qu'une… gamine, réplique Bellatrix avec dédain, je t'en prie Narcissa dis-moi que ce n'est pas elle qui a réussi à vous corrompre.

\- Ahah, c'est une blague, ici c'est vous les corrompus, intervint Kiara en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Toi fermes-là, je vais _L_ 'appeler on va voir si tu fais ta maligne devant _lui_.

Alors qu'elle remontait sa manche, Kiara en profita pour désarmer Rudolphus et tenta de pétrifier Bellatrix qui eut le temps de se protéger, Rabastan lui jeta un sort qui la fit valser à l'autre bout de la salle, elle se cogna violemment la tête mais resta consciente, Rabastan se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

Dobby qui selon le plan était parti à la recherche de la baguette de sa baguette, profita de la confusion générale pour libérer Narcissa qui attaqua Rabastan avant qu'il ne puisse s'attaquer à Kiara, ce qui permit à Kiara de se relever, commença alors un duel à trois contre deux, elles étaient très désavantagées. Bellatrix qui semblait s'amuser de la situation, lança un doloris sur sa sœur qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter, Dobby se précipita sur sa maîtresse et transplana laissant Kiara seule qui perdit tous ses moyens et reçue non pas un mais deux doloris qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange résonna dans la pièce, pendant que Rabastan continuait encore de lui lancer des sortilèges de torture, elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas crier.

\- Ne la tue pas, lança Rudolphus à son frère, le maître voudra l'interroger.

\- C'est dingue la résistance de cette fille, lança-t-il en lançant un dernier sort, tu crois _qu'Il_ me laissera m'amuser un peu avec elle.

\- J'espère que tu m'en laisseras un peu, rétorqua Bellatrix en riant.

Rudolphus rigola à la remarque de sa femme et qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, un rayon vert frappa Rabastan de plein fouet qui s'écroula, il était mort. Bellatrix et son mari se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le sort cherchant le coupable qui n'était autre que Narcissa, Bellatrix la regarda choquée, jamais sa sœur n'avait utilisé le sortilège de mort, Narcissa profita de leur surprise pour les désarmer :

\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne poserait pas ses sales pattes sur elle, cria-t-elle, dans sa voix on pouvait sentir qu'elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se précipita vers Kiara à demi-consciente, la releva difficilement en lui disant, ne vous en faites pas, Dobby va nous sortir de là.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale Traitresse à ton Sang, hurla Bellatrix hystérique, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais, toi et Andromeda vous êtes mortes !

Kiara sentit Narcissa se tendre, c'était la première fois qu'on l'insultait de la sorte, Kiara su que désormais, elle savait ce qu'avait pu ressentir sa sœur lorsqu'elle fut reniée. Dobby n'attendit pas l'ordre de sa maîtresse pour transplaner, il prit sa main et instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon des Tonks. Le transpanage fut de trop pour Kiara qui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience put voir que des aurors et des médecins avait investis le salon.

* * *

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en émergeant, James se trouvait à côté d'elle à sa droite pendant que Sirius regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Kiara ! s'exclama-t-il heureux de la voir réveillé, Tu es restée inconsciente deux heures, le médecin a dit que tu avais besoin d'une bonne nuit pour te remettre. Je vais prévenir Andromeda que tu es réveillée.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que je suis plutôt douée pour gâcher les fêtes, soupira-t-elle après qu'il soit sorti.

\- je l'avais déjà gâché avant, répondit Sirius puis après un silence il rajouta, je suis désolé Kiara. J'étais tellement obnubilé par moi que j'ai pensé que toute ta famille était comme la mienne.

\- Pas ma mère, dit-elle après quelques secondes, elle est morte quand j'avais six ans, mais c'est grâce à elle que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû l'insulter… ni elle, ni toi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Eh bien, je…

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée en trombe d'Andromeda criant sur Kiara pour son inconscience, mais elle était heureuse de voir que la jeune fille allait bien, elle se mit soudainement à pleurer, la remerciant d'avoir sauvé sa sœur et lui ordonna de rester pour noël, Kiara n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Andromeda quitta la chambre au bout de 10 minutes et Kiara s'aperçut que Sirius en avait profité pour s'éclipser.

* * *

Il était presque quatre heures lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait de faire un cauchemar, encore. Ils étaient devenu récurent depuis quelque jours et elle voyait cela comme un signe qu'elle devait reprendre sa mission au plus vite.

\- Tu as le sommeil plutôt agité tu sais ?

\- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dit-elle surprise.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis levé pour aller dans le salon mais en passant devant la chambre je t'ai entendu gémir comme ci, tu avais peur de quelque chose. Je peux te demander de quoi tu rêvais ?

Malgré la nuit, elle parvenait à l'entrevoir, il était devant la fenêtre et elle savait qu'il regardait dans sa direction, elle réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara :

\- Je rêvais... de mon passé.

Sirius ne répondit rien, il savait que si elle voulait en dire plus elle le ferait, il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage mais il pouvait imaginer la tristesse qu'il y avait dessus, la vérité c'est qu'il s'en voulait réellement, ses amis avaient raison, il n'avait même pas essayé de la connaitre, dès qu'il a su pour sa marque, il l'avait de suite cataloguée comme un mangemort et si elle avait été à Serpentard, il se serait sans doute conduit encore plus mal envers elle. Aujourd'hui, en voyant Kiara aller au secours de sa cousine, il comprit à quel point il avait pu la juger trop vite.

\- Tu as pas totalement tort à mon sujet, dit-elle, voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas elle continua, j'ai fait des choses... des choses dont je suis pas fière et que je pourrais probablement jamais effacer de ma mémoire, la vérité c'est que j'avais peur, parce que j'étais seule. Ma mère est morte parce qu'elle avait projeté de s'enfuir avec moi, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils me tuent aussi que j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour rester en vie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'en sortir et de faire en sorte que Voldemort soit mis hors d'état de nuire, ça prendra surement quelques années, mais je sais que je vais y arriver, parce qu'il le faut. Alors si tu veux me détester fais-le, ce serait mentir de dire que ça m'est égal mais je ferais avec.

\- J'ai pas envie de te détester, répondit-il presque aussitôt, j'ai été stupide et puéril, j'ai même pas essayé de te comprendre alors qu'en y réfléchissant, on a beaucoup de point commun concernant notre famille, même si la tienne à l'air pire que la mienne. Tu veux bien qu'on recommence tout depuis le début.

\- Bien sûr, je demande que ça.

\- Très bien alors, je commence, déclara-t-il puis il reprit d'une voix qui bien que fatigué se voulait séductrice, salut, je suis Sirius Black.

Kiara rigola en imaginant son regard séducteur si particulier avant de répondre :

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Kiara Ivanov.

\- Kiara ! Quel joli prénom, répondit-il sur un ton faussement guindé,

\- Oh mais le vôtre est particulièrement original, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant encore cinq minutes avant que Kiara ne puisse s'empêcher de rire, entrainant aussi Sirius et son rire si particulier.

\- Je peux te poser une question, demanda Sirius après qu'ils se soient calmés.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment tu as su pour la moto ?

Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire, elle soupira et répondit :

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Ecoute Sirius un jour, peut-être que je pourrais te le dire à toi, James et les autres mais pour le moment, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, je te demande juste d'accepter ça, d'être patient et de me faire confiance, s'il te plait ?

\- Très bien, j'attendrais, dit-il compréhensif, même s'il mourrait d'envie de la savoir.

\- D'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle est finie ?

\- J'ai encore quelques réglages mais elle sera probablement finie avant la fin de la semaine, tu pourras la voir pour la soirée de James.

Elle sourit et lui dit :

-C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas que j'irais.

\- Tu veux rire, y aura pratiquement tous les septièmes années et puis je vois pas ce qui peut être plus intéressant que cette soirée un 31 décembre.

\- C'est que…, que quoi, que pouvait-elle sortir comme excuse, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas aller à cette soirée, alors elle lança une excuse digne de Alice Cooper, c'est que jn'est rien à me mettre.

\- ces excuses ne prennent pas avec moi, rigola-t-il, et puis tu as presque une semaine pour te trouver une tenue.

\- Zut, j'étais persuadé que ça marcherait.

\- Et non, bon, je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu, même si je sais que James me réveillera dès que le jour sera levé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais vu James un matin de noël, il est pire qu'un gamin. Tu devrais dormir un peu parce qu'on viendra probablement te réveiller aussi.

Kiara sourit lui souhaita de bien dormir et se mit sur le côté, on aurait pu croire que c'était le pire noël de tous les temps, mais pour Kiara ce n'était pas le cas, chez son oncle, il ne fêtait pas noël, les seuls qu'elle connaissait était ceux de Poudlard. Pour Kiara c'était sans doute le meilleur, l'évènement de la veille aurait pu tout gâcher mais elle savait que lorsqu'elle se réveillera le matin de noël, le salon sera rempli de bonheur et l'évènement quasi oublié.

\- Réveille-toi Kiara, c'est noël !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, elle put voir devant son lit James et Sirius mort de rire devant l'expression mi surprise mi endormie de Kiara, Nymphadora était en train de sauter sur le lit de Kiara en hurlant que c'était noël et qu'il fallait à tout prix descendre pour aller ouvrir les cadeaux.

\- Oui, Oui, je me lève, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, Tonks sauta du lit avant de se ruer dans le couloir de trébucher puis de se releva comme si de rien était et de se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle descendit prudemment cette fois.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est vous qui lui avait demandé de me réveiller comme ça ?

\- Moi personnellement, je voulais que ce soit James, mais on s'est dit qu'on prenait moins de risque en envoyant la petite, répondit Sirius.

\- Chérie, attend que les autres arrivent, rouspéta gentiment Andromeda.

Elles n'étaient pas que toutes les deux dans le salon, Ted qui semblait très fatigué était assis dans l'un des fauteuils, Fleamont qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que Ted était debout à côté du canapé sur lequel était assise sa femme. A l'autre bout du salon,Narcissa était assise sur une chaise et regardait Nymphadora en souriant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de trace des événements d'hier soir même si l'on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. A ses côté son mari regardait la scène le regard crispé, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Kiara sourit devant la scène improbable qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir raconter ça à Hermione et Ginny, mais c'était impossible.

\- Les voilà, je peux commencer à les ouvrir ? S'impatienta la petite.

\- Oui, tiens celui-là est pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet rouge, celui-là est pour James et celui-là aussi. Voilà pour toi Sirius.

Il y avait encore pas mal de cadeau, Kiara se dit qu'ils avaient été très gâtée, James en reçu encore trois, Sirius en reçu quatre autres et Nymphadora en reçu trois autres aussi.

\- Tiens Kiara ceux-là sont pour toi, dit-elle en lui faisant passer six paquets, elle n'en revenait pas, jamais elle n'avait reçu autant de cadeau, elle se doutait que Lily, Mary et Alice lui auraient envoyé quelques choses mais de qui venait les autres paquets. Elle remercia Andromeda prit ses paquets et alla se mettre dans un coin pour pouvoir les ouvrir au calme.

Le premier qu'elle ouvrit était de Remus, c'était un très joli livre illustré sur les créatures magiques, il avait dû remarquer que Kiara aimait beaucoup cette matière, même si leur professeur actuel ne parlait pas avec autant de passion qu'Hagrid. D'ailleurs l'un des cadeaux était de lui, il lui avait envoyé des gâteaux fait maison que Kiara ne mangerait probablement jamais connaissant le « talent » qu'avait ce cher Hagrid pour la cuisine, mais elle appréciait l'intention. Andromeda lui avait offert un très belle Attrape-Rêve :

« Pour que tes cauchemars cessent. Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, et nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous Kiara. »

Il était accompagné d'un très « joli » dessin de Nymphadora représentant sa famille dans lequel elle l'avait représenté comme étant sa grande sœur, elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes tellement elle était émue. Alice lui avait aussi envoyé quelque chose, c'était une très jolie robe noire, toute simple accompagné d'un mot d'Alice disant : « Voilà ! Comme ça tu n'auras pas d'excuse pour ne pas aller à la soirée ! Joyeux Noël ! »

\- Ah tu vois maintenant tu as quelque chose à te mettre, déclara Sirius qui avait ouvert tous ses cadeaux et s'était rapproché pour voir Kiara, elle lui sourit avant de continuer à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Lucy lui avait envoyé un magnifique collier représentant un phénix accompagné d'un mot :

 _« Le phénix renaît de ses cendres, on pourrait presque dire que cette phrase te correspond. Je ne connais pas beaucoup ton histoire Kiara mais j'ai compris qu'il y a eu dans ta vie des choses horribles dont tu ne souhaites pas parler mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus important, car tu es comme le phénix, tu renais de tes cendres afin de devenir celle que tu veux être. Je suis heureuse d'être tombé sur toi à la gare lors de la rentrée car aujourd'hui j'ai gagné une amie sur qui je pourrais toujours compter mais aussi une grande sœur à qui je pourrais toujours tout raconter. Je t'aime Kiara et te souhaite un joyeux noël. »_

Le salon était assez calme, elle savait que Sirius et James étaient probablement en train de la regarder alors elle fit ce qu'elle put pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer et elle n'avait pas ouvert le dernier cadeau.

Mary et Lily avait fait un cadeau commun mais chacune avait mis le cœur à l'ouvrage, elle avait dans les mains un très belle album photo, à l'intérieur une vingtaine de photographie y était collé, Mary avait toujours son appareil sur elle, mais Kiara ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle l'avait prise en photo aussi souvent. Elle n'était pas sur toute les photos, certaines représentaient Poudlard ou bien Alice ou Lily, une photo des trois jeunes filles et même une photo des maraudeurs (sans Peter), mais les autres représentaient soit Kiara seule, soit entouré de tout le monde. Une photo d'elle quatre alors qu'elles étaient au trois balais, une photo d'elle avec Remus en soins au créature magique, une photo d'elle la première fois qu'elle avait attrapé le vif d'or, une autre alors qu'elle embêtait gentiment Lucy. Et des tas d'autres photos ayant toute un point commun, dessus-elle était heureuse, et jamais elle ne s'était vue comme ça.

 _« Joyeux Noël !_

 _Nous avons eu l'idée de t'offrir cela pour que tu saches à quel point tu es aimée, et que désormais tu es l'une des nôtres que tu le veuilles ou non. Les amis sont faits pour s'entre aider et si un jour tu voulais parler que ce soit de ton passé, de ton présent ou même de ton avenir, nous serons toujours là pour toi._

 _Encore Joyeux Noël !_

 _Lily, Mary et Alice. »_

Elle se leva et remercia Andromeda et Ted pour leur cadeau, mit ses chaussures, un manteau et alla dans le jardin, il faisait froid mais ça lui était égale, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant eux, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de joie, elle était heureuse car enfin elle se sentait acceptée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Sirius venait de sortir également, Kiara percevait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Oui, tout va bien, renifla-t-elle, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça… de cette joie.

\- Oui, j'imagine, les noëls chez les adeptes de la magie noir sont assez différents, répondit-il.

\- On ne fêtait pas noël chez moi, lâcha-t-elle, Sirius ne répondit pas la laissant continuer, en tout cas plus après la mort de ma mère, il a considéré toutes ses fêtes comme inutile, pas de noël, rien…

\- Et bien, dit-il après quelques secondes, faisons-en sorte que ce ne soit plus jamais le cas. Tu devrais le mettre maintenant.

Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il tenait le collier que Lucy lui avait offert, elle lui tourna le dos et souleva ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse lui attacher.

Elle se retourna et se perdit dans son regard, il la regardait si intensément que s'en était étrange, elle se sentit rougir, heureusement que ses joues étaient déjà bien rougies par le froid, elle le remercia et retourna à l'intérieur.

Ce fut le plus noël de Kiara depuis la mort de sa mère, et elle savait en regardant la famille Tonks et les invités présent que ce ne serait surement pas le dernier.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **la partie cadeau est peut-être un peu kitsch (notamment la lettre de Lucy) mais le chapitre a été écrit il y a quelque mois déjà et je ne me voyais pas tout modifier. J'ai tout de même changer quelques truc et même si je me suis relue, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohérence, n'hésitez pas si vous voyez une erreur quelque chose.**

 **J'ai finalement fini ce chapitre 16 dont je vous avez parlé, il y aura des modif ou coupure à faire parce que pour le moment il fait plus de 6000 mots et je pense que ça fera peut-être un peu trop non ? oh et je suis en vacances dont j'essayerais d'écrire le plus possible pour ne pas avoir trop de retard dans les publications, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre comptera cette histoire mais je peux vous dire que je sais déjà à peu près comment elle finira et j'ai même l'épilogue qui est déjà écrit ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)**

 **Bisous bisous !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Guest : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, d'autant plus que tu es la seule à m'en avoir laissé une. Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché, je suis contente que le passage des cadeaux t'ait plu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver certain mais d'autres me sont venu naturellement comme l'album photo. Je me rend compte que les descriptions sont vraiment pas mon fort, j'essayerais de plus développer la prochaine fois, en tout cas merci beaucoup de prendre la peine de laisser un commentaire, je te laisse à la lecture du chapitre 15.**

 **Voilà sans plus de cérémonie, voici le chapitre 15, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ?

\- Je vous remercie Andromeda mais j'ai promis à Tom de déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur pour Noël.

\- Attendez !

Elle se retourna surprise, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui venait juste de parler, il reprit :

\- Vous nous avez demandé de revoir notre jugement sur les êtres vivants qui nous entourait y compris les elfes de maisons, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… sans Dobby, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est, je pense qu'il vous sera très utile dans votre mission.

Il prit une écharpe qu'il avait surement dû demander à Andromeda et s'apprêta à appeler l'elfe, Kiara avait compris son intention :

\- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter Lucius et sa femme.

\- Mais je croyais…

\- Oui, vous avez raison, seulement… James, passes moi une de tes chaussettes !

\- Pardon ?

\- Pose pas de question, je t'en offrirais une paire si tu veux, dit-elle en souriant, le jeune Potter s'exécuta sous le regard incompréhensif des autres elle prit la chaussette et la tendit à Lucius, donnez-lui plutôt ceci, s'il vous plait.

Il la regarda étrangement, se demandant ce que cela changerait une chaussette plutôt qu'une écharpe, mais la prit sans discuter. Kiara aimait beaucoup la fascination de Dobby pour les chaussettes dû au fait qu'Harry l'avait libéré avec, ainsi, elle espérait qu'il développerait la même obsession pour elles.

\- Dobby, appela-t-il, la seconde qui suivit fut accompagnée du Plop caractéristique du transplanage.

\- Vous m'avez appelé maître ?

\- Oui, nous… commença Lucius sans savoir quoi dire, sa femme lui sourit et lui prit la chaussette des mains, il lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla pour se retrouver au même niveau que l'elfe et lui dit d'une voix douce que Kiara ne lui avait jamais entendu jusqu'à présent, un ton presque maternelle.

\- Nous te remercions infiniment de nous avoir sauver Dobby, et nous espérons que tu accepteras de nous aider.

\- Dobby fera tout ce que vous lui demanderez maîtresse.

\- Justement Dobby, nous souhaitons que ce choix soit le tient, que tu ais la possibilité de faire ce qu'il te plait, c'est pourquoi, je t'offre ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant la chaussette.

Dobby n'en crut pas ses yeux, au début il n'osa pas la prendre, il regarda Narcissa qui lui fit un doux sourire, puis l'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce qui regardait la scène attendrit pour la plupart et dubitatif pour James et Sirius. Enfin, il se décida à la prendre :

\- Les maîtres ont offert à Dobby une chaussette, les maîtres ont fait cadeau à Dobby un vêtement. Dobby est libre. **(1)**

\- Oui, tu es libre, répondit Narcissa en souriant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver du bonheur en voyant la joie de Dobby.

\- Dobby, appela Kiara, elle s'agenouilla également, tu as le droit de refuser, je le comprendrais totalement, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'aides, tes pouvoirs nous serons très utile dans notre guerre contre Voldemort.

\- Dobby accepte, Dobby espère de tout cœur pouvoir aider Mlle Kiara.

\- Je te remercie Dobby, lui dit-elle en souriant. Mr et Mme Tonks, merci même s'il n'a pas particulièrement bien commencé, j'ai passé un très bon noël.

Elle salua tout le monde, quitta la maison et transplana au Chaudron Baveur, Tom lui avait préparé un copieux déjeuner, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avec certain client qui était venu au pub au lieu de passer noël seul, Kiara offra au barman une bouteille d'un bon hydromel :

\- Pour vous remercier pour tous les repas offerts, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser.

Elle quitta le Chaudron Baveur aux alentours de 17 heures, Tom lui demanda si elle serait là pour le diner mais elle lui dit qu'elle était déjà attendu, bien évidemment c'était un mensonge mais elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir afin de savoir où elle en était, où en était sa mission. Elle se balada un peu dans les rues de Londres, elle regardait les familles qui se promenaient, ils avaient l'air joyeux. Au bout d'une heure, elle ignorait pourquoi, ses pas l'avait emmené au Square Grimmaud, elle s'assit sur une balançoire devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le numéro 12, la maison n'était pas encore sous _Fidelitas_ , elle ne pouvait rien voir à travers les vitres mais elle se mit à imaginer comment avait pu être leur Noël et tous ce qu'avait dû supporter Sirius durant toutes ces années. Les Noël là-bas n'était sans doute pas différent de ceux qu'elle avait vécu chez son oncle.

Elle envoya un hibou à Tom pour le prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas pendant plusieurs jours, elle ne retourna pas au Chaudron Baveur pendant trois jours, et profita de ce temps pour réfléchir à sa mission, elle alla à Gringotts afin d'observer plus amplement l'intérieur de la banque, il lui vint rapidement à l'évidence que c'était une forteresse imprenable. Comment allait-elle voler l'Horcruxe qui était dans le coffre des Lestrange.

Pour ce qui était du médaillon, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver en ce moment, peut-être avec _Lui_. Elle se demandait comment il avait réagi après qu'elle se soit enfuie de chez les Malefoy.

Elle alla ensuite voir les Tonks, elle leur avait envoyé une lettre les prévenant de sa venue ainsi que celle de Dumbledore, elle devait absolument leur parler. Ce fut Ted qui lui ouvrit, il la conduisit dans le salon où l'attendait Andromeda qui discutait avec sa sœur, Lucius regardait par la fenêtre comme ci il ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres, il daigna tourner la tête à l'arrivée de Kiara.

\- Kiara, qu'elle joie de te voir, déclara Andromeda en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir également, comment se passe la cohabitation ?

\- Avec Narcissa tout se passe à merveille, s'exclama Andromeda ravie d'avoir sa sœur près d'elle.

\- C'est avec l'autre que ça se complique, lâcha Ted.

\- Chéri ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable.

\- Quoi ? Il ne fait pas d'effort, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en faire.

\- Ne dispute pas ton mari, Dromeda, il a raison, tu ne fais aucun effort Lucius, il est temps de mettre tes croyances de côté, les né-moldus sont des personnes tout à fait respectables.

Lucius soupira bruyamment, regarda Ted et lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé, j'essayerais de faire des efforts.

Kiara et Ted le regardait bouche-bée. Elle avait appris à décrypter le vrai du faux chez Lucius Malefoy depuis qu'elle avait 9 ans et même si le ton n'y était pas, Kiara savait qu'il était sincère. Avant que Ted puisse dire quelque chose quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il alla ouvrir et revint avec Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour à tous, déclara joyeusement Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour professeur, salua Kiara

Lucius lui adressa un signe de tête polie de même que Narcissa sauf qu'elle rajouta un sourire.

\- Je vous en prie, Professeur, asseyez-vous, déclara Andromeda.

\- Oh, je vous remercie, Andromeda je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Albus.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai encore du mal, répondit-elle, alors allons-nous enfin savoir pourquoi tu nous as tous réuni Kiara ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kiara, Dumbledore lui fit un sourire sachant très bien de quoi elle allait leur parler.

\- Je pense que vous devriez mettre votre maison sous _Fidelitas_.

\- Et je pense également que c'est une très bonne idée, rajouta Dumbledore.

\- Mais nous avons toutes les protections nécessaire pourquoi rajouter un _fidelitas_ , demanda Ted, si la maison est attaquée nous aurons le temps de fuir avant même qu'ils puissent rentrer.

\- Ne les sous-estimez pas, conseilla Kiara, j'ai réussi à leur échapper mais c'était un coup de chance. Ted, je ne doute pas du fait que vos protections soient efficace mais je crois que rajouter un _fidelitas_ est la meilleure des solutions.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Narcissa, Bellatrix et par extension Vous-Savez-Qui sait que nous étions en contacts, et ils sont assez intelligent pour savoir que nous nous sommes réfugié chez vous.

\- Ce n'est sans doute pas leur mission principale mais il est certain qu'à un moment où un autre il décidera de se venger de notre trahison, expliqua Lucius, et même si je ne compte pas rester vivre chez vous éternellement, il est très probable que pour nous trouver ils viendront voir ici.

Ted et Andromeda se regardèrent, ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison.

\- Vous devriez y songer, pour Nymphadora, déclara Kiara.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit Ted après avoir interrogé sa femme du regard.

\- Je vous conseille Mr Potter comme gardien du secret, proposa Kiara, vous travaillez ensemble Ted, vous le connaissez assez pour avoir confiance en lui.

\- C'est quelqu'un de confiance, confirma Andromeda, elle sourit regarda son mari qui comprit ce qu'elle allait faire et hocha la tête afin de lui montrer qu'il était d'accord, cependant, nous préférerions que ce soit toi.

\- Moi, répondit-elle surprise, je doute que ce soit un choix judicieux, Voldemort doit me traquer maintenant et…

\- Kiara, nous avons confiance en toi, assura Ted, et si par malheur tu étais capturée, nous savons que tu parviendras à garder le secret jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne te chercher.

Elle allait protester mais lorsqu'elle regarda les autres personnes présente dans le salon, elle comprit qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec cette décision.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit-elle solennellement, je serais votre gardien du secret.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Dumbledore procéda au sort, faisant de Kiara le gardien du secret de la maison, elle écrivit l'adresse sur un papier afin que les Tonks puissent donner leur adresse à toutes les personnes de confiance qu'ils connaissaient, bien entendu ils devraient le brûler ensuite, elle était resté pour le thé puis elle avait quitté la maison pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur qu'elle ne quitta pas jusqu'au nouvel an.

* * *

Les filles étaient venues la rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur, afin d'être sûr que Kiara viendrait, elles avaient convenu qu'elles se prépareraient ensemble pour la soirée du Nouvel An.

Après s'être douché, Kiara avait donc mis la robe qu'Alice lui avait offert pour Noël, Mary prit sa place dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Alice coiffait Lily qui était en train de se maquiller. Kiara se brossa les cheveux qu'elle avait décidé de laisser lâcher :

\- Très bon choix, assura Alice.

\- Oui, j'en connais un qui adore tes boucles, lança Lily en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit-elle surprise.

\- Oh, rien du tout.

\- Lily Evans, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, déclara Alice.

\- C'est juste que James est un grand bavard et il m'a dit que Sirius avait beaucoup parlé de toi après le noël que vous avez passé ensemble.

\- Vous avez passé noël ensemble ! S'exclama Mary qui sortait de la salle de bain.

\- J'ai simplement était invité à passer noël chez sa cousine vous le saviez, expliqua Kiara, seulement j'ignorais que les Potter seraient là et donc que Sirius serait là.

\- ça s'est passé comment, demanda Lily, James a été plutôt vague là-dessus.

\- Difficilement au début, et ensuite plutôt bien, dit-elle sans entrer dans les détails, elle était soulagée que James ait tenu sa langue à propos des Malefoy.

Mais Lily la regarda suspicieuse, elle savait que Kiara lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne releva pas.

\- Alors comme ça tu parles à James Potter.

La rouquine se mit à rougir :

\- Il m'a envoyé quelque lettre auxquelles j'étais bien forcé de répondre, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Mouais, c'est ça, répondit Alice. Et toi Mary, ton mystérieux amoureux ?

Le visage de Mary s'assombrit :

\- Quel importance de tout manière, c'est fini entre nous.

elle avait tenté de ne rien laisser paraître mais repenser à cela l'avait soudain attristé ce que remarqua Alice qui s'en voulut aussitôt

\- Je suis désolé, s'exclama Alice, elle prit Mary dans ses bras, oh je suis vraiment idiote, ne pleure pas Mary.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, de toute manière je me doutais que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous. Mais n'en parlons plus, c'est le Nouvel An, on doit s'amuser ce soir.

Elle alla se maquiller, Alice qui était déjà prête s'occupa de Kiara, qui lui demanda de ne pas trop en faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça aura l'air naturelle, dit-elle en décrochant chaque syllabe du dernier mot.

En effet, Alice avait tenu sa promesse, elle lui avait seulement fait un jolie trait d'eye liner et mit un peu de mascara, et pour rajouter un peu de couleur, elle lui avait mis un joli rouge à lèvre rouge qui ressortait particulièrement avec la couleur noire de ses cheveux.

\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes toutes magnifiques, allons-y, déclara Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

Un transplanage plus tard, elles étaient toutes les quatre devant la maison des Potter, c'était une grande maison, elle était assez grande pour que James puisse inviter une grande partie des 7ème années à sa soirée.

\- J'ai plus très envie d'y aller d'un coup, bredouilla Kiara stressée, elle n'avait jamais été à des soirée de ce genre, elle était habituée aux soirée mondaine où elle était obligée d'aller avec son oncle.

\- Allez, Kiara ça va être sympa ! S'exclama Mary.

\- Et puis il est hors de question que tu restes seule le soir du Nouvel An, renchérit Lily.

\- Et je tiens absolument à ce que tu rencontres Franck.

\- C'est bien pour vous faire plaisir.

Elle laissa les filles entraient les premières dans le jardin des Potter, avant de les rejoindre devant la porte, Lily frappa :

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont entendre avec le bruit qu'il y a, demanda Mary.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, James leur ouvrit la porte tout sourire :

\- Ah vous voilà, on attendait plus que vous !

\- en tant que femme, nous nous devons d'être un minimum en retard, déclara hautainement Alice, puis elle continua surexcité, Franck est déjà là !

\- Oui, il est dans le salon avec Rem..., Alice n'attendit pas qu'il continue avant de rentrer précipitamment dans la maison faisant rire James et les filles, il se poussa afin de les faire rentrer, mais je vous en prie entrez mesdemoiselles.

Au moment où Kiara entra, James lui dit :

\- Tiens, Sirius avait parié que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai failli ne pas venir, avoua-t-elle, mais les filles on réussit à me convaincre.

\- Ah tant mieux, répondit-il, il avait l'air réellement content qu'elle soit là, fait comme chez toi et surtout amuse-toi.

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire, et entra dans le salon, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris la plupart des 7ème années toutes maisons confondues (à l'exception de Serpentard) étaient présents, elle avait cru reconnaître certain 6ème année de Gryffondor. Elle avait dû mal à aller vers les gens, la plupart l'ignorait, certain la saluait chaleureusement mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester avec un groupe, Mary et Lily avait disparu et Alice devait être avec Franck.

\- Besoin de compagnie, demanda une voix derrière elle.

\- Remus, répondit-elle soulagée de voir enfin un visage connu, j'ai un peu de mal à me mélanger, je suis pas très habituée à ce genre de soirée.

\- J'ai vu ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de voler à ton secours, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet, Remus lui servit un verre.

\- Alors la foule te fait peur, se moque-t-il gentiment.

\- C'est que je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de soirée, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un groupe de fille qui la regardait hautainement, Surtout quand certaine personne me déteste

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un groupe de jeune fille jalouse qui te fera peur, déclara-t-il la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

\- Ils t'ont raconté n'est-ce pas ?

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête et lui dit en parlant le plus bas possible pour ne pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent :

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu as défié les Lestranges pour sauver Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

\- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui Kiara, affirma-t-il, écoutes j'ignore ce que tu caches, je veux juste que tu saches que si un jour tu veux te confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'aux filles, je suis là.

Il était sincère c'était certain, Kiara le voyait dans ses yeux, c'était un secret beaucoup trop lourd à porter toute seule, Dumbledore et les Tonks étaient au courant bien sûr mais il ne pouvait pas réellement l'aider, se confier à quelqu'un d'autre était peut-être une bonne chose.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'en parlerais mais promets-moi que tu en feras de même.

Remus la regarda comme s'il comprenait qu'elle savait quelque chose à son sujet mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, il fut interrompu quelqu'un :

\- Kiara !

C'était Alice qui venait d'hurler son prénom, elle tentait de se frayer un chemin vers elle et était accompagné par un jeune homme brun au yeux marrons, sans même connaître son nom, elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Franck Londubat, la ressemblance avec Neville était frappante **(** **Je parle du Neville des films notamment du 7ème)**.

\- Kiara, répéta-t-elle après avoir réussi à arriver jusqu'à elle, je te présente Franck, mon fiancé.

\- Enchantée, s'exclama Kiara anxieuse, je connais presque tout de vous.

Alice lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule et Remus et Franck rigolèrent à la plaisanterie.

\- Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'Alice peut être un vrai moulin à parole, répondit Franck en souriant.

\- Avoue que c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi.

\- Oui comme ça tu parles pour deux, répondit-il en rigolant, Alice fit une moue boudeuse qui le fit encore plus rire puis il l'embrassa.

\- Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je dois dire que j'avais plutôt hâte de te rencontrer.

\- pour savoir si j'étais digne de confiance et si je n'allais pas assassiner ta petite-amie dans son sommeil, répondit-elle, Remus lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Euh…

\- Désolé, je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis nerveuse et que c'est réellement important pour moi, quand Alice m'a dit que tu faisais une formation d'Auror et qu'elle t'avait parlé de ma marque j'ai cru que tu te méfierais de moi et que…

\- Je comprends, la stoppa-t-il, mais rassures toi, j'ai confiance en son jugement et si Alice me dit que tu es quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter, alors je la crois. Et ça m'embêterais vraiment de ne pas m'entendre avec une amie de ma fiancée.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour la détendre, embrassa Alice et alla voir James suivit de Remus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Alice, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, il doit…

\- T'adorais. Ne t'en fais pas je connais Franck et ce qu'il t'a dit est la vérité.

\- Tu crois ?

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Une photo les filles ! S'exclama Mary son appareil dans les mains, Kiara n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice se plaça à côté d'elle pour prendre la pose, et que Mary prenait la photo.

\- Celle-là promet d'être géniale, se moqua Mary imaginant déjà la tête qu'aurait Kiara dessus, puis elle s'éloigna vers un autre groupe.

\- Je vais aller me chercher à boire tu veux quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse Kiara lui montra son verre en souriant, tandis qu'Alice se dirigeait vers le bar.

Il était à peine 22h30 et Kiara se sentait de trop ici, elle discutait avec certaine personne mais ne restait jamais vraiment très longtemps, Alice avait essayé de la traîner sur la piste de dance mais elle ne s'y sentait pas trop à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, toute cette foule l'oppressait, elle s'arrêta sur la terrasse et regarda le ciel, quand elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées.

\- Tiens, salut Kiara, je te cherchais partout.

C'était Nick Thompson, un serdaigle, il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et Kiara ne savait pas pourquoi, il semblait particulièrement l'apprécier, un peu trop même. Mais Thomson avait beau être un gentil garçon, plutôt beau de surcroît, Kiara le trouvait très ennuyeux et très bavard aussi, il pouvait passer des heures à parler de sujet tous plus inintéressant les uns que les autres.

\- Nick, tu étais là, répondit-elle sans montrer de réel enthousiasme ce qu'il ne remarqua pas.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Assez bonne oui, mais j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard…

\- Moi génial, je suis partie dans les Alpes, attention, pas les Alpes française, ni même en Italie non les Alpes Autrichienne. C'était vraiment trop bien…

Elle hochait la tête poliment en l'écoutant parler de ses superbes vacances en Autriche, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure elle n'en pouvait plus, d'habitude, les filles étaient là pour venir à son secours mais aucune d'elle n'était à l'horizon, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Nick parlait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait même pas sortir une excuse.

\- Dans les montagnes comme les Alpes, les moldus ont un sport qu'ils appellent le ski, j'ai essayé, c'est assez marrant même si ça ne vaut pas le Quidditch. Et sans me vanter je suis plutôt doué. Je t'apprendrais un jour si tu veux, c'est très…

\- Kiara, je me demandais si tu étais vraiment là !

Nick se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix et Kiara remercia silencieusement son sauveur qui se trouvait être Sirius.

\- Salut, Sirius ! Kiara était en train de me raconter ses vacances.

\- Vacances qui devait être aussi passionnante que les tiennes dans les Alpes autrichiennes.

Kiara profita que Nick ne la regardait pas pour implorer Sirius de l'aider.

\- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose Kiara, mais je peux revenir plus tard si…

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop précipitamment, je veux dire maintenant que tu m'en parles j'ai très envie de savoir ce que c'est, on se voit plus tard Nick.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle suivit Sirius qui se dirigeait vers l'avant de la maison.

\- Merci, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

\- Je t'en prie, Peter a fait la bêtise de lui demander comment c'était passé ses vacances, il a eu droit au récit détaillé de ses aventures dans les Alpes.

\- Mais attention pas n'importe lesquelles, les Alpes Autrichienne, dit-elle en une imitation parfaite de Nick, les faisant rire tous les deux, Kiara s'arrêta avant et pu l'observer, il avait le même rire si caractéristique semblable à un aboiement y repenser la fit sourire. Elle allait rentrer dans la maison quand Sirius l'arrêta :

\- Où vas-tu ? Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

\- Oh je pensais que ce n'était qu'une excuse…, répondit-elle surprise.

\- Elle est dans la rue, ça m'étonne même que tu ne l'aies pas vu, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sortit dans la rue, Kiara le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, qu'elle était cette chose qu'elle aurait dû voir dans la rue, elle se décida à le suivre intriguée.

\- Tu l'as finalement terminé ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la moto à côté de lui, c'était donc ça, Kiara l'avait presque oublié.

\- Juste après noël, je me suis dit que ça serait bien que tu la vois avant que l'on retourne à Poudlard, annonça-t-il tout sourire, il était fier de son chef-d'œuvre.

Elle était telle que Kiara l'avait connue, mais moins abîmée.

\- Tu veux faire un tour ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ba faut bien qu'elle serve, considère ça comme mon cadeau de noël, lança-t-il.

Elle sourit :

\- Très bien alors, si c'est mon cadeau de noël.

Il lui tendit un casque qu'elle mit puis elle monta derrière lui.

\- Allez accroches-toi, ne soit pas timide, dit-il d'un ton enjôleur, Kiara leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant, comme elle ne faisait rien, il ajouta, comme tu veux.

Il démarra en trombe et Kiara agrippa rapidement la taille de Sirius qui se mit à rire, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parte aussi vite, elle ignorait si Sirius l'avait déjà conduit et elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de monter. Quelques minutes après le démarrage, la moto s'envola. Ce n'était pas la même chose que voler sur un balai mais c'était une expérience intéressante, Kiara admira les lumières de la ville ne pensant même pas au fait que les moldus pouvaient sans doute les voir.

\- Alors comment as-tu trouvé la balade ?

\- c'était vraiment génial, s'exclama-t-elle, la sensation est un peu différente que de voler sur un balai mais c'était vraiment une balade très sympa.

Kiara n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils étaient partis, ils étaient encore dans la rue, et malgré le fait qu'il soit assez éloigné de la maison, ils pouvaient entendre les invités s'amuser. Sirius s'assit sur un muret bientôt suivit par Kiara, aucun des deux ne voulaient rentrer.

\- D'où est-ce que ça t'es venu ? demanda-t-elle, l'idée de modifier une moto ?

\- Il y avait un moldu qui vivait en face de chez moi, il avait garé sa moto devant chez moi. Un jour, l'un des pires jours de ma vie, je l'ai vu entrain de la bricoler, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant et ça m'a permis de penser à autre chose qu'à mes parents et quand j'ai vu cette moto j'en ai tout de suite voulu une, puis je me suis dit : pourquoi pas la modifier façon sorcier.

Elle eut un petit sourire timide, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de sa vie lorsqu'il vivait encore chez ses parents.

\- Félicitation, répondit-elle simplement, tu as réussi le but que tu t'étais fixé.

\- Oh, j'en ai beaucoup d'autre, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Elle l'interrogea du regard :

\- Découvrir qui tu es vraiment Kiara Ivanov, déclara-t-il en insistant sur le nom de famille.

\- Et bien, je crois que ce sera beaucoup plus difficile que modifier une moto, lui dit-elle.

\- Vraiment, déclara-t-il en se levant, il se rapprocha d'elle, si bien qu'elle se leva également, et continua d'une voix séductrice, Rien ne résiste à Sirius Black.

\- J'y suis pourtant très bien arrivée.

Elle était gênée mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Dans la maison des Potter, on entendait les invités décompter, il allait bientôt être minuit.

\- 8, 7, 6…

Sirius était très proche de Kiara et elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir s'écarter mais elle était bloqué par le mur, il la regardait droit dans les yeux et Kiara n'avait d'autre choix que de faire de même.

\- 3, 2, 1, BONNE ANNEE !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'à la fin du décompte, Sirius fondit sur ses lèvres, trop surprise elle ne fit rien. Inconsciemment elle finit par répondre à ce baiser, il plaça sa main derrière sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser puis au bout de plusieurs secondes qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle reprit ses esprits et stoppa plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu le baiser.

\- Je… bredouilla-t-elle perdue, je suis désolée, je dois y aller.

Sirius ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait arrêté, d'ailleurs Kiara ne le comprit pas vraiment elle-même. Elle retourna rapidement vers la maison laissant un Sirius décontenancé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'intérieur, Remus et James vinrent lui souhaiter une bonne année et leur demandèrent si elle avait vu Sirius, elle leur dit qu'elle l'avait vu dehors, puis ce fut au tour des filles, de lui sauter dessus pour lui souhaiter une bonne année. Elle aurait voulu partir mais les filles lui demandèrent de rester encore un peu, elle accepta, tout en essayant d'éviter Sirius qui semblait être passé à autre chose puisqu'une heure après le baiser, il était déjà accroché à la bouche d'une grande blonde.

\- Kiara, Bonne année, s'exclama Nick, coupant Kiara de ses pensées, je n'ai pas pu finir mon histoire tout à l'heure…

\- Si tu prononces encore un fois les mots Alpes Autrichiennes, je t'assomme de manière à ce que tu dormes pendant très longtemps comme ça tu n'embêteras plus personne avec tes histoires qui n'intéresse que toi, cria-t-elle, elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante, d'ailleurs en voyant le visage blessé de Nick elle s'en voulut et ajouta plus gentiment, je… je suis désolé, je suis un peu fatiguée, si tu vois Lily, Alice ou Mary dit leur que je suis partie.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la maison, elle respira un grand coup puis transplana au Chaudron Baveur.

C'était fini, la récréation avait suffisamment duré, elle s'était beaucoup trop dispersée, elle avait promis à Dumbledore qu'elle arrêterait jusqu'à Noël et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Désormais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait, vaincre Voldemort.

* * *

 **(1) Je me devais de réutiliser cette phrase pour la libération de Dobby, c'était obligé :)**

 **Sinon voilà le chapitre 15 est fini ! Qui peut bien être le mystérieux amoureux de Mary ? réponse très prochainement ;)**

 **Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé du baiser ? J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop précipité ? Même si ça ne semble pas gagné pour tout les deux.**

 **Et aussi, j** **'ai conscience que Kiara donne l'impression fait un peu la girouette. Mais dans mon esprit Kiara est assez torturée, elle veut à tout prix vaincre Voldemort seulement elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle devrait aussi faire face à ses sentiments et elle a l'impression que c'est une perte de temps dans sa mission, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un lui fera comprendre qu'elle peut très bien concilier les 2 ;)**

 **J'aimerais bien avoir un peu plus d'avis, histoire de savoir si ce que j'écris vous plait.**

 **le chapitre suivant est assez long, j'aimerais le modifier à moins que cela ne vous dérange pas d'avoir un chapitre de plus de 6000 mots, s'il vous plait répondez moi en commentaire parce que c'est vraiment un truc que j'aimerais savoir, s'il vous plait !**

 **J'essayerais de publier samedi prochain mais cette semaine ce n'est pas sur que je puisse, même si les +6000 mot ne vous dérenge pas il faut quand même que je l'arrange un peu, alors je vous dis à plus tard.**

 **Bisous bisous !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Désolée pour ce petit retard mais en ce moment je travaille et j'ai un peu des horaires de folie ce qui fait que je serais sans doute moins régulière dans mes publications, mais ne vous en faites pas je compte bien terminer cette histoire quoiqu'il en coûte ;)**

 **Miinhe : merci pour ton commentaire, si tu aimes les longs chapitre tu vas être servie celui-ci fait presque 7000 mots et le suivant n'en est pas loin non plus. Je te laisse avec le chapitre 16 qui je l'espère te plaira :)**

 **Guest 1 : Parfait, alors voici un chapitre long tout comme le sera le suivant, pour ce qui est de l'amoureux mystère tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Concernant Drago, je t'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi à cela, la fin est écrite dans les grandes lignes mais je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce genre de détails, mais c'est une idée ;)**

 **Lama des pr(guest) : merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas non plus, Je te laisse avec la suite des aventures de Kiara ;)**

 **Guest 2 : Merci d'avoir laisser une petite review, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas commenter tout les chapitres juste un petit commentaire de temps en temps ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Voilà, sur ceux Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Kiara revint à Poudlard une semaine après la rentrée, à dire vrai, elle faillit ne pas revenir, elle avait reçu des dizaines de lettre, des lettres inquiètes des filles, une autre de Remus lui disant qu'elle lui manquait en cours de Soin au Créature Magique, un de James la pressant de revenir car il ne voulait pas avoir à rechercher un autre attrapeur. Elle n'avait répondu à personne, pas même à Dumbledore qui lui disait que si elle avait besoin de temps elle pouvait revenir plus tard.

Après les évènements du nouvel an, elle avait besoin de réfléchir afin de savoir où elle en était. Jamais ses sentiments n'avaient été aussi confus, spécialement concernant Sirius. Elle n'avait pas détesté le baiser bien au contraire et c'est cela qui lui faisait peur, en d'autres circonstances elle ne se serait surement pas posée de question, elle aurait été heureuse d'avoir partagé son premier baiser avec lui. Mais elle n'était pas dans d'autres circonstances, elle était ici pour une chose : vaincre Voldemort. Et elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments la dévier de son objectif, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, échouer. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, l'avenir de tous était en jeu.

Kiara était pleine de sentiments contradictoires, c'était dur pour elle de leur tourner le dos, elle n'aurait pas dû aller à la rencontre des Tonks, du moins elle n'aurait pas dû s'attacher autant à eux. Pareil pour Lily, Alice et Mary qui était devenu en quelques mois de véritables amies. Depuis le début elle avait tout fait de travers, elle n'aurait jamais dû aller à Poudlard, c'était l'erreur de la première Kiara, celle qui avait échoué, elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté et cela était plus simple en ne revenant pas à Poudlard.

Mais c'est finalement une rencontre plus qu'inattendue qui la convainquit de revenir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'était réveillée un matin avec l'envie de retourner à l'endroit où elle avait eu ses souvenirs les plus heureux, mais aussi l'un des plus tristes de sa vie.

Elle s'était donc retrouvée en Ecosse, sur les rives du Loch Ness, c'est ici qu'elle et sa mère venait pour fêter son anniversaire, c'était la seule sortie que son oncle autorisait, c'était une liberté factice, bien entendu mais l'espace d'une journée, Kiara avait l'impression d'être une enfant comme les autres.

Elle était assise sur la plage de galet et feuilletait l'album qu'elle avait reçu à Noël quand un bruit derrière elle attira son attention, elle se releva brusquement baguette en main et se stoppa aussitôt surprise devant elle se tenait, Elena Rosier, sa mère.

Elle aussi semblait surprise, mais pas pour la même raison que Kiara bien entendu, Elena Rosier avait devant elle, une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, les yeux marrons-orangés, le même visage même si Kiara n'avait pas hérité du même air aristocratique que sa mère et si l'on faisait abstraction de leur couleur, les mêmes cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa Elena en se reprenant, d'habitude il n'y a personne ici, c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme moi.

Elle montra la baguette que Kiara avait toujours dans la main, qu'elle rangea d'ailleurs aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été surprise, répondit Kiara encore troublée.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle par ici, je ne crois vous avoir déjà vu, en tous les cas pas au Loch Ness.

\- Non, je.. je ne suis pas d'ici, confirma Kiara, mais, j'en ai tellement entendu parlé que j'ai voulu venir le voir.

\- C'est un très bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Un endroit plein de mystère et de magie. J'aime y venir pour réfléchir, je peux vous poser une question ?

Kiara acquiesça pour toute réponse.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Poudlard ?

Kiara parut surprise, par la question, comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle était censée être à Poudlard, Elena s'en rendit compte et lui expliqua :

\- L'album que vous étiez en train de regarder, j'ai reconnu des élèves de l'année de mon frère.

Elle lui montra l'album qui était parterre grand ouvert, dans la précipitation, elle l'avait fait tomber, pile sur une photo d'elle avec Lily, Alice et Remus, elle se baissa pour le ramasser.

\- Je… devrais y être en effet, bredouilla-t-elle, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller.

\- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée, c'est de votre avenir dont il s'agit, demanda Elena sans comprendre.

Kiara émit un petit rire nerveux, elle tourna son regard vers le lac :

\- Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement de mon avenir, c'est celui de tout le monde qui est en jeu.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait tous cela, peut-être voulait-elle rattraper le temps perdu, c'est à sa mère qu'elle aurait dû parler de ses peurs et de ses doutes.

\- Si je me disperse, alors l'avenir de tout le monde sorcier est en péril, continua-t-elle, et à Poudlard, le monde est une constante source de distraction, ça me détourne de mon but.

\- Je ne sais pas qu'elle est ce but que vous vous êtes fixé, mais peut-être est-ce ce lien que vous allez développer avec ces gens qui vous poussera à parvenir à votre but.

Elena s'assit et comme Kiara auparavant, et regarda le lac. Kiara fit de même, elle savait que sa mère avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait tort, Kiara n'était pas habitué à autant d'attention de la part des gens, et elle avait plutôt tendance à penser que cela la distrayait plutôt que l'encourager. changer.

\- Connaissez-vous la légende au sujet de ce lac ?

\- Non, mentit Kiara, mais bien sûr qu'elle la connaissait, c'était ce qu'elle aimait à chacun de ses anniversaires passés avec sa mère, lorsqu'elle lui racontait cette histoire qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui par cœur et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'occasion de l'entendre encore une fois de la bouche de sa mère.

\- La première apparition remonte à l'année 565 **(1)** , le mythe a perduré pendant de nombreuses années si bien que l'on n'osait plus se baigner dans les eaux du lacs de peur d'être mangé. Après des années d'oublies, la légende à refait surface, un homme avait dit avoir vu la bête, témoignage bientôt suivit par beaucoup d'autre. Aujourd'hui les moldus ne savent pas s'ils doivent croire en cette histoire ou bien si tout cela n'est qu'un vaste canular remontant à de nombreuses années. Et Vous qu'en pensez-vous, le monstre existe-t-il réellement ?

Kiara fit mine de réfléchir, elle connaissait la réponse bien entendu, la première fois que sa mère lui avait demandé c'était pour ses quatre ans, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer correctement alors elle avait bêtement répondu que le monstre existait et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup le voir.

\- J'imagine que la première apparition était réelle mais que les plus récentes sont des canulars, d'après les témoignages, il n'y en a qu'un donc il est aujourd'hui probablement mort.

C'est ce qu'elle aurait répondu aujourd'hui, si elle n'avait pas su la réponse ? Elena eut un petit sourire en coin :

\- C'est une réponse pleine de bon sens, mais ce n'est pas la bonne. Voilà la véritable histoire : vous voyez cette maisonnette là-bas.

Elle lui montra une petite maison au bord de la plage, elle était en piteuse état, une partie du toit avait disparu et il n'y avait plus aucune vitre aux fenêtres.

\- A l'époque de la première apparition, un vieux sorcier aigri vivait ici, dès que l'été arrivait, la plage était assaillie par des jeunes qui venait ici profiter de la fraîcheur du lac. Autant dire que les bruits l'agaçaient au plus haut point d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de moldus qu'il méprisait particulièrement, en plus de faire du bruit, il dégradait sa propriété. Un jour n'en pouvant plus, il décida de leur faire peur, alors il inventa un sort qui projetait l'illusion d'un monstre vivant dans le lac, le sort marcha au-delà de ses espérances, lorsque le monstre apparut, les moldus quittèrent précipitamment la plage pendant que le sorcier ricanait dans sa maison, plus aucun moldus ne revint se baigner dans le lac pendant de nombreuses années.

\- Et pour les autres apparitions ?

\- Je vois que vous suivez, sourit-elle, l'histoire a perduré durant toute ses années, les sorciers bien évidemment connaissaient l'histoire originale, alors de temps en temps un sorcier utilisait la formule pour effrayer un moldu qui passait par là. Vous voulez voir le monstre ?

Kiara acquiesça, Elena se leva baguette à la main, et prononça la formule, Kiara avait les yeux rivés sur la plage, c'était son moment préféré de l'histoire voire l'illusion. Quelques secondes après qu'Elena aient jeté le sort, sortit brusquement de l'eau un immense serpent de mer qui replongea immédiatement sous l'eau, on pouvait voir l'eau onduler sous son passage afin de parfaire l'illusion, le monstre ressortit la tête de l'eau un peu plus loin et ainsi de suite jusqu'à disparaître.

\- Vous pleurez, dit Elena alors qu'elle se retournait vers, Kiara, elle se sentit mal, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Kiara en essuyant les larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas sentit couler, c'est juste… c'est merveilleux.

\- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire susciterait autant d'émotion, déclara-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de Kiara., elle posa sa main sur son bras pour la réconforter mais la retira vivement sentant comme une décharge que Kiara sentit également.

\- Wow, c'était vraiment très étrange.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Elena, est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que votre histoire m'a remémoré des souvenirs, de bon souvenir.

Elena lui sourit, elle ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille mais elle pouvait deviner en la regardant qu'elle avait dû vivre des choses qu'une personne de son âge n'aurait jamais dû vivre.

\- Retournez à Poudlard, lui dit-elle, retournez faire votre dernière année et créez-vous d'autre bon souvenir avec vos amis, ne vous éloignez pas d'eux, aussi importante que soit votre mission, elle ne mérite pas que vous vous enfermiez dans la solitude.

Kiara allait répondre quelque chose mais elle se ravisa, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire, elle savait que sa mère avait raison, qu'ils avaient tous raison mais Kiara avait beaucoup de mal savoir ce qu'elle devait faire ou non pour le bien de sa mission et elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle abandonnait sa mission.

\- Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me présenter, je suis Elena.

\- Moi, c'est Kiara, lui répondit-elle.

\- J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance Kiara, mais je dois y aller, j'espère sincèrement que vous retournerez à Poudlard et que vous réussirez cette mission.

Kiara se leva en même temps qu'elle, Elena lui sourit, lui souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla.

\- Je l'espère aussi maman, murmura-t-elle en la regardant s'éloigner.

Deux jours après cette rencontre, Kiara retourna à Poudlard, après être allée s'excuser auprès de Dumbledore, elle se présenta à son cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal où le professeur ne lui fit pas le meilleur des accueils, elle ignorait pourquoi mais il lui vouait une haine à peu près similaire à celle de Rogue envers Harry. Elle était la première arrivée, elle ne s'était pas installé dans le fond sachant que Lily n'allait jamais vraiment là-bas et attendit patiemment l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Les premiers élèves furent surpris de la voir mais lui accordèrent un timide sourire, ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigle et lorsque Nick entra dans la salle il baissa les yeux en voyant Kiara qui se sentit vraiment très mal, mais le pire fut lorsque Lily, Alice, Mary et les maraudeurs arrivèrent.

\- Lily, ne t'arrêtes pas comme ça ! s'exclama Alice qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, mais lorsqu'elle vit Kiara elle s'arrêta aussi soudainement que la rouquine auparavant. Kiara les regarda honteusement avant de baisser les yeux ne pouvant soutenir leur regard déçu plus longtemps.

\- Et bien, vous comptez rester à la porte encore longtemps, répliqua le professeur Grant.

\- Non, professeur excusez-nous, intervint James, voyant que Lily ne disait rien, il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la salle, James voulut s'assoir près de Kiara mais la rouquine l'entraina à l'opposé de la salle, Alice et Mary s'assirent à la table de devant et Peter et Sirius à la table de derrière, Sirius lui avait d'ailleurs lancer un regard méprisant juste avant de s'assoir. Kiara eu un pincement au cœur en les voyant agirent ainsi mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de leur en vouloir, c'est elle qui avait commencé.

\- Mr Lupin, qu'attendez-vous !

Remus qui était resté à l'entrée semblait hésiter, devait-il les suivre ? Certes il en voulait à Kiara mais il se dit qu'elle devait forcément avoir ses raisons d'agir ainsi, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à Lily, Alice et Mary pour leur dire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'excusa auprès du professeur Grant et alla s'assoir à côté de Kiara.

Kiara savait que c'était à elle de parler la première mais elle savait que rien ne pourrait excuser son comportement mais contre toute attente, ce fut Remus qui parla le premier :

\- Tu nous as fait peur au nouvel an, disparaitre de la sorte.

Il ne la regardait pas, il gardait son visage rivé vers le professeur.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça, chuchota-t-elle excédée, elle aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve contre elle, elle adorait Remus aussi bien celui du futur que celui d'aujourd'hui, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il reste aussi calme alors qu'il devait être aussi déçu que les autres.

\- De faire quoi ? De m'inquiéter pour toi ?

\- De rester aussi calme, tu as quelque chose à me dire, alors dis le.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie, tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir et répondre à nos lettres Kiara, que tu veuilles t'éloigner quelque temps d'accord mais avec les évènements des semaines passées, nous sommes en droit de nous inquiéter.

Cette fois-ci il la regardait droit dans les yeux, le ton de sa voix n'avait pas changer mais Kiara put voir à ses yeux qu'il était en colère.

\- j'avais besoin de réfléchir, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai très sérieusement pensé ne pas revenir, mais j'ai changé d'avis et aujourd'hui je suis là, j'aurais dû vous prévenir je le sais mais je trouvais ça plus simple d'agir aussi lâchement.

Il se radoucit voyant que Kiara se sentait vraiment très mal :

\- Ecoute Kiara, tu as tes secrets ça on l'a bien compris mais pourquoi tu nous repousses sans cesse ?

\- Je l'ignore moi-même, je n'ai jamais eu autant d'attention, et j'avoue que ça me fait peur, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire et j'ai toujours l'impression de faire passer mes envies avant cette chose.

\- Un jour j'ai lu une phrase dans un livre, elle disait : « Dans ce monde, il y a des personnes qui préfèrent la solitude. Mais il n'y a personne qui puisse la supporter. » **(2)** elle me fait penser à toi, la solitude, ça n'apporte rien de bon Kiara, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Tu te sens égoïste mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y a que lorsque que l'on a des amis que l'on se sent capable de tout réussir.

\- Merci, Remus.

Il avait su trouver les mots qu'elle voulait tant entendre, il avait su lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas égoïste de se laisser vivre, elle n'en oublierait pas sa mission mais elle ne devait pas laisser de côté sa vie, le Remus du futur lui avait dit que ce serait un nouveau départ pour elle, elle devait aussi prendre cette chance qui lui était accordé.

\- Et tu ne vas pas me dire quel est cette chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, en tout cas pas maintenant.

\- Miss Ivanov, je vous dérange ou bien vaincre les forces du mal ne vous intéresse pas !

\- Pardon professeur, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Très bien, écoutez et cessez d'importuner Mr Lupin.

\- C'est moi qui lui parlait professeur…

\- N'essayez pas de prendre sa défense Mr Lupin, tous ici savons très bien qu'elle 'en vaut pas la peine, je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore s'entête à garder ce mangemort ici, maintenant reprenons, cracha-t-il.

Remus allait à nouveau reprendre le professeur quand Kiara posa sa main sur son bras afin de lui signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Je crois qu'en tant que professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'insulter ainsi les élèves professeur.

Etonné tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui avait pris la défense de Kiara, l'ensemble de la classe était bouche bée :

\- Et vous n'avez aucun droit de me répondre de la sorte Miss Evans.

Car oui, il s'agissait bien de Lily, l'élève la plus studieuse de cette école venait de répondre à un professeur, et c'est une chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

\- Le respect se doit d'être réciproque, professeur Grant, rétorqua Lily, elle s'était levé pour dire cela. Kiara est beaucoup trop gentille de vous laisser lui parler de la sorte.

\- J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence Miss Evans, lâcha le professeur Grant, de plus vous écoperais d'une retenue avec votre très chère amie Kiara puisque son sort vous importe tant, et j'exige des excuses.

\- Vous voulez me punir et bien fait mais je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir dit la vérité, répondit-elle fièrement avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir au moment même où la cloche sonnait.

\- Vous direz à votre camarade que votre retenue sera demain soir, répliqua le professeur en essayant de garder le plus de dignité possible. Mr Rusard vous attendra devant la salle des trophées à 20h précise.

Lily ne se présenta pas au déjeuner, Kiara la soupçonnait de l'éviter, ce qui était assez normal, Alice et Mary avaient écouté les explications de Kiara, elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec la manière de réagir Kiara mais elle ne lui en voulait plus.

\- Alors on décide de s'octroyer quelques jours de vacances en plus, plaisanta James en s'asseyant en face de Kiara.

\- Disons, que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaine chose, répondit-elle.

\- Et ça t'a été bénéfique ? demanda timidement Peter qui essayait de faire son possible pour que Kiara l'apprécie.

\- On peut dire ça, en fait, j'ai fait une rencontre qui m'a un peu aidé, répondit-elle en pensant à sa mère.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une fille comme ça, lança sèchement Sirius.

\- Sirius… s'offusqua Mary mais elle fut coupée par Kiara.

\- Laisse le dire Mary, venant de la personne qui s'affiche avec une fille juste après en avoir embrassé une, ça ne m'atteint pas vraiment.

Il lui lança un regard noir, et se leva en disant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? demanda Remus, vous avez disparu pendant au moins une heure au nouvel an et depuis il est toujours de mauvaise humeur, surtout lorsqu'on parle de toi.

\- S'il ne vous en a pas parlé, ce n'est pas moi qui le ferait. Je dois y aller, j'ai étude de Moldu, répondit-elle.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Sirius ne vint pas s'assoir, à côté d'elle, au lieu de ça il s'assit à côté d'une Serdaigle qui d'après son expression avait attendu ce jour tout sa vie, il était à quelque table de Kiara qui pouvait entendre tous ce qu'ils se disaient, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la gryffondor chaque fois que la fille gloussait devant les paroles du brun. Kiara essayait de se concentrer sur son cours mais rien n'y faisait le rire ridicule de la Serdaigle la déconcentrait Kiara avait remarqué qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de battre des cils de manière pas du tout naturelle. Kiara pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées « il est trop beau, mais il me parle j'y crois pas ! », pathétique.

\- Tu es jalouse, c'est aussi simple que cela, lâcha Alice alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, Kiara avait tout de même décidé de leur parler du baiser, n'ayant jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, elle avait besoin de conseil.

\- jalouse, de quoi serais-je jalouse, s'offusqua Kiara.

\- Jalouse qu'il ait accordé de l'importance à cette fille plutôt qu'à toi, expliqua Mary en s'asseyant à table.

\- Pour être jalouse, il faut avoir des sentiments pour cette personne.

\- Ce qui est assurément ton cas, ne me contredit pas, Kiara tu agis exactement pareil que Lily concernant James.

\- En parlant de Lily et de James, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle aussi avait eu le droit à un baiser à minuit, ils sont ensemble maintenant ?

\- Oui, ils sont ensemble mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet Kiara, rétorqua Alice.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous en parler, soupira Kiara faisant sourire Mary.

\- Sirius n'est pas vraiment habitué à se prendre un râteau. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, expliqua Mary.

\- J'avais remarqué, répondit Kiara, il est rapidement passé à une autre fille après le baiser.

\- C'est son mécanisme de défense, intervint Mary, tu ne comprends pas qu'il fait ça pour te rendre jalouse.

\- C'est impossible Mary, il ne peut pas me détester pendant des mois pour subitement s'intéresser à moi.

\- Sirius n'est pas comme les autres Kiara, expliqua Alice, je crois qu'il a peur de montrer ses sentiments, la seule fois où il l'a fait la fille lui a brisé le cœur, je l'ai entendu en parler avec James après un entraînement.

\- C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il est devenu le séducteur qu'il est aujourd'hui, ça plus longue relation après ça a dû durer environ 3 mois.

\- Avec toi ça semble différent, continua Alice, il ne s'est pas rapproché de toi dans l'optique de sortir avec toi.

\- Effectivement, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens il me détestait et il me déteste probablement encore.

\- C'est vrai, il te détestait mais après il a vraiment essayé d'apprendre à te connaître, rappela Mary, je pense qu'il a vraiment des sentiments pour toi, et ça l'a blessé dans son égo que tu t'enfuis.

\- Tu as surement tes raisons Kiara, on ne te juge pas, même si on sait que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas…, allait-elle protester mais Mary la coupa.

\- Tu lui dois des explications, sinon, il t'en voudra pour longtemps et il risque de continuer à briser des cœurs.

\- Et puis vous iriez tellement bien ensemble…

\- Qui irait bien avec qui ? coupa Remus en s'asseyant à côté de Mary qui était devenue toute rouge.

\- Personne, s'exclama Kiara.

Sirius regarda Mary suspicieux, et s'assit à côté de Remus.

\- Où est James demanda Alice.

\- Il mange avec sa chère Lily, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis très content pour eux mais je suis pas prêt à tenir la chandelle, et comme Lily ne veut pas lui adresser la parole.

Il avait désigné Kiara en disant cela, Alice se rendit compte que Kiara était blessé non seulement par la manière dont Sirius l'avait désigné mais aussi à cause de Lily, Alice décida de changer de sujet comme elle savait si bien le faire, Kiara elle ne participa pas vraiment aux conversation, jetant des coup d'œil au couple Lily/James, elle voyait bien que Lily faisait pareil, puis Kiara laissa son regard vagabonder de table en table quand soudain elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas :

\- Où est Lucy ?

Mary lâcha brusquement ses couverts, personne ne répondit pendant un moment.

\- Dumbledore ne t'en a pas parlé, commença Remus on pensait que c'était pour ça que tu n'étais pas revenue.

\- Comment ça ! parlé de quoi, paniqua Kiara.

\- Lucy…, expliqua doucement Alice, elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, ses parents et elle ont été attaqué un peu avant la rentrée. Ses parents n'ont pas survécu mais elle a eu de la chance que les Aurors arrivent à ce moment-là.

Kiara était devenue livide, sa respiration était devenue beaucoup trop rapide, elle put reconnaitre l'arrivée d'une crise d'angoisse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait, elle devait sortir, prendre l'air elle étouffait.

\- Kiara, s'inquiéta Remus.

Elle se leva brusquement, partie en courant sous le regard inquiet de tous, même Lily et James s'en rendirent compte, elle sortit et courut sans s'arrêter pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et qu'elle s'écroule à genoux à l'orée de la forêt. Elle pouvait supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'on s'attaque à elle mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on fasse du mal à ceux à qui elle tenait, Lucy n'était qu'une petite fille de 11 ans qui avait tellement de belle chose à vivre et aujourd'hui, elle était orpheline et Kiara savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute.

\- Kiara, appela Remus essoufflé, Kiara pleurait et ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement.

\- C'est de ma faute, haleta-t-elle, c'est de ma faute…

\- Kiara ! regarde-moi, dit doucement Remus en la forçant à le regarder, calme-toi, il faut que tu respires, Kiara !

Il se mit à inspirer et expirer comme pour lui montrer comment faire, il lui avait parlé doucement et ses yeux inspiraient sérénités, il était toujours parvenu à la calmer.

La dernière crise d'angoisse qu'elle avait fait, était au Square Grimmaud, elle était tombée sur un épouvantard, qui s'était changé en toutes les victimes de son oncle et les siennes, celle qu'elle n'avait pas osé aider par lâcheté, Remus et Sirius étaient apparus en entendant les hurlements, tous s'étaient passé exactement pareil, il lui avait parlé calmement, lui ordonnant gentiment de respirer tout en inspirant et expirant afin de la calmer.

\- Respire, répéta-t-il toujours en inspirant et en expirant, Kiara l'imita sans détourner son regard des yeux si apaisant de Remus, elle parvint peu à peu à retrouver son souffle.

\- ça va mieux, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui dit :

\- Merci.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, maintenant que les mains de Remus n'étaient plus sur ses épaules, Kiara s'aperçut qu'elles tremblaient.

\- C'est de ma faute.

\- Kiara…

\- Non Remus, c'est de ma faute, Bellatrix m'a vu et elle connait mon nom. Je sais de source sûre que Rosier est en passe de devenir l'un des bras droits de Voldemort, il sait, Voldemort sait que je suis à Poudlard et il va s'attaquer à toutes les personnes qui me sont chères. Oh non Lily, ses parents, sa sœur, il faut qu'ils soient mis sous protection…

\- Kiara calme toi, on ira voir Dumbledore si tu le veux, mais il faut te calmer.

Kiara hocha la tête afin de lui signifier qu'il avait raison, Remus se leva tendit la main à Kiara pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kiara, peut-être que tu as raison Rosier lui a dit que tu étais là, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Lucy et ses parents.

\- J'irais la voir demain, j'ai besoin de la voir je ne serais tranquille que quand je me serais assuré qu'elle va bien. J'espère seulement qu'elle voudra bien me voir.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle le voudra, lui sourit-il, on devrait rentrer, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Il se dirigèrent vers le château d'abord en silence puis, Kiara lâcha :

\- Il m'a embrassé.

\- Euh, d'accord, répondit-il dubitatif.

\- Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius, expliqua-t-elle, il m'a embrassé et je suis partie.

\- Oh ! Ceci explique cela.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, je me sens horriblement mal, si tu avais vu son regard à ce moment-là, j'ai honte.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me demander des conseils en amour ?

\- Tu as raison, laisse tomber, de toute manière, il s'en est bien remis si on considère la fille avec qui je l'ai vu après.

Elle se remit à marcher, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire, mais Remus la rattrapa en lui disant :

\- Ecoutes je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Sirius ne s'est pas pris beaucoup de râteau dans sa vie, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il réagit comme cela, j'imagine que si tu es partie sans explication, c'est que tu ne sais pas vraiment où tu en es, tous ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'aller lui parler, vous vous sentiriez mieux tous les deux, j'en suis persuadé.

\- C'est ce que les filles m'ont dit, bredouilla-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, Kiara expliqua à Mary et Alice qu'elle irait voir Lucy le lendemain et leur promis de revenir cette fois. Lily était en train de faire sa ronde avec James, Kiara ne put donc pas essayer de lui parler, elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien ce soir alors elle monta se coucher. Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit, son sommeil était sans arrêt ponctué de cauchemar, le corps sans vie de Lily et de James, le regard plein de reproche de Lucy qui lui disait : « c'est de ta faute si ils sont mort. », Alice et Franck le regard vide et Remus baissant le regard déçu de lui avoir fait confiance et Sirius lui hurlant : « Tu aurais pu éviter ça, Kiara. Tout est de ta faute. »

\- Elle m'a parlé du baiser, déclara Remus alors qu'il était seul avec Sirius dans leur dortoir.

Sirius arrêta tout mouvement puis se redonna contenance :

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna Sirius en quittant le dortoir. Remus le suivit et tenta de lui expliquer :

\- Elle s'en veut tu sais…

\- Remus ! J'en ai rien à faire d'elle ok, de tout manière c'était juste une technique pour avoir ces informations, franchement tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de sortir avec… ce mangemort !

\- Hum hum, toussa très peu discrètement une personne afin de signaler sa présence.

Alice qui était la personne en question regardait Sirius scandalisée, Kiara était assis sur le canapé en face d'elle de sorte qu'elle tournait le dos à Sirius et Remus, seule Alice pouvait voir la déception dans le regard de Kiara.

\- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore avant de partir, je serais de retour ce soir pour ma retenue.

Puis elle quitta la salle aussi dignement que possible.

\- Elle choisit la fuite comme d'habitude, grogna Sirius.

\- Ce que tu peux être con, s'indigna Alice, elle s'en voulait réellement tu sais, elle avait l'intention de te parler mais maintenant qu'elle pense que c'était seulement intéressé, tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne le fera pas.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a à dire, tous ce qui m'intéressait c'était de connaitre son secret, ce sera un peu plus long, mais j'ai de nouvelle information, tu peux être sûr que d'ici quelques jours, je serais enfin qui est vraiment Kiara.

\- Tu ne trompes que toi Sirius, déclara-t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte la salle puis elle se tourna vers Remus, que voulait-il dire par ce secret ?

\- Disons qu'on a découvert qu'Ivanov n'était pas son vrai nom.

\- Si elle se cache de sa famille, il est normal qu'elle ait changé de nom, non ?

Remus haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne savait pas mais maintenant qu'Alice soulevait se point cela semblait évident.

\- En tous les cas, on peut dire que Sirius et Kiara sont de vrai handicapé des sentiments, soupira-t-elle avant de quitter la salle commune avec Remus.

Kiara passa donc voir Dumbledore qui l'autorisa à utiliser sa cheminée pour aller à Ste-Mangouste. Après un mensonge que la sorcière de l'accueil goba, Kiara put voir Lucy. En arrivant devant la chambre, elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et frappa trois coups auquel personne ne répondit, elle rentra tout de même ce qu'elle vit lui souleva le cœur. Lucy était allongé sur le dos, et elle regardait dehors, son regard était sans expression, elle ne cilla même pas en entendant Kiara rentrer, ni même lorsqu'elle lui dit bonjour. Elle était incroyablement pâle.

Kiara s'en voulu immédiatement, contrairement à ce que pouvait dire Remus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute, Bellatrix connaissait son visage et son nom, Rosier est assez intelligent pour avoir fait le rapprochement.

\- Je suis désolé de ne venir que maintenant mais je ne l'ai su qu'hier, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du lit, Comment tu te sens ?

Quelle question stupide, comment pouvait-elle se sentir, ses parents étaient morts alors qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans. Lucy ne répondit même pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. La petite fille joyeuse qui s'émerveillait de tous lui manquait.

\- Tout est de ma faute Lucy, je…

Elle ne continua pas, se plaindre ne servirait à rien :

\- En tous les cas tout le monde pense à toi, dit-elle en désignant les nombreuses friandises qui était posées sur une tablette au pied du lit, aucuns paquets n'étaient ouvert, Zoey et Andrew aimeraient venir te voir mais ils ne sont pas autorisés à quitter Poudlard comme ça. Ils ont hâte que tu reviennes.

\- Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard, répliqua la voix de Lucy, elle n'avait pas bougé.

\- Oh Lucy, c'est le seul endroit où tu es en sécurité….

\- Et après ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, cette fois-ci elle regardait Kiara droit dans les yeux, lorsque je devrais repartir ? Et puis à quoi bon être en vie puisque je suis seule.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et puis il y a Andrew et Zoey, tu ne seras jamais seule Lucy et je ne permettrais qu'il t'arrive à nouveau quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir Kiara, je n'ai plus de famille, je vais finir dans un orphelinat….

Lucy se mit à pleurer, Kiara s'assit sur le bord du lit et la prit dans ses bras :

\- Je m'occuperais de toi, j'irais voir Dumbledore pour qu'il arrange les choses avec le ministère.

Les pleures ne se stoppèrent pas mais Lucy lui sourit :

\- Tu me le promets, tu ne partiras pas, tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

\- Je te le promet, assura-t-elle, elle ne partirait pas, elle ne l'abandonnerais pas, elle repensa à sa rencontre avec sa mère, aux paroles de Remus, tous cela l'avait déjà en parti convaincu et en voyant la détresse de Lucy, elle savait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Lucy pleura encore quelques minutes, elle expliqua à Kiara comment les mangemorts leur étaient tombés dessus alors qu'ils rentraient de leur vacances, elle lui expliqua comment son père s'était interposé pour protéger sa femme et sa fille, comment elle avait essayé de se rappeler d'un sort pour verrouiller une porte,mais malgré toutes les tentative, la porte explosa, elle lui raconta comment sa mère avait supplié qu'ils épargnent sa fille et comment il s'était amusé à la torturer, Lucy s'était interposée alors ils s'en était aussi pris à elle. Les mangemort avait ensuite tué sa mère puis la jeune fille s'était roulé en boule attendant la mort, elle avait entendu un mangemort jeter un sort par la fenêtre et entendu des pas vers elle, puis une lutte et après quelque minute, une main bienveillante s'était posé sur son épaule.

Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre cela, elle lui promit à nouveau de ne pas l'abandonner et lui promit de donner de ses nouvelles à Zoey et Andrew, Kiara resta avec elle jusqu'au soir puis elle retourna à Poudlard :

\- Elle va un peu mieux au vu des circonstances, expliqua-t-elle au directeur qui lui demandait des nouvelles de Lucy, Professeur, je pense que les parents de Lily doivent être protégé, je crois que les parents de Lucy ont été tué parce qu'elle est proche de moi.

\- J'en discuterais avec le ministère, et toi Kiara comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as tous beaucoup inquiétée la semaine dernière.

\- Je suis désolé professeur, s'excusa-t-elle, j'avais besoin de réfléchir mais ça va mieux maintenant, je vous promets de ne plus disparaître sans vous prévenir. Professeur, il y a une chose que j'aimerais vous demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais m'occuper de Lucy, lorsqu'elle ne sera pas à Poudlard, je serais plus rassuré de la savoir avec moi, plutôt que de la savoir dans un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueil. J'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez vous arranger avec le Ministère ?

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire Kiara mais je ne te promets rien, promit le directeur.

\- Merci Professeur, lui sourit Kiara, je dois y aller j'ai une retenue, oh et je vais recommencer ma recherche de l'horcruxe.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parlé de cette retenue, j'ai aussi entendu dire, que le professeur Grant avait agis de manière très injuste ?

\- Oh entre nous je pense qu'il me déteste parce qu'il était auror et que je porte la Marque. Mais ne vous en faîte pas, moins je me fais remarquer et mieux ce sera.

\- Kiara, un professeur doit avoir autant de respect pour ses élèves qu'un élève doit en avoir au professeur…

\- ça n'en vaut pas la peine, assura Kiara, je vous tiendrais au courant de ma recherche mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle quitta le bureau sans le laisser répondre, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire remarquer en étant en retard à cette retenue, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle des trophées quand elle entendit des voix, il lui semblait que deux personnes en train de se disputer :

\- Quand vas-tu penser à toi, plutôt qu'à ce que tes parents veulent ! s'exclama la première voix, une voix de fille que Kiara reconnut parfaitement.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Mary ! répondit la deuxième voix, une voix d'homme cette fois, que Kiara crut reconnaître, mais elle n'était pas sûr pourquoi Mary était-elle avec lui, elle se rapprocha des voix afin d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ton frère y est bien parvenu, pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme Sirius, répliqua Regulus Black car oui c'était bien lui que Kiara avait reconnu, je ne peux pas fuir comme ça…

\- Alors pourquoi tu reviens vers moi à chaque fois, coupa Mary, Kiara pouvait entendre les sanglots dans la voix de Mary, pourquoi tu fais ça si c'est pour toujours repartir!

\- Je… commença-t-il déstabilisé, Mary je suis désolé, je fais ça pour te protéger, s'ils apprennent notre relation, ils s'en prendront à toi et à ta famille. Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir, je dois y aller.

\- Cette fois, c'est fini Regulus, lâcha Mary faisant stopper Regulus qui était sur le point de partir, Kiara percevait encore les sanglots mais sa voix était plus sure d'elle, si tu t'en vas alors c'est définitif.

\- Fait attention à toi Mary, déclara-t-il avant de partir, Kiara n'avait pas vu son visage mais quelque chose dans la voix du Serpentard lui fit comprendre qu'il était sincère.

Mary resta là à pleurer, Kiara s'approcha doucement :

\- Mary ?

Elle se retourna brusquement en essayant de cacher ses larmes :

\- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? renifla-t-elle, Kiara acquiesça, promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne ?

\- Bien sûr que je te le promets, assura Kiara, tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas maintenant et puis tu vas être en retard à ta retenue.

\- Tu es sûr…

\- Oui, on en discutera plus tard, je préfère. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

Alors tous s'expliquaient, voilà qui était le mystérieux copain de Mary, celui à cause de qui elle pleurait si souvent. Comment en était-il arrivé là, Kiara était vraiment curieuse de le savoir mais pour le moment elle comprenait que Mary ne veuille pas en parler.

\- Ah enfin, la retardataire, déclara Rusard de sa voix sifflante.

\- Désolée, j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore, s'excusa Kiara avec un demi mensonge, Lily était déjà là adossé à un mur elle ne regarda même pas Kiara.

\- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il, vous allez me nettoyer tous les trophées de cette salle, et bien sûr sans magie.

\- je reviendrais dans deux heures, vous avez intérêt à avoir fini d'ici là.

Lily passa devant elle sans un regard tandis que Rusard partait faire sa ronde en ayant prit soin de prendre les baguettes de Kiara et de Lily. Cette retenue promettait d'être longue, se dit Kiara.

* * *

 **(1) Alors j'ai fait quelques recherche afin d'avoir des dates plus ou moins exacte, bien sur j'ai arrangé le tout à ma sauce ;)**

 **(2) c'est une citation tirée du manga Fairy Tail, je la trouvais approprié pour la situation et d'ailleurs il y en aura certainement d'autres :)**

 **Et voilà, chapitre 16 terminé !**

 **Alors qui avait deviné pour l'amoureux mystère ? Les choses vont-elle s'arranger entre eux deux, la suite au prochaine épisode (ou plus loin) ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi mais je voulais absolument qu'il y ait un passage aux Loch Ness, j'ignore pourquoi cett endroit mais ça m'est venu à l'esprit presque immédiatement lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire. Je trouvais que donner une explication magique aux monstre du Loch Ness pouvait être sympa :)**

 **J'avoue qu'en me relisant je l'ai trouvé un peu bâclé et pas toujours très bien écrit, j'ai essayé de le modifier un peu mais ça n'est pas très satisfaisant, j'aurais pu attendre un peu avant de le publier pour le modifier encore mais ne sachant pas quand j'aurais pu le faire j'ai préféré le publier tel quel, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop.**

 **Bon, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit mais il faut que je fasse des modifications et je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais le temps de les faire, j'essaierais de publier le prochain chapitre ce week end mais je ne vous promets rien.**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Cette fois je ne suis pas en retard ;)**

 **Guest 1 : Oui tu avais trouvé ;) C'était l'effet recherché, je trouvais ça important qu'elle puisse rencontrer sa mère, en tout cas je suis contente que cela ait suscité autant d'émotion :) **

**Miinhe :** **ah ah, je suis contente si cela fut une surprise pour toi :) oui Sirius est un peu bête et ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite :)**

 **Alessandra15 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également, la réconciliation Kiara/Lily ne saurait tarder ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaire et d'être toujours plus nombreux(ses) à suivre cette histoire :)**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 17, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Ça ne faisait même pas une heure que Kiara étais là mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de parler à Lily mais la rouquine se montrait toujours froide et distance :

\- J'aimerais avoir finis avant le retour de Rusard, alors s'il te plaît travail.

Kiara avait donc décidé de commencer par les trophées du fond. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sales, elle était déjà venu dans cette salle et il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sale et poussiéreux, d'autant plus que chaque semaine au moins un élève avait pour punition de les nettoyer, c'était sans doute fait exprès.

\- Ah ! s'écria Kiara en faisant tomber des trophées, elle avait été surprise par l'arrivée de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, ne me refaites jamais un coup pareil !

\- Je suis navrée ma chère, s'excusa le fantôme, mon but n'était pas de vous faire peur, je viens toujours encourager les punis, surtout lorsqu'ils doivent nettoyer la salle des trophées.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part Sir Nicholas, remercia Lily qui était venu voir ce qu'il s'était passé, je retourne travailler.

\- Bon courage, Miss Evans.

Lily hocha la tête en souriant et s'en alla laissant Kiara seule avec le fantôme :

\- Alors ces trophées sont toujours aussi sales ?

\- Chaque fois qu'un élève est punis ici, c'est comme-ci des années de poussière venait s'accumuler ici, expliqua-t-il puis il reprit sur le ton de la confidence, Entre nous, je pense qu'ils jettent un sort pour donner du travail aux élèves.

\- ça ne m'étonnerait pas, soupira Kiara en se remettant à astiquer les médailles qui se trouvaient devant elle, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une qui attira son attention, une médaille pour Service Rendus à l'école décerné à Tom E. Jedusor.

\- Je me souviens vaguement de lui, c'était un Serpentard particulièrement arrogant, commenta Sir Nicholas en voyant le nom sur la médaille.

\- Venant de lui, je n'en doute pas une seconde, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit, dites-moi Sir Nicholas, que savez-vous à propos du Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ?

\- Je sais seulement qu'il est perdu depuis très longtemps, peut-être la Dame Grise sera plus à même de vous en parler.

Et sans même laisser le temps à Kiara de répondre, il disparut à travers un mur. Il n'allait tout de même pas aller la chercher maintenant, de tout manière, elle doutait que le fantôme de Serdaigle veuille lui parler, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, peu de gens savait qu'elle était la fille d'une fondatrice, Kiara en avait déduit qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler.

Elle se tourna pour recommencer son ouvrage quand quelque minute plus tard, elle se retint de hurler surprise par l'arrivée du fantôme de Serdaigle.

\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Lily, elle se tenait la poitrine tellement son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Je suis seulement venue par courtoisie pour Sir Nicholas, lança-t-elle avec dédain, vous n'êtes pas la première à convoiter le diadème. Des générations d'élèves m'ont harcelé…

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'obtenir de meilleures notes ! répliqua Kiara, il s'agit de vaincre Voldemort, je vous en prie aidez-moi, vous étiez la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, vous devez savoir ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Il est vrai que le diadème accorde la sagesse, dit-elle plus calmement, mais je doute qu'il vous aide à vaincre le sorcier qui se donne le nom de seigneur…

\- Tom Jedusor, coupa Kiara, son vrai nom c'est Tom Jedusor. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le porter, ce que je veux c'est le détruire afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire Voldemort et vous pouvez m'aider.

Le fantôme resta immobile, flottant toujours dans les airs, le regard fixé sur Kiara qui se sentait envahi par le désespoir. Elle hocha la tête puis se détourna afin de continuer à astiquer les trophées, lorsqu'elle ajouta à mi-voix :

\- J'ai volé le diadème à ma mère.

\- Vous… vous quoi ?

\- _J'ai volé le diadème à ma mère,_ répéta Helena Serdaigle dans un murmure, je voulais devenir plus intelligente, plus importante que ma mère. Je l'ai pris et je me suis enfuie avec.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à gagner sa confiance et ne lui demanda pas. Elle se contenta d'écouter attentivement tandis que le fantôme poursuivait :

\- Ma mère, dit-on, n'a jamais admis que le diadème avait disparu, elle a prétendu qu'il était toujours en sa possession. Elle a dissimulé sa perte, dissimulé ma terrible trahison, même aux autres fondateurs. Puis elle est tombée malade… une maladie fatalee. En dépit de ma perfidie, elle voulait à tout prix me voir une dernière fois. Elle m'a envoyé un homme qui m'avait longtemps aimée bien que j'eusse toujours repoussé ses avances. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait de repos tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas retrouvée.

Kiara attendit, elle respira profondément et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

\- Il a suivi ma trace dans la forêt où je me cachais. Quand j'ai refusé de revenir avec lui, il est devenu violent. Le Baron a toujours eu un tempérament emporté. Furieux de mon refus, jaloux de ma liberté, il m'a poignardée.

\- Le Baron ? Vous voulez dire…

\- Le baron sanglant, oui, reprit la Dame Grise.

Elle écarta un pan de sa cape pour montrer sur sa poitrine blanche la marque laissée par la blessure.

\- Quand il a vu ce qu'il a fait, il a été écrasé de remords. Il a pris l'arme qui m'avait oté la vie et s'en est servi pour se tuer lui-même. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, il continue à porter ses chaînes en signe de pénitence… comme il se doit, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Et… et le diadème ?

\- Il est resté là où je l'avais caché quand j'ai entendu le Baron s'avancer vers moi, je l'ai dissimulé dans un arbre creux.

\- Un arbre creux ? répéta Kiara. Quel arbre ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Dans une forêt en Albanie. Un lieu solitaire dont je pensais qu'il serait hors de portée de ma mère.

\- L'Albanie, murmura-t-elle, elle était presque déçue, c'était complétement incohérent, comment le diadème pouvait-il être un horcruxe si… quand tout un coup elle comprit :

\- Vous avez déjà raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? A un autre élève ?

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

\- Je n'avais… aucune idée… il me tenait des propos… flatteurs… il semblait… comprendre… compatir…

Oui, songea Kiara, Tom Jedusor devait certainement comprendre le désir d'Helena Serdaigle de posséder des objets fabuleux sur lesquels elle n'avait guère de droits.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première personne qu'il réussit à duper, marmonna-t-elle en pensant au professeur Slugorn, Hermione avait raconté à Kiara les souvenirs qu'Harry avait vu lors de sa sixième année. Il pouvait être très charmeur quand il le voulait…

Voilà donc comment cela c'était passé, Voldemort avait réussi à faire avouer à la Dame Grise l'endroit où se trouvait le diadème perdu. Il s'était rendu dans la lointaine forêt et avait retiré le diadème de sa cachette.

Mais une fois transformé en horcruxe, il n'était pas resté dans ce fameux tronc d'arbre, non, il l'avait rapporté secrètement dans son lieu d'origine.

\- Vous savez où il l'a caché n'est-ce pas… **(1)**

BOUM !

Kiara se retourna brusquement, pour voir une Lily qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant une armure complétement disloquée.

\- Je suis désolée… bredouilla-t-elle toute penaude, j'ai entendu des voix, je voulais…

Kiara hocha la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien puis se retourna vers le fantôme qui malheureusement qui en avait profité pour disparaître.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Lily à nouveau en se baissant pour ramasser l'armure.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, répliqua Kiara en l'aidant, Lily je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir disparue comme ça, j'aurais dû vous écrire, vous expliquer.

\- Alice et Mary m'ont expliqué, répliqua-t-elle, la vérité c'est que j'en ai marre Kiara, avec toi c'est toujours, un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière et ça j'en peux plus, tu n'as pas confiance en moi tant pis mais arrête de toujours faire croire que tu es mon amie pour ensuite t'éloigner.

\- J'ai confiance en toi…

\- Tu as confiance en moi, coupa Lily, très bien alors de quoi parlais-tu avec la Dame Grise ?

Elle allait répondre mais elle se stoppa, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait répondre ou non, et puis si elle commencé à lui expliquer cela, elle devrait tous dire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit la rouquine amère en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Je viens du futur, lâcha-t-elle brusquement, la réaction de Lily lui avait fait tellement de mal, qu'elle avait lâché la première information qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

\- Tu quoi ?

La révélation avait eu pour effet de calmer et de stopper la jeune fille, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendue.

\- Je viens du futur, répéta presque dans un murmure Kiara.

\- Comment… c'est impossible Kiara tu ne peux pas venir du futur, les voyages dans le temps sont très limités et…

\- Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à personne.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que seul quelqu'un venant du futur pourrait savoir.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, savait-elle pour Remus ou la carte du maraudeur, maintenant qu'elle était en couple avec James peut-être lui en avait-il parlé.

Elle avait regardé Lily droit dans les yeux :

\- Je…je ne sais pas ce que tu sais ou non Lily. Je sais comment vaincre Voldemort, et c'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire cela seule, murmura-t-elle, c'est à ça que servent les amis à s'aider les uns les autres. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu remonter le temps mais je te crois, Kiara. Je te crois et je veux t'aider à vaincre Voldemort.

Kiara remercia Lily d'un sourire auquel la rouquine répondit, Lily jeta un œil autour d'elle, regarda l'heure, Rusard devait arriver dans une demi-heure :

\- Dis moi, tout il faut que j'aie toutes les informations pour pouvoir t'aider.

Alors elle lui expliqua tout, omettant seulement le nom des personnes concernées, celle lui parla de l'élu de comment il était mort et comment la résistance s'était organisé. Elle lui raconta comment ils avaient trouvé le livre, comment on l'avait convaincu de faire ce voyage et les circonstances qui ont précédé son voyage dans le temps, Lily écoutait chacune de ses paroles sans jamais la couper, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Elle lui expliqua à propos des Horcruxes puis elle lui raconta que Dumbledore était au courant tout comme les Tonks, elle lui apprit ce qu'il s'était passé à noël et Lily fut partagé entre la colère de ne l'apprendre que maintenant et le soulagement de savoir que les Malefoy avait changé de camps grâce à Kiara. Contrairement à ce que Kiara avait pensé, elle s'était senti soulagée de révéler la vérité à quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore.

\- Et bien, ça en fait des choses à digérer, souffla Lily, tu peux compter sur moi Kiara, je ne dirais rien à personne et je t'aiderais, je chercherais comment les détruire et t'aiderais à les trouver.

\- Il y a autre chose Lily, déclara-t-elle, elle voulait être honnête avec elle, c'est au sujet de ma famille.

\- Je t'écoute l'encouragea-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Kiara Ivanov, mon véritable nom c'est Kiara Jedusor.

\- Jedusor, ça ne me dit rien ?

\- Ma mère était… est Elena Rosier, la sœur de Evan.

Lily sembla surprise mais elle ne dit rien laissant Kiara continuer :

\- Elle a été une mère formidable et aimante, elle m'a protégé comme elle a pu, c'est sans doute grâce à elle que je suis devenue comme je suis aujourd'hui, que je suis ici.

\- Kiara tu m'inquiètes ?

\- J'ignore pourquoi mais il voulait un enfant, Voldemort voulait un enfant. Rosier, il a proposé sa propre sœur et… je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a accepté mais au bout de 9 mois je suis née. Je voulais que tu le saches Lily, pour ne plus avoir de secret.

Kiara était en pleure, tout était sorti d'un coup et étrangement, cela lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait plus légère, sa seule crainte à présent la réaction de Lily qu'elle n'osait pas regarder.

\- Tout comme les fleurs qui ne choisissent pas l'endroit où elles poussent. Les enfants ne choisissent pas leurs parents **(2)**

Kiara leva son regard vers Lily qui la regardait en souriant :

\- Sirius a grandi dans une famille méprisable et aujourd'hui, il est comme un frère pour James et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis, la famille dans laquelle tu es née n'a pas d'importance, tous ce qui compte c'est celle que tu es aujourd'hui.

Kiara allait remercier Lily quand elle entendit un miaulement derrière elle suivit par les pas du concierge, elle se lancèrent un regard entendu et se dépêchèrent de faire semblant de nettoyer.

\- Vous auriez pu mieux faire, rétorqua-t-il en jaugeant leur travail, puis sans grande conviction il leur rendit leur baguette, il reprit en les menaçant, que je ne vous croise pas dans les couloirs, sinon croyez-moi, la prochaine fois vous ne ferez pas que nettoyer de vieilles coupes.

Sans même répondre elle se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle et de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible, juste avant de d'entrée dans la salle commune, Kiara arrêta Lily :

\- Merci, c'est vraiment très important pour moi, aujourd'hui je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été bête d'avoir peur de te le dire, mais je préfère que ça reste entre nous.

\- Compte sur moi Kiara, je ne dirais rien à personne, assura Lily puis elle changea de sujet afin de montrer à Kiara que tout était redevenu comme avant. Alors comme ça Sirius t'a embrassé au nouvel an.

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel en riant avant de rétorquer :

\- Alors comme ça tu sors avec James depuis le nouvel an.

\- J'ai posé la question d'abord…

\- Je suis content que vous soyez réconcilié mais dépêchez-vous, Rusard arrive, déclara James qui venait de sortir de la salle commune afin de les prévenir.

\- Merci James, répondit Lily, tu viens Kiara.

Kiara entra à la suite de Lily, elle était donc au courant pour la carte du Maraudeur elle était curieuse de savoir si elle savait pour Remus, elle devrait peut-être essayer de l'interroger mais pas ce soir, ce soir elle s'était réconciliée avec Lily et elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête.

* * *

Si l'on exceptait le comportement exécrable de Sirius, Kiara fut de bonne humeur toute la semaine suivant sa réconciliation avec Lily d'autant plus que Lucy devait revenir la semaine suivant. Seul problème : Mary.

Kiara voyait bien qu'elle était très affectée par sa dispute avec Regulus et elle se demandait bien comment ils en étaient arrivés à sortir ensemble, elle souhaitait tellement la questionner, mais Kiara savait qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle en aurait envie, pour le moment, il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec Kiara.

Un jour alors que Mary allait travailler à la bibliothèque, elle tomba né à né avec Kiara en pleine lecture, au début, elle songea très sérieusement à quitter la salle mais elle se ravisa décidant qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un :

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Kiara qui avait relevé la tête de son livre. Elle avait hésité entre le sarcasme et une réponse polie mais avait plutôt opté pour la deuxième solution voyant que son amie était très mal.

Elle fit mine de se remettre à son livre attendant que Mary commence.

\- Tu dois te demander comment ça s'est fait ? Entre lui et moi ?

\- J'avoue que ça m'intrigue, mais Mary ne te sent pas obligée de m'en parler si tu n'en a pas envie, assura Kiara.

\- Si j'en ai envie, répondit-elle, j'en ai assez de garder cela pour moi, je sens que je risque d'exploser.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute alors, dit-elle en lui souriant, heureuse qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

\- Les serpentard et les Gryffondor se sont toujours détestés, c'est un fait, commença-t-elle. J'avais du mal à cerner Regulus, avec lui on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait même lorsqu'il était avec sa bande, on ne l'entendait jamais parler sauf pour faire enrager son frère. C'était l'année dernière, John Murray, un garçon que j'appréciais particulièrement m'a invité à aller à la soirée de Noël de Slugorn, j'ai cru que c'était réciproque et qu'il allait enfin m'avouer ses sentiments, ce jour-là, j'étais euphorique. Sauf que dès les premiers instants où nous sommes arrivés, il m'a complètement laissé tomber pour une fille qui faisait partie du club, il m'avait seulement invité pour la rendre jalouse. Je me suis sentie humiliée, j'ai quitté la fête au bout d'une heure.

Kiara l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, Mary souriait en se remémorant ses événements mais Kiara pouvait lire dans son regard une pointe de nostalgie.

\- Mais je ne suis pas retournée dans notre salle commune, au lieu de ça je suis allée dans la tour d'astronomie, j'avais réussi à garder mes larmes jusque là-bas et quand j'y suis arrivée j'ai craqué. Il avait dû me suivre parce qu'il est arrivé un peu après.

 _Flashback_ :

\- Tu es idiote de pleurer pour un type comme lui.

\- Vas t'en, Black ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux rageusement, l'arrivée du Serpentard avait totalement calmé sa tristesse pour laisser place à de la colère, il osait venir se moquer d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas très malin de te balader seule dans les couloirs.

\- Pourquoi tu comptes m'agresser, lança-t-elle.

\- Ma chère si j'avais voulu t'agresser, je ne me serais pas annoncé avant, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît, soupira-t-elle, elle ne voulait pas se battre, pas ce soir.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime bien venir ici quand ça ne va pas trop, éluda-t-il, je trouve que regarder les étoiles ça détend.

 _Fin flashback_

\- Je ne savais pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il se fichait de moi, il ne pouvait pas sincèrement s'inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis même pas une sang-pur. Alors je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de m'en débarrasser, c'était de tout lui raconter, je pensais qu'ennuyer par mon histoire, il s'en irait. Mais au lieu de ça, il est resté et à patiemment écouté et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Lily ou Alice. Quand j'ai eu fini, je suis retournée à ma salle commune plus légère, et curieusement je n'étais même plus triste.

Elle s'arrêta un petit moment pour sonder la réaction de Kiara qui ne disait rien, préférant laisser Mary terminer son histoire.

\- Le lendemain alors que j'étais en train de déjeuner avec les filles, John est arrivé avec un œil au beurre-noir, et il s'est excusé pour son comportement en disant que c'était un idiot de ne pas voir que j'étais une fille géniale. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et il m'a discrètement fait un clin d'œil. Depuis ce jour-là, on a commencé à se voir régulièrement, au début en toute amitié, il me parlait un peu de sa famille, je ne savais même pas pourquoi il me disait tout ça, et je lui confiais aussi certaine chose de ma vie, on se faisait confiance l'un l'autre. Et puis un jour, il m'a embrassé et depuis nous sortions secrètement ensemble, je savais que ce serait compliqué, qu'il devrait m'insulter moi et mes amies pour sauver les apparences mais je m'en fichais. Seulement un peu avant les vacances de noël il est devenu distant et dans le train il m'a quitté, à cause de sa famille. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme Sirius l'avait fait, sa famille comptait trop sur lui pour rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il était en bonne voie pour devenir l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. J'ai bêtement cru que j'aurais pu le changer mais ça n'a jamais été le cas, je ne doute pas du fait qu'il m'ait aimé mais apparemment pas suffisamment pour me quitter afin de devenir Mangemort.

Mary soupira une fois son histoire terminée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Mary.

\- Oh tu sais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je me doutais que ça se terminerait ainsi, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré qu'il me choisisse plutôt que de devenir mangemort.

\- Je comprends, j'aurais préféré qu'il te choisisse aussi, répondit Kiara, mais je pense qu'il a aussi fait ça pour te protéger. Si sa famille avait appris qu'il sortait avec toi, tu aurais été en danger.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, s'exclama-t-elle avant de baisser le ton après un regard noir de Mme Pince, cette guerre nous menace tous Kiara, que je sorte avec Regulus ou non ça ne change rien au fait que tant que Tu-Sais-Qui sera dehors je serais en danger.

Elle soupira à nouveau en s'enfonçant dans son siège :

\- Je suis désolée, merci de m'avoir écouté Kiara ça m'a fait du bien, mais s'il te plaît n'en parle pas aux filles.

\- Je te le promet, assura Kiara en lui souriant, elle posa sa main sur son bras avant de lui dire, si tu veux encore en parler ou même d'autre chose, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci Kiara, je retourne à la salle commune, à plus tard.

Elle salua Mary qui s'éloigna en direction de la sortie quand elle entendit un bruit dans une allée près d'elle, elle se leva rapidement afin de voir qui avait écouté la conversation :

\- Remus ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas écouter mais ma curiosité a pris le dessus.

\- Je t'en prie ne dit rien aux autres, demanda-t-elle, Mary est déjà assez mal comme ça.

\- Ne t'en fais, je ne dirais rien, promit-il en s'asseyant à la table où Kiara était assise, je savais qu'elle était pas mal déprimée en ce moment mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à cause de ça.

\- Oui mais je préfère que ce soit ça personnellement, soupira Kiara en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça prouve que Regulus Black à un cœur et ça fait du bien de voir qu'on peut avoir d'autre préoccupation que la guerre, même si pour ce cas c'est assez lié. En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée pour elle, j'aimerais que les choses s'arrangent.

\- Peut-être qu'elles s'arrangeront, répondit Remus optimiste.

\- Peut-être…

\- Salut Remus ! salua une jeune fille aux couleurs de Serdaigle dont Kiara ignorait le prénom.

\- Salut Jenna.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-elle, elle semblait assez gênée que Kiara soit là mais elle continua, je me demandais si tu avais déjà fait le devoir d'arithmancie ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fini mais il est pas mal avancé, répondit Remus qui rougissait tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers Kiara qui avait un petit sourire narquois.

\- Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas très bien comprise dans le cours, tu penses que tu pourrais me les expliquer, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour le devoir.

\- Bien sûr, disons samedi après le déjeuner ?

\- justement, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être en parler là ?

\- Ok on fait comme ça, répondit-il en lui souriant timidement.

\- Très bien, alors à samedi, répondit-elle en souriant avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies qui observaient la scène à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

\- Regardez-moi ça, c'est vraiment très mignon, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- c'est juste une amie qui me demande de l'aide.

\- Arrêtes, ça se voit à des kilomètres que tu aimerais qu'elle soit plus qu'une amie et elle aussi. Et puis quelle personne demanderait des cours à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est juste une prétexte pour t'inviter.

\- N'importe quoi, de toute manière elle ne voudrait pas de moi, assura-t-il avant de changer de sujet, tien tu lis _l'histoire de Poudlard._

Elle savait bien sûr ce qu'il voulait dire par là et cela attristait beaucoup Kiara de voir que même à 17 ans, il avait si peu confiance en lui. Bien sûr ça ne lui faisait pas trop plaisir de voir qu'il pouvait être attiré par une autre fille que Tonks, mais voilà, elle avait aujourd'hui seulement 4 ans, et Kiara ne voulait pas qu'il s'empêche de vivre. Elle restait persuadée qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et savait au fond d'elle qu'un jour ils seraient ensemble.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais cru à quel point ce livre pouvait être ennuyeux à lire, soupira-t-elle, je ne comprends pas comment certaine personne peuvent lire ça le soir avant de se coucher.

\- Quelle personne normalement constituée aurait _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ comme livre de chevet, même Lily ne fait pas ça.

\- Crois-moi ça existe, assura Kiara en souriant.

Elle avait bien entendu pensé à Hermione en disant cela, aujourd'hui elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait prendre autant de plaisir à lire ce livre, il était beaucoup trop détaillé et pour Kiara certain détail était inutile, elle avait emprunté ce livre espérant trouver l'endroit où Tom Jedusor aurait pu cacher le diadème seulement elle n'était qu'au début du livre et ne semblait pas vouloir trop continuer sa lecture, elle avait tenté de retrouver la Dame Grise mais chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait elle disparaissait aussitôt.

\- Je n'en peux plus, dit-elle en refermant le livre, dévoilant le livre sur les créatures fantastiques que Remus lui avait offert, elle avait posé un marque page à un endroit précis.

\- Il t'a plu, demanda-t-il en le désignant, j'ai remarqué que tu lisais souvent le livre de cours et que tu aimais vraiment les Soins au Créature Magique.

\- Oui, je l'adore, les illustrations sont magnifiques, j'ai juste pris la liberté de modifier quelques passages.

\- Vraiment, dit-il en prenant le livre et en l'ouvrit à la page marquée avant de brusquement lever la tête vers Kiara, tu as modifié la page des Loup-Garou, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça me semblait assez injuste de décrire les personnes atteintes de Lycanthropie comme des monstres assoiffés de sang alors qu'ils ne sont comme ça qu'une seule fois par mois et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se contrôler. Après tout en dehors des soir de pleine lune, ce sont des personnes tout à fait fréquentable. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Elle regardait Remus en souriant, et il la regardait comme si c'était impossible que quelqu'un pense une chose pareille.

\- Je suis 100% d'accord avec toi, lança la voix de James Potter à côté de la table, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il était bien entendu accompagné de Sirius et de Peter.

\- ça fait au moins deux personnes, répondit-elle puis elle se leva, je dois voir Lily, on se voit plus tard.

Quand Kiara eut quitté la bibliothèque, Remus se leva également et la quitta à son tour avec les garçons, James et Peter continuaient de discuter à propos de ce qu'avait dit Kiara, Sirius pensait la même chose mais ne disait rien, observant Remus qui était dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai demandé à Franck de m'envoyer ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur le nom Jedusor, déclara Sirius.

\- Comment tu as réussi à le convaincre ? demanda James.

\- Il me devait un service, au début il ne voulait pas mais il a finalement accepté.

\- Je croyais qu'on arrêtait de chercher des explications et qu'on attendait qu'elle soit prête à nous les donner, interrogea Peter.

\- C'est vrai ça, d'ailleurs si tu te réconciliais avec elle ça irait beaucoup plus vite j'en suis sûr, renchérit Remus.

\- Ecoutes ce n'est pas parce que tu as le béguin pour elle, qu'elle est pas du côté de Voldemort, lâcha Sirius énervé.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, rétorqua Remus en s'arrêtant brutalement.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce que je voulais dire, c'était vraiment très touchant cette scène, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est réciproque et en plus elle adore les Loup-Garou, félicitation Remus.

\- Ne soit pas idiot Sirius, Kiara est juste une amie, et elle n'a aucun sentiment pour moi à part de l'amitié.

\- Pardonne moi, Remus on ne peut pas dire que tu y connaisses grand-chose, lança-t-il sur un ton condescendant.

\- Les gars, calmez-vous, tenta James.

\- Parce que toi tu t'y connais mieux peut-être, s'énerva Remus, tu passes de fille en fille sans te soucier du mal que tu peux leur faire, je n'ai peut-être jamais eu de copine mais moi au moins je ne les fais pas souffrir, la preuve tu l'embrasses et la seconde d'après tu passes à une autre, pas étonnant qu'elle ne t'adresse plus la parole.

\- Et bien vas-y, hurla Sirius, c'est surementla seule fille qui voudra de toi !

Sirius regretta ses paroles à la seconde même où elles sortirent de sa bouche, Remus ne répondit rien mais Sirius savait qu'il était blessé, il le voyait dans son regard, James et Peter regardèrent Sirius choqué qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, allez manger sans moi.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre il partit en direction de la salle commune.

\- Tu as été beaucoup trop loin Sirius, je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit mais tu as intérêt à t'excuser et ne fait pas traîner les choses comme avec Ivanov ou quelques soit son nom !

* * *

\- Lucy ! s'exclama Zoey en voyant son amie passer la grande porte du château. Elle s'approcha d'elle et se jeta dans ses bras, Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Nous étions Vendredi et cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Kiara était allée voir Lucy à Ste-Mangouste et aujourd'hui la petite Serdaigle revenait enfin à Poudlard, la visite de Kiara lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'elle avait été autorisé à partir plus tôt.

\- ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos lettres, s'excusa Lucy auprès de Zoey et d'Andrew qui les avait rejointes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura Andrew, l'important c'est que tu ailles mieux.

\- Salut Lucy, lança Lily qui arrivait dans le hall accompagné de James qui la salua également.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les deux préfet en chef viennent la saluer soudain son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit Kiara qui revenait de son cours de Soins aux Créature Magique parlait avec Alice et Mary qui l'avait attendu à l'entrée du château, elle se précipita alors dans ses bras contente de voir celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa famille.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir, s'exclama Kiara en la réceptionnant, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu revenais aujourd'hui.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, lui dit la fillette.

\- ça empeste par ici, déclara Evan Rosier en se pinçant le nez tout en regardant Lily et Lucy, tien tu n'es pas morte toi, c'est dommage.

\- Surveille tes paroles, lança Kiara en se mettant instinctivement devant Lucy.

\- Sinon quoi, cracha Rosier, tu crois que tu me fais peur, Ivanov !

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici, interrogea le professeur Mcgonagall qui avait surgit de nul part.

\- Rien Professeur, j'étais seulement venu souhaiter la bienvenu à Lucy, répondit hypocritement Rosier.

\- Bien sur, Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement pas du tout convaincu par ce que disait le Serpentard.

\- J'allais retourner dans ma salle commune, dit-il avant de partir non sans avoir jeter un discret regard noir à Kiara.

Le professeur Mcgonagall se tourna vers Kiara et Lucy pour leur dire :

\- Bon retour parmi nous Miss Patton, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, il vous a demandé également Miss Ivanov. Le mot de passe est _Fizwizbiz._

les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un peu tendu, Kiara avait prévenu Lucy qu'elle avait demandé à Dumbledore si il pouvait parler au ministère au sujet de la garde de Lucy. elle se rendirent donc au bureau de Dumbledore l'estomac un peu noué.

\- Ah Miss Patton, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir sur pied, lança joyeusement Dumbledore en les invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir.

\- Merci professeur, répondit timidement Lucy.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi, je vous ai fait venir.

\- On en a une vague idée, répondit Kiara avec un petit sourire crispé, on espère juste que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- J'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas été facile à convaincre, mais le ministère m'a assuré que si tu peux subvenir à tes besoins et ceux de Lucy pendant la période à laquelle elle sera chez toi, tu pourras l'accueillir.

\- C'est vrai! s'exclamèrent les deux filles.

\- Oui, sourit-il devant tant d'enthousiasme avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, Tu peux rester au Chaudron Baveur pour cet été seulement, mais pour les prochaine fois où tu accueillera Lucy, il te faudra avoir un appartement et un travail.

\- J'ai déjà quelques économies, assura Kiara, je vous promet de trouver un travail et un appartement.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous, déclara-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur, s'écria Lucy heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'irait pas dans un orphelinat.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête, Miss Patton voudriez-vous me laisser parler à Kiara quelques minutes.

Lucy hocha la tête, salua le directeur et prévint Kiara qu'elle l'attendrait devant la gargouille.

\- Cette petite s'est beaucoup attachée à toi, fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui et je me suis beaucoup attaché à elle également, répondit-elle en souriant, vous pensez que ce n'est pas une bonne chose?

\- Bien sûr que si, l'amour que l'on porte à ceux qui nous sont cher peut nous conduire à des miracles Kiara.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- J'ai trouvé quelques informations au sujet des horcruxes, déclara le directeur, cette magie noire ne peut être détruite que par une substance tellement destructrice qu'il ne peut se réparer de lui-même.

\- J'imagine que vous connaissez une telle substance?

\- Et bien, pour tout te dire, non mais je continue de chercher. Et toi Kiara, as-tu trouvé l'horcruxe ?

\- Pas encore, admit-elle mais j'ai maintenant la certitude que le diadème en est un. Je sais qu'il est a Poudlard mais où je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Il vous reste encore quelques mois pour le retrouver, encouragea le directeur, bien il me semble que Lucy vous attend.

Kiara salua le directeur et retourna voir Lucy, elle resta avec elle jusqu'au dîner où la Serdaigle l'invita à venir manger à sa table, Kiara allait accepter lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation à quelque place de là où Lucy était assise.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, sanglota une serdaigle que Kiara reconnut comme étant Jenna, il est venu me voir et il a tout simplement annulé, j'avais enfin le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments.

\- Kiara ?

\- Excuse-moi, je devais manger avec Remus, mentit Kiara, d'ailleurs je me demande bien où il est ? Je prendrais mon petit déjeuner avec toi demain si tu veux ?

Lucy accepta lui souhaita une bonne soirée et alla s'assoir avec Andrew et Zoey qui avait décidé de manger chez les Serdaigle ce soir, Kiara alla s'installer à table avec les filles, James était assis à côté d'elle et il était bien sûr accompagné de Sirius et de Peter seul manquait à l'appel : Remus.

\- Vous savez où est Remus, il est très vite parti après le cours de Soin au Créature Magique et il a à peine parlé d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu distant depuis quelques jours, en arithmancie il était pareil.

\- Je crois qu'il n'avait pas très faim, lança James en jetant un coup d'œil plein de reproche vers Sirius, il est dans la salle commune.

Kiara qui avait vu le regard de James se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien reprocher à Sirius, ils cachaient quelque chose c'était certain, mais quoi, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la pleine Lune, elle avait vérifié et celle-ci aurait lieu la semaine prochaine.

C'est finalement Lily qui lui donna la réponse, elle était restée un petit moment avec James avant d'aller se coucher et il lui avait raconté à quelques détails près la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, mais dans l'ensemble, elle comprirent que Sirius avait été particulièrement blessant.

\- Tu es un abruti Sirius Black, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais à cause de toi, Remus a annulé son rendez-vous avec la fille qui lui plaisait !

C'était samedi matin, Kiara avait attendu le départ de Remus du dortoir des septièmes années pour y faire irruption, Peter qui sortait de la salle de bain retourna s'y cacher craignant de s'attirer les foudre de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as intérêt à arranger les choses compris ! Que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, je peux très bien l'accepter mais tu vas arranger les choses avec ton ami parce qu'il a besoin de vous, c'est clair !

Sirius déglutit devant la colère de Kiara, elle se souciait réellement de ce que pouvait ressentir Remus mais pas comme quelqu'un d'amoureuse, plutôt comme Lui, James ou Peter pourrait le faire, c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il avait eu tort, Kiara n'était pas amoureuse de Remus et lui non plus d'après ce que Kiara avait dit, il reprit contenance et hocha la tête.

\- Parfait, lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de quitter le dortoir.

Kiara expliqua à Lily qu'elle avait été passer un savon à Sirius, et qu'elle était désolée si cela créait des soucis avec James, la rouquine lui assura que ce n'était rien, elle alla ensuite manger avec Lucy tout en guettant l'arrivé des Maraudeurs, Remus s'était assis plutôt loin de Lily. les tables n'était pas très rempli étant donné qu'il était relativement tôt pour un samedi.

James, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle, et s'assirent avec Remus sans même lui demander son avis.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha Sirius, j'ai conscience que j'ai été trop loin mais les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit….

\- Peut-être mais ça fait quand même mal d'entendre l'un de ses meilleurs amis dire ça.

\- Je sais, si tu savais ce que je m'en veux, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, la colère a pris le dessus et j'ai seulement dit ça parce que je savais que ça te blesserait mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le pensais, Remus je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir cette fille avec qui tu aurais dû avoir rendez-vous et lui dire que finalement tu peux la voir.

Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius :

\- Tien tu parles à Kiara maintenant ?

\- Ah vrai dire, c'est plutôt elle qui est venu me parler…

\- Non, te crier dessus, corrigea James un sourire moqueur sur le visage, en lui disant, je cite : « Tu es un abruti Sirius Black ! »

\- Oui et plus loin, ajouta Peter en souriant lui aussi, elle a dit : « Tu as intérêt à arranger les choses, compris ! »

\- Oui à peu de chose près, c'était ça. Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas suffisant mais encore un fois, je suis désolé et j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses.

\- J'accepte, répondit Remus, d'autant plus que maintenant, j'ai ma réponse tu es réellement attirée par Kiara.

Sirius allait protester mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée du courrier, un hibou lâcha une lettre devant Sirius avant d'aller se poser devant Alice.

\- Ce doit être la réponse de Franck, avança Sirius en prenant la lettre.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Remus, tu veux vraiment la lire.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui elle est réellement ?

\- Si mais j'ai l'impression de la trahir, ajouta-t-il.

\- Allez, ce ne sera peut-être pas si terrible, répondit James en prenant la lettre avant de se lever, suivit par les Maraudeurs.

Ils remontèrent à leur dortoir afin de la lire à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce fut James qui l'ouvrit et qui la lie à haute voix :

 _« Sirius,_

 _Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai cherché des informations concernant la famille Jedusor, ça n'a pas été simple mais j'ai finalement trouvé, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que j'aie trouvé, c'est pourquoi je préfère vous en parler de vive voix, je sais qu'il y a une sortie de prévue à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, retrouvez-moi à 14h au pub la Tête de Sanglier, on y sera plus tranquille._

 _Franck. »_

\- Je dois dire que ça m'intrigue maintenant, avoua Remus.

\- ça doit être sacrément impressionnant pour qu'il ne veuille pas en parler par lettre, avança James.

\- Je vous avait dit qu'elle n'était pas clair, déclara Sirius.

James et Remus se regardèrent dubitatifs, que pouvait-il bien se cacher derrière le véritable nom de Kiara. Qui sont les Jedusor ?

* * *

 **(1) Passage tiré de Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, je l'ai un peu modifié mais pas de beaucoup.**

 **(2) Citation tiré à nouveau de Fairy Tail.**

 **Et voilà,** **Kiara a enfin décidé d'en parler à Lily et elles se sont enfin réconciliés. Lucy peut vivre avec Kiara peut-être ce passage était un peu trop rapide mais je voulais pas en faire trop.**

 **Et les garçons vont enfin savoir ce qui se cache derrière le nom de Jedusor ! A votre avis comment vont-ils réagir ?**

 **La prochain chapitre ne sera surement pas publié samedi, je l'ai commencé mais il n'est pas fini, je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne vous promet rien ;)**

 **Bisous Bisous !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas :/**

 **Guest 1 : Je suis contente que le couple Mary/Regulus te plaise, je ne sais pas moi-même où leur couple va aller mais je te promet que tu le découvrira au fil des chapitres :) (la faute a normalement été corrigé, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ;))**

 **Lama des pr : Merci de prendre le temps de laisser une petite review ;) Et oui, ils sont tous les deux complètement aveugle et les choses ne vont certainement pas s'arranger tout de suite. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, j'aurais peut-être dû plus développer la réaction de Lily :/ Oui, je trouvais ça plutôt intéressant de voir Remus dans une relation, mais ne t'attend pas à toujours en entendre parler, les relations sont pour le moment au second plan dans l'histoire, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop :/ **

**Zelinara : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que Kiara te plait. Pour Neil, tu le reverras certainement mais n'ayant plus de chapitre d'avance, je ne sais pas encore quand cela sera possible. Pour ce qui est du match de Quidditch, oui j'avoue avoir un peu copier ce passage HP2 ;) Pour Lucy, j'aimais bien l'idée que Kiara ait quelqu'un à protéger, quelqu'un qu'elle considérerait comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira également :)**

 **Selena-Sced : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment il faut présenter les choses notamment pour les dialogues, j'espère que ça ne t'embêtera pas pour la suite :/ **

**Safari-fruit : Waou, ça c'est de la review, elle m'a d'ailleurs fait très plaisir. J'avoue que le fait de mettre la relation Kiara/Sirius n'était pas fait exprès mais je suis contente que cela plaise, c'est vrai que le baiser arrive peut-être un peu trop rapidement mais c'est aussi pour ça que je continue à faire traîner les choses afin que ça n'arrive pas trop rapidement (ou pas d'ailleurs ;)), le but principale de Kiara est de vaincre Voldemort et même si elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement repousser ses sentiments (amicaux ou autres), elle n'est peut-être pas prête à entrer dans une telle relation. J'aime beaucoup Fairy Tail également, et je me suis souvenue de ses citations qui me semblait très appropriés pour le moment ;) Merci de suivre ma ff, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps ce mois-ci pour écrire et publier régulièrement, je ne peux donc pas vous promettre d'avoir un autre chapitre d'ici le mois de juillet, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais je tiens à vous rassurer je n'abandonne pas ma fiction ne vous en faites pas ;)**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 18, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

\- Ce pub est vraiment glauque, déclara Sirius.

\- Le proprio fait un peu peur, ajouta Peter qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le propriétaire du pub qui, il ne le savait pas, était Abelforth Dumbledore.

\- J'espère que Franck arrive bientôt, j'ai promis à Jenna qu'on se verrait après.

Les Maraudeurs étaient installés à _La Tête de Sanglier,_ dans l'attente de l'arrivée de Franck Londubat. Les garçons avaient tanné Remus pour qu'il aille parler à Jenna, ce qu'il fit. Il devait donc la retrouver à 15h30 aux Trois Balais et il devait avouer qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatiente malgré le stress.

\- Ah le voilà ! s'exclama James.

\- Salut les gars.

\- Alors quelle nouvelle ? demanda Sirius impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert.

\- Justement j'avouerais que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous sortez ce nom ?

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent afin de savoir s'il devait lui en parler, ils hochèrent la tête et James expliqua :

\- Tu te souviens de notre carte ? Franck acquiesça et James continua, on s'est rendu compte qu'une personne nous mentait sur son nom de famille puisqu'à la place de celui qu'elle nous avait donné, il y avait le nom Jedusor.

\- Et qui est cette personne ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on devrait te le dire, intervint Remus avant que Sirius ait pu répondre, parles nous des Jedusor et on verra.

\- Ok, accepta le futur Auror, c'était une famille de moldu qui vivait à Little Hangleton il y a pas mal de temps avant d'être mystérieusement assassiné en 1942. Pour tous les moldus du village, le meurtrier était leur jardinier, seulement voilà, le meurtrier était un sorcier du nom de Morfin Gaunt.

Franck s'arrêta le temps de laisser passer un homme qui allait sortir du pub, tout le monde ici avait l'air suspect, il continua en baissant encore d'un ton :

\- Les Gaunt étaient une famille de sorcier qui vivait aussi à Little Hangleton, des Sang-pur qui faisait partis de ceux qui méprisait les moldus. D'après ce que j'ai vu, Ils auraient même un lien avec Salazar Serpentard. J'ai interrogé quelques moldus du village, un gamin m'a raconté que d'après sa grand-mère, le seul membre de la famille à peu près normal était la fille, Merope Gaunt. Le père et le fils furent Gaunt furent envoyés en prison pour avoir agressé un sorcier et durant cette période, la fille Mérope disparaît. c'est à peu près tout concernant les archives sorcières sur les Gaunt, mais du côté Moldu, il y a autre chose. La même année de la disparition de Mérope disparaît également le fils Jedusor, Tom.

« Il est revenu quelque temps après, en déclarant que cette fille était une sorcière et qu'elle l'avait ensorceler afin qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Les Jedusor ont essayé de cacher cette « humiliation » mais j'ai pu trouver une info intéressante, il aurait abandonné la fille Gaunt alors qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai cherché s'il y avait des traces de Jedusor après ça et bingo, en décembre 1926 naissait Tom Elvis Jedusor dans un orphelinat quelques part en Angleterre. Apparemment sa mère serait morte peu de temps après la naissance, elle a tout juste eu le temps de le nommer. »

\- Et tu as réussi à retrouver sa trace ? demanda Sirius.

\- ça n'a pas été facile mais oui, répondit Franck, et après avoir découvert ça, je comprends pourquoi le ministère à fait tout son possible pour le cacher.

\- Tu me fais un peu peur, avoua Remus qui commençait à craindre le pire.

\- Il a suivi sa scolarité à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. Il a voulu devenir enseignant mais Dumbledore a refusé sans doute à cause de son penchant pour la magie noire. Il a travaillé un temps chez _Barjot et Beurk._

Il s'arrêta un moment pour s'assurer que personne n'était à proximité, le gérant était derrière le bar en train de discuter sans doute avec un habitué, mis à part ces deux là, il n'y avait personne.

\- Il a abandonné son nom plus tard pour s'autoproclamer Lord et est aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

\- Attend tu veux dire que Tom Jedusor est Voldemort ! s'exclama Sirius pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Oui Sirius, confirma Franck.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent choqués par cette révélation plus qu'inattendu, ils s'étaient attendus à tout sauf ça ?

\- Ecoutez, j'ai pris beaucoup de risque pour trouver ses infos, j'aurais pu perdre ma place. Qui est cette personne ?

\- Promets-moi que tu garderas ça pour toi, lança Remus, il était choqué mais considérait que Kiara devait avoir une chance de s'expliquer avant. Franck acquiesça pour lui signifier qu'il ne dirait rien à personne.

\- C'est Kiara, lâcha Sirius.

\- Ça paraît assez évident maintenant que vous le dites, déclara-t-il sans vraiment être surpris, c'est la seule nouvelle, vous me l'auriez demandé avant sinon.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle est sa fille non ? bredouilla Peter.

\- On dirait bien, répondit James, vous croyez que les filles sont au courant ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'Alice me l'aurait dit, répondit Franck, à mon avis, elle leur cache aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, s'exclama Sirius, vous pensez que Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Surement, répondit Remus, le choixpeau entre dans ta tête pour te répartir, il a su pour moi dès qu'il a été sur la mienne. Il en aura parlé à Dumbledore. Ecoutez, je reste persuadé qu'il y a forcément une explication au fait qu'elle n'en ai parlé à personne, il doit y avoir du vrai dans son histoire.

\- Oui, peut-être qu'elle cherche à lui échapper, rajouta Peter, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est inventée une nouvelle histoire et un nouveau nom.

\- Ça semble logique, répondit Franck en haussant les épaules, et puis ça parait normal de ne pas se vanter d'être la fille de Voldemort. Bon je dois retourner au Ministère, ne dites pas à Alice que je suis venu sinon elle va me faire une crise. Tenez-moi au courant.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Peter après le départ de Franck.

\- On ne fait rien pour le moment, déclara James, on attend de voir ce qu'il se passe…

\- Mais…

\- Sirius ! coupa James, on ne peut pas aller la voir comme ça et lui dire « dis-moi tu serais pas la fille de Voldemort », on attend de voir si elle nous parait suspect et on avisera.

\- Bon d'accord, répondit-il à contre cœur.

\- Bien, maintenant Remus, il me semble que tu as un rendez-vous non.

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les garçons se montrèrent distant envers Kiara qui le remarqua, en effet cela était plutôt normal venant de Sirius mais venant de James et Remus cela l'étonnait beaucoup. Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique n'était plus les même, Remus faisait toujours son possible pour se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre et n'adressait que très rarement la parole à Kiara. Les entrainements de Quidditch qui était déjà pénible avec la présence de Sirius l'était encore plus à cause de James qui passait son temps à lui faire des reproches injustifiés.

\- Kiara tu m'écoutes ?

Lily regardait Kiara inquiète de ne pas la voir réagir, elles étaient toutes les deux à la bibliothèque et recherchait encore et toujours la localisation du diadème.

\- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu sais ce que les garçons me reprochent, je les trouve très distant avec moi.

\- Je n'en étais pas sûr mais maintenant que tu le dis, remarqua la rouquine.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je veux dire pour Sirius si je sais, mais pour James et Remus, je ne sais pas ce que je leur ai fait.

\- C'est probablement pour une raison débile, avança Lily, Sirius a dû essayé de les monter contre toi.

Kiara haussa les épaules pour lui dire qu'elle avait surement raison, soupira et changea de sujet :

\- Et pourquoi pas dans la forêt interdite ? on pourrait aller voir demain soir.

\- C'est beaucoup trop grand et puis demain, il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit Lily soudainement inquiète. Kiara avait fait exprès, elle doutait également du fait que le diadème soit dans la forêt mais elle voulait savoir si Lily était au courant pour Remus, or demain soir était justement une nuit de Pleine Lune.

\- Pourquoi pas ? tu fais une ronde demain soir, je n'aurais qu'à me faire discrète et on pourra toutes les deux filer jusqu'à la forêt ni vu ni connu. S'il l'a caché là-bas, je doute que ce soit très loin dans la forêt.

\- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Tu as peur n'est-ce pas, allez je te protège t'inquiète pas…

\- J'ai dit non, c'est dangereux, s'exclama-t-elle attirant les regards vers elles malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez éloigné des autres tables. Lily entra la tête dans les épaules désolée d'avoir attiré autant l'attention.

\- J'en étais sûr, je savais que tu savais, chuchota Kiara alors que les quelques curieux détournèrent le regard.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? rougit Lily.

\- Lily, dois-je te rappeler d'où je viens, je sais pour Remus et j'étais sûr que maintenant que tu étais en couple avec James il t'en aurait parlé. Il ne peut rien cacher à sa Lily-jolie.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire moqueur de Kiara :

\- Ah voilà une chose que seule quelqu'un du futur pourrait savoir, je suis complétement convaincu maintenant.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas convaincu ? répondit Kiara un peu surprise.

\- Ne m'en veux pas Kiara, mais j'avais encore du mal à croire cela possible, j'ai fait pas mal de rechercher et il n'est fait mention nul part de quelqu'un ayant fait un aussi grand bon dans le passé. J'ai cru que c'était un mensonge pour essayé de mieux faire passer l'autre révélation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais certainement réagit pareil.

Kiara était un peu déçue mais elle comprenait, après tout elleaussi était sceptique lorsque le Remus du futur lui avait parlé de voyage dans le temps. Elle était déjà heureuse que Lily l'aide tout en sachant qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort, elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir.

\- je peux te poser une question ? demanda la rousse, Kiara acquiesça alors elle continua, qu'à fait Peter ? Dans le futur ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup l'apprécier, j'imagine qu'il a dû faire quelque chose pour ça.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire Lily, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que dans le futur c'est un lâche, quelqu'un en qui on ne peut avoir confiance.

\- Oui mais tout cela, c'est dans le futur. Il n'a pas encore fait ce dont tu l'accuses, maintenant que tu es là, peut-être qu'il ne le commettra jamais. Tu ne devrais pas le détester pour une chose qu'il n'a pas encore fait, qui sait peut-être que grâce à toi, il sera l'opposé de ce que tu as dit, peut-être que tu peux le rendre meilleur.

Kiara la regarda pas vraiment convaincu, elle avait toujours vu Peter comme un lâche et n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'imaginer autrement mais Lily avait raison sur un point, peut-être qu'en agissant différemment avec lui, elle pourrait le faire changer, ce ne sera pas facile pour elle mais elle devrait essayer.

\- Je te promet d'essayer.

Lily lui sourit puis lui demanda en revenant au sujet initial :

\- Donc tu ne comptes pas aller fouiller chaque recoin de la forêt interdite ?

\- Non, c'est beaucoup trop grand et je doute que Voldemort se soit aventuré dans la forêt pour le cacher, je pense qu'il est plus adepte des endroits familiers. Je reste persuadé qu'il est à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

\- Peut-être dans la salle commune de Serpentard, proposa Lily.

\- Non plus, je vois plutôt un endroit à l'écart des gens, un endroit où il n'y aurait pas souvent du monde, un endroit où on voudrait cacher beaucoup de chose afin de….

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Oh mais quelle idiote, s'insulta-t-elle, elle rassembla ses affaires se leva en continuant, mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, Lily retrouve moi au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet, disons vers 21h30.

\- Mais…

\- Pas ici, coupa Kiara en regardant autour d'elle, je dois y aller, j'ai entrainement de Quidditch et vu comme James à l'air de m'adorer en ce moment, je préfère ne pas être en retard.

Lily regarda Kiara s'éloigner, que pouvait-il bien y avoir devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet ? l'horcruxe n'était quand même pas caché derrière. Elle soupira, rangea les livres et quitta la bibliothèque de toute manière elle n'aurait pas de réponse avant ce soir.

* * *

\- Allez Kiara ! concentre-toi un peu, lui hurla James pour la énième fois.

\- James tout le monde fait ce qu'il peut, intervint Alice ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'en prenait spécialement à Kiara, mais aujourd'hui le temps n'est pas vraiment génial.

\- Je m'en fiche, le match est samedi, s'exclama le capitaine, et elle n'est pas fichue de me faire ses exercices correctement.

\- Eh, si tu as un problème avec moi Potter, dis-le-moi, s'écria-t-elle, mais ne me fait pas croire que cela est dû au Quidditch.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème, s'offusqua-t-il, je veux juste gagner le match. Bon ça ira pour aujourd'hui, soyez plus concentré la prochaine fois.

Toute l'équipe quitta le terrain, James et Sirius quittèrent les vestiaires les premiers, Alice en profita pour aller voir Kiara :

\- Sirius a dû leur monter la tête.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est une possibilité, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas, un jour tu es leur ami et le jour suivant il ne t'adresse pratiquement pas la parole.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, bredouilla Kiara pensant à son comportement avec les filles.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose Kiara. Remus s'est toujours montré compréhensif avec toi et la c'est à peine si il te parle. Il faut que tu saches pourquoi et je suis sûr que ce sera le plus facile à faire avouer.

Sur ses paroles, la poursuiveuse quitta les vestiaires laissant Kiara seule, elle avait raison, James et Remus ne l'évitait pas sans raison, elle devait découvrir pourquoi.

Elle prit la direction du château afin d'aller prendre un douche et de se changer, puis elle alla à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

\- Tiens Remus, s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant sortir également de la Salle Commune, je commençais à croire que tu m'évitais.

\- Kiara, répondit-il surpris, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne t'évite pas.

\- Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à faire le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle avec moi, je tiens à savoir comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous.

Remus n'était pas un très bon menteur, Kiara savait pertinemment qu'il l'évitait mais préférait jouer la carte de l'innocence, si elle agissait de la même manière qu'auparavant peut-être Remus ferait-il de même. Il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser, en vérité, il se sentait terriblement mal de se montrer distant avec elle mais inconsciemment la découverte des derniers jours l'avait profondément retourné, aujourd'hui il en arrivait même à se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Tu sais comme je suis, timide et maladroit, commença-t-il tout en sortant de la salle commune suivit de Kiara, C'était un peu gênant au début et puis la conversation est venue naturellement. On a beaucoup de point commun.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre vous, demanda Kiara curieuse.

\- Il pourrait, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à m'accepter tel que je suis.

\- Qui ne le pourrait pas, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire franc, Remus tu es quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil, drôle et intelligent. Tant que tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras pas. Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser mais si elle te plait, tu aurais tort de laisser passer cette chance.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, Merci Kiara.

\- Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle timidement, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'évitez toi et James ?

\- On ne t'évites pas, éluda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote Remus, tu ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis au moins une semaine, et James il est d'une humeur de chien avec moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal.

\- Rien, assura le lycanthrope, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste disons qu'on a pas eu une semaine facile et inconsciemment c'est tombé sur toi, je suis désolé, je te promets de ne pas t'éviter.

\- Je vois, tu me le dirais si il y avait un soucis.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, J'ai un mal de tête affreux, je dois passer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller au diner, on se voit plus tard.

Remus se détesta d'avoir mentit à Kiara, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui en parler, il avait peur de se tromper sur elle, peur d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas la personne qu'il qu'elle était.

Kiara elle parut satisfaite de cet échange, elle savait que Remus ne lui disait pas tout mais elle savait qu'il ne se montrerait plus aussi distant avec elle. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle montra aux filles d'un geste la table des Serdaigle pour leur indiquer qu'elle mangeait avec Lucy. Et quand sonna la fin du dîner, Kiara remonta jusqu'au dortoir où elle attendit 21h30, Lily étant partie faire sa ronde avec James.

\- J'ai eu du mal à convaincre James, lâcha Lily en arrivant devant la tapisserie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que je devais voir le professeur Slugorn pour un devoir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et il a cru un mensonge pareil ?

\- Que veux-tu, je peux être très persuasive.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, rigola Kiara.

\- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici, demanda Lily curieuse.

Kiara lui sourit et pour toute réponse, elle se mit à marcher devant la tapisserie et trois allers-retours plus tard, une immense porte apparue sur le mur, Lily n'en revint pas.

\- Comment…

\- C'est la Salle sur Demande, expliqua Kiara, il suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce que l'on veut et la salle le fournit à quelques exceptions près comme la nourriture ou l'argent.

\- Et à quoi as-tu pensé ?

\- à l'endroit où tout est caché, expliqua-t-elle, Kiara avait vu la pièce où Drago passait son temps en sixième année, et elle savait que c'était ici qu'Harry avait caché le livre de potion de Rogue, je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleur endroit, je n'en reviens pas de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Génial ! alors l'horcruxe est juste derrière cette porte, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en ouvrant la porte faisant immédiatement changer son humeur à la vu de la salle qui s'y cachait derrière.

\- Et oui, des générations d'élèves sont venus cacher des choses ici.

Elles étaient dans une immense pièce dont on ne voyait pratiquement pas le fond, on avait l'impression qu'elle était aussi grande que Poudlard. Le sol était jonché d'objet en tout genre, à certain endroit des objets étaient entassés parfois jusqu'au plafond créant des murs, Lily n'en revenait pas jamais.

\- Comment tu espères trouver un horcruxe dans un bazar pareil, désespéra Lily.

\- ça va prendre du temps c'est sûr mais au moins on a plusieurs mois devant nous, répondit Kiara qui se demandait aussi comment le retrouver.

En effet, Kiara avait plus que raison la pièce était tellement grande qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer, sans compter qu'il était facile de se perdre parmi le dédale de mur d'objet, de temps en temps elle entendait Lily crier suivit de la chute d'objet, et parfois, c'était elle qui évitait la chute.

Alors qu'elle avait gagné espoir de retrouver l'horcruxe, cet espoir s'envola à la fin de la première semaine qu'elles passèrent dans cette salle, Lily tentait de rester optimiste mais Kiara savait qu'elle aussi désespérait de le trouver. Le seul réconfort de cette semaine fut la victoire de Gryffondor sur Poufsouffle réconfort de courte durée puisque James qui se montrait toujours désagréable avec elle la félicita à peine.

La semaine qui suivit ne fut pas mieux, Lily ne pouvant pas toujours être là, la recherche se fit un peu moins souvent et bien souvent elle était infructueuse. Kiara en venait même à douter de retrouver l'horcruxe avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

* * *

\- Elle m'a embrassé, lâcha Remus en s'asseyant lourdement à côté d'elle alors que le cours de Métamorphose allait commencer.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle passé la surprise, Remus semblait vraiment perplexe et elle ne pensait pas être la mieux placé pour l'aider.

\- Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, mais j'arrête pas de me dire que je fais une erreur, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse m'accepter tel que je suis, pas après qu'elle sache tous sur moi.

Kiara soupira en secouant la tête exaspérée par Remus et lui dit plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire :

\- Arrêtes ! Arrêtes Remus, tu es un garçon gentil, drôle et attachant, mais tu as un tel manque de confiance en toi que ça en devient agaçant. Si elle ne t'accepte pas tel que tu es avec tout tes défauts et toutes tes qualités, c'est que cette fille est un idiote mais tu dois lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, peut-être que c'est une peste qui te quittera à la moindre occasion mais peut-être que non, que c'est un fille gentille et compréhensive qui t'aimera aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourra. Mais ça Remus, si tu ne lui laisses pas une chance, tu ne le sauras jamais.

\- Je..., bredouilla-t-il, Tu as raison, j'irai lui parler après les cours.

il était étonné par le ton de Kiara mais autant de franchise lui fit beaucoup de bien, Kiara s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé de la sorte mais ele sut devant le sourire de Remus qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il était sincère quand il disait qu'il allait lui parler.

\- Ce serait bien si tu suivait tes propres conseils, déclara Lily qui était assise derrière elle, un sourire narquois sur le visage. James qui était assis à côté d'elle lança un regard perplexe à Remus, il doutait que Sirius veuille un jour sortir avec elle, pas après la révélation de sa véritable identité.

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux mois que Lily et Kiara cherchait le diadème et Kiara continuait fortement à désespérer, Lily essayait de rester optimiste mais Kiara savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait essayé de parler à James mais celui-ci prétextait toujours avoir un truc à faire, elle avait même tenté d'arranger les choses avec Sirius mais il l'avait royalement rejeté. Seul Remus lui parlait normalement, ainsi que Peter avec qui elle avait accepté de faire des efforts.

\- J'en ai assez, s'exclama-t-elle en jetant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main sur une pile d'objet qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin, tenta Lily de la calmer Lily.

\- On ne le retrouvera jamais, si ça se trouve il n'est même pas ici, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Et bien s'il n'est pas ici, nous chercherons ailleurs et puis encore ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que l'on mette la main dessus.

Lily avait un sourire franc qui rassura tout de suite Kiara, elle savait que Lily ne la laisserait jamais tomber quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Merci d'être là, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Parfait, alors continuons à chercher, s'exclama la rousse joignant le geste à la parole.

Kiara allait chercher également quand elle vit que Lily s'était brusquement figée :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose dans une boîte qui s'était ouverte en tombant lors de la colère de Kiara. **(1)**

\- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle se tourna vers Kiara un grand sourire fière aux lèvres avec dans sa main un diadème, Lily avait trouvé le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Lily tu es la meilleure, s'exclama Kiara.

\- Que serais-tu sans moi, plaisanta-t-elle en faisant mine de mettre le diadème.

\- Non ! s'exclama Kiara, stoppant le geste de Lily devant sa mine déconfite elle lui expliqua, cet objet possède désormais un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, il est maintenant rempli de magie noire, ne le met pas sur la tête, on ne sait pas quelle conséquence cela pourrait avoir.

\- Oh, je comprends, répondit-elle en lui donnant le diadème, il vaut mieux que tu le gardes alors.

\- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui donner.

Lily acquiesça :

\- Je t'accompagne, le couvre-feu est bientôt si on tombe sur Rusard je pourrais toujours lui dire que je t'accompagne chez Dumbledore.

Elles marchèrent un moment en silence, Lily semblait soucieuse, Kiara avait l'impression qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas, alors qu'elle allait parler, une dispute éclata au détour d'un couloir.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible Mary, tu te rends compte que si quelqu'un surprend cette dispute tu es en danger. Imagine que Rosier passe par là ou un autre Serpentard.

\- Je m'en fiche ! s'exclama Mary, pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ce qu'ils peuvent penser, pourquoi ne penses-tu pas d'abord à ce que toi tu veux ?

Lily regarda Kiara les yeux ronds venant de comprendre que le mystérieux petit-ami de Mary était Regulus Black, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand elle se rendit compte que Kiara ne semblait pas surprise.

\- Parce que tu penses savoir ce que je veux !

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier, s'écria-t-elle, Kiara et Lily pouvait entendre les sanglots dans sa voix.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Mary... Qui est là !

Lily venait de trébucher en essayant de se rapprocher :

\- On ne faisait que passer, on va vous laisser, tenta Kiara.

\- Ce n'est la peine, sanglota Mary puis elle lança un regard dur à Regulus en rajoutant, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Elle partit le plus dignement possible malgré les larmes qui coulaient, Regulus semblait vouloir l'arrêter mais le fait que Kiara et Lily soit là le stoppa, Lily lança un regard à Kiara qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait s'occuper de Mary puis partit dans la même direction que la jeune fille, laissant Kiara avec Regulus.

\- Si vous en parlez à quelqu'un…

\- Ne me menace pas, coupa-t-elle, tu crois vraiment qu'on va risquer la vie de notre amie, tes soi-disant amis sont tellement tarés qu'ils s'en prendraient à elle.

\- Parfait, cracha-t-il en tournant les talons.

\- Mais elle a raison sur un point, Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Je ne te comprend pas les sentiments sont réciproques, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus !

\- Je lui ai déjà dit pourquoi, et ça ne te regarde pas, lâcha-t-il.

\- Donc tu vas laisser ta famille décider à ta place toute ta vie.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Ivanov. Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes conseils, si tu en parles à qui que ce soit.

Il se stoppa à nouveau en entendant Kiara lui lancer :

\- Ne tournes pas le dos à l'amour, Regulus. Surtout en ces temps si sombre, tu as la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes sentiments, alors ne tournes pas le dos à l'amour.

Il ne répondit rien et s'en alla, Kiara espéra qu'il allait y réfléchir, elle avait conscience que si Regulus décidait de suivre son cœur il serait plus difficile pour elle d'optenir le médaillon mais si elle avait le droit à une seconde chance, elle estimait que les personnes comme lui ou Rogue y avait le droit également.

Cette nuit-là, Lily, Alice et Mary ne dormirent pas beaucoup, Mary n'en pouvant plus de la situation décida de tout raconter à Alice et Lily qui tentèrent tant bien que mal de la consoler, ce fut finalement vers 3 heures du matin que Mary épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré s'endormit bientôt suivit des trois autres filles. C'est donc épuisée et cernée que Lily, Alice, Kiara et Mary arrivèrent au premier cours du lendemain, ce que James ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Il essaya d'avoir des explications sur la raison de cette semi-nuit blanche mais Lily ne lâcha pas le morceau. Seul Remus eut une réponse de la part de Kiara étant au courant pour l'histoire de Mary. Lily et Alice n'en revenaient pas vraiment, elles avaient tout imaginé, mais jamais elles n'avaient pensé que Mary était sortie avec Regulus Black.

\- C'est vraiment romantique, s'extasia Alice, un amour interdit.

\- Dans un sens c'est vrai, confirma Lily, mais c'est surtout triste pour eux, elle a l'air de réellement l'aimer et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, cet amour est réciproque.

\- Tous ça à cause de cette guerre, soupira Alice.

Elles étaient toutes les deux à la bibliothèque, initialement pour travailler mais le sujet Mary/Regulus fut rapidement remis sur le tapis.

\- Oui, la guerre nous empêche même de vivre pleinement notre jeunesse, ça me révolte. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et ce même si c'est avec Regulus.

Alice hocha la tête :

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle sera bientôt finie, s'exclama Alice optimiste, on fera ce qu'il faut pour ça, je deviendrais un grand Auror et j'aiderais à ramener la paix en Angleterre. On se battra pour pouvoir vivre la vie que l'on veut mener…

\- Mesdemoiselles, silence !

\- Excusez-nous Mme Pince, s'excusa Alice en souriant gênée.

\- Tu es folle, ria Lily, mais j'aime ton optimisme. Moi aussi, je veux me battre pour notre liberté, pour notre droit à vivre notre vie comme nous le voulons que nous soyons Sang-Pur ou Né-moldu.

\- Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir, lança-t-elle en riant, suivit de Lily.

\- Crois-moi, nous sommes en bonne voie pour réussir, lâcha Lily pensant à Kiara et à la recherche des horcruxes.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, en attendant, ça m'embête de la voir aussi triste, continua Alice revenant à la conversation initiale.

\- Moi aussi, mais on ne peut rien faire, nous ne sommes pas vraiment proche de Regulus.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Alice en rangeant ses affaires imitées par Lily, tous ce que nous avons à faire c'est attendre et voir comment les choses évoluent.

En quittant la bibliothèque, elles n'aperçurent pas les deux silhouettes cachées dans un rayon non loin de la table où elles étaient.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

\- Ça dépend, répondit timidement Peter, n'aimant pas vraiment le regard de Sirius.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elles parlaient de Kiara, lâcha Sirius en colère.

\- Elles n'ont donnés aucun nom, avança Peter, tu ne devrais pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive.

\- Mais ça me semble clair, cracha Sirius, après les découvertes qu'on a fait sur elle, tout devient plus clair, c'est elle qui l'enfonce un peu plus vers le côté de Voldemort.

\- Sirius, ne fait pas de bêtise, tu devrais peut-être en parler à James et Remus.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas, il sortit de la bibliothèque direction la Grande Salle espérant bien y croiser Kiara Jedusor.

\- Depuis quand tu sors avec mon frère, lança Sirius en s'asseyant brutalement en face de Kiara. James et Remus qui était déjà à table se stoppèrent immédiatement, de même que Lily et Alice qui étaient arrivées quelques minutes plus tôt. Mary gigota sur son banc, Kiara lui pris la main afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle gérer la situation ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer.

\- Je ne sors pas avec ton frère, Sirius, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard, mais quand bien même ça aurait été vrai, ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas.

\- C'est ça, ne fait pas l'innocente, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Lily et Alice. C'est de ta faute s'il s'enfonce encore plus vers les mangemort, j'en suis certain maintenant, depuis combien de temps tu lui parles !

Lily et Alice se regardèrent étonnées, essayant de se souvenir quand elle aurait parlé d'un relation entre Kiara et Regulus.

\- Sirius calme toi, tempéra James, tu sais très bien que ton frère s'était déjà tournée vers la magie noire bien avant de rencontrer Kiara.

Sirius eut l'air de se calmer mais ne lâcha pas Kiara du regard.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra manger sans prise de tête, plaisanta Alice espérant changer rapidement de sujet, heureusement Lily comprit le but alors elle renchérit.

\- A Poudlard, jamais, il faut toujours une petite dose de dispute et de ragot à chaque repas.

\- En parlant de ragot, s'exclama James, entrant aussi dans le « jeu », vous savez que….

James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il fut coupé par Sirius qui lançait toujours un regard noir à Kiara, et suffisamment fort pour que beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle puissent l'entendre il demanda :

\- C'est qui Tom Jedusor ?

* * *

 **(1) alors je sais que dans le livre, le diadème est sur un buste, c'est dans le film qu'il est dans une boîte, j'ai préféré faire comme ça pour le rendre plus difficile à trouver.**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 18, pour ma part je le trouve un peu baclé, mais je crois que je ne voulais pas trop vous faire patienté, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, il était censé être beaucoup plus long mais n'étant pas satisfaite de la suite, j'ai préféré le couper de cette manière histoire de mettre un peu de suspens ;)**

 **comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'aurais pas le temps ce mois-ci d'écrire et donc de publier, je ne sais donc pas quand sera le chapitre 19 mais je vous promet d'essayer de le publier mi-juillet. Je répondrais à vos review en MP afin que vous ayez une réponse un peu plus rapide.**

 **je vous dis à très vite, bisous, bisous !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je sais que j'avais dit que je publierais début juillet, or nous sommes déjà le 22, alors je m'en excuse, l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous en ce moment, j'ai les idées mais je n'arrive pas trop à les agencer comme je le voudrais et comme je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne pense pas toujours à écrire, je m'excuse donc également car les prochains chapitres risquent de ne pas arriver pour tout de suite.**

 **Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 19, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

\- C'est qui Tom Jedusor ?

Kiara avait l'impression que jamais la Grande Salle n'avait été aussi silencieuse. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Sirius qui fière de son effet avait un petit sourire narquois sur le visage et sur Kiara attendant la réponse de celle-ci.

James, Peter et Remus regardait Sirius choqué qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille, mais ils attendaient tout de même avec impatience la réponse de Kiara.

\- Sirius ! tu te donnes en spectacle, intervint Lily souhaitant venir au secours de son amie.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, rétorqua le jeune Black. Elle nous cache des choses et j'en ai assez d'être pris pour un con, je lui laisse la possibilité de se montrer honnête envers nous tous. Poudlard mérite de connaître la vérité sur Kiara Jedusor. Alors Kiara, qui est Tom Jedusor.

Kiara ne répondit pas, s'il posait la question, c'est qu'il connaissait la réponse. Sirius, allait-il réellement oser tout dévoiler ? Elle savait qu'il en était capable, où était les professeurs quand on avait besoin d'eux. Un coup d'œil vers les autres Maraudeurs lui fit comprendre qu'eux aussi savaient, peut-être aurait-t-elle dû tout leur dire, mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle baissa la tête fixant la table, ne sachant quoi faire, Lily attrapa la main de Kiara afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle restait de son côté quoiqu'il arrive, ce geste n'échappa pas à James et Remus qui comprirent que la Gryffondor était au courant.

\- Sirius, tu devrais t'arrêter là, tenta Remus souhaitant arrêter le massacre.

Mais Sirius continua faisant comme si Remus n'était pas intervenu :

\- Tom Jedusor est le père de notre chère Kiara ici présente. Aujourd'hui ce nom ne dit plus rien à personne mais Tom Jedusor est désormais connu sous le nom de….

\- Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie, supplia Kiara.

Sirius parut déstabilisé par le regard suppliant de Kiara, mais il reprit contenance avant de lâcher comme-ci elle n'avait jamais parlé.

\- Connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Une rumeur s'éleva soudainement autour d'elle, tous ceux qui avait entendu répandait la nouvelle autour d'eux. Kiara croisa le regard de Lucy qui baissa aussitôt les yeux et se tourna vers Andrew qui lui dit quelque chose que Kiara ne put entendre. La déception que Kiara vit dans son regard lui brisa le cœur, elle se fichait que les autres la déteste mais si Lucy en faisait partie, elle n'était pas certaine de le supporter.

\- Tu es fière de toi, répondit-elle, Sirius fut soudain frappé par l'intensité de son regard, il pouvait y lire peur, colère et déception, il ignorait que l'on pouvait faire passer autant d'émotion dans un regard. Rosier est-il toujours à sa table ?

\- Non, bredouilla Peter. Il s'est levé juste après la révélation.

Kiara remercia Peter et se leva en déclarant assez fort pour que toute la salle puisse entendre :

\- Je suis la fille de Voldemort et croyez bien que chaque jour je le regrette. Mais est-ce ma faute ? Qui parmi vous a pu choisir sa famille ? Personne parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire personne ne le peut. Mais j'ai choisi de m'en sortir, j'ai choisi de fuir la vie que l'on me destinait, comme toi il me semble Sirius. J'ai vraiment cru que cette fois c'était la bonne, malgré le fait que vous sachiez pour ma Marque, ceux qui le voulait vraiment on appris à me connaître et je me suis fait des amis pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, j'espère que tu es content Sirius, tu as gagné.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle quitta la Grande Salle la tête haute.

\- Kiara, appela Lily qui comprenait que Kiara risquait de partir définitivement de Poudlard, elle lança un regard noir à Sirius avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son amie.

Sirius se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il ne se sentait pas mieux, bien au contraire.

\- j'ai fait une connerie n'est-ce pas ?

Remus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se leva à la suite de Lily.

\- Kiara, je t'en prie reste, tu devrait tout leur expliquer, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront !

Lily avait rejoint Kiara dans leur dortoir, elle était en train de faire sa valise, Kiara se retourna vers elle et Lily put remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux brillants mais qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes.

\- Kiara…

\- Lily non, coupa-t-elle en refermant brutalement sa malle. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire à Poudlard, il est temps pour moi de partir.

\- Non tu ne partiras pas, s'exclama la rouquine en attrapant le sac en toile de Kiara, elle avait remarqué que ce sac était très important pour Kiara, elle était persuadée que jamais Kiara ne partirait sans.

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude enfantine de Lily prit sa malle et sortit à sa suite. Elle la retrouva dans la salle commune en train de demander à Remus de l'aider à la convaincre de rester.

\- Rend-moi mon sac s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Kiara, ne laisse pas Sirius gagner, intervint Remus.

\- Il a déjà gagné, s'écria Kiara. Tout le monde sait, tout Poudlard, Lucy. Ils vont me détester et maintenant Rosier a dû s'empresser de prévenir Voldemort, je suis fichue quoique je décide de faire, le moins que je puisse faire c'est mettre le moins de gens possible en danger. Lily rend moi mon sac.

Furieuse Lily lui lança violemment son sac, entraînant dans le sac la chute d'objet que Kiara avait entassé au file du temps passé ici, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, Kiara ouvrit aussitôt le sac laissant échapper une fumée rouge. Elle ressortit plusieurs morceaux de verre qui avait dû former une boule.

\- Le Rappeltout, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Apparemment tu avais oublié quelque chose, ajouta Lily.

\- Peut-être que tu as oublié de nous faire confiance, répliqua Remus toujours en colère, Il allait faire demi-tour pour quitter la salle commune quand il aperçut le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Peut-être que Mr Lupin n'a pas tout à fait tort, Miss Jedusor.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, cria-t-elle avant de se calmer se rappelant à qui elle parlait. D'accord, vous avez raison, je vais leur dire mais juste à Remus, James et Sirius et les filles aussi mais pas un mot à Peter.

\- Venez dont dans mon bureau, je ferais appeler vos amis, nous y serons plus tranquilles.

\- Je leur dis et ensuite je pars, lâcha-t-elle. Non Lily, je ne veux pas rester dans un endroit où les gens vont me haïr, tu peux comprendre ça. Dobby !

L'elfe apparut dans un Plop caractéristique, sous le regard surpris de Lily et Remus, le regard de l'elfe s'illumina en voyant Kiara mais il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait triste :

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Kiara.

\- Peux-tu emmener mes affaires quelque part pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, où vous le voulez, répondit-il en souriant, Kiara se baissa pour lui chuchoter l'endroit Dobby hocha la tête heureux de faire plaisir à celle grâce à qui il était libre avant de transplaner.

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te convaincre ?

\- Je suis désolée Lily, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, répondit-elle en quittant la salle commune suivit de Remus et Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice, Lily, Mary et les Maraudeurs à l'exception de Peter était réunis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait fait apparaitre des chaises supplémentaires permettant à tout le monde de pouvoir s'assoir, Sirius était resté debout le plus près possible de la porte, il regardait partout autour de lui pour ne pas croiser le regard de Kiara, il avait beau être en colère contre Kiara il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas voulu la chasser de Poudlard.

\- Bien après cette surprenante mais néanmoins réelle révélation, Kiara devrait avoir le droit de s'expliquer, tempéra Dumbledore.

Kiara n'était pas non plus assise, elle se tenait près du perchoir et caressait Fumseck n'osant pas non plus soutenir le regard de ses amis, lui ferait-il à nouveau confiance ?

\- Je suis née en 1980, dit-elle après avoir inspiré profondément comme pour se donner du courage, elle s'arrêta quelques instants afin de les laisser assimilé l'information.

\- Donc… tu veux dire que… tu viens du futur ? demanda Remus qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Kiara hocha la tête en répondant :

\- C'est bien ça, je viens du futur. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Dans le futur d'où je viens, Voldemort a gagné, il a tué la seule personne qui aurait pu le vaincre. Nous avons organisé la Résistance comme nous le pouvions, tu étais notre chef, Remus. Tu as cherché sans relâche un livre appelé _Livre du Temps,_ et tu m'as annoncé que je devais remonter le temps afin que ce futur n'ait jamais lieu que je l'avais déjà fait auparavant mais que j'avais échoué. Au début je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi moi, j'étais la fille de Voldemort et je ne voyais pas pourquoi c'était à moi de sacrifier ma vie. Et puis quelqu'un nous a trahi et a dévoilé notre position, notre gardien du secret était mort avec plusieurs d'entre nous, nous avons tous simplement oublié de changer de lieu. Là j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai vu tellement d'amis mourir.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, n'osant pas les regarder :

\- J'ai une mission, nous avons découvert que Voldemort a séparé son âme en plusieurs parties pour les placer dans des objets appelé horcruxe, de cette façon, il est d'une certaine manière immortel, je dois trouver et détruire ses horcruxes pour ensuite vaincre Voldemort.

\- Mais je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire seule, intervint Lily. Elle m'a expliqué tout cela il y a quelques semaines et j'ai promis de l'aider, je suis sûr que si on s'y met tous ensemble, nous pourrons mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire.

\- Tous ça c'est des conneries, lança Sirius. Dire que je m'en voulais d'avoir dévoiler la vérité et en plus tu nous sors une histoire aussi grotesque les voyages dans le temps aussi grand sont impossible. Et si c'était le cas et bien tu serais certainement là au service de ton père….

\- Si c'était le cas j'aurais parlé à tout le monde de Remus ou de vos capacités spéciales, s'énerva-t-elle s'en voulant aussitôt, Alice et Mary n'était pas au courant, peut-être Remus lui en voudrait mais elle devait leur prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas et cette réplique avait eu pour effet de faire taire Sirius.

\- Parlé de Remus ? questionna Alice en regardant Remus un peu perdu, elle avait déjà du mal à assimiler ce que disait Kiara.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû utiliser ça comme exemple, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour vous convaincre. Je viens du futur et je suis là pour détruire Voldemort, vous voulait continuer à me détester, faites-le mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de mener à bien ma mission.

\- Je te crois, intervint Remus. Et je ne te déteste pas, je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler tout de suite à Alice et Mary mais j'ai confiance en elles, tout comme j'ai confiance en toi. Tu n'as pas à traverser ça seule.

\- C'est gentil Remus, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire à Poudlard…

\- Kiara non !

\- Lily, la coupa-t-elle nous avons trouvé l'Horcruxe qui y était caché, je serais désormais l'élève la plus détestée de Poudlard, tu n'as pas vu le regard de Lucy, elle a perdu ses parents à cause de moi, la fille de Voldemort.

\- Kiara, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, intervint Mary pour la première fois. Tu auras qu'à rester avec nous.

\- Oui Mary a raison, compléta Alice. Si quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à toi, on sera là pour lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs.

\- Même si on t'a un peu forcé la main, déclara James en lançant un regard noir Sirius. Tu nous as finalement dit la vérité et j'en suis content, maintenant on sait qui tu es Kiara, comme tu sais sans doute qui nous sommes vu que tu viens du futur. Comme l'ont dit les filles, on va t'aider ensemble on sera plus fort.

\- C'est gentil James, répondit-elle sincère. Je ne doute pas du fait que vous m'aiderez tous, vous serez d'ailleurs tous très utile dans cette guerre, mais je vais quand même partir, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu de Poudlard, je suis désolée Lily, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais c'est comme ça, à l'origine je n'avais même pas prévu de venir à nouveau étudier à Poudlard mais quand Dumbledore me l'a proposé je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'y retourner, je pensais que cette année serait surement différente de celles que j'ai vécu autrefois et j'avais terriblement envie de vous voir tous, d'ailleurs on s'est entre aperçu les garçons, vous reveniez de la cabane hurlante alors que je me faisais attaquer par un Mangemort qui avait fait le voyage avec moi.

\- C'était toi, s'exclama James. Tu nous as attaqué !

\- C'était pour vous éloigner, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de Dolohov et en plus de vous protéger, il était dangereux, complétement enragé parce qu'il venait de rencontrer Remus, expliqua-t-elle et voyant le visage de Remus se décomposer elle reprit précipitamment. Ne t'en veux pas Remus, tu m'as sauvé la vie, si tu n'étais pas arrivé il m'aurait tué.

Remus avait eu l'air de se sentir mieux en apprenant qu'il avait contribué à sauver Kiara.

\- Je peux te poser une question, demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence, Kiara acquiesça. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Peter vienne ? Ça a un rapport avec la manière dont tu as réagi quand tu l'as vu au chemin de traverse.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui pour garder un si gros secret, répondit-elle. je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi mais Peter n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable, pour le moment je ne doute pas du fait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous mais lorsque l'on ne sera plus à Poudlard je ne parierais pas sur la même chose.

\- Je trouve injuste que tu sois comme ça avec lui, s'énerva Sirius. Pour une chose qu'il n'a même pas encore faite, tu es là pour changer le futur et bien change cela !

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me parler de ce qui est juste ou pas, répondit-elle sèchement, il allait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Tu penses que c'est facile, qu'il suffit de changer quelques instants du passé pour réussir à changer le futur, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela et croit moi, Peter n'est pas ma priorité absolue pour le moment.

Elle se radoucit quelque peu en voyant le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore qui avait observé la scène sans jamais intervenir.

\- Bien vous êtes au courant, je peux partir maintenant, lâcha-t-elle, Lily parut sur le point de pleurer mais parvint à s'en empêcher.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Si tu décidais de revenir, Kiara saches que tu sera toujours la bienvenue à Poudlard, assura Dumbledore.

\- Merci professeur, nous nous reverrons bientôt, lui dit-elle avant de quitter le bureau laissant ses amis tenter de digérer toutes ses informations.

\- Eh bien, j'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ça, bredouilla James.

\- Attendez, si Vous-Savez-Qui sait que Kiara est sa fille, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y aurait un risque pour qu'elle ne naisse jamais ? interrogea Mary.

\- Voldemort, commença le directeur en insistant sur le nom. Ignore que Kiara vient du futur, je pense qu'il réfutera le fait d'avoir eu une fille.

\- Mais elle va être en danger, il va se demander qui peut bien être cette fille qui se fait passer pour son enfant.

\- C'est une possibilité Miss Cooper, c'est pourquoi j'aurais préféré que Miss Jedusor reste à Poudlard afin de pouvoir veiller sur elle.

\- Mais Kiara est têtue, dès qu'elle a une idée en tête, affirma Remus. Je doute que nous puissions la faire changer d'avis.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, répliqua Mary en lançant un regard noir à Sirius. Tout ça à cause de ta stupide jalousie.

\- Eh, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était rapprochée de mon frère par stratégie….

\- C'est moi qui sortait avec lui, s'énerva-t-elle, James et Remus se regardèrent complétement surpris et Sirius regardait Mary les yeux ronds. Kiara est au courant, elle a voulu m'aider et à cause de cela tu lui as gâché la vie, mais tous cela n'était qu'un prétexte n'est-ce pas Sirius afin de pouvoir balancer à tout le monde ce que tu savais parce que voyons depuis quand la vie de ton frère t'intéresse tellement !

\- Mary…, voulut se défendre Sirius, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi énervé.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle, Sirius obéit trop surpris par l'attitude de Mary, elle reprit plus calmement. Tu aurais dû parler à Kiara, dire que tout cela a commencé à cause d'un baiser, ce que vous pouvez être stupides et puérils parfois. Je suis désolée Professeur, puis-je partir ?

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez tous y aller, excepté vous Mr Black.

Mary et Alice se levèrent en silence, saluèrent le directeur d'un signe de tête et quittèrent le bureau, Remus et James lancèrent un regard d'encouragement à Sirius puis quittèrent le bureau laissant Sirius avec Dumbledore. Au début aucun des deux ne parla et puis ne supportant plus le silence, Sirius lâcha :

\- Je sais j'ai été un idiot professeur, si vous voulez me punir je comprendrais.

\- On ne punit pas un élève pour avoir dit la vérité, répondit Dumbledore calmement. Cependant je suis d'accord avec votre camarade pour dire que vous avez agi de manière irréfléchie.

\- Je le sais maintenant, mais mettez-vous à ma place professeur, depuis le début elle n'a fait que nous cacher des choses, il est normal que nous voulions connaître la vérité.

\- C'est exact mais vous auriez dû attendre que Kiara décide de vous les dire elle-même, Miss Cooper a raison, depuis qu'elle a sauvé Mme Malefoy des mains de sa sœur elle est aujourd'hui connue de Voldemort et aujourd'hui il a dû apprendre qu'elle prétendait être sa fille. A sa place, ne seriez-vous pas intrigué par une telle personne Mr Black, Kiara est en danger, et malgré tous ce qu'elle peut dire, elle a plus que besoin de l'aide de ses amis, j'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas totalement impossible que vous soyez l'un d'eux.

\- Je l'espère aussi, marmonna-t-il.

Comprenant que Sirius s'en voulait, Dumbledore jugea qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter et le laissa retourner à son dortoir.

\- Tu as vraiment été un abruti Sirius, Lily est dans son dortoir en pleure.

\- Je sais j'ai été stupide, merci James, soupira Sirius en se jetant sur son lit.

\- De quoi vous avez parlé, demanda Peter déçu de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence.

\- Désolé Peter mais nous ne pouvons rien te dire à part qu'elle essaye de vaincre Voldemort, expliqua Remus.

\- Tu as intérêt à arranger les choses, prévint James avant de s'allonger dans son lit et de refermer les rideaux.

un rapide coup d'oeil vers Remus lui fit comprendre que le lycanthrope était du même avis que James. Sirius soupira, se déshabilla et se coucha, il était contrarié les choses ne s'était de toutes évidence pas passé comme il l'avait voulu. Il avait fait un erreur, il en était conscient , maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité sur Kiara, il savait qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance de même qu'Andromeda et Ted. Mais comment pouvait-il arranger les choses ? Kiara ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais.

* * *

Les semaines défilèrent et bientôt le mois de mars prit fin emportant avec lui les dernières traces de l'hiver. Depuis le départ de Kiara, Lily n'adressait plus la parole à Sirius, Alice et Mary restaient courtoises avec lui mais il savait qu'elles lui en voulaient également. Les élèves de Poudlard ne cessaient de venir le voir afin de savoir comment il avait su pour Kiara, certain le remerciait d'avoir fait fuir la fille de Voldemort d'autres au contraire trouvaient l'attitude de Sirius totalement idiote et lui faisaient savoir:

\- A cause de toi, elle est partie, lui avait un jour hurlé Lucy. Je devais aller vivre avec elle et tu as tout gâché !

Sirius s'en était étonné, il pensait que la fillette en aurait voulu à Kiara plutôt.

\- Lily est allée lui parler après le départ de Kiara, expliqua James. Lucy lui a dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Kiara, qu'elle n'était pas responsable des actes de son père, elle a seulement été surprise en l'apprenant. Lily lui a promit de lui faire savoir, mais apparemment Kiara lui aurait dit que maintenant il n'était plus certain que Lucy puisse vivre avec elle.

\- C'est normal, le Ministère aura surement refusé maintenant, rajouta Peter.

En effet, la nouvelle n'était pas seulement parvenue aux oreilles de Voldemort, le Ministère était également au courant et _La Gazette du Sorcier_ s'en donnait à coeur joie pour dénigrer encore et toujours Kiara. Ayant compris que Lily savait où était Kiara, Sirius avait tenté de lui soutirer l'information mais depuis le départ de Kiara, Lily refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Chaque jour, il s'asseyait à côté d'elle espérant la faire craquer jusqu'au jour où :

\- Tu m'agaces, s'énerva-t-elle alors qu'elle étudiait dans le parc profitant du temps doux du mois d'avril. Tu ne comprends pas que même si je te disais où elle était, elle n'aurait aucune envie de te voir Sirius, tu as gâcher sa vie, j'espère que tu en es fière.

\- Justement non! s'exclama-t-il. Ecoutes Lily, le mal est déjà fait et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'en suis désolé. je veux essayer de me racheter, Dumbledore a raison, elle est en danger et elle est seule, Andromeda n'a aucune nouvelle d'elle et elle s'inquiète et je dois avouer que moi aussi.

Lily le regarda avec méfiance avant de se radoucir, elle sentait qu'il était sincère :

\- Très bien, tu veux te racheter alors tu as intérêt de te faire pardonner et de la convaincre de revenir, compris !

\- Promis.

\- Elle est au Loch Ness, il y a une petite maisonnette sur les bords du lac, tu la trouveras là-bas.

\- Au Loch Ness ? Pourquoi le Loch Ness ?

\- Arrange les choses avec elle et peut-être que tu le sauras, lança la rouquine avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

Sirius soupira en la regardant s'éloigner, une chose était sûr ça n'allait pas être facile mais il devait à tout prix se faire pardonner et la convaincre de revenir à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon je suis pas très contente de ce chapitre mais comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sorti de chapitre, j'ai préféré le publier quand même peut-être qu'un jour je le réécrirais.**

 **Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne sais pas quand je publierais à nouveau, le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore commencé et lorsqu'il sera fini j'attendrais d'avoir un chapitre d'avance avant de le publier. De plus, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire pour le reste des vacances et du 15 au 27 août, je serais en Espagne et n'aurais pas accès à internet.**

 **Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour l'attente qui sera surement très longue, mais je vous promet un chapitre en septembre. Je préfère vous rassurer, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je ne peux pas vous dire quand vous aurez la fin un jour ;)**

 **Bonne Vacances à tous ceux qui sont en vacances et bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent :)**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard alors je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec le chapitre 20, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

D'après Lily, le seul qui savait exactement où se trouver Kiara était Dobby, l'elfe libre, il fallu 2 paires de chaussettes à Sirius pour connaître l'endroit exact. Appréciant son initiative, Dumbledore lui fabriqua deux portoloins, un pour l'aller qui devait partir immédiatement et un pour le retour qui fonctionnerait par simple contact.

Au Loch Ness, le temps était pluvieux exactement comme à Poudlard et le ciel était sombre, bien qu'il ne soit que cinq heures, on avait l'impression qu'il faisait pratiquement nuit. La première chose que Sirius aperçut sur la plage, fut une petite maisonnette d'où s'échappé par la cheminée de la fumée et où on pouvait voir quelques bougies allumées, cette maison était de toute évidence celle dont lui avait parlé Dobby. En se rapprochant de la maison, il put voir par la fenêtre que malgré la lumière, elle était vide, un feu manquant de bois luisait dans le foyer. La maisonnette semblait avoir été rafistolé, sans doute grâce à la magie, Sirius ne doutait pas du fait que Kiara ait jeté des sortilèges repousse moldu. Soudain un bruit attira son attention, pensant voir Kiara, il se retourna pour se retrouver né à né avec un gigantesque serpent de mer, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un cri de surprise juste avant que le monstre du Loch Ness ne s'enfonce dans les eaux noires du lac, ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut Kiara, elle tenait dans ses bras quelques branches humide et elle arborait un sourire narquois ravi de la réaction de Sirius.

— Tu as vu ce monstre, demanda Sirius encore sous le choc.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-elle sans se défaire de son sourire. J'aurais dû me douter que Lily craquerait, qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ?

— De te ramener.

— Peter aurait sans doute eu plus de chance de me ramener que toi, se moqua-t-elleen le poussant de devant la porte pour entrer dans la maison.

— Je suis désolé, s'exclama-t-il, Kiara s'arrêta surprise. Je sais que c'est bien trop facile, après ce que j'ai fait, tu as toutes les raisons de me détester mais je ne peux rien dire de plus que je suis désolé et que je m'en veux terriblement.

— Alors tu veux que je revienne pour soulager ta conscience.

— Oui… enfin non… Kiara est-ce que je peux rentrer, implora-t-il, il était trempé et la pluie était tellement forte qu'il peinait à voir le visage de Kiara.

— Non, lâcha-t-elle brusquement. Au revoir Sirius.

Elle ferma la porte laissant Sirius dehors sous la pluie, qui ne s'avoua pas vaincu et décida de s'assoir contre le mur, elle finirait bien par avoir pitié de lui.

Cela faisait deux heures que Sirius attendait sous la pluie et il avait très froid, il était certain qu'il allait être malade. Plusieurs fois il eut envie de partir mais il sentait que s'il partait, ses chances de ramener Kiara serait réduite à zéro.

\- Tu vas vraiment pas me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius se retourna brusquement, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Kiara était accoudé au chambranle de la porte et elle le regardait un peu exaspéré de le voir encore là.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes, et que tu acceptes de revenir à Poudlard.

\- Tu as une heure pour essayer de me convaincre, répliqua-t-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Ensuite tu t'en vas.

Elle lui tendit une serviette et l'aida à se sécher grâce à un sort puis lui donna une couverture, elle avait beau lui en vouloir, elle ne voulait pas sa mort. Elle alla chercher un bol de soupe qu'elle posa sur la table l'invitant ainsi à s'assoir tandis qu'elle resta debout les bras croisés. Sirius s'assit la table était bancale, à l'image de cette maisonnette, elle n'était pas grande il y avait en tout deux pièces, une grande qui servait à la fois de salle à manger et de cuisine et une plus petite qui servait de chambre. Kiara avait semble-t-il réussit à réparer le toit grâce à la magie, il n'y avait que ça qui aurait pu remettre en état cette maison.

— Charmante maison, ironisa-t-il.

Kiara ne répondit rien au lieu de cela elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'assoir en face de lui les bras croisés.

— C'était en 5ème année, commença-t-il, Kiara lui lança un regard d'incompréhension ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Elle avait un an de plus que moi et elle était à Serdaigle. On était tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison, moi première fois en tant que Batteur et elle en poursuiveuse, un jour je lui ai envoyé un cognard et elle a fini à l'infirmerie elle y est restée une semaine dont trois jours ou elle était inconsciente, c'était la première fois que j'envoyais quelqu'un à l'infirmerie pendant un match et je m'en suis voulu, je suis allé la voir tous les jours. Par la suite on s'est revu plusieurs fois et j'ai fini par tomber amoureux. J'ai cru que c'était réciproque, on est resté ensemble un mois, j'ai appris que Rosier s'était servi d'elle pour me faire souffrir et que par amour pour lui, elle aurait été capable de faire n'importe quoi y comprit me faire croire qu'elle m'aimait. ( à revoir)

Kiara ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il se dévoilait autant avec elle. Elle était touchée mais si il pensait la convaincre de cette manière, c'était peine perdue.

— Il l'a largué deux semaines plus tard et elle a osé revenir vers moi, les garçons lui ont données la honte de sa vie après ça elle n'a plus jamais osé venir me parler, ça a dû être un soulagement pour elle de quitter Poudlard, dit-il avec un petit rire.

— Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, s'impatienta Kiara.

— C'est la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux Kiara, après ça aucune de mes relations n'a dépassé un mois parce que je ne ressentais rien pour elle et puis tu es arrivé. Tu as attisé ma curiosité dans le train en défiant Rosier et quand j'ai su que tu avais la Marque des ténèbres, j'ai sincèrement voulu te détester mais tu faisais tout pour qu'on t'aime bien alors quand James et Remus ont commencé à ce rapprocher, j'ai suivi le mouvement. C'est vrai que je voulais découvrir ce que tu cachais aussi mais il y avait une véritable envie de te connaître. Quand tu m'as rejeté au nouvel an, j'ai eu honte de m'être fait avoir encore une fois…

— Attend tu es en train de me dire que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

— Non… enfin peut-être que si, je sais pas Kiara ce que je sais c'est que me plait et qu'avec toi, j'ai pas envie d'être comme avec toutes les autres filles, j'avais espéré que ce soit réciproque.

— Je n'étais pas venue pour ça Sirius, répliqua-t-elle en se levant subitement, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle ne voulait pas soutenir son regard. J'ai une mission vaincre Voldemort afin de faire cesser cette guerre et faire en sorte que ceux qui sont mort dans mon futur puisse vivre une belle longue vie.

— Alors tu choisis de ne rien ressentir pour personne, dit-il en se levant également, il força Kiara à lui faire face. Regarde-moi Kiara ! Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien !

Elle se dégagea brusquement et s'écria :

— Arrête ! arrête de faire ça, tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser mais c'est pas moi la fautive ici Sirius, c'est toi ! Vous auriez dû venir me voir, me demander des explications je vous aurais tout dit mais au lieu de ça tu as décidé de tout dévoiler, est-ce que tu as lu ce que la gazette dit sur moi, ils disent que je suis entrée à Poudlard sous les ordres de Voldemort…

— Je sais Kiara, je m'en veux tellement sur le moment ça me semblait être une bonne idée, je t'en voulais tellement et j'ai surpris cette conversation entre Lily et Alice, en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'elles ne donnaient pas de nom, mais j'étais persuadée que c'était de toi qu'elles parlaient….

Il s'arrêta quelques instants comme pour sonder le ressenti de Kiara qui n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur, il savait qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière, il ne parlait que de lui mais pour qu'elle veuille lui pardonner, il voulait qu'elle comprenne les raisons pour lesquels il avait agis ainsi. Il ne s'était jamais autant confié à quelqu'un, même James ne savait pas tout concernant Kiara.

— Ecoute Kiara, j'ai été un idiot, même maintenant je fais les choses de travers. J'étais venu ici dans l'espoir de me faire pardonner et je me rends compte que ce que j'ai fait, est surement impardonnable. Mais reviens à Poudlard, je t'en prie, tu manques à tout le monde, Lucy est triste car elle est persuadée qu'elle ne te reverra jamais. Et on s'inquiète tous pour toi, tu sais que Lily a parlé à tout le monde dans la salle commune afin de leur expliquer qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en toi et elle a plutôt bien réussi, tu as tout Gryffondor derrière toi Kiara et au moins deux Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle. Tu ne seras pas obligé de me parler.

Il se leva sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, il voyait dans le regard de Kiara que l'idée de revenir à Poudlard lui plaisait.

— Merci pour la soupe, dit-il la main sur la poignée de la porte. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours à torrent, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en frissonnant quand Kiara lança :

— Je vais y réfléchir.

Il hocha la tête et quitta enfin la maison, laissant Kiara seul. Une fois sur que personne n'était dans les alentours ce qui aurait été étrange vu le temps, Sirius sortit le vieux peigne édenté qui faisait office de Portoloin et celui-ci s'illumina aussitôt Dumbledore ayant ensorcelé celui-ci pour qu'il s'active quand Sirius en aurait besoin. Il espérait sincèrement que Kiara accepterait, qu'elle décide de ne plus lui adresser la parole il le comprendrait mais elle ne devait pas s'empêcher de vivre à cause de lui et de sa bêtise.

* * *

— Elle a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

— Mais ça fait trois jours qu'elle réfléchit, s'exaspéra Lily.

— Ecoute, je ne peux rien faire de plus Lily ça ne sert à rien de venir me harceler.

En effet cela faisait trois jours que Sirius avait été voir Kiara, si au début il pensait l'avoir convaincu, il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence ce n'était pas le cas.

— Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, assura James alors qu'il se préparait pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

— Ouai si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il.

Devant la mine peu convaincue de son ami, James décida de changer de sujet.

— Alors Lunard, tu nous présentes Jenna aujourd'hui ?

— Hum oui justement… évitez de me mettre mal à l'aise s'il vous plait.

— Nous te mettre mal à l'aise, jamais, fit mine de s'offusquer Sirius content que le sujet ait changé.

— Je vais peut-être repousser…

— Mais non, on t'embête, assura James, tout va bien se passer et puis les filles seront là.

\- Allez, allons-y, s'exclama joyeusement Peter.

Les garçons rejoignirent Lily, Alice et Mary dans la salle commune. Les filles en voulaient toujours à Sirius mais lui reparlait tout de même pour l'effort qu'il avait fait d'essayer de réparer son erreur.

Ils quittèrent donc le château, la pluie qui tombait depuis trois jours c'était enfin arrêté mais le temps restait gris.

— Mary, l'appela Sirius, ils étaient tous les deux à l'écart et depuis la révélation Mary était toujours renfermé sur elle-même, elle restait d'ailleurs la plus froide avec Sirius. Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé.

— Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

— Que ça n''est pas marché entre mon frère et toi.

— Moi aussi j'en suis désolée, se renfrogna-t-elle. Désolée qu'il est choisi les ténèbres plutôt que moi.

— Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup et que c'est ça manière de te protéger.

— Peut-être mais ça fait quand même mal.

— Vous vous dépêchez, appela Alice qui était déjà arrivé devant le pub avec les autres.

Jenna était arrivée peu de temps avant, elle était très stressée à l'idée de rencontrer les amis de Remus, elles les connaissaient bien entendu, les Maraudeurs avait une très grande réputation à Poudlard et c'est justement cela qui la terrifiait.

— Les amis, voici Jenna, la présenta-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé.

— Enchanté, commença Lily en lui souriant. Moi c'est Lily.

— On a beaucoup entendu parlé de toi renchérit James.

Ils se présentèrent tour à tour et commencèrent à discuter quand Alice s'exclama :

— Bon si on rentrait Franck est surement déjà à l'intérieur !

— Ah, c'est vrai Franck est là… bredouilla Sirius espérant que l'auror ne lui ferait pas de leçon de moral.

— Salut tout le monde, s'écria Franck en voyant tout le monde, il se tourna vers Jenna et se présenta.

— Jenna, se présenta-t-elle également en s'asseyant à côté de Remus à la table que Franck avait réservée, elle attrapa la main du lycanthrope pour se donner un peu plus de courage. J'avoue que ça m'impressionne beaucoup de tous vous rencontrer.

— On ne va pas te manger voyons, assura Alice avec le sourire qu'elle arborait toujours lorsque Franck était dans les parages. Parles nous un peu de toi, quels sont tes loisirs.

Ils passèrent une heure à discuter, Jenna parla un peu d'elle et les Maraudeurs fidèles à eux même racontèrent toutes sortes d'anecdotes amusantes sur Remus qui était rouge de honte.

\- venez les filles, on va chercher d'autre Bièraubeurre, lança Alice en ne laissant pas le choix à Lily de se lever. Allez Mary, Jenna !

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prends ? se demanda James en les voyant s'éloigner.

\- C'est moi qui ait demandé à Alice de les éloigner pour vous parler, expliqua Franck. En échange, je lui ai promis de tout lui raconter, je vous raconte pas le savon que je vais me prendre, vous avez déjà eu a faire à Alice en colère !

\- Désolé, bredouilla Sirius en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait, désormais Kiara est recherchée par le bureau des Auror.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Remus. Et pour quel motif : être la fille de Voldemort.

\- Je sais c'est idiot, d'ailleurs même mon mentor le pense mais c'est un ordre direct du Ministre.

\- Oh non, j'ai vraiment été un abruti...

\- C'est le cas de le dire, confirma James recevant un regard noir de Sirius.

\- Mais ça veut dire qu'elle ne pourra pas revenir à Poudlard ?

\- Peter a raison, s'exclama Sirius. dès qu'elle mettra un pied ici, elle se fera arrêter.

\- Dumbledore pourra surement empêcher cela, affirma James pour se rassurer.

Les Maraudeurs soupirèrent, Sirius n'imaginait pas à quel point ses actes auraient pu avoir de tel conséquence.

\- Bah vous en faites une tête, s'exclama Lily en arrivant avec les Bièraubeurre.

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répondit James ne voulant pas parler de ça devant Jenna.

Lily allait répondre quand une explosion se fit entendre non loin du pub :

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, s'écria quelqu'un.

— Cachez-vous, ce sont les Mangemort.

— Peter rejoint Poudlard et va prévenir Dumbledore, les filles restaient là, cria James.

— Hors de question, répliqua Lily qui avait déjà sortie sa baguette prête à combattre, Alice et Mary avait réagi de la même manière ainsi que Jenna.

— Alice, appela Franck mais trop tard, la Gryffondor s'était déjà élancé dehors suivit des autres.

Dehors, une dizaine de Mangemort lançait des sorts sur les bâtiments et les gens alentour, certains passants tentaient de s'interposer mais la peur prenait rapidement le dessus, des gens étaient allongés par terre aucun ne pouvait dire si ils étaient mort ou simplement inconscient. Ce fut Sirius qui attaqua en premier, suivit ensuite de Franck qui en tant qu'Auror se devait d'agir puis les autres suivirent également, d'autres élèves ou passants se joignirent aux combats. Quand soudain, _Il_ apparut stoppant net les affrontements, c'était la première fois qu' _Il_ apparaissait ainsi à la vue de tous, ils avaient devant eux elui qui se faisait appeler : Lord Voldemort.

— Allons mes chers, je saurais me montrer clément si vous me dîtes où se trouve celle qui se fait passer pour ma fille.

— Peut-être que son amie la Sang-de Bourbe saura nous le dire, ricana une femme en désignant Lily, James se posta devant elle pour la protéger. Ils reconnurent bien évidemment Bellatrix Lestrange, désormais, elle ne cachait plus son allégeance à Voldemort.

— Si telle est le cas alors je vous suggère de me le dire jeune fille, déclara-t-il de sa voix calme et terrifiante, il s'avança en direction de Lily et James. Ils brandirent leur baguette vers Voldemort qui s'arrêta en riant. Nous avons devant nous de vrai petit guerrier.

Les mangemorts se mirent également à rire :

— Ne vous approchez pas d'elle !

— Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, demanda-t-il.

— C'est James Potter, répondit Bellatrix voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

— Un Sang-Pur, déduisit-il. Tu aurais beaucoup de potentiel parmi nous, rejoint mes rangs et peut-être que j'épargnerais ta Sang-de-Bourbe.

— Jamais plutôt mourir que de vous rejoindre ! hurla-t-il.

— Mon garçon, je te conseille de faire attention à tes paroles, je risquerais de te prendre aux mots. Mais en attendant j'ai besoin de réponse, _Endoloris_.

James se mit à hurler de douleur comme jamais il n'avait hurler, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se retrouva au sol.

— Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! hurla Lily en s'agenouillant près de James qui se débattait toujours contre la douleur.

— Où est-elle ? redemanda-t-il en arrêtant le sort au grand soulagement de James.

— Jamais nous ne vendrons l'un de nos amis, cria Sirius en s'approchant de James afin de voir s'il allait bien.

— Sirius Black, le reconnut-il. Le Traître-à-son-Sang. Heureusement que ton frère ne suit pas le même chemin que toi.

Mary se tendit à l'évocation de Regulus et de son futur de mangemort, Alice lui attrapa le bras pour la soutenir.

— Je recommence, dit-il. Où est celle qui se fait passer pour ma fille.

Un silence se fit entendre, personne ne répondit les gens aux alentour étaient comme figé et n'osait pas attaquer de peur que cela leur retombe dessus, ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que Voldemort était terrifiant.

— Comme vous voudrez, soupira-t-il, sans que personne n'eut le temps de le voir venir, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Sirius en hurlant. _Avada Kedavra !_

Par reflexe, Sirius se couvrit le visage avec ses bras mais cela n'allait pas empêcher l'éclair vert de l'atteindre. Les secondes lui parurent interminable et quand il crut que le sort allait l'atteindre, il entendit quelqu'un hurler :

— _Protego !_

Le sort ricocha pour se diriger vers son lanceur mais ce fut un mangemort qui le reçut, afin de protéger son maître, Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas hésité à pousser un homme devant Voldemort.

— Qui a fait cela ! hurla Voldemort.

— C'est moi, déclara une voix sur le côté faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers elle. Il paraît que vous me cherchez

* * *

 **Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre :/**

 **Je m'excuse à nouveau pour ce retard, je sais que j'avais dit début septembre or, nous sommes le 22. Mais pour tout vous dire, j'ai en ce moment une grosse panne d'inspiration et je trouve que ça se ressent dans mon écriture. Les idées sont là mais j'ai du mal à les ordonner du coup je ne préfère pas vous donner de date pour le prochain, tous ce que je peux faire, c'est vous assurer que je ne la laisse pas tomber et que cette fanfiction aura une fin, je vous le promets !**

 **je vous dis à bientôt :)**


	22. Chapitre 21

Coucou Tout le monde, je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec le chapitre 21, que vous attendez depuis un petit moment, on se retrouve en bas pour le bla bla.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 21

Malgré les apparences, Kiara était terrorisée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas tenue face à son père. L'assemblée était devenue très calme attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

— Alors c'est donc toi, celle qui ose affirmer être ma fille. Celle qui pour une raison obscure porte ma marque et qui a corrompu deux de mes partisans…

— Corrompu, coupa-t-elle en rigolant. C'est vous qui les corrompaient ! Et pourquoi, pour le pouvoir ? Vous leur faites croire que parce qu'ils ont un sang soi-disant pur, ils seront libres dans le monde que vous souhaitez construire ? mais savent-il que vous-même n'êtes pas un sang pur ? savent-il que tant que vous serez en vie, personne pas même les « sang-Pur » ne seront en sécurité, car vous êtes un monstre Tom.

— Silence ! hurla-t-il à l'entente de son nom puis il reprit d'une voix sifflante. Je t'interdis de me manquer ainsi de respect.

— C'est vous qui me parlait de respect, alors que vous ôtez la vie à des personnes innocentes, que vous...

Elle fut stoppée par un D _oloris_ qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle se retrouva à terre. Comme dans son enfance, elle essaya de se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier afin de ne pas donner satisfaction à Voldemort. Sirius voulut l'aider mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha, il aurait été inutile de toute manière, les mangemort étaient bien trop nombreux et ils n'étaient pour la plupart que de simple élève.

— Bella, cela suffit je pense qu'elle a suffisamment compris, rétorqua Voldemort au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable à Kiara. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et grâce à un sort, il parvint à la mettre à genoux devant lui et dit d'une voix calme mais terrifiante. Si tu étais réellement ma fille, tu me montrerais le même respect que mes partisans.

Kiara se sentit désemparée, elle savait que personne ne pourrait l'aider sans qu'il y ait des morts, elle ne leur en voulait pas bien entendu, les Mangemort était trop nombreux et elle ne voulait pas avoir la vie d'innocent sur la conscience, c'est elle qui avait défié Voldemort. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers ses amis, elle pouvait voir Lily, en pleure devant le spectacle auquel elle assistait impuissante. Elle était agenouillée près de James encore un peu groggy à cause du _Doloris_ qu'il venait de prendre, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il était touché par ce sortilège. Et Sirius sur lequel elle lisait la peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aime et au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il la comptait parmi cela.

Elle plongea ensuite son regard vers celui de Voldemort qui visiblement attendait une réponse, elle rassembla tout le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve et lui répliqua aussi fort qu'elle le put afin de se faire entendre et d'insuffler assez de courage dans le cœur de tous les sorciers présents :

— Ce n'est pas du respect, c'est de la crainte. Et je ne vous crains pas car vous n'êtes pas immortel et qu'un jour une personne se dressera contre vous et mettra fin à votre règne de terreur.

— Je crois pouvoir dire, que cette personne, ce ne sera pas toi, déclara-t-il. Que cette jeune fille vous serve d'exemple.

— Kiara, non ! hurla Lily en voulant aller à son secours, mais Sirius l'en empêcha sachant que personne ne pourrait rien, ils n'étaient pas préparés pour ça.

Il allait prononcer le sort fatal quand une voix surgit de nulle part le stoppa immédiatement :

— Ne fais pas ça Tom.

Kiara soupira de soulagement en voyant son sauveur qui n'était autre que Dumbledore, la seule personne dont Voldemort avait le plus peur.

— Des Aurors vont arriver Tom, je te suggère de t'écarter de cette jeune fille.

— Tu n'arriveras pas toujours au bon moment, vieux fou, l'insulta le mage. Sache qu'un jour, ni le ministère, ni toi ne serait assez puissant pour m'arrêter.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du directeur, Voldemort transplana suivit de ses Mangemort.

— Kiara ! s'exclama Sirius en se précipitant vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Est-ce que ça va ?

— J'ai connu pire, assura-t-elle en acceptant l'aide du jeune homme. Mais j'ai vraiment cru ma dernière heure arriver.

— Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru te perdre aussi.

— Kiara, s'écria Lily en lui sautant dans les bras. J'ai eu tellement peur, je t'en prie ne me refais jamais un coup pareil.

— Je vais bien Lily, ne t'inquiète.

— C'est une chance que Peter soit arrivé à temps pour me prévenir, intervint le directeur.

— Peter ?

— On l'a envoyé chercher Dumbledore, comme tu le sais, c'est le plus discret d'entre nous, expliqua Remus faisant référence à sa forme animagus.

— Alors oui, c'est une chance qu'il soit arrivé à temps.

Les Aurors arrivèrent finalement interrompant cet échange, heureusement que Kiara ne comptait pas sur eux pour échapper à Voldemort.

— Alastor, j'aurais espéré que vous seriez arrivé un peu plus vite, si je n'étais pas intervenu la jeune Kiara ne serait désormais plus de ce monde

Alator Maugrey n'était pas du tout pareil que celui que Kiara avait connu, il avait de nombreuse cicatrice mais beaucoup moins que celui du futur de Kiara. Il n'avait plus sa jambe mais n'avait pas encore son œil artificiel malgré cela, son visage restait tout de même très marqué par ses nombreuses rencontres avec des Mangemort ou des Mages Noirs. En le regardant Kiara se dit que finalement ce n'était pas son œil qui le rendait terrifiant, il l'était naturellement.

— Je sais Albus, nous avons perdu un temps précieux à cause du Ministre. En parlant de Kiara, il faudrait qu'on l'interroge.

— Que vous l'interrogiez ? s'exclama James. Mais elle n'a rien fait !

— Je regrette ce sont les ordres, affirma l'Auror. Elle porte la marque des ténèbres et quelques mois plus tard, on apprend qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort, nous devons éclaircir cette histoire.

— Ne la traitez pas comme une vulgaire criminelle, s'écria Alice. Kiara est notre amie, je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains s'il le fallait…

— Alice, intervint Kiara avec un timide sourire. Ça va allait ne t'inquiète.

— Mais…

— Il fait son travail rien de plus, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je suis sûr que ça sera rapide. Je vous suis Profess… je veux dire Monsieur.

Maugrey regarda Dumbledore puis haussa les épaules, pourquoi donc cette fille allait-elle l'appeler professeur ?

— Londubat, appela-t-il d'un ton bourru. Amenez-là au Ministère et attendez notre arrivée.

— Bien Monsieur, répondit-il puis il tendit le bras à Kiara pour un transplanage d'escorte. Kiara regarda ses amis puis attrapa le bras de Franck avant de disparaître dans un Plop sonore.

— Je vous accompagne, répliqua Dumbledore. Je veux être sûr que Kiara aura au moins un soutien à ses côtés.

— Comme vous voudrez Albus, répondit celui que l'on ne surnommait pas encore Fol Œil d'un ton indifférent.

Le directeur appela le professeur McGonagall qui l'avait accompagné et lui demanda de ramener les élèves à Poudlard.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour Kiara, je ferais mon possible pour la faire revenir à Poudlard.

— Et n'oubliez pas Lucy, s'exclama Lily.

— Je n'oublierais pas, affirma malicieusement le directeur. Retournez à Poudlard maintenant.

Ils obéirent à contre cœur mais ils savaient que le directeur ferait réellement tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour permettre à Kiara de revenir. Et Dumbledore étant quelqu'un de très respecté, ils ne doutait pas du fait que son avis serais pris en compte.

* * *

— Vous voilà, s'exclama Peter en se levant précipitamment de la marche sur laquelle il était assis. Lucy, Andrew et Zoey était là également. je voulais vous rejoindre mais Dumbledore me l'a interdit.

— James a été un peu secoué mais tout le monde va bien grâce à Kiara….

— Kiara était là, s'écria Lucy coupant Sirius. Est-ce qu'elle va bien !

— Elle va bien, affirma Lily se baissant un peu pour se mettre à son niveau afin de la calmer. Les Aurors voulaient lui parler un peu mais Dumbledore nous a promis de faire son possible pour qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible.

— Pourquoi les Aurors veulent la voir, questionna Zoey.

— Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de son père, rajouta Andrew.

— Aucune idée, répondit James. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, Kiara n'a rien à se reprocher.

Lucy sourit timidement à James puis les trois premières années quittèrent le grand Hall pour aller s'isoler. Les filles et les Maraudeurs se regardèrent anxieux, ils espéraient de tout cœur que Dumbledore réussirait à ramener Kiara.

* * *

Le bureau des Aurors ressemblait à une sorte de grand Open-Space (1) avec dans le fond plusieurs portes qui devaient mener à des bureaux de personne plus haut placé et à des salles d'interrogatoire. Il y avait quelques Aurors qui étaient censés travailler mais qui ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Kiara se demandant si elle était quelqu'un de bien ou alors une future menace à arrêter. Franck était assis contre un bureau en face d'elle et tentait de la rassurer :

— Ne t'en fais pas Kiara, ils n'ont rien à te reprocher.

— Je sais bien, mais ça m'angoisse, tu crois que je vais rencontrer le Ministre ?

— Probablement mais ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore ne les laissera pas t'enfermer et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

— Merci Franck.

Franck lui sourit un peu gêné, lui aussi s'en voulait beaucoup après tout, c'était lui qui avait fourni les informations à Sirius.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en baissant un peu la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre. C'est un peu de ma faute tout ça, je devais un service à Sirius, quand il m'a demandé des infos sur les Jedusor, je n'ai pas pu refuser, je ne savais pas que c'était toi avant de les rencontrer pour leur en parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait tout balancer.

— Je ne t'en veux pas Franck, c'est Sirius qui a tout raconté, pas toi. Au contraire tu te montres gentil avec moi malgré cette découverte et je t'en remercie. Est-ce qu'Alice t'a parlé de mon autre secret ?

— Non, s'étonna-t-il intrigué.

— Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Franck, quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. Je t'expliquerais tout mais pas ici, il y a trop d'oreille indiscrète.

— J'apprécie la confiance que tu me portes malgré le fait que nous ne nous connaissions pas beaucoup.

Kiara lui sourit, il allait rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Ministre de la Magie, Harold Minchum (2), c'était un homme de grande taille vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier couleur verte, bien qu'il ne paraisse pas très vieux en comparaison de Dumbledore, il avait les cheveux grisonnant et portait un chapeau de la même couleur que sa robe. Il avait un visage assez bienveillant et il semblait même à Kiara qu'il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledore était là et lui lança un clin d'œil qui la rassura aussitôt, Alastor Maugrey était là également ainsi que Kingsley shacklebolt, elle ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise en le voyant aussi jeune. Franck lui lança un regard inquiet et elle le rassura d'un signe de tête.

— Mlle Jedusor….

— Kiara ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre plus calmement. Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Kiara.

— Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, nous discuterons dans mon bureau, demanda-t-il sans s'offusquer de la réaction de Kiara.

Kiara hocha la tête le Ministre commença à quitter le bureau suivit par Dumbledore, Kingsley et Maugrey l'attendait, elle lança un dernier regard à Franck qui lui fit un signe pour l'encourager puis elle quitta le bureau à la suite du Ministre.

— Asseyez-vous je vous prie, déclara le Ministre en montrant à Kiara et Dumbledore les sièges devant son bureau.

Pendant quelques minutes personnes ne parla, puis Dumbledore commença :

— Harold, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Kiara est convoquer dans ton bureau, vous n'allez tout de même pas l'arrêter parce qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort.

Le Ministre sursauta à l'entente du nom du mage noir :

— c'est vrai, mais je dois avouer que Kiara, m'intrigue, vous venez me voir pour me dire qu'une nouvelle élève au passé compliqué arrive à Poudlard, je savais pour sa marque mais voilà que j'apprends qu'elle est la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est beaucoup à digérer pour le Ministère et pour le monde sorcier en générale. Tout le monde se demande, est-elle une menace ou bien une victime.

— Je ne suis pas une victime, mais je ne suis pas une menace non plus, intervint Kiara qui n'aimait pas que le Ministre parle comme-ci elle n'était pas là. Mon père est Voldemort c'est vrai, mais ça ne définit pas qui je suis. Ecoutez, j'ai été obligé de faire des choses qui me hanteront toutes ma vie, mais aujourd'hui, j'essaye de me racheter en mettant hors d'état de nuire Voldemort, c'est la mission que je me suis fixée.

Elle n'avait pas quitté le Ministre des yeux, lui non plus d'ailleurs, Dumbledore avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

— Dumbledore m'a parlé de votre mission, et je suis bien disposé à le croire. D'après plusieurs sources à Pré-au-Lard, Vous-Savez-Qui aurait affirmer que vous n'étiez pas sa fille, je me demande ce que je dois croire ?

— c'est compliqué…

Elle jeta un regard à Dumbledore qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— J'ai confiance en Harold, ainsi qu'en Alastor et Kingsley, mais c'est à toi seul de prendre la décision.

— Je… viens du futur, lâcha-t-elle, elle ne connaissait pas le Ministre mais Maugrey ferait parti de l'ordre tout comme Kingsley, alors elle décida de faire confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. Pour Voldemort je ne suis pas sa fille tout simplement parce que techniquement je ne suis pas encore née. Dans le futur d'où je viens, il a gagné, nous avons essayé de résister comme nous avons pu mais sans jamais avoir l'avantage, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un livre appelé le _Livre du Temps_ , qui m'a permis de revenir jusqu'ici afin de vaincre Voldemort avant qu'il ne devienne trop fort.

— Je serais tenté de dire que cela est impossible mais comme Dumbledore ne semble pas perturbé le moins du monde j'en conclue que c'est très probable.

— Probable et même vrai, Harold. Kiara a prouvé à de mainte reprise que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Ce livre est à l'instant même dans mon bureau, je t'invite à venir l'étudier.

— Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il un enfant ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus, répondit-elle. Mais je ne doute pas du fait qu'il y ait eu un plan derrière tout ça.

\- Pourquoi revenir ici, n'aurait-il pas été plus simple de vous en prendre à lui lorsqu'il n'était pas une menace ou bien avant sa naissance ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi l'époque et de toute manière je ne suis pas un monstre, je n'aurais jamais pu ôter la vie à un enfant ou même m'en prendre à sa mère, elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'est devenu son fils.

\- Sans compter, intervint Kingsley. Que cela empêcherait votre naissance.

\- C'est vrai, mais sachez que le fait de vivre ou de mourir m'importe peu. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ceux que j'ai connu autrefois et ceux que j'ai rencontrer aujourd'hui puisse grandir et vivre dans un monde sans Voldemort. Nous n'avons pas eu d'adolescence, la guerre qui nous opposait à Voldemort nous a obligé à grandir trop vite et c'est cela que je veux éviter aujourd'hui.

— As-tu d'autre question pour Kiara ? Demanda Albus désirant mettre fin à cette entrevue.

— Non, je pense que les choses sont clairs, répondit Harold ému par les paroles de Kiara. Albus, je ne doute pas du fait que tu me mettras au courant de tous ce que tu jugeras utile de me dire.

— Parfait….

— Et pour Lucy ! s'exclama Kiara.

— Lucy ? Oh cette pauvre jeune fille qui a perdu ses parents au nouvel an ?

— Je pourrais toujours être sa tutrice, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle termine dans un orphelinat, je vous en prie.

— Tu m'as l'air bien attaché à cet enfant, déduisit le Ministre. Je pense que nous pouvons faire un essai pendant les vacances d'été et peut-être qu'ensuite je te nommerais tutrice de Lucy.

— Merci Mr le Ministre, je ne vous décevrais pas, ni Lucy je ferais ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle, je le jure.

* * *

Elle avait prévenu Dumbledore qu'elle arriverait dans la soirée à Poudlard, elle ne tenait pas à arriver en plein milieu du repas pour que tout le monde la dévisage. Il devait être environ 22h quand elle arriva, Elle fut accueillie par le professeur McGonagall qui malgré son air sévère semblait heureuse de la voir, même si elle n'avait rien dit, Kiara ne doutait pas du fait que Dumbledore lui avait raconté tout du passé de Kiara, elle lui annonça le mot de passe de la salle commune et lui souhaita une bonne nuit et un bon retour à Poudlard. Comme nous étions un Samedi, le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé mais bien entendu, les couloirs étaient déserts.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui la laissa entrer et pénétra dans la Salle commune qui contrairement à d'habitude n'était éclairé que par le feu de cheminée, c'était étrange, elle s'avança prudemment quand soudain :

— Surprise !

La salle s'éclaira aussitôt pour laisser Kiara découvrir l'ensemble des Gryffondor l'accueillir aussi chaleureusement, Sirius n'avait pas menti, elle avait la maison rouge et or derrière elle, mais pas seulement, Jenna et quelques amis à elle était là tout comme Nick qui ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son comportement à Noël et bien entendu, il y avait Lucy qui lui sauta dans les bras avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

— Kiara, je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue, promets-moi que tu ne t'en iras plus désormais promets le moi !

Lucy était heureuse mais elle pleurait également, il est vrai que Kiara n'était pas réellement un modèle de stabilité.

— Je te le promets Lucy, je reste à tes côtés.

La Serdaigle lui sourit puis alla rejoindre Andrew et Zoey, lui laissant la possibilité d'aller rejoindre Lily, Alice et Mary ainsi que les Maraudeurs qui étaient resté à l'écart pour ne pas interrompre les retrouvailles, certain Gryffondor venaient lui toucher l'épaule en lui disant qu'il serait avec elle si il y avait le moindre problème d'autre lui adressait un sourire amical.

— C'est vous qui avait organisé tous cela, demanda-t-elle aux filles.

— C'est une idée de Lily, expliqua Alice. on s'est dit que si tu étais à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi c'était parce que tu avais l'intention de revenir à Poudlard.

— Et on s'est dit que c'était une bonne façon de te montrer que tu avais bien plus de soutien que tu ne pouvais le penser, rajouta Mary.

— Merci, répondit-elle sincère puis elle se tourna vers James. Comment tu te sens ?

— J'ai des courbatures mais sinon ça peut aller, je me doutais pas que ce sort pouvait faire aussi mal. Et toi ? Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

— Oh, tu sais quand on est élevée comme ça, on commence à développer une sorte de résistance à la douleur. Ça fait toujours mal, mais on sait que si on hurle, ça fait trop plaisir à la personne qui lance le sort.

— Alors Rosier est vraiment un pourri, s'insurgea Lily.

— Rosier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Peter.

Kiara le regarda Peter les yeux ronds comme-ci il venait d'apparaître,

— Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais oublié…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris je m'en vais, bredouilla Peter déçu de ne pas être dans la confidence.

— C'est un peu injuste de devoir lui cacher je trouve.

— C'est vrai James, et j'en suis désolée mais même si je fais des efforts avec lui, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance.

— En tout cas il a soulevé une question très intéressante, quel rapport entre Rosier et ton éducation ? redemanda Sirius.

— Et bien, c'est mon oncle, lâcha-t-elle après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoutait.

— Ton oncle, s'exclama James. Pardonne-moi de te dire ça mais tu as vraiment une famille de malade.

— James, fait attention à ce que tu dis….

— Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, bien qu'il y ait une exception, sa sœur, ma mère… elle n'est pas comme lui, bien sûr je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu accepter d'avoir un enfant avec Voldemort mais au-delà ça, c'est… c'était une mère formidable. Seulement elle n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour m'élever elle-même.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve que tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, déclara Remus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Kiara lui sourit pour le remercier puis ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, elle était un peu distante avec Sirius qui bien évidemment le remarqua mais ne s'offusqua pas, il était déjà bien content qu'elle daigne lui adresser la parole, ils se dispersèrent un peu et Lily encouragea Kiara a aller voir Peter, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle le retrouva dans un coin de la pièce en admiration devant l'une des amies de Jenna qui ne devait même pas savoir qu'il existait, Peter qui était très discret était tout de même d'après ce que Kiara avait pu voir un garçon somme toute assez drôle et très à l'écoute, même s'était un peu rondouillard, il ne pouvait pas être qualifier de laid (3) et Kiara ne doutait pas que s'il se démarquait un peu de James et de Sirius et qu'il passait au-dessus de sa timidité, Peter Pettigrow pourrait plaire à de nombreuses filles.

— Tu devrais aller lui parler, l'encouragea-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

— C'est ça oui, pour me faire rembarrer, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je suis plutôt invisible à Poudlard, regarde la preuve Lily n'a même remarqué ma présence quand elle a gaffé.

Kiara le regarda tristement, il avait raison d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas posé de question, Kiara n'aurait même pas fait attention à lui.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, tout le monde sait que les Maraudeurs sont quatre. Peter écoute je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi désagréable avec toi sans même avoir pris la peine d'apprendre à te connaître disons que… tu me rappelle quelqu'un qui a fait de mauvaise chose et du coup je t'ai assimilé à cette personne. Mais maintenant je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'être connu et ceux même si tu es un peu plus discret que les autres.

— Tu crois ? tu crois que je pourrais plaire à cette fille ?

— Si tu n'essayes pas tu ne sauras jamais, reste toi-même drôle et à l'écoute en général les filles adore ça, répondit-elle.

— Très bien alors, je vais essayer merci Kiara.

Il se leva prenant son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à cette fille :

— Peter ! appela Kiara avant qu'il parte, je voulais te remercier d'avoir prévenue Dumbledore aussi rapidement, si tu ne l'avais pas fait je serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est, je te dois la vie.

— Pas de quoi, tu aurais pareil pour moi j'en suis sûr, répondit-il avant de se diriger vers cette fille.

Kiara resta un temps seul, elle observait les autres élèves, elle aperçut Nick, qui lui adressa un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit mais il n'osa pas venir lui parler, puis Lucy apparut elle semblait la chercher et vint la rejoindre pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Peter auparavant :

— James et Sirius nous raccompagne à nos dortoirs, expliqua-t-elle. D'après Lily ils ont un moyen de savoir quand Rusard va apparaître, c'est dingue non ?

— En effet c'est dingue, répéta-t-elle sur un ton aussi enjouée que la jeune Serdaigle, cette petite avait un don pour s'émerveiller de tout.

— Est-ce que… je vais pouvoir vivre avec toi ?

— Bien sûr, je ne t'abandonne plus Lucy, je te le promets. Au début, nous devrons vivre au Chaudron Baveur mais ne t'inquiète pas je connais bien Tom, et quand j'aurais suffisamment d'argent, je pourrais nous louer un appartement.

— Le Chaudron Baveur sera très bien, sourit-elle, elle se leva pour sauter dans les bras de Kiara. Je t'aime Kiara.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

Lucy lui sourit, lui fit un bisou puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune ou l'attendait Zoey et Andrew ainsi que James et Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit.

— Vous êtes vraiment trop mignonne toutes les deux, s'extasia Alice en rejoignant Kiara.

— Tu crois que je serais à la hauteur pour m'occuper d'elle ?

— Bien sûr que oui, ça se voit que tu l'aimes Kiara et c'est tous ce qui compte, lui assure-t-elle.

Pendant un bref instant, ni Kiara, ni Alice ne parle, elle regarde la Salle commune qui est déjà un peu moins pleine, deux trois personnes dansaient tandis que d'autre discutaient dans un coin. Il y avait également un table faisant office de bar, Kiara ignorait comment ils avaient pu ramener et organiser tout cela aussi rapidement, l'attaque avait eu lieu il y a seulement quelques heures.

— Tu peux tout dire à Franck, tu sais ?

— Kiara, tu es sûr…

— J'ai confiance en lui, déjà parce qu'il est ton fiancé et que j'ai confiance en toi et aussi parce que je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

— Merci Kiara, tu sais c'est très important pour moi d'être honnête avec lui et le fait que tu nous fasses confiance, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Alice la prit dans ses bras, vraiment touché par la confiance que lui que Kiara lui portait puis elle se releva brusquement en attrapant Kiara pour la mener jusqu'à la piste de danse :

— Allez, ça serait dommage de pas profiter de la fête !

— Oh non Alice, je ne danse pas…

— Pas de ça avec moi, Kiara. On est entre nous, allez lâches toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alice se mit à danser de manière exagéré afin d'inciter Kiara à danser également. Kiara se mit à rire en la voyant faire le pitre, elle regarda timidement autour d'elle puis décida d'écouter son amie et de finalement se mettre à danser également afin de profiter de l'instant présent, demain elle aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de Voldemort.

* * *

(1) C'est comme ça que j'imagine le bureau des aurors, en tous les cas ceux des simples agents. Bien sûr le terme open space fait un peu trop moldu mais faute de synonyme j'utiliserais celui-ci.

(2) Alors j'ai ça sur le wikipédia réservé à Harry Potter, la mini description est de moi mais n'étant pas un personnage très important pour l'histoire, je ne m'y suis pas trop attardé.

(3) Alors, j'ai décidé que contrairement à toutes les descriptions que j'ai pu voir dans d'autre fanfiction, Peter serait avec un certain charme, même si il reste moins beau que James, Sirius ou Remus, mais je ne voulais pas faire de lui le vilain canard de la bande celui qui est là juste pour montrer que tout le monde peut faire parti de l'entourage proche des Maraudeurs, alors certes je n'ai pas beaucoup de sympathie pour ce personnage mais vous verrez qu'ils aura son importance pour la suite.

Et Voilà !

Chapitre pas très inspiré je vous l'avoue, mais comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus. Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le suivant, l'idée générale du chapitre est là mais il n'est pas encore écrit et je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps en ce moment mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne laisse pas tomber cette histoire, promis ;)

Oh et qui a lu Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit ? l'avez-vous aimé ? n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à commenter le chapitre, bisous à la prochaine.


	23. Info

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais que je suis encore très en retard et malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre :/**

 **Sachez que je n'abandonne pas l'histoire mais qu'à cause des cours et du boulot que je fais à côté, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, de plus j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration en ce moment.**

 **Je publierais lorsque j'aurais suffisamment de chapitre d'avance écrit, voir même quand j'aurais fini l'histoire, je dors et déjà vous dire qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre d'ici la fin de l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que je ne vais pas perdre de lectrice.**

 **Encore une fois je suis désolée.**

 **Bisous**


	24. Chapitre 22

**Coucou !**

 **Je sais, je sais, je suis très très très en retard, alors sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour les fautes que j'aurais malheureusement laissé échapper ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Dans les semaines qui suivit son retour, Kiara put rapidement se rendre compte que Poudlard était divisé en deux. D'un côté, ceux qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à son retour, la plupart d'entre eux considérait que personne ne pouvait choisir sa famille et jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien à lui reprocher car elle s'était toujours montrée gentille, ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'à sa place ils auraient également menti. Les autres quant à eux voyaient d'un très mauvais œil le retour de Kiara, et ce pour diverses raisons, il y avait bien entendu les Serpentard, futur Mangemort qui considéraient que Kiara était purement et simplement un imposteur et il y avait ceux qui considéraient que la fille de Voldemort n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient encore fait perdre tous ses points, s'énerva Alice en sortant du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

— C'est pas encore cette année qu'on va gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, continua Mary exaspérée.

— Et pour une fois, ce n'est même pas de notre faute, s'exclama Sirius.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Kiara.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, assura James. Celui qui devrait s'excuser c'est cet abruti de Grant.

— Oui il t'a encore mis une retenue, s'offusqua Lily, c'est la troisième fois en trois semaines, et toujours sans réel motif, tu devrais vraiment me laisser en parler à McGonnagall.

— Lily non, répondit Kiara. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, il reste à peine quelques semaines de cours, je peux bien supporter Grant encore un peu.

— Mais ce n'est pas juste…

— Lily le monde dans lequel on vit n'est pas juste, coupa-t-elle puis elle reprit plus doucement. Ça ira, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps à Poudlard, ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre contre un type que je ne reverrais sans doute pas. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, j'aimerais trouver un moyen de détruire « ce que vous savez » avant de quitter Poudlard.

— Kiara, on a déjà fait pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque, l'interpella Sirius alors qu'elle avait déjà loin.

— Justement, ça veut dire qu'il en reste encore, cria-t-elle à l'attention de Sirius.

Seulement voilà, Kiara se rendit finalement compte que Sirius avait raison, elle ne trouverait rien dans la bibliothèque du château, après tout si on ne trouve rien sur comment créer un Horcruxe, il était logique de ne rien trouver sur comment les détruire. Elle décida donc de profiter des dernières semaines qui lui restait à vivre à Poudlard comme une élève normale et cela commençait en allant à sa retenue qui avait lieu ce vendredi soir.

Kiara était dans une arrière salle de l'infirmerie en train de nettoyer les bassins et cela évidemment sans magie. C'était la punition que lui avait donnée le professeur Grant, cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Kiara était revenue et Grant faisait partie de ceux qui n'appréciait pas son retour, il s'était donc donné pour missions de faire de sa vie un enfer, il se faisait un plaisir de l'humilier à la moindre occasion et ce n'était pas l'occasion qui manquait puisse qu'il venait d'entamer un cours sur les Patronus.

C'était un sortilège qu'elle n'était jamais parvenu à maîtriser, en cinquième année lorsque Harry donnait des cours pour l'AD, elle était la seule à ne pas être parvenu à invoquer un Patronus corporel. Elle avait entendu dire qu'un mangemort ou un sorcier au cœur impur n'était pas capable d'invoquer un patronus, elle s'était dit que c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Etant la seule élève à ne pas être arrivé à sortir au moins un filet de lumière, le professeur Grant s'était donné un plaisir de l'humilier Sirius avait voulu la défendre mais Kiara l'en avait empêché, Grant l'accusant de déranger ses camarades avait saisi cette occasion pour la mettre en retenue, ses amis avaient voulu protesté mais elle leur avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

— Qui est là !

Elle avait entendu un bruit, il n'y avait personne à l'infirmerie cette nuit là et comme elle n'avait pas sa baguette, elle commença à paniquer et si c'était Rosier, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas menacé.

— Montrez-vous ! dit-elle en brandissant un bassin prête à frapper l'étranger.

— Tu comptes réellement m'assommer avec ça, lança une voix à sa droite.

Kiara retint un cri en voyant Sirius ou plutôt sa tête flotter à quelque mètre d'elle.

— Tu es un grand malade ! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

— Oh arrête tu savais que j'allais venir.

— Oui mais cette fois-ci tu es en retard, répondit-elle en souriant.

Sirius avait pris cette habitude depuis la première retenue de Kiara au début il était venu parce qu'il savait que Kiara n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'écouter et finalement ils avaient commencé à discuter de chose et d'autres sans parler vraiment de « l'incident » comme l'appelait Alice.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as amené ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un lit.

— des éclairs au chocolat, un peu de tarte à la mélasse et un assortiment de bonbon et chocolat, répondit-il après avoir nettoyer les derniers bassins grâce à la magie. Tu sais, je commence à croire que tu fais exprès d'avoir des retenues.

— mais bien sûr, exprès pour te voir, rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement.

— Je le savais ! Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, s'exclama-t-il en prenant une chocogrenouille, Kiara leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, il est vrai qu'elle appréciait ces moments avec lui et désormais lorsqu'elle avait une retenue elle était presque impatiente car elle savait qu'il viendrait la rejoindre.

Après avoir parlé un peu de tout et de rien, Sirius profita d'un silence pour enfin oser la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment :

— Pourquoi le Loch Ness ?

Surprise par la question, elle mit un peu de temps avant de répondre mais au moment où elle allait tout lui raconter, elle entendit Rusard approcher, Sirius rangea rapidement les sucreries.

— Attends-moi devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet, dit-elle en lui attrapant la main alors qu'il allait remettre la cape. Il hocha la tête et remis la cape juste à temps pour ne pas être vu par Rusard.

— A qui est-ce que tu parlais ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux comme pour sonder son esprit.

— A personne, répondit-elle. je parlais tout seule, vous savez ce que c'est j'imagine.

Il sonda rapidement la pièce pour corroborer sa version, il inspecta son travail qui comme d'habitude n'était jamais assez bien à son goût et enfin il libéra Kiara.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le septième étage où l'attendait Sirius.

— Je n'ai pas encore bien compris comment fonctionne cette salle.

— Tu passes trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à ce que tu veux, dit-elle en commençant à joindre le geste à la parole.

— Attends laisse-moi faire, fit-il en commençant à passer devant la tapisserie et une fois les trois tour achevé il se tourna vers Kiara. Après-vous mademoiselle.

Kiara sourit en voyant la salle, c'était une très belle salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune de Gryffondor, deux grands fauteuils rouge étaient placés devant un feu de cheminée, des cousins étaient éparpillés par-ci, par-là, Kiara se dit que l'atmosphère était très chaleureuse.

— Je suis né en Ecosse, commença-t-elle un fois qu'ils étaient installées. La famille Rosier à un manoir là-bas. Tous les ans jusqu'à mon sixième anniversaire, ma mère avait l'habitude de m'emmener au Loch Ness pour un pique-nique, c'est le seul jour où ma mère et moi avions le droit à un peu de liberté, nous savions que ce n'était pas une réelle liberté mais ça nous était égal, pendant une journée c'était juste elle et moi.

— Pourquoi seulement jusqu'à ton sixième anniversaire ?

— Elle est morte le jour de mes six ans, continua-t-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur le feu, elle sentait le regard de Sirius sur elle. On était venu au lac comme d'habitude et elle a voulu qu'on aille faire une balade en barque, au début je n'étais pas très rassurée à l'idée d'y aller parce que je ne sais pas nager mais j'ai finalement accepté. J'ai toujours cru que c'était de ma faute, que j'avais dû trop me pencher vers le bord et que j'avais fait tanguer la barque, je m'étais dit qu'elle était tombée à l'eau et que comme moi elle ne savait pas nager. Mon oncle et une autre personne est arrivée dans les minutes qui ont suivi, j'ai cru que c'était mes cris qui les avait alerté, il m'ont ramené et m'ont dit plus tard qu'il était trop tard pour ma mère. J'ai appris, il y a quelques années qu'elle était morte bien avant de toucher l'eau, j'étais petite mais je me souviens aujourd'hui d'un éclair vert, l'éclair caractéristique du sortilège de mort. C'est Rosier qui la tué, son propre frère, tu imagines. Il l'a tué simplement car il n'appréciait pas la manière dont elle m'élevait et il savait qu'un jour… elle déciderait de s'enfuir pour moi.

— Kiara… je suis tellement désolée, bredouilla-t-il, elle ne semblait pas s'enêtre rendu compte mais des larmes avait coulé le long de ses joues, Sirius tenta un geste pour la réconforter en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis bête j'aurais dû m'en douter, je…

— Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Cela fait longtemps et puis aujourd'hui elle est en vie, il reste une chance de la sauver.

— On la sauvera Kiara, je te le promet, elle et la Kiara de ce présent.

— J'aimerais tellement y aller maintenant, déclara-t-elle en se levant pour se rapprocher de la cheminée. Aller la voir et lui dire de partir le plus loin possible sans aucun regret, lui dire que rester gâcherait sa vie.

— Mais tu ne peux pas Kiara sinon tu ne naîtras jamais et tu disparaîtras.

— Peut-être que ce serait bien mieux pour tout le monde, peut-être que...

— Arrête Kiara ! S'énerva Sirius en se levant également pour lui faire face. pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu fasses ça, que tu te dénigres ainsi, que tu essayes de te défiler à chaque fois. Tu penses à nous Kiara, tu es notre amie et je refuse de te laisser partir tu m'entends. Ta mère sera heureuse, elle passera pas des moment difficile c'est vrai mais je te promets qu'on la sauvera dès qu'elle sera enceinte de toi, parce que je refuse de te voir disparaître.

Kiara pleurait à nouveau les paroles de Sirius aussi dure soit-elle la touchait profondément, Sirius se radoucit en la voyant pleurer et par réflexe il l'a prit dans ses bras à sa grande surprise elle se laissa faire et lui rendit même son étreinte.

— Il voulait faire de moi un Horcruxe, déclara-t-elle. Je l'ai compris il y a peu de temps, sinon pourquoi il m'aurait emmener lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer l'élu. Il devait se dire que personne n'oserait tuer un être humain mais il a échoué, c'est l'élu qui est devenu cet Horcruxe. Du coup je ne suis devenu qu'une chose inutile pour mon oncle.

Personne n'était au courant de cette histoire, mais lorsque Voldemort était allé à Godric's Hollow, il l'avait emmener avec lui, elle n'a pas vraiment de souvenir de cette événement. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que son père lui avait apposé la Marque peu avant de partir et que lorsque le sort s'est retourné contre lui elle, son oncle eut à peine le temps de venir la cher chercher avant qu'Hagrid arrive.

— Mais tu n'es pas inutile Kiara, premièrement tu es notre espoir de voir Voldemort enfin vaincu et deuxièmement, et c'est le point le plus important, tu es notre amie, il se sépara doucement d'elle et tout en l'amenant vers la porte il continua. Allez on ferait mieux de retourner à la Salle Commune sinon les autres vont se poser des questions. Et tu connais pas la dernière ? Peter a enfin osé inviter Alicia pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Elle a accepté, je te dis pas comment il est nerveux, expliqua-t-il, puis il posa la cape sur eux deux. James avait besoin de la carte alors pas de bruit jusqu'à la salle commune.

* * *

— ça a l'air de plutôt bien se passer, chuchota James pour ne pas attirer l'attention malgré le monde présent au pub.

— Oui, il a l'air de la faire rire, surenchérit Remus.

— Ou alors elle le trouve complètement ridicule… Aie.

— C'est ton ami je te rappelle, lança Kiara après l'avoir frappé.

— Je plaisantais, répondit Sirius en se massant la jambe. C'est juste que c'est plutôt marrant de le regarder, il est tout rouge.

Les Maraudeurs et Kiara était tous attablé au Trois Balais à observer discrètement Peter qui était à son rendez-vous avec Alicia. Si ça avait semblait plutôt mal parti au début, le rendez-vous paraissait bien de se dérouler cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il discutait personne ne savait de quoi, Kiara regrettait les Oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George.

— C'est parce qu'il sait qu'on est là à l'observer le pauvre. Venez allons faire un tour, il vous racontera surement.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie du pub, les garçons n'eurent d'autre choix que de la suivre.

— Lucy m'a demandé de lui ramener des bonbons, expliqua-t-elle en allant vers chez Honeydukes.

— Je ramènerais du chocolat à Lily, déclara James. Elle travaille beaucoup trop en ce moment.

En effet, Lily avait décidé de ne pas sortir à cause de l'approche des ASPIC, elle avait décidé que désormais, elle travaillerait sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement prête ce qui de l'avis de tous était déjà le cas. Lily rappelait beaucoup Hermione à Kiara, toujours à angoisser pour des examens qu'elle réussirait haut la main, il semblerait que les né moldus se sentaient obligé de faire leur preuve.

— Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Jenna ?

Kiara avait attendu que James et Sirius se soit éloigné la laissant seul avec Remus.

— ça se passe plutôt bien… je crois.

— Toi tu as envie de me parler de quelque chose ?

— Et bien, tu vois on avance, doucement mais surement. Mais il y a une chose, elle aimerait qu'on passe disons à « l'étape supérieur » avant de quitter Poudlard si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Je vois, tu sais Sirius et James seront surement plus à même de te conseiller.

— C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne veux pas le faire avant de lui avoir dit ce que j'étais, chuchota-t-il.

— De quoi, que tu es un mec génial ?

— Kiara, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, j'aime beaucoup Jenna mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte ma condition et imagine que je lui dise et qu'elle me rejette ensuite elle pourrait très bien raconter à tout le monde ce que je suis.

Kiara s'arrêta de chercher pour se tourner vers Remus qui fuyait son regard, elle regarda autour d'elle, le magasin était bondé alors elle se mit à parler le plus bas possible.

— Remus, j'ai connu ton futur toi, et crois moi tu es quelqu'un de génial, tout le monde t'aime et te respecte pour qui tu es, quelqu'un de gentil et de bienveillant, quelqu'un sur qui on peut toujours compter et ton « problème de fourrure » n'est un problème pour personne à part pour les idiot et les intolérants.

Remus sourit en entendant cette expression, Kiara reprit :

— Ecoute Remus, si tu veux lui dire il faut que ce soit parce que tu en as envie et pas parce que tu te sens obligé, si Jenna est aussi intelligente qu'elle en a l'air, elle t'acceptera tel que tu es mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors dis-toi que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et crois-moi, si elle s'avise d'en parler à quelqu'un elle aura affaire à moi, en fait elle aura affaire à tout le monde.

— Merci Kiara.

Kiara lui sourit, indiqua qu'elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait puis se dirigea vers la caisse.

— Et toi avec Sirius ? Comment ça se passe ?

— Eh bien, ça se passe, répondit-elle évasive. Il vient me rejoindre à chaque retenue que me donne Grant quand il n'est pas puni lui aussi et on discute, il fait beaucoup d'effort pour se faire pardonner.

— Et ça marche ?

— Oui, dit-elle après un petit silence. Je sais pas comment il arrive à faire ça mais il arrive à me faire dire des choses que je ne dirais pas en temps normal et quand je suis sur le point d'abandonner, il arrive à me faire sortir la tête de l'eau.

— Mmm, petit rapprochement en perspective, s'amusa Remus.

Kiara se détourna un peu par peur de rougir, Remus avait raison et elle le savait :

— On verra bien...

— Oh Kiara, il est fou de toi ça se voit, et toi aussi ne me dit pas le contraire et la seule chose qui t'empêche d'aller plus loin c'est toi et il faut que tu arrêtes ça Kiara, que tu arrêtes de t'empêche d'être heureuse, pour une fois tu devrais appliquer tes propres conseils.

Remus alla rejoindre les garçons qui étaient déjà à la caisse, Kiara soupira, prit une poignée des chocolats devant lesquels elle était et se dirigea à son tour vers la caisse tout en méditant les paroles de Remus.

* * *

Cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut la dernière pour la plupart des dernières années. La fin de l'année arrivait à grand pas, et avec elle l'arrivée des examens ce qui mettait tout le monde à cran. Même Sirius et James d'habitude si confiant restaient travailler les week-ends pour leurs ASPIC.

Kiara était particulièrement angoissé par la fin de l'année car cela voulait dire quitter Poudlard et vivre avec Lucy, elle était bien entendu très heureuse de recueillir la jeune fille mais elle se demandait si elle saurait se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche. Il était convenu que Lucy iraient passer 2 semaines chez Zoey afin de lui laisser le temps de préparer leur vie toutes les deux, Lily, Mary et Alice avaient promis de l'aider dans toutes les démarches.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui l'angoissait, avec la fin de l'année venait normalement l'entrée dans le monde professionnel et Kiara n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle voudrait faire une fois sortie de Poudlard, Alice allait entamer sa formation en tant qu'Auror, tandis que Mary envisageait de commencer une formation afin de devenir guérisseur **(1)** , orientation qu'envisageait également Lily qui se laissait tout de même un an de réflexion tout comme James et Sirius d'ailleurs même si eux envisageaient plus l'option Auror, Remus quant à lui n'était pas très optimiste, il ne cessait de dire que quoi qu'il veuille faire, il ne trouverait que des portes closes. Peter lui moins ambitieux se voyait avec un petit boulot tranquille au ministère.

Elle avait beau y penser et pourtant elle ne voyait sa place nulle part, elle ne s'imaginait pas Auror, elle avait déjà vu bien trop d'horreur dans sa vie pour en faire son métier, non une fois que Voldemort serait vaincu, elle se voyait plutôt avec un petit boulot tranquille elle aussi.

— Pourquoi pas professeur de Soins au Créature Magique, proposa Remus un soir alors qu'il discutait tous autour du feu.

— Ou de défense contre les Force du Mal, tu es plutôt doué dans cette matière, renchérit Alice.

— Non, je suis plus d'accord avec Remus, intervint Sirius. il est évident que c'est ta matière préférée, tu es toujours de très bonne humeur quand tu dois aller à ce cours, tu adores apprendre des choses sur les créatures, et lorsque je vous vois dehors, tu as toujours ce sourire sur ton visage lorsque vous observez une nouvelle créature. Si tu ne fais pas professeur, tu devrais en tout cas envisager un métier en rapport avec les animaux fantastiques.

— Le choix est assez limité, mais je vais y réfléchir, répondit-elle, elle se leva souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta se coucher, elle était un peu perturbé par ce qu'avait dit Sirius, cela montrait à quel point il faisait attention à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Remus avait raison, il était fou d'elle.

* * *

Les examens arrivèrent très vite, les épreuves s'enchaînèrent très vite avec plus ou moins de succès selon les matières. Celle que Kiara redoutait le plus était l'épreuve pratique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle était très douée dans cette matière mais craignait de tomber sur le sortilège du _Patronus. S_ a seule consolation était que Grant ne pourrait pas assister à l'épreuve.

— C'est parfait, lança le correcteur après qu'elle ait lancé avec succès tout les sorts demandés. Maintenant, je serais curieux de vous voir essayer le sortilège du _Patronus._

Le sort qu'elle appréhendait le plus, les correcteur avait-il parlé avec Grant, elle ferma les yeux afin de puiser dans ses souvenirs celui qui serait le plus puissant, penser à ses amis, à sa mère de son point de vue c'était de magnifique et puissant souvenir mais serait-ce suffisant pour invoquer un _Patronus?_

Puis elle repensa à Harry à ce qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'elle se désespérait de ne pas réussir le sortilège, la première fois qu'il y était parvenu, ce n'était pas réellement un souvenir qu'il avait utilisé, il avait simplement pensé à ses parents **(2)** , elle décida de faire de même, l'examinateur n'avait pas demandé de Patronus corporel alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout, elle inspira profondément tout en visualisant une scène qu'elle espérait bientôt réelle : tout le monde était au Terrier pendant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, Remus rigolait avec Tonks, Lily et James dansait et Sirius embêtait gentiment son filleul au sujet de Ginny. Ron et Hermione était assis dans le jardin prêt à s'embrasser, tout ceux qu'elle connaissait ou avait connu était là heureux, Voldemort n'était plus et il n'y avait que l'instant présent.

— _Spero Patronum_ , murmura-t-elle. Un filet de lumière sortie de sa baguette pour finalement former un patronus corporel, un sourire illumina son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de la forme de celui-ci, ce moment de d'hésitation fit disparaître le patronus.

— Magnifique même si l'apparition est plutôt brève beaucoup de sorcier plus expérimenté n'arrive même pas à ce résultat, s'exclama l'un des observateurs. Ce sera tout pour nous, merci Kiara.

— Alors comment ça s'est passé, demanda Lily avec Alice qui l'attendait au bout du couloir.

— Plutôt bien, je crois, bredouilla-t-elle encore confuse.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Alice.

— Oui je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans les laisser répondre elle prit la direction de la sortie la plus proche.

— Où est Kiara ? demanda Sirius lorsqu'elles rejoignirent les garçons et Mary qui les attendaient près du lac.

— Elle avait l'air troublé en sortant de l'épreuve, expliqua Alice. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait prendre l'air, on en a déduit qu'elle voulait être seule.

Sirius laissa les autres pour partir à la recherche de Kiara, il longea la rive du lac car il était presque certain de la trouver assise au bord de celui ci les yeux plongés vers l'horizon. Et bien entendu ce fut le cas, il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle sans rien dire, il la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir que ce serait elle qui parlerait si elle en avait envie.

— C'est un serpent, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mon Patronus est un serpent.

— Et alors ? demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait pas le problème, d'accord cela faisait très Serpentard mais comme elle avait été dans cette maison dans le futur d'où elle venait cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

— Et alors, si Voldemort avait pu invoquer un Patronus ce serait probablement un serpent, et…

— Et je ne vois pas le rapport Kiara. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes les serpents que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

— Tu crois ?

— J'en suis convaincu Kiara, tu sais ça aurait pu être pire tu aurais pu hériter de son goût pour la torture ou son dégoût des moldus par exemple.

Kiara sourit à la plaisanterie de Sirius, il avait un don pour la faire se sentir mieux.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Kiara, tu ne lui ressemble en rien, tu as dû hérité de toutes les qualités de ta mère.

— Merci, Sirius. J'apprécie tous ce que tu fais pour moi.

— C'est normal, c'est fait pour ça les amis.

Les résultats tombèrent la semaine suivante **(3)** et Kiara s'en était plutôt bien sorti puisqu'elle n'obtint que des Optimals notamment en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et des Effort Exceptionnelle. Le reste du groupe avait également bien réussi et pour fêter cette fin d'année comme il se devait, Alice, James et Sirius avaient organisé une fête à laquelle tout les septièmes années à l'exception des Serpentard bien entendu était invitée, ce fut une fête mémorable qui clôtura merveilleusement bien leur passage à Poudlard et sonna la fin de leurs scolarité.

* * *

— Bien, tu te rappelles, on se revoit dans deux semaines.

— Tu vas me manquer, répondit Lucy. Elle était sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross et Lucy s'apprêtaient comme convenu à aller passer deux semaines chez Zoey.

— Toi aussi mais tu vas t'amuser avec Zoey et tu verras Andrew aussi et ensuite on passera tout l'été ensemble.

Elle la pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis lui dit :

— Allez, on se voit dans deux semaines.

Lucy sourit, salua Mary, Lily et Alice qui était là également et s'en alla vers Zoey.

— Vous êtes vraiment trop mignonne, sourit Alice.

— Oui… elle va me manquer, répondit Kiara, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi rapidement.

En attendant, elle avait beaucoup à faire, préparer l'arriver de Lucy et plus important préparer la fin de Voldemort, elle savait que cela ne serait pas pour tout de suite mais elle devait mettre au point un plan pour le moment venu.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Je sais que je dis ça pour la plupart des chapitre que je publie mais honnêtement je ne suis pas très contente de celui-ci, je pense qu'il aurait mérité quelque modification mais comme j'ai été absente longtemps, j'ai préféré le publier quand même, peut-être qu'il sera plus tard republier pour le moment je ne saurais vous dire.**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il est presque fini, je sais je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit mais j'avoue qu'avec les cours et le travail je n'ai pas trop le temps ni l'inspiration pour écrire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je le publierais qu'un fois le chapitre d'après écrit alors comme j'ai fini les cours cette semaine cela devrait me libérer un peu de temps, donc attendez vous à une publication d'ici le mois prochain (désolée, ce sera un peu long :/)**

 **Bisous, bisous !**

 **(1) Dans la plupart des fanfic je vois souvent le terme de Médicomage mais honnêtement, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir lu ça dans un Harry Potter, en tout cas je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout, mais le terme de guérisseur je me souviens l'avoir vu dans l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est pourquoi je préfère utiliser ce terme.**

 **(2)Je fais référence au film ici, ça fait un petit moment que je ne les ai pas relu (je sais honte à moi ) et j'avoue ne pas du tout me souvenir de ce à quoi il pense à ce moment là.**

 **(3) Il me semble qu'ils reçoivent leurs résultat chez eux normalement mais j'ai préféré qu'ils les connaissent alors qu'ils sont encore à Poudlard, je trouvais ça mieux.**


	25. Chapitre 23

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour l'attente, je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec le Chapitre 23.**

 **UPDATE : correction d'une petite erreur dans la première version, je parle des frères Lestrange, or l'un d'eux est mort, merci à _Angico_ de me l'avoir fait remarquer. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

C'est deux semaines passèrent très vite, si bien qu'à la moitié de la deuxième, elle n'avait pas fait la moitié de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle avait à son retour immédiatement prévenu Tom de la venue de Lucy qui triste de la raison était tout de même heureux d'accueillir une nouvelle pensionnaire. Il lui promit de lui préparer une nouvelle chambre avec deux lits et insista malgré les protestations de Kiara pour lui laisser au même prix que la chambre précédente.

— Tu me régleras quand tu le pourras Kiara ! Peu importe que ce soit dans un mois ou dans un an.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme mais était au fond soulagé par ce délai. Elle avait beau avoir quelques économies ce ne serait jamais assez pour régler la note et subvenir à ses besoins à elle et Lucy et malheureusement, le gérant de la ménagerie magique avait refusé de la reprendre selon ses propres mots, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un Mangemort et possiblement la fille de Voldemort.

— Et pour après ? demanda Mary alors qu'elle prenait une glace chez Florian Fortarôme avec les filles, Kiara leur mentit en leur expliquant qu'elle était passée à la ménagerie afin de reprendre son travail. Je sais que tu aimes les animaux mais je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas travailler à la ménagerie toute ta vie ?

— C'est vrai mais ce n'est pour le moment pas ma priorité, tant que ma mission ne sera pas terminée je ne pourrais pas penser à mon avenir. Et puis je ne sais même pas si j'aurais un avenir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! s'exclama Lily.

— Je veux dire que maintenant que Voldemort connait mon existence il songera peut-être à deux fois avant de concevoir un enfant et honnêtement j'aimerais mieux que ma mère ait une vie meilleure.

— C'est vrai qu'on avait oublié ça, bredouilla Alice.

Etant née en mai 1980 elle devrait être conçu en septembre 1979, si elle ne voulait pas disparaître définitivement. Elle avait encore un an pour y songer mais elle y pensait de plus en plus.

— Bon assez parlé de moi, changea-t-elle de sujet. Lily j'ai remarqué que tu avais un peu l'air ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

— Je suis un peu stressée, je dîne avec ma sœur demain soir, je lui présente James et elle me présente son fiancé, j'angoisse d'après Pétunia, il déteste tous ce qui n'est pas selon lui normal, j'angoisse. James m'a promis de faire des efforts mais vous le connaissez.

Kiara s'empêcha de grimacer, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie de James et Lily mais Remus lui avait raconté que Lily et sa sœur n'avait plus beaucoup de contact suite à une rencontre avec leur fiancés respectifs.

— Kiara tu sais surement comment ça va se passer, est-ce que j'ai des raisons de me faire du souci ?

— J'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir Lily, mais le truc c'est que ça ne dépend pas que de James et d'après ce que je sais du fiancé de ta sœur tu as des raisons de t'inquiéter oui, désolée de ne pas pouvoir te rassurer plus.

— James fera des efforts j'en suis certaine, assura Mary.

— Tiens les voilà, coupa Alice.

— Regardez qui on a croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'exclama Sirius en présentant Franck qui était avec eux, le seul absent du groupe était Peter.

— C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir, répliqua Alice en se levant pour embrasser son petit-ami. On a quelque chose à vous annoncer. On a décidé de se marier cet été. Fin juillet pour être précis, on veut se marier avant que je ne commence ma formation d'Auror. Vous serez toutes les trois mes demoiselles d'honneur bien sûr. J'ai tellement hâte.

Lily, Mary et Alice se mirent à discuter de l'organisation du mariage à venir, Kiara sourit en les regardant faire, c'est amusant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Alice ainsi, toujours surexcité, mais elle l'aimait ainsi, elle l'avait vu une fois dans son futur, c'était à St-Mangouste, Neville était allé dire au revoir à ses parents, Harry étant mort, et le Ministère étant tombé, la Résistance s'était formée et chacun d'entre eux était devenu les personnes les plus recherchées. Kiara avait accompagné Neville faire ses adieux à ses parents et elle avait été plus que choqué de voir dans quel état ils étaient. Elle était heureuse de les connaître aujourd'hui et d'avoir une chance de les sauver.

— Où est Peter ? demanda Kiara surprise de ne pas voir le quatrième Maraudeur.

— Il est avec Alicia, répondit Remus.

— Ouh, ça devient sérieux entre eux, s'extasia Alice.

— Oui, il se voit presque tous les jours depuis leur retour à Poudlard.

— Je les trouve mignon tous les deux, déclara Mary. Je trouve ça bien qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un.

— Et avec Jenna comment ça se passe ? demanda Alice à Remus.

— Et bin disons que ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, répondit-il sans plus d'explication laissant un petit silence gêné.

— Si on allait fêter votre futur mariage dans mon nouvel appart, c'est sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'exclama Sirius venant à la rescousse de Remus qui l'en remercia d'un regard.

— Tu ne vis plus chez les Potter, s'étonna Kiara.

— Ba non, j'allais quand même pas vivre chez eux pour toujours. Mon oncle Alphard est mort et j'ai eu la surprise d'apprendre que c'est moi qui héritait de sa fortune. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il y ait un autre Black qui ait du bon sens.

Kiara appela Florian pour avoir l'addition qui lui demanda de patenter quelques secondes en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif comme il savait si bien les faire, mettant Kiara un peu mal à l'aise, le geste n'ayant pas échappé aux autres en particulier à Sirius qui eut du mal à cacher sa jalousie.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

— C'est rien, ne faites pas attention, éluda Kiara.

— Florian est très intéressé par Kiara, expliqua Alice. C'est simple depuis que nous sommes arrivées c'est comme si il n'y avait que Kiara, il fallait le voir : « Comment s'est passée ton année Kiara », « Tout ce passe bien Kiara ».

— Ou ma préférée : « maintenant que tu n'es plus à Poudlard tu vas pouvoir venir me voir plus souvent. » continua Mary en riant voyant le malaise que cela provoquait chez Kiara.

— Et voilà l'addition, s'exclama Florian coupant les moqueries d'Alice et Mary.

Chacun paya sa part et quand arriva le tour de Kiara, Florian lui lança :

— J'ai été très content de te revoir Kiara. J'espère que tu reviendras vite.

— Oui on reviendra vite, répondit Sirius en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Kiara. N'est-ce pas chérie.

— Oui, très vite, les glaces sont tellement bonnes ici, n'est-ce pas chéri, rajouta Kiara qui d'abord surprise en profita espérant dissuader Florian dans ses avances, le regard surpris du gérant sembla indiquer qu'il allait surement se calmer un peu.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous chez Sirius rejoint également par Peter, Kiara profita de l'occasion pour aller voir James laissant les filles aux préparatifs du futur mariage.

— James, je peux te parler. Lily m'a dit que tu allais rencontrer sa sœur et son fiancé.

— Elle est inquiète c'est ça ? Je lui ai promis de faire attention, je veux vraiment que ça se passe bien.

— Justement….

— Tu sais quelque chose, je vais tout faire foirer c'est ça, s'exclama-t-il. Oh c'est pas vrai !

— Calme-toi ! ordonna-t-elle doucement. Ecoute, je sais pas exactement comment cela va se passer, je sais juste que les relations avec sa sœur ont commencé à être tendu à partir de là. Je doute que ce soit uniquement de ta faute, j'ai entendu dire que l'oncle Vernon était particulièrement détestable….

— Attend, est-ce que tu viens de dire oncle Vernon ?

— Quoi ! non, j'ai pas dit ça ! s'écria Kiara. Tu as dû mal entendre…

— Me dit pas que tu es ma fil…

— Non, pas du tout ! coupa Kiara Je… Non, tu connais mon histoire James, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas et tu sais aussi que je ne peux pas trop en dire, j'ai juste fait une erreur, tu veux bien oublier ça s'il te plait ?

— Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir car si j'ai bien compris ce que ça veut dire, je vais avoir un enfant avec Lily, c'est ça ? S'extasia James.

— James s'il te plait, n'en parle à personne d'accord.

— Promis, répondit-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as promis ? demanda Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre.

— De me tenir correctement pendant le diner avec la sœur de Lily, répondit James sans rien laisser transparaître à par un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage. T'inquiète Kiara, je me tiendrais à carreaux.

— Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ? Questionna Sirius alors que James allait rejoindre Lily.

— Je l'ignore mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il va tout faire pour et j'ai l'intime conviction que s'il y a un problème ce ne sera pas uniquement de sa faute.

— Alors Florian Fortârome te drague ? questionna-t-il après un petit moment de silence.

— Jaloux ? Ironisa-t-elle.

— Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il. Tu peux bien sortir avec qui tu veux.

— D'habitude tu mens mieux que ça, se moqua-t-elle.

— Dis-moi, j'avais pensé...tu crois qu'on pourrait aller dîner disons, samedi soir ?

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça :

— J'aurais adoré Sirius, mais je récupère Lucy samedi justement.

— Alors Vendredi ?

Kiara aperçut Remus qui les regardait tout les deux, il lui lança un regard encourageant :

— Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Kiara quitta la soirée une heure plus tard accompagné de Remus, qui avait prétexté vouloir se reposer à l'approche de la prochaine pleine lune pour quitter la soirée mais en réalité, il voulait parler à Kiara.

— Alors tu as enfin décidé de te laisser aller, répliqua-t-il.

— Oui, affirma-t-elle. J'en avais envie alors je me suis dit pourquoi le repousser.

— C'est bien Kiara, je suis fière de toi. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

— Et toi, comment ça va ? J'ai remarqué que tu étais mal à l'aise lorsqu'Alice a mentionné Jenna.

— Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de mon "problème de fourrure" comme j'avais dit que je le ferais, et aujourd'hui, ça fait un petit moment qu'on est ensemble donc j'envisage très sérieusement de le faire mais ça me terrifie.

— Remus, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, s'exclama Kiara. Si Jenna t'aime vraiment, elle t'acceptera tel que tu es et ceux peu importe ton problème de fourrure. Quand penses-tu le lui dire ?

— D'ici la fin de la semaine, je préférerais le faire après la pleine lune.

— Ecoute, je comprends que ça t'inquiète mais dis toi que si elle réagissait mal, nous nous serons là pour toi.

— Je sais, répondit-il. Merci Kiara, je te tiens au courant au plus vite.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à arriver au Chaudron Baveur, Remus souhaita une bonne nuit à Kiara et transplana chez lui, cette nuit-là Kiara ne trouva pas le sommeil facilement, son esprit étant occupé à établir des scénarios concernant le dîner avec Sirius ou sa vie avec Lucy mais aussi celui de James et Lily ou encore la révélation de Remus à Jenna. Malgré ce qu'elle laissait transparaître, elle devait avouer qu'elle était très angoissée par tous ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

* * *

— Kiara ? appela la tête de Lily qui venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée de la chambre de Kiara.

— Tu m'as fait une de ces peur, sursauta Kiara qui assise sur son lit était en train de lire une lettre.

— Désolée, s'excusa la rouquine. Dis-moi, tu as reçu la lettre de Dumbledore ?

— J'étais justement en train de la lire.

— Les autres aussi l'on reçu, et d'après Peter, Alicia et Jenna également. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de savoir de quoi parlera cette réunion.

— Moi aussi, répondit-elle même si elle en avait une petite idée. En plus ce sera l'occasion de revoir Poudlard.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Lily. Dis-moi Kiara, est-ce que je peux passer, j'aimerais bien te parler du dîner, en fait il faut que j'extériorise tout ça.

Kiara répondit par l'affirmative et quelques minutes plus tard elles se retrouvèrent à une table du Chaudron Baveur en train de boire une Bieraubeurre.

— Alors, vu ta tête j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

— C'était un désastre, surtout vers à la fin et tu as raison, ce n'est pas uniquement de la faute de James, le fiancé de Pétunia est un vrai... Rrrr ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver !

— Doucement, calme-toi et raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— J'étais vraiment très contente de retrouver ma sœur, et elle a semblé contente de me voir aussi mais elle était effacé devant son mari comme si elle avait peur de le contrarier donc on discutait poliment en essayant de ne pas trop parler magie mais comme James ne connait que ça, ça a été difficile pour lui surtout lorsque Vernon le fiancé de Pétunia parlait de chose comme son métier. il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de provoquer James qui répondait à ses piques mais il a fait de grand effort pour se contenir mais au bout d'un moment ils se sont violemment disputé et on fini par être viré du restaurant. J'ai peur que Pétunia ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole.

— Essaye de la revoir seule peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront ?

— Peut-être c'est vrai qu'elle est tellement différente lorsqu'elle est avec lui, la complicité qu'on avait avant tout ça me manque. Tu te rends compte qu'elle ne m'a même pas demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur à la place elle a choisi la sœur de Vernon son fiancé.

— Lily, le fait est que tu ne peux pas faire grand chose, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir aider plus mais j'ai l'impression que le problème c'est plutôt ta sœur, comme tu l'as dit elle est effacée lorsque son mari est là, ce qu'il faut à mon avis c'est que tu mettes les choses à plat avec elle d'abord.

— Tu as raison, bredouilla-t-elle. Dans ton futur, est-ce que j'ai encore des contacts avec elle ?

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te dire, éluda-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur en pensant à la mort de Lily dans ce futur. Je suis désolée Lily, j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus.

— Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle. Bon, changeons de sujet alors prête pour ton rencard ?

Kiara fut soulagée que Lily lui pose la question, le rendez-vous avez lieu le soir même et elle était impatiente mais aussi extrêmement nerveuse.

— Justement, j'angoisse un peu. j'avais espérée que tu pourrais m'aider à me préparer ?

— Avec plaisir, s'extasia la jeune fille. Il faut prévenir Alice et Mary !

Quelques minutes plus tard elle fut rejointe par Mary et Alice qui étaient chargés de sac :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Kiara.

— Des vêtements, des chaussures, tous ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois magnifique, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

— Ne te méprend pas, Kiara tu es magnifique en temps normal aussi, rajouta Mary. Mais ce soir tu dois l'être encore plus pour époustoufler Sirius.

— Allons-y, Tom est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir de quoi grignoter s'il te plait ?

— Pas de soucis les filles, je vous ferais monter tous ça, s'exclama joyeusement le gérant.

Elles mirent pratiquement deux heures à trouver la tenue idéale, après avoir essayer de nombreuses robes, leurs choix se porta sur une robe patineuse bordeaux qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genoux et dont les manches 3/4 étaient en dentelle, accompagné d'une paire d'escarpin noir, une valeur sûr d'après Alice. Pour la coiffure, elles décidèrent qu'il était mieux de les laisser lâcher car Kiara était bien mieux avec ses belles boucles enfin elles optèrent pour un maquillage léger, un trait d'eye-liner, du mascara et du rouge à lèvre rouge ferait l'affaire.

— C'est parfait, s'exclamèrent les trois filles en voyant le résultat.

— Kiara tu es splendide !

— Merci Tom, répondit Kiara un peu gênée, elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et là suite à l'exclamation du gérant tout le bar s'était tourné vers elle, les habitués qui connaissaient bien Kiara et qui acceptaient encore de lui parler affirmèrent être d'accord avec Tom. Elle aussi se sentait jolie, elle ne s'était jamais autant apprêté, elle n'avait jamais d'ailleurs eu de rencard ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse.

— Ils ont raison, lança une voix près de la porte. Tu es magnifique.

— Merci Sirius, rougit-elle en l'apercevant. Tu es très beau toi aussi.

Sirius qui était déjà habillé de manière très classe en temps normal, l'était encore plus ce soir là, les filles lancèrent à Kiara un regard encourageant et Tom leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

— J'ai réservé dans un restaurant dans le Londres Moldus, expliqua-t-il. Italien, j'espère que tu aimes ?

Kiara approuva son choix, attrapa sa main et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au restaurant, ils furent accueilli par un jeune homme qui les conduisit jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart.

— Ça fait du bien de ne voir personne réagir en entendant mon nom, expliqua Sirius après qu'ils se soient assis.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, répondit-elle.

— Dans ton futur, les gens savent qui tu es ?

— Au début personne ne le savait à part les Serpentard et puis un jour quelqu'un a dévoilé le secret à tout le monde quelque mois plus tard Voldemort est revenu plus puissant que jamais et j'ai décidé de m'enfuir j'ai failli mourir mais vous m'avez sauvé et même si j'ai eu dû mal à avoir la confiance de tout le monde j'ai finalement réussi à me faire une place à vos côtés.

Kiara avait tenu jusqu'à sa quatrième année sans que personne ne dévoile son secret et puis un beau jour Pansy Parkinson avait lâché l'information qui avait rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard, puis les élèves voulant démêler le vrai du faux s'acharnèrent sur elle pour dévoiler sa Marque au grand jour, après ça il n'y avait plus de doute, si elle possédait la Marque, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort. Suite à ça tout le monde pensa que c'était à cause d'elle que le nom d'Harry Potter était sorti de la Coupe. Cette année là, ne fut pas facile pour Kiara qui se retrouvait seule, Hermione avec qui elle avait un semblant d'amitié lui tourna le dos également, ajouté à cela le faux Maugrey Fol Oeil qui ne cessait de faire de sa vie un cauchemar, ce fut finalement les jumeaux Weasley qui lui laissèrent sa chance, lorsque George décida d'inviter Kiara au bal. Mais suite au retour de Voldemort, elle décida de fuir mais elle fut rattraper et ce fut finalement l'Ordre qui la sauva avant qu'elle ne soit capturée.

— Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que tu m'as connu plus âgé, rassure moi Kiara j'ai toujours des cheveux ?

— Oui tu as toujours des cheveux, rigola-t-elle. Encore plus long que maintenant d'ailleurs, mais honnêtement je te préfère comme ça.

— Alors note pour moi-même ne pas changer de coupe de cheveux.

Kiara fut plus détendu après ça, le serveur arriva prit leur commande et ils discutèrent de chose et d'autres avec toujours quand au dessert arriva le sujet de leur avenir :

— J'envisage de devenir Auror mais je me laisse un an pour décider. Et toi, Lily m'a dit que tu continuais à travailler à la ménagerie magique ?

— Oui, le gérant a accepté de me reprendre, ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour l'été ce sera très bien, répondit-elle.

— C'est marrant parce que j'y suis passé dans la semaine et le gérant m'a dit que tu ne travaillais plus là ?

Kiara eut l'impression d'être une enfant prise en train de mentir :

— Je suis désolée d'avoir menti, il n'a pas voulu me reprendre à cause de ce qu'il a lu dans la presse.

— C'est à moi de m'excuser Kiara, tout est de ma faute...

— Sirius, arrête ça ne fait rien, je vais trouver une solution, je pense que je vais aller voir Florian.

— Quoi tu vas aller travailler pour ce... type, s'exclama-t-il avec dédain.

— Et alors, c'est pas vraiment le boulot de mes rêves mais il faut bien que je gagne un peu d'argent, Tom est compréhensif mais il faudra bien que je le paye à un moment et puis je ne suis plus toute seule à partir de demain.

— Tu sais je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour...

— C'est très gentil Sirius, la coupa-t-elle gentiment en posant sa main sur la sienne geste qui surprit le jeune homme. Mais je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de toi, ni même de qui que ce soit d'autres, je vais trouver une solution, travailler chez Florian ne serait que temporaire, dès qu'on en a fini avec Voldemort je pourrais enfin me concentrer sur mon avenir.

— Je comprends, répondit-il. Mais promet moi que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'hésiteras pas à m'en parler.

— Promis.

Sirius paya l'addition et ils s'en allèrent, ils transplanèrent à un endroit pas trop loin du Chaudron et continuèrent à pied, afin de retarder le moment où il devrait se quitter.

— J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, affirma Kiara.

— Alors tu ne seras pas contre un autre rendez-vous un de ses jours ?

— En effet, j'apprécie même beaucoup l'idée.

— Parfait, s'exclama-t-il.

— Bien, je crois que je vais y aller alors, déclara-t-elle même si elle espérait qu'ils prolongent la soirée.

— Oui, on se revoit demain à Poudlard de toute manière.

Kiara acquiesça puis Sirius se pencha vers elle, Kiara retint sa respiration mais fut déçue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il lui donna un simple baiser sur la joue.

— Bonne nuit Kiara lui dit-il avant de rentrer dans le pub pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse.

Kiara soupira, elle avait réellement passé une très bonne soirée mais la fin de celle-ci lui laissa un arrière goût d'inachevé, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il y ait plus, mais elle comprenait que Sirius prenne son temps, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle l'avait évité pendant plusieurs jours. C'est donc pensive que Kiara alla se coucher, elle devrait absolument raconter cela aux filles demain.

* * *

— Oh j'en connais une qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi, s'exclama Alice qui venait d'apercevoir Kiara dans le parc de Poudlard, elle était accompagnée de Franck.

— Oui, seulement ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Ok, les filles je vous attends dans la Grande Salle, déclara Franck comprenant que Kiara voulait parler seule à Alice.

Lorsque Franck fut suffisamment éloigné, elle lui raconta tout, en terminant par le non baiser de la fin et de sa déception.

— Kiara il faut le comprendre, la seule fois où il t'a embrassé tu l'as évité pendant plusieurs jours, il a sans doute voulu vous laissez un peu de temps afin d'être sûr de ce que tu voulais, je trouve ça plutôt romantique de sa part.

— Je comprends, marmonna-t-elle. Mais cette fois, j'aurais vraiment voulu plus, disons... disons que j'étais prête parce que là il ne m'aurait pas pris au dépourvu.

— Tu sais, il n'est marqué nulle part que la fille n'a pas le droit de faire le premier pas, si tu en as réellement envie, alors provoque le moment.

— Tu vois, c'est bizarre, déclara-t-elle. Parce que l'idée de me retrouver face à Voldemort me fait moins peur que l'idée de dévoiler mes sentiments à Sirius.

— Kiara, s'écria-t-elle. Je comprendrais que ça te fasse peur si tu n'étais pas certaine des sentiments de Sirius. Mais la, c'est certain que les sentiments sont partagés. Propose lui de vous revoir, organise une sortie, n'importe quoi. Tu verra que quand vous serez ensemble tu te trouveras bête d'avoir eu aussi peur.

— Salut les filles, s'exclama Lily qui était déjà arrivé, avec elle était James et plus loin, Kiara aperçut Sirius qui lui lança un sourire auquel elle répondit mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller lui parler, puisqu'à sa grande surprise, elle et Alice était les dernières à arriver.

Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade de la grande salle et invita tout le monde à s'assoir sur les chaises qui remplaçait les habituelles grandes tables.

— Si je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous vivons des temps sombres, et que je pense qu'il est de notre devoir d'agir, nous ne pouvons plus seulement compter sur le Ministère et ses Aurors. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que j'ai une totale confiance en vous. Il n'y a bien sûr aucune obligation de faire parti de cet Ordre mais je crois sincèrement qu'ensemble nous pourrons mettre un terme à la menace qu'est Voldemort.

Le directeur s'arrêta un moment comme pour sonder l'esprit des personnes présentes, Kiara jeta un œil à l'assemblée, elle aperçut Maugrey qui hochait de la tête comme pour dire qu'il était tout à fait d'accord, Kingsley était à côté de lui, impossible pour Kiara de deviner ce qu'il pensait mais elle savait très bien qu'il était du côté de Dumbledore. Parmi les anciens élèves, une jeune femme que Kiara identifia comme Marlène McKinnon discutait avec son voisin que Kiara ne reconnu pas. Le professeur McGonnagall regardait l'assemblée avec une certaine fierté.

— Je prends votre silence pour une approbation, Mais procédons tout de même à un vote, que ce qui souhaite faire parti de cet Ordre se lève.

D'un même mouvement tout l'assemblée se leva, Kiara eut des frissons, elle aussi était fière de voir cela, et d'y participer.

— Je suis ravis de pouvoir tous vous compter dans l'Ordre du Phénix, un Ordre qui se donne pour mission de mettre fin à la menace qu'est Voldemort.

Alors que Dumbledore pensait la réunion finit, tout le monde se mit à applaudir le directeur pour saluer son initiative. Personne ne quitta Poudlard tout de suite chacun voulait savoir au côté de qui ils allaient se battre, et Dumbledore estima qu'en effet, il valait mieux connaître ses alliés. Kiara se dirigea vers le directeur :

— C'est réellement une très bonne idée professeur.

— Voyons Kiara, comme-ci tu ignorais que cet Ordre allait être créé, déclara-t-il puis il rajouta avec un clin d'œil malicieux. c'est toi même qui m'en as parlé lors de notre première rencontre. Tu n'as jamais mentionné le nom cela dit, est-ce que je l'ai bien choisi ?

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Kiara se souvenait en effet d'avoir parlé de l'Ordre :

— Oui, c'est un nom parfait professeur, s'exclama Marlène Mckinnon qui arriva à ce moment là, Kiara espéra qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le début. Parce que même si nous allons sans aucun doute connaître des temps difficile nous renaîtrons toujours de nos cendres. Bonjour, je suis Marlène McKinnon, j'étais de la même année que Franck Londubat.

— Kiara, se présenta-t-elle simplement ne voulant donner aucun nom.

— Je sais, la soit disant fille de Voldemort. ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant le regard Kiara. j'ignore si c'est vrai ou non mais si le professeur Dumbledore te fait confiance alors moi aussi, j'ai entièrement confiance en son jugement. je vais faire un rapide tour de tout le monde, j'ai été enchanté de te connaître Kiara.

— Son analyse était particulièrement correcte, commenta Dumbledore, c'est d'ailleurs en voyant Fumseck renaître de ses cendres que j'en ai eu l'idée.

— On doit la faire protéger, déclara Kiara. Elle et sa famille. il va leur arriver quelque chose de très grave, je ne sais pas vraiment quand mais pour être sûr...

— Kiara calme toi, je ferais le nécessaire si cela peut te rassurer, assura Dumbledore. Maintenant si tu allais faire la connaissance de tes nouveaux alliés.

Le professeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se tourna vers Kingsley qui attendait pour lui parler, Kiara se dit qu'il avait raison, elle avait au moins une indication elle aurait deux semaines à partir du moment où on prendrait un photo de l'ordre.

Elle aperçut Remus qui avait le visage triste et qui ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Jenna qui lui jetait toujours un regard dédaigneux :

— Remus, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Pas trop... bredouilla-t-il, il ne reprit pas tout de suite puis il déclara. Je lui ai dit et elle m'a quitté, elle m'a hurlé que j'aurais dû lui dire, que ça la dégoûtée de penser qu'elle avait embrassé et fait plus avec un loup-garou. Il fallait s'en douter, c'est normal comme réaction.

— Quoi, s'écria-t-elle faisant tourner quelques têtes dont celle de Jenna mais elle se fichait que celle-ci entende. Non, ce n'est pas normal comme réaction. C'est une sale peste, une sale...

— Eh, s'exclama Jenna qui compris que Kiara parlait d'elle. Surveille ton langage !

— Non, je ne le surveillerais pas, si tu veux tous savoir je devrais même utiliser des mots beaucoup plus insultant seulement je suis beaucoup trop polie pour le faire, contrairement à toi, comment peux-tu le dénigrer à ce point après tous ce temps passé ensemble.

— Les filles s'il vous plaît, tempéra James qui avait peur que le secret de son ami soit révélé.

— Il a omis de me donner certain "détails" de sa vie, il m'a menti, il aurait dû me dire ce qu'il était ?

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, Remus a des tas de qualité, c'est un garçon gentil, respectueux, intelligent et sincère qui t'aimais vraiment mais tu sais quoi, je suis contente qu'il connaisse enfin ton vrai visage parce que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'un conne comme toi lui fasse encore plus de mal.

— Puisqu'il est si parfait à tes yeux sort avec lui.

— Tu veux que je te dise, tu ne le mérites pas, si c'est comme ça que tu traites les personnes qui compte pour toi alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire confiance et te confier ma vie, d'ailleurs je conseille à tout le monde ici, d'éviter de faire équipe avec toi.

— Kiara, viens dehors un moment d'accord, intervint James et Sirius en la poussant vers la sortie avec Remus.

— Je suis désolée Remus, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa Kiara. ça me met hors de moi, je pensais vraiment que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

— Ça ne fait rien Kiara, j'imagine que tu lui as dit tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire. Mais je ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que j'ai à mes côtés les seules personnes qui compte vraiment.

— Tu seras heureux Remus, je te le promets. On le sera tous, répondit-elle en regardant tour à tour James, Sirius et Remus.

— Retournons à l'intérieur, tu sauras te maîtriser ? plaisanta Sirius. Tu sais on aurait été à Poudlard, on lui aurait fait regretter mais maintenant on est des adultes et on fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, on doit s'en montrer digne.

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et la plupart se retournèrent vers eux, Jenna était dans un coin avec Alicia, elles lancèrent à Kiara un regard noir, mais cela ne l'atteignit pas, ce n'était pas un regard noir de la fragile Jenna qui allait la terrifier. Peter appela les garçons, l'air vraiment inquiet laissant Kiara seule, elle allait se diriger vers Lily quand un petit rouquin d'à peine 3 ans se cogna contre elle.

— Percy **(1)** vient ici, s'exclama Molly Weasley **(2)** tenant un bébé dans les bras, sans doute l'un des jumeaux. Je suis désolée, c'est pourtant le plus discipliné d'habitude.

— Ca ne fait rien Mme Weasley, répondit Kiara en aidant Percy à se relever. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Il hocha la tête en rougissant trop intimidé pour lui répondre puis alla se cacher derrière sa mère :

— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? s'étonna Molly.

— Oh, s'exclama-t-elle réalisant son erreur. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous et surtout de la couleur caractéristique de vos cheveux.

— C'est vrai que c'est surement notre signe distinctif, plaisanta-t-elle. Je vous en pris appelé moi Molly.

— Kiara, se présenta-t-elle.

— Ah, déclara Arthur qui arriva à son tour le deuxième jumeau dans les bras. La Kiara !

— Nous avons beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, soyez sans crainte maintenant que nous vous voyons ici, nous pouvons penser sans nous tromper que vous êtes du côté du bien.

— Merci, c'est important pour moi d'avoir la confiance de tous le monde, les remercia-t-elle. Qui sont ses deux adorables bébé ?

— Ici nous avons Fred... enfin je crois, commença le père.

— Mais non c'est moi qui porte Fred, s'exclama Molly. Toi tu portes George, et tu oses te prétendre leur père. **(3)**

— Oh pardon ma chérie, c'est qu'ils se ressemblent tellement.

— Mr et Mme Weasley, salua Sirius. Je peux vous emprunter Kiara ?

— Bonjour Sirius, répondit Molly. Nous vous laissons, nous devons rentrer il est déjà midi et demi et les enfants n'ont toujours pas manger.

— Midi et demi, s'exclama Kiara. Oh non, j'avais rendez-vous avec les Walters à midi, je suis horriblement en retard, je suis désolée Sirius, ça t'embête si on se parle plus tard ?

— Non pas du tout, je t'enverrais un hibou, répondit-il. salue Lucy pour moi.

Kiara lui sourit et lui demanda de prévenir les filles qu'elles partaient, dit au revoir à Dumbledore puis quitta le château direction le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait hâte de revoir Lucy mais elle était angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de Zoey.

* * *

— Kiara ! cria Lucy en lui sautant dans les bras, heureuse de revoir Kiara après deux semaines passé chez Zoey. Les parents de Zoey lui avaient donné rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse chez le glacier. Lucy était assise à côté de sa meilleure amie et rigolait à une blague du père de Zoey lorsque Kiara arriva enfin.

— Je suis contente de te revoir, s'exclama Kiara.

— Salut Kiara, salua Zoey.

— Comment tu vas Zoey, vous vous êtes bien amusée ?

— Oui c'était super, s'écria Zoey. On a été faire du camping.

— J'avais jamais fait ça tu te rends compte que les tentes des sorciers ressemblent à des appartements.

— Oui, c'est sûr que le confort doit-être meilleurs qu'avec les tentes moldues.

Les fillettes racontèrent leurs vacances pendant encore un quart-d'heure quand le père de Zoey les envoya acheter de la nourriture pour le hibou de la famille Walters. Kiara appréhendait beaucoup, elle savait que cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour se retrouver seule avec Kiara afin de sonder si oui ou non elle était digne de pouvoir s'occuper de Lucy.

— Alors c'est donc vous la fameuse Kiara ? Commença Mr Walters.

— Lucy ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet, continua sa femme.

— C'est une chouette gamine, expliqua Kiara. Si je peux l'aider alors je me dois de le faire.

— Cependant nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'avoir quelque réserve à votre sujet. D'après ce que l'on dit vous portez la Marque, la Gazette parle même de vous comme la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui.

— J'ai effectivement la Marque, avoua Kiara. mais je n'ai jamais gardé cette information secrète, Poudlard l'a su dès mon arrivée. Je n'ai pas choisi la famille dans laquelle je suis née mais je ne suis en aucun cas du côté de Voldemort.

les Walters sursautèrent à l'entente du nom Voldemort, Kiara espéra marquer des points car un sbire de Voldemort ne prononce pas le nom de son maître.

— Où logerez-vous ? demanda soudainement Mr Walters.

— Pour l'instant nous passerons l'été au Chaudron Baveur, expliqua Kiara, puis elle continua en leur mentant un peu. Je travaille à la ménagerie magique à temps partiel mais quand Lucy retournera à l'école je pourrais travailler plus et suffisamment d'argent de côté pour pouvoir nous louer un appartement.

— Et vous comptez travailler à la ménagerie toute votre vie, demanda Mme Walters.

— Pas vraiment, disons que je réfléchis encore à ce que je veux faire.

— Il faudrait songer à trouver vite, continua Mr Walters. Ce travaille n'est vraiment pas une perspective d'avenir surtout pour élever une enfant.

— Et bien, je suis plutôt pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de sous métier.

— Kiara, je doute que vous sachiez comment vous y prendre pour élever une enfant.

— Avec tout mon respect Mr Walters, sachez que je me fiche de votre avis, s'exclama Kiara en se levant brusquement ne supportant plus les reproches des parents de Zoey. C'est à moi que l'on a confié la garde de Lucy et j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour qu'elle se sente bien avec moi.

— Tout va bien Kiara ? Demanda Florian, les protestations de Kiara ayant attiré l'attention de plusieurs clients.

— Oui, je suis désolée Florian, je me suis emportée, se calma-t-elle. Elle attendit que Florian s'éloigne et reprit. Je comprends que vous vous méfiez de moi Mr et Mme Walters mais je vous prouverai que vous avez tort.

Mme Walters sourit à Kiara lui signifiant qu'elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, son mari était plus réservé mais n'avait plus cet air méprisant sur le visage. Il allait dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par le bruit d'une explosion au loin suivit par des cris.

— Oh non, Lucy, Zoey !

Kiara ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, l'explosion était dans la même direction que la ménagerie magique. Elle s'élança vers les cris sans même dire quoi que ce soit. C'était une boutique de Farce et Attrapes qui avait explosé les feux d'artifices avait amplifié l'explosion.

— C'était les Mangemorts, s'écria une sorcière qui avait vu la scène.

De la fumée obscurcissait l'allée, les personnes valides aidaient les autres, en voyant l'état de la boutique Kiara se dit qu'il y aurait surement beaucoup de mort, elle aida une jeune fille à ce dégager des décombres et d'autres prirent le relais pour l'éloigner.

— Lucy, Zoey, Criai-t-elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train d'aider, la ménagerie n'était pas très loin de cette boutique, elle espérait qu'elles y étaient restées et qu'elles n'avaient pas décidé de se balader.

— Lucy, s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant une chevelure blonde pareil à celle de la jeune fille.

— Kiara !

— On était encore dans la ménagerie quand l'explosion a eu lieu, expliqua Zoey. On a décidé d'aller voir si on pouvait aider.

— C'est très courageux de votre part les filles mais je vais vous mettre en sécurité, on ne sait….

Un sort passa juste au-dessus de sa tête pour venir éclater la vitrine de la boutique en face d'elle.

— Fuyez ! les mangemorts ! cria quelqu'un. Kiara leva la tête en direction du cri et vit un groupe de plusieurs mangemorts derrière elle. Elle attrapa la main de chacune des jeunes filles et courut aussi vite que possible afin de les mettre en sécurité.

Elle entra dans la première boutique qu'elle vit et s'enferma dans le bureau avec les filles ainsi que plusieurs clients que le propriétaire avait mis à l'abri, mais l'endroit n'était pas vraiment sûr, si les Mangermots voulait rentrer, il pourrait le faire sans soucis, quelqu'un avait-il prévenu les Aurors ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, quelqu'un devait le faire, alors Kiara prit sa baguette pensa au souvenir le plus heureux auquel elle pouvait penser maintenant et prononça :

— _Spero Patronum **(4)**. _

Un serpent sorti de sa baguette, et comme elle avait vu Kingsley et les autres membres de l'Ordre le faire auparavant, elle laissa un message d'urgence puis envoya le Patronus à Dumbledore espérant qu'il pourra prévenir l'Ordre et cela sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes.

— Les secours vont arriver ne vous en faites pas, tenta-t-elle de rassurer tout le monde, elle avait très envie d'aller dehors pour aider, mais elle devait penser à Lucy et Zoey, elles avaient besoins d'être rassurées et protégées si jamais les Mangemort venait à entrer dans la boutique.

Une explosion souffla la porte déclenchant les hurlements des personnes présentes dans la pièce, Kiara pouvait voir la devanture du magasin complètement détruite, si un autre sort fusait par ici alors il était certain qu'ils seraient tous morts, Kiara fit bouclier avec son corps pour protéger Lucy et Zoey, ils pouvaient voir les sorts au dehors, et soudain plus rien et enfin des cris. Des cris de désespoir, des appels à l'aide suivit de plusieurs bruits de transplanage, ils avaient répondu à son appel.

— Restez là jusqu'à ce que je vous dise que la voie est libre.

Elle dégaina sa baguette prête à se défendre, les Mangemort était nombreux, certains ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher leur visage; elle aperçut James et Lily qui étaient face à deux mangemorts, l'un d'eux était le dernier frère Lestrange restant. Elle entendit le rire caractéristique de Bellatrix au loin qui était en train de se battre avec Alice, Franck était face à deux mangemort masqués.

— Enfin, on se retrouve, déclara une voix à sa droite, la voix d'Evan Rosier. _Avada Kedavra_.

Kiara le contra grâce à un sort du bouclier, et enchaîna avec un sortilège de stupéfixion, mais Rosier aussi avait des réflexes, ils échangèrent plusieurs attaque que l'un et l'autre réussit à contrer, Kiara eut l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils se battaient quand elle entendit James hurler :

— Lily !

La rouquine était face à Voldemort, James se débarrassa du mangemort contre qui il était de se battre pour prêter main forte à la femme qu'il aimait, personne n'avait entendu le mage noir arriver, Rosier continua de se battre avec de plus en plus de rage et Kiara eut beaucoup de mal à le contenir, elle s'inquiétait pour Lily et James et si dans le futur d'où elle venait cette attaque n'avait pas eu lieu et qu'il mourrait maintenant alors Harry mourrait et elle aurait échoué à le sauver, elle s'inquiétait également pour Lucy et Zoey, elle était complètement déconcentrer et quand un sortilège de torture la frappa de plein fouet, elle cru sa dernière heure venue mais au moment où Rosier s'apprêtait à lui lancer le sortilège fatal, Dumbledore arriva accompagné de plusieurs Auror. A la vu du directeur, Voldemort stoppa ses attaque et transplana précipitamment, suivit par ses sbires.

— Kiara est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama Sirius inquiet en l'aidant à se relever.

— Il faut que je retrouve Lucy et Zoey, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la boutique dans laquelle elle les avait laissé.

— Kiara !

Lucy et Zoey se précipitèrent vers Kiara heureuses de la revoir saine et sauve :

— Est-ce que c'est fini, ils sont partis ? demanda Zoey au bord des larmes.

— Oui, ils sont partis, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Je te ramène à tes parents Zoey.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Sirius. On ne sait jamais si il revenait, il vaut mieux que l'on soit deux.

Kiara acquiesça, elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et ce fut le fait de prendre dans ses mains celle de Lucy et Zoey qui la calma, Dumbledore vint prendre de leur nouvelle et leur expliqua qu'il y aurait un petit débriefing de l'attaque demain au château, Kiara et Sirius confirmèrent qu'ils seraient là puis partirent en direction du dernière endroit où se trouvait les parents de Zoey.

— Zoey ! ma chérie, j'ai eu tellement peur, s'écria Mme Walters, elle et son mari attendait devant un cordon de sécurité mis en place par les Aurors. Zoey se précipita vers ses parents en les rassurant.

— Tout va bien maman, Kiara était là pour nous protéger.

Mr Walters regarda Kiara avec un air de profonde gratitude :

— Je ne pourrais jamais assez-vous remercier Kiara, je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai paru condescendant tout à l'heure, je suis à présent certain que vous saurez prendre soin de Lucy aussi bien que vous le pourrez.

— Je ne suis pas parfaite c'est vrai, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de s'occuper d'un enfant mais je ferais de mon mieux et j'apprécierais beaucoup votre aide si vous êtes disposé à m'en donner.

— Bien sûr Kiara, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez surtout pas, répondit Mme Walters.

Zoey remercia également Kiara en la prenant dans ses bras, embrassa Lucy et partie avec ses parents. Sirius attrapa la valise de la fillette et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.

— Je vais aller aider les équipes de secours, expliqua Sirius alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le pub.

— Merci de nous avoir ramener Sirius, la remercia-t-elle. J'aurais aimé aider mais il faut que je m'occupe de Lucy.

— Pas de soucis Kiara, déclara-t-il. Tu n'es plus tout seule maintenant. On se voit demain, prenez soin l'un de l'autre les filles.

Kiara salua Sirius et le regarda s'éloigner, elle sentait l'adrénaline commençait à quitter son corps et ses jambes commençaient à trembler elle devait s'assoir, elle jeta un œil vers Lucy , la fillette semblait pensive et sous le choc

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

— Oui, c'est juste que….

— Lucy, tu peux tout me dire tu sais, lui dit-elle.

— ça m'a rappelé cette horrible nuit, raconta la fillette en se mettant à pleurer. Celle où mes parents sont morts.

Kiara la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer :

— Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies eu à subir tout cela, Je te promets que je te protégerais toujours. On est ensemble maintenant et jamais je ne te laisserais tomber.

Lucy acquiesça en tentant de sécher ses larmes mais elle ne cessait de couler, Kiara décida de rentrer dans le pub, elle serait mieux dans leur chambre mais c'était sans compter sur Tom qui en les voyant arriver su tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé, et se mit un point d'honneur à essayer de leur changer les idées, il fit monter la valise de Lucy, les installa à une table et leur prépara des plats destinées à leur remonter le morale tout en leur racontant des blagues, accompagnés bien entendu par les habitués qui appréciés Kiara. Elle devait avouer que cela fonctionnait, même si elle aurait voulu monter dans sa chambre, Lucy reprit des couleurs et riait des blagues ou répondait au question des curieux qui voulait apprendre à connaître la "petite sœur" de Kiara. Mais elle savait que Lucy n'allait pas se remettre qu'avec un simple dîner, quand elle estima qu'il était temps elle décida de monter avec Lucy, elles prirent chacune une douche, et Lucy alla se coucher, en demandant à Kiara de rester prêt d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Kiara la regarda s'endormir, et quand elle fut sûr qu'elle dormait, elle s'autorisa à laisser échapper quelques larmes, si elle avait perdu Lucy ou Zoey, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonnée, elle devait à tout pris trouver un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes afin de mettre fin au plus vite au règne de terreur de Voldemort, il n'y a que comme ça que Lucy et tout les autres trouveraient la paix et le bonheur.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, pour ma part je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre (pour une fois ;)), je vous avoue que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais l'imagination revient peu à peu, vous l'aurez donc d'ici le mois de juillet. Je tiens à vous prévenir que désormais, il y aura des ellipse plus ou moins grosses au cours du récit afin que l'histoire ne traine pas trop en longueur.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et merci à tout celles et ceux qui me suivent encore malgré mes retards.**

 **Bisous, bisous !**

 **(1) A** **lors je me suis rendu compte que dans le chapitre où Kiara va observer les Weasley, j'ai complètement oublié l'existence de Percy, j'ai voulu corriger ici mon erreur.**

 **(2)** **Il me semble que dans le premier Ordre il n'y avait pas Arthur et Molly Weasley mais pour pouvoir les intégrer à l'Histoire je décide que ce sera le cas, il y aura également d'autre personne qui n'était pas la originellement.**

 **(3) Petit clin d'œil à Harry Potter à l'école des sorcier et le passage de Fred et George à la gare.**

 **(4) Je crois que dans le livre, c'est Dumbledore qui invente ce procédé, je ne sais plus à quel moment de l'histoire mais il me semble que avant le tome 6 ils ne l'utilisaient pas.**


	26. Chapitre 24

**Coucou !**

 **Encore désolée pour cette longue absence, mais me revoilà pour le chapitre 24, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas pour moi, l'inspiration est revenu, la fin de l'histoire est pour très bientôt pour plus de détails, allez voir les notes après le chapitre.**

 **je voulais aussi rectifier un erreur, j'ai oublié en écrivant le chapitre précédent qu'un des frères Lestrange était mort, l'erreur est maintenant rectifiée, merci à _Angico_ de me l'avoir fait remarquer et surtout merci pour tes reviews sur mes deux histoires, ça me touche qu'elles t'aient plu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

 _Eté 1978 :_

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse folle, et si elles n'avaient pas très bien commencé, elles finirent plutôt bien. Le lendemain de l'attaque, le débriefing fut assez difficile, il s'agissait du premier d'une longue liste de débriefing. Kiara leur apprit comment envoyer un message par Patronus, ce fut une idée qui ravie tout le monde et qui mis un peu de joie dans leur cœur, ils eurent l'impression de retourner à Poudlard.

— C'est une très bonne idée, déclara Dumbledore. Avec ce procédé, nous n'aurons pas à craindre d'être intercepté ou de recevoir un faux message puisqu'un Patronus est personnelle, c'est très ingénieux.

— Oui, là d'où je viens c'est vous qui l'avez inventé et ça m'a paru approprié pour le moment.

A la fin de la matinée, tout l'Ordre parvenait à le maîtriser et il était convenu que ce procédé serait utilisé seulement pour les cas d'urgences.

Kiara avait finalement décidé d'avouer aux filles qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant pas de travail mais qu'elle comptait aller voir Florian dans l'espoir que celui-ci l'embauche.

— Dis-moi une colocation avec moi ça te dirait, proposa un jour Mary. Ça diviserait le loyer par deux, ça nous arrangerait toutes les deux.

— Mais je ne veux pas t'imposer Lucy.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, Lucy est adorable et puis elle sera là uniquement pour les vacances. On aura cas chercher toutes les deux en septembre quand Lucy sera retourné à Poudlard.

Mary réussit donc à convaincre Kiara, elle avait décidé de regarder chacune de leur côté et elle ferait leur choix en septembre selon les appartement encore libre, Lucy sembla contente de quitter enfin le Chaudron Baveur bien qu'elle apprécie beaucoup Tom, mais Lucy était ailleurs c'est temps-ci.

— Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui, demanda Kiara à Lucy, depuis l'attaque qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt, Lucy avait refusé de quitter le Chaudron Baveur, Tom acceptait de la garder avec plaisir lorsque Kiara devait s'absenter pour les réunions de l'Ordre ou bien lorsqu'elle allait travailler, en effet Florian avait accepté de l'embaucher à temps partiel pour les vacances puis à temps complets.

— ça va, répondit-elle simplement en regardant son assiette.

Kiara soupira, regarda autour d'elle et regarda à nouveau Lucy avant de se lever sous le regard surpris de la petite fille.

— Allez viens, on va faire un tour.

— Kiara….

— Lucy tu vas pas rester enfermer toute les vacances, on va aller dans le Londres Moldu et ensuite je vais te présenter quelqu'un, d'accord ?

— Est-ce que Sirius peut venir ? Je serais plus rassurée si vous étiez deux.

— Je vais lui demander, répondit-elle, si cela pouvait l'aider à sortir alors Kiara accepta volontiers, d'autant plus que cela lui donnait une occasion de le revoir depuis la réunion de l'Ordre elle ne l'avait pas revu et il ne lui avait pas proposé d'autre rendez-vous mais comme elle avait Lucy avec elle, elle supposait qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger.

Sirius accepta l'invitation et rejoignit Kiara et Lucy au cœur du Londres Moldu, Kiara qui avait découvert bien des lieux lors de son exploration pris à cœur de faire découvrir tous ce qu'elle connaissait à Sirius qui écoutait et découvrait avec plaisir ses lieux qu'il n'avait à sa grande honte jamais visité, Lucy aussi participait au plan de la visite. Ainsi elles firent découvrir à Sirius, Buckingham Palace, le Globe Theatre, la cathédrale St Paul et de nombreux autres lieux, ils finirent leur balade au London Eye où ils firent un tour sur la grande roue. Puis Kiara les emmena dans la boulangerie qu'elle avait découverte à cette même période l'année dernière prit quatre mille-feuilles.

— Pourquoi tu en prends quatre ? demanda Lucy curieuse.

— Je t'ai dit que j'allais te présenter quelqu'un, répondit-elle en les emmenant à l'abri des regards. Et tout comme moi, il adore les mille-feuilles.

— Il, releva Sirius.

— Ne recommence pas, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit, attrapa celle de Lucy et transplana à Little Hangleton. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Neil et elle avait décidé de lui présenter Lucy.

— Je vais aller le chercher, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'est pas au courant que nous sommes des sorciers alors je vous demanderais de ne rien dire ou faire qui puisse dévoiler le secret.

Neil était très content de revoir Kiara, sur le chemin qui les mena jusqu'à Lucy et Sirius il ne put s'arrêter de parler, il lui raconta l'année qui venait de passer, et du fait qu'il allait visiter Londres avec sa mère et sa sœur cet été. En revanche, il se montra beaucoup plus réservé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès de Sirius et Lucy.

— Neil, je te présente Lucy, elle est comme ma petite sœur. Et voici Sirius, un ami de mon école.

Neil rougit lorsque Lucy le salua de manière assez enjouée, mais la timidité du garçon s'envola et bientôt ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux laissant Kiara et Sirius seuls.

— Alors Neil ?

— Je l'ai rencontré peu après mon arrivée, raconta Kiara. J'étais venu ici pour chercher un Horcruxe et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai finalement pu le trouver. Je suis retournée le voir quelque fois avant d'aller à Poudlard, c'était la seule personne qui ne me rappelait pas mon passée et son innocence m'a fait du bien.

— Tu as pas l'air d'être la seule à t'être attaché au petit moldu, répondit Sirius en montrant Lucy et Neil qui semblaient bien s'entendre.

— C'est ce que j'espérais, elle ne va pas très bien depuis l'attaque, elle sortait uniquement pour manger et encore souvent elle me demandait de faire monter le repas. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

— C'est bien, ça montre que tu t'occuperas très bien d'elle, elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est plus en danger avec moi qu'en sécurité.

— C'est une née-moldue, Kiara. Elle aurait forcément été en danger à un moment ou un autre. Mais au moins, elle a la chance de te connaître et au lieu de finir dans un orphelinat ou avec une horrible famille d'accueil, elle t'a toi. Et tu as de la chance de l'avoir aussi Kiara.

Kiara remercia Sirius d'un sourire, il avait raison, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Lucy dans sa vie, elle devait admettre qu'elle lui permettait de tenir peut-être plus que les autres, car eux n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'elle, mais Lucy comptait sur elle alors elle se devait être forte pour la jeune fille.

Elle allait dire quelque chose à Sirius quand Neil vint les interrompre pour leur proposer de venir diner chez lui, Lucy aurait voulu accepter mais Kiara refusa poliment, elle préférait ne pas être trop vu avec Neil et sa famille pour ne pas les mettre plus en danger.

— C'est gentil Neil, mais nous ne voudrions pas déranger.

— Oh, fit-il déçu. Vous reviendrez me voir ?

— Bien sûr on a tout l'été pour ça.

Neil les salua et retourna chez lui, Sirius, Lucy et Kiara retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, avant de partir Sirius demanda :

— Au fait tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

— Oui… euh, ça ne me revient pas, ça ne devait pas être important, mentit Kiara.

— Ça te reviendra surement plus tard, répondit-il, il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle mentait mais il voyait aussi qu'elle était mal à l'aise alors il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Bonne nuit les filles !

— Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui, déclara Lucy alors qu'elles rejoignaient leur chambre.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Arrêtes, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous plaisez, Kiara. S'impatienta Lucy en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Tu ne devrais pas trop attendre, on sait jamais ce la vie nous réserve tu sais.

Kiara resta seule dans la chambre à cogiter les paroles de Lucy, elle se rendit soudain compte que Lucy n'était plus une petite fille et que malgré son jeune âge, elle avait acquis une certaine maturité, un peu trop même pour son âge.

La semaine suivant, Lucy et Kiara rejoignirent Alice, Lily et Mary pour les essayages, le mariage ayant lieu la semaine suivante, il était très urgent pour les filles de trouver les robes parfaites, si les conventions voulaient que les demoiselles d'honneur porte une robe qui ne devait pas éclipser celle de la marier, Alice leur proposa au contraire de magnifique robe de style empire, la même pour les trois demoiselles mais d'une couleur différente à chaque fois, ainsi Lily opta pour la robe d'un jolie vert qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Mary choisit la robe bleu roi, quant à Kiara elle choisit la robe rouge. Elles trouvèrent également une très jolie robe rose pâle pour Lucy. Et pour la marier un magnifique robe sirène qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Le mariage fut simple mais très beau et surtout sans encombre, c'était une cérémonie intime avec seulement la famille et les amis proche. Alice était sublime dans sa robe et Franck resta bouche bée en découvrant la mariée, toute cette magnifique cérémonie fut immortalisée par les talents de photographe de Mary. Ce fut une merveilleuse journée ponctuée par la révélation du futur mariage de Lily et James prévu pour l'été prochain.

Le mois d'août passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, Lucy et Kiara retournèrent voir Neil plusieurs fois, les deux jeunes semblaient vraiment très bien s'entendre, Lucy voulait même lui dire qu'elles étaient des sorcières :

— On ne ment pas à ses amis, avait-elle dit un jour.

— Tu as raison Lucy mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour le moment, quand tout cela sera fini et que Voldemort sera mis hors d'état de nuire, alors nous lui dirons.

La jeune fille acquiesça, elle savait que Kiara avait raison et elle espérait de tout cœur que Voldemort ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde et que tout le monde pourrait enfin vivre une vie normale.

— Je sais que tu n'as pas eu de rendez-vous avec Sirius parce que j'étais là mais promets moi que quand je retournerais à Poudlard tu lui diras que tu l'aimes.

Lucy avait raison, elle avait revu Sirius seule une fois depuis le dernier rendez-vous, c'est encore lui qui avait proposé et à la fin toujours rien, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire le premier pas et le regrettait tellement, ensuite ils s'étaient revu plusieurs fois mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec eux ce n'était donc pas vraiment le moment idéal.

— Je te le promets, répondit Kiara.

Lucy repartit à Poudlard deux semaines après cette conversation, cela fit très bizarre à Kiara qui se retrouvait à nouveau seule au chaudron baveur, mais elle profita de son jour de repos pour aller visiter les apparts avec Mary. Elles trouvèrent finalement l'appartement parfait à quelques mètres du Chemin de Traverse dans le Londres Moldus. Accompagnées de Lily et Alice, elles achetèrent le nécessaire pour décorer l'appartement à leur goût et aidé des garçons et ceux pratiquement sans magie, ils passèrent un bon moment à effectuer les travaux.

— Où est Peter ? demanda Kiara alors qu'il prenait un repos mérité dans le salon nouvellement refait.

— C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu beaucoup pendant les vacances, nota Alice.

— Il est avec Alicia, expliqua James. Et disons qu'elle ne nous apprécie pas beaucoup, à cause de Jenna.

— C'est difficile pour lui, rajouta Remus. On est ses meilleurs amis mais il aime Alicia, il essaye de faire de son mieux pour ne pas prendre parti mais Alicia n'est pas de cet avis.

— En clair, elle lui demande de choisir, résuma Mary.

Sirius acquiesça avant de dire :

— On ne lui en veut pas, le pauvre se retrouve au milieu de tout ça. Il a le droit d'être heureux même si c'est avec elle, ce qu'on aimerait juste, c'est qu'il ne nous oublie pas.

— Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis, ses frères, déclara Lily. Jamais il ne vous tournera le dos, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Kiara prétexta aller chercher de l'eau pour s'éclipser, elle espérait vraiment que Lily avait raison, que jamais Peter ne leur tournerait pas le dos, mais elle ne miserait pas sa vie là-dessus, elle avait beau s'être montré gentille avec lui, elle doutait que cela suffise à éviter qu'il devienne un espion. Une chose est sûre, elle devrait le surveiller, si elle se souvenait bien, Peter deviendrait espion au moins un an avant le 31 octobre 1981, il lui restait à peu près deux ans pour éviter cela.

— Tu promets de venir me voir de temps en temps, s'exclama Tom. Avec la petite Lucy.

Ce fut difficile pour Tom de voir Kiara partir, elle avait vécu au Chaudron pendant un peu plus d'un an, et s'était dure pour lui de savoir qu'il ne la reverrait plus aussi souvent.

— Promis Tom, jura Kiara. Je commencerais à te donner ce que je te dois le mois prochain si tu veux bien ?

— Ne t'en fait pas pour l'argent, râla-t-il. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Tout le monde venait par ici, c'est ma tournée.

Les habitués venus dire au revoir à Kiara se rapprochèrent du bar, prirent un verre et le leva attendant le toast de Tom.

— A ta nouvelle vie Kiara. Puisse-t-elle t'apporter tous ce que tu souhaites.

— A ta nouvelle vie ! reprit le bar en chœur avant de boire à la santé de Kiara émue par tant d'égard.

— Tu les as vraiment marqués, fit remarquer Sirius qui l'avait accompagné pour ramener ses affaires.

— Ils vont me manquer, admit Kiara. J'y avais mes habitudes, quand ça n'allait pas je descendais au bar et j'écoutais les habitués, il y en avait toujours un qui avait une anecdote marrante sur sa journée. Tom a été un vrai soutien pour moi quand je n'avais personne, c'est même lui qui m'a aidé à trouver la solution pour les Malefoy.

il posa ses affaires dans le salon, salua Kiara et allait s'en allait quand elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'exclama :

— Dis-moi, ça te dirait de sortir un soir ?

— Tu veux dire juste toi et moi, demanda-t-il voulant être sûr de comprendre.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle. Disons vendredi prochain, je t'envoie un hibou pour fixer le rendez-vous.

— D'accord, répondit-il. Alors à vendredi.

— Wahou ! s'écria Mary en surgissant de la cuisine après le départ de Sirius.

— Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, sursauta Kiara, elle ignorait que Mary était là, et visiblement, elle avait tout entendu.

— Je suis tellement fière de toi, le rendez-vous de vendredi est tout trouvé, j'irais dormir chez Alice et tu l'inviteras ici, vous aurez l'appartement pour vous tout seuls.

— Mary, je ne veux pas te virer de l'appartement….

— Puisque je te le propose, s'exclama-t-elle. Et n'oublie pas ce qu'Alice t'a dit, il n'est écrit nulle part que c'est seulement au garçon de faire le premier pas.

Le rendez-vous arriva très vite, elle s'était habillée joliment mais simplement, Sirius arriva pile à l'heure et lui offrit le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait acheté pour elle. le rendez-vous se passa bien, ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre, aucun d'eux ne vit la soirée passer, vers 1h Sirius déclara :

— Je pense que je vais y aller.

Kiara eut du mal à cacher sa déception, mais il ne vit rien car il était déjà parti chercher son manteau, elle allait le laisser se préparer quand elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Alice « Si tu en as vraiment envie alors provoque le moment. »

— Tu ne voudrais pas rester encore un peu, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

— Je ne veux pas t'embêter, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher et fut surpris de la voir si près d'elle.

— Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne m'embête pas, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûr d'elle et quelque peu séductrice. Puis sans réfléchir ou lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa, d'abord surpris, Sirius se ressaisit et posa sa main sur la taille de Kiara afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui, se montrant plus entreprenante, Sirius l'arrêta avant d'aller plus loin afin de lui demander :

— Tu es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour la première fois, Kiara passa la plus belle nuit de sa vie, elle ne saurait dire si c'tait parfait mais elle était auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. **(désolée, comme vous connaissez mon gout pour la description je n'ai pas voulu me risquer à décrire la scène d'autant plus que ce n'est pas forcément très important pour l'histoire, alors je préfère laisser place à votre imagination ㈴1)**

Le lendemain, ils discutèrent longuement, Kiara lui raconta sa frustration quant à l'issu des deux rendez-vous, Sirius lui expliqua que suite à ce qu'il s'était passé au nouvel an, il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque et avait décidé de la laisser faire le premier pas.

Une semaine plus tard, ils annoncèrent à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble, la nouvelle fut plus que bien accueilli, car bien entendu ce n'était pas comme ci il ne s'y attendait pas.

— Félicitation, s'exclama James.

— C'est pas trop tôt, renchérit Alice.

la fin de l'année arriva plutôt vite, elle fut ponctuée par des réunions de l'Ordre et des attaques de Mangemort, peu de perte était à déplorer mais avant les fête de Noël cela donnait un coup au moral.

Cette année Noël prenait place chez les Potter à Godrics Hollow plus précisément. Tout le monde était invités même les Evans, Mr et Mme Potter voulant faire connaissance avec les parents de leur futur belle-fille.

— Je suis nerveuse, expliqua Lily à Kiara qui venait d'arriver chez les Potter, ses parents étaient là et semblait particulièrement bien s'entendre avec les parents de James.

— Je ne comprends pas, répondit Kiara regardant les Potter et les Evans discuter joyeusement du prochain mariage. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

— Oui je sais mais ils n'ont jamais été entouré par autant de sorcier et en plus il y aura les Malefoy.

— Je vous assure que mon mari se tiendra correctement, Miss Evans.

— Mme Malefoy, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas être impolie, s'exclama Lily rouge de honte.

— N'ayez crainte, si je tolère le mari de ma belle-sœur, je peux bien tolérer vos parents l'espace d'une soirée. Ou bien la présence de cet enfant., dit-il en montrant Lucy.

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de Lucius, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas le changer complétement.

— Je me sens rassurée maintenant, ironisa Lily.

— Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, la rassura Kiara et pour la rassurer encore plus, elle attrapa le bras des deux Malefoy et se dirigea vers les parents de Lily. Mr et Mme Evans, permettez-moi de vous présenter Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ils sont beaucoup de chose à vous demander sur les coutumes des moldus.

Le visage de Lucius Malefoy à ce moment-là était mémorable mais il se prêta à l'exercice et leur demanda quel métier étrange pouvait-il bien exercer.

Le reste des invités arriva finalement, c'est avec plaisir que Kiara retrouva Nymphadora qui se précipita dans ses bras lorsqu'elle la vit.

— Tu as tellement grandi, s'exclama Kiara. J'aimerais te présenter Lucy, elle vit avec moi désormais.

— C'est comme ta fille ?

— Plus comme une sœur, la reprit-elle mais c'est un peu ça l'idée.

Tonks adopta aussitôt Lucy et passa pratiquement le reste de la soirée avec elle. la soirée se passa très bien, même mieux que l'année précédente puisque cette année aucune dispute, et aucun sauvetage ne fut à l'ordre du jour, il n'y avait que de la joie. La seule chose qui apporta un peu de tristesse, fut le départ des Evans qui ne pouvait dormir ici, par soucis d'équité pour leur autre fille, il ne passerait que le réveillon avec Lily et passeraient Noël chez Pétunia.

Comme d'habitude, l'ouverture des cadeaux se fit le lendemain, Tonks était la première au pied du sapin comme l'année dernière suivit par Lucy qui affichait une mine un peu triste.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, lui demanda Kiara un peu plus tard.

— Tout va bien, c'est juste que…. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils soient là.

— Je suis tellement désolée Lucy, s'exclama Kiara qui comprit qu'elle parlait de ses parents, il est vrai que Lucy n'en avait pas beaucoup reparlé mais cela allait bientôt faire un an. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille les voir tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Bien sûr que oui, dis-moi quand tu es prête et on y va.

— Merci Kiara, répondit la jeune fille en l'enlaçant puis elle alla retrouver Tonks.

— Excusez-moi, appela Fleamont.

— Nous avons un cadeau spécial pour vous deux, expliqua Euphémia à Lily et James. Vous allez bientôt vous marier et ainsi commencer un vie à deux et pour cela il vous faut l'endroit idéal.

— C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé de vous offrir le cottage de Godric's Hollow.

— Vous plaisantez, s'exclama James.

— Euphémia, Fleamont, nous ne pouvons pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop.

— Mais si voyons, répondit Mr Potter. ce cottage est dans notre famille depuis plusieurs génération, vous aurez forcément fini par l'avoir mais nous avons décidé de vous le donner maintenant.

— De plus, reprit sa femme. Cela fait très longtemps que nous n'y avons pas été. C'est un peu loin de Londres je vous l'accorde mais vous pourrez transplaner et il est raccordé au réseau de cheminée.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous y installer tout de suite, vous pouvez même vous en servir uniquement comme maison de campagne mais sachez qu'il est désormais à vous.

— Maman, Papa, merci beaucoup, s'exclama James.

— Tout va bien Kiara, demanda Andromeda qui semblait percevoir son trouble.

— Oui tout va bien, c'est juste Lucy, dit-elle dans un demi mensonge. Elle voudrait aller voir ses parents.

— Oh, pauvre enfant, ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Pour toi également.

— Moi ça va, c'est juste j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

— Elle t'adore Kiara, tu n'as pas à être parfaite, tu as juste à être toi et à faire de ton mieux. Et puis tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, Fleamont et Euphémia également et puis tu as tout tes amis ce ne sont peut-être pas des parents mais ils t'aideront quoiqu'il arrive.

— Merci Andromeda.

Elle lui sourit puis partit s'isoler, elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, bien sûr qu'une partie de sa tristesse était dû à sa conversation avec Lucy mais pour le reste c'était le cadeau des Potter qui l'avait troublé, le cottage de Godric's Hollow, là où tout a commencé la dernière fois, aujourd'hui elle espérait que ce serait là où tout finirait.

— Tu as l'air pensive, lança Sirius qui l'avait discrètement rejointe. Et ne me dit pas Lucy, je t'ai entendu en parler à Dromeda et je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

— Tu es devin, plaisanta-t-elle,espérant dériver la conversation.

— Dis-moi Kiara, continua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

— ça concerne le futur, celui que tu cherches à éviter.

— C'est ça, ça me pèse tellement si tu savais, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir en parler mais j'ignore les conséquences que cela aurait alors je préfère ne rien dire. Je sais que c'est bientôt fini de toute manière.

— J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider plus.

— Tu m'aide déjà beaucoup, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa Lucy. Kiara est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

— Bien sûr va dire au revoir aux autres et j'arrive.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

— Non, ça ira ne t'inquiète pas, on se voit plus tard.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, salua tout le monde remercia les Potter et transplana avec Lucy jusqu'au cimetière où était enterré les parents de Lucy. Elle resta à l'écart afin de la laisser seule avec eux.

Elle leur parla pendant plus d'une heure, elle avait tellement de chose à leur raconter, le début de sa 2ème année, ses vacances avec Zoey, sa rencontre avec Neil, sa nouvelle vie avec Kiara…. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais après sa visite au cimetière Lucy alla beaucoup mieux, Kiara la prévint que dès qu'elle voudrait aller leur parler, elle n'aurait cas lui dire et il l'y emmènerait aussitôt.

Vint le jour de l'an, Sirius organisa une soirée avec pour invités la plupart des membres de l'Ordre parmi les plus jeunes sauf Alicia et Jenna bien entendu, et pour une Peter était là. Puis la vie reprit son cours, Lucy retourna à Poudlard, Kiara reprit son travail et les réunions de l'Ordre s'enchaînèrent, ils réussirent à arrêter plusieurs sous-fifres de Voldemort lors d'attaque, pas des membres importants mais c'était déjà ça.

* * *

— Tu étais au courant ! hurla James sans même prendre la peine de saluer Kiara qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

— Chéri, calme-toi, tenta Lily.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'exclama Mary alerté par les cris.

— Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que ma mère est malade, elle a la dragoncelle mais ça tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir, on aurait pu éviter cela mais tu n'as rien dit !

— Je l'ignorais James, je te le promets... je ne vous très bien dans le futur.

Cette nouvelle attrista Kiara, elle aimait beaucoup Euphémia, il est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir ce que les parents de James étaient devenus, elle se doutait bien qu'ils étaient morts sinon la garde d'Harry leur aurait était confié mais elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait maintenant.

— Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?

— Je suis désolée….

— Combien de temps est-ce qu'on a, est-ce qu'elle tiendra jusqu'au mariage ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant :

— Je suis désolée Kiara, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

— Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'en avait aucune idée quand Lily annonça soudainement :

— On va avancer le mariage ! Pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine ?

— Tu crois ? demanda James. Tu voulais tellement un mariage en été.

— James que l'on fasse notre mariage en juillet ou en février ça n'a aucune importance. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi et je veux qu'Euphémia soit présente pour voir son fils se marier.

— Je t'aime tellement Lily, déclara-t-il reconnaissant.

L'organisation du mariage se fit très vite, et une semaine plus tard, il eut lieu. Grâce à la mise au point d'un sort créant une sorte de bulle autour du patient (1), Euphémia put assister au mariage sans craindre de contaminer les personnes qui n'aurait pas déjà eu la Dragoncelle. La cérémonie fut très intime, seuls les amis proches en l'occurrence les Maraudeurs, Mary Alice, Kiara et Franck ainsi que la famille proche seule grande absente, la soeur de Lily qui avait refusé de se mélanger à "des être anormaux"

La cérémonie fut suivie d'une petite fête à laquelle bien que faible, Euphémia put partager une danse avec son fils unique.

— J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, bredouilla Kiara qui était en train de danser avec Sirius.

— Et bien est-ce que la Dragoncelle est toujours mortel dans le passé d'où tu viens, demanda-t-il et après la réponse négative de Kiara il rajouta. Alors malheureusement personne ne peut rien faire Kiara, tu n'y es pour rien.

— Ca doit être tellement dure pour toi aussi, elle était comme une mère.

— C'est vrai mais elle est encore là, alors on doit profiter de chaque instant avec elle.

Alors c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils profitèrent d'Euphémia le plus possible si bien que James et Sirius avait pratiquement élu domicile chez les Potter. mais deux semaines après le mariage l'état d'Euphémia se détériora rapidement. Alors que Kiara allait demander de à Fleamont si il avait besoin d'aide elle l'entendit tousser (2 je sais que les symptôme sont la peau verte mais on va dire qu'il n'apparaissent pas tout de suite).

— Est-ce que tout va bien Fleamont ?

— Oui, juste un petit rhume, ne t'en fais pas.

— Vous mentez, répondit-elle en observant son expression et en apercevant sur son visage quelques boutons. Vous avez la Dragoncelle aussi. Ça fait combien de temps ?

— Une semaine environ, n'en parle pas à James s'il te plait.

— Vous devez lui dire Fleamont, ce n'est pas juste pour lui !

— Je sais Kiara mais il est déjà en train de perdre sa mère, je veux pas lui dire qu'il va surement perdre aussi son père.

— Je comprends, bredouilla-t-elle. Je suis tellement Fleamont, je me sens impuissante, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose…

— Prenez soin de mon fils et de Sirius et prenez soin de vous, promis ?

— Promis, répondit-elle.

— Bien, Euphémia voudrait vous voir, expliqua-t-il.

— J'y vais tout de suite.

— Bonjour Kiara, la salua Euphémia, sa voix était faible et rauque, la pièce était sombre mais Kiara voyait bien que la peau d'Euphémia avait pris un teint verdâtre et était couverte de bouton.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Kiara en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit.

— Je suis très fatiguée mais je suis sûr que j'irais bientôt mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euphémia… je…. Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase comprenant le sous-entendu.

— Toi et moi savons très bien que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps Kiara, et n'essaye pas de me mentir jeune fille.

— Je suis désolée.

— Ne le sois pas Kiara, j'ai eu une belle vie, un fils merveilleux que j'ai eu la chance de voir épouser une jeune femme tout aussi merveilleuse et Sirius, il est comme mon fils adoptif et j'ai pu voir heureux au côté d'une belle jeune femme.

Kiara ne sut quoi répondre, alors Euphémia continua :

— Fleamont et moi savons que vous venez du futur, Andromeda nous l'a raconté. Puis-je te poser quelque question ?

— Bien sûr tous ce que vous voulez.

— Va-t-il leur arriver quelque chose ? à James et Lily ? Je le vois à la manière dont tu les regardes parfois, tu as ce même regard pour Franck et Alice.

— C'est une partie de ce que je suis venue empêcher, répondit-elle simplement.

— Merci pour tout ce que vous faites Kiara. Est-ce que je vais avoir des petits enfants ?

— Oui, un petit-fils, il s'appellera Harry et ce sera un grand sorcier. Il aura les yeux de sa mère et il ressemblera beaucoup à son père et pas seulement physiquement, il va aussi hériter de son aptitude à se mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

— ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, c'est un trait de caractère très présent chez les Potter, plaisanta Euphémia. Tu vois Kiara, c'est la seule chose que je regretterais ne pas avoir la chance de connaître mon petit fils. J'espère qu'ils pourront avoir d'autres enfants, et toi Kiara quand passerez-vous à l'étape supérieur avec Sirius ?

— Oh, Sirius et moi sommes ensemble depuis très peu de temps, expliqua-t-elle. J'avoue que je n'y pense pas vraiment pour le moment, peut-être après tout ça, après la guerre.

— Promets moi de ne pas trop tarder Kiara, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait.

— Vous avez raison Euphémia, je vous le promets.

— Parfait, peux-tu m'envoyer James et Sirius, j'aimerais leur parler.

Kiara sortit de la chambre soupira un grand coup, sécha les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher de couler et alla prévenir James et Sirius qui allèrent rejoindre Mme Potter, ils redescendirent bouleversés, Kiara ne sut jamais ce qu'Euphémia leur avait dit.

Une semaine plus tard Euphémia mourut quand à Fleamont, le chagrin dû à la mort de sa femme avait accéléré l'avancée de sa maladie, il mourut peu de temps après, laissant son fils fou de chagrin d'avoir perdu ses deux parents.

* * *

 **(1) ce sort n'existe probablement pas mais pour l'histoire j'ai décidé de l'inventé ;)**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **enfin le chapitre 24, j'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu de lecteur(trice) pendant cette grande absence, je m'excuse encore pour le peu de description mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur les mariages, ce ne sont pas des événements très important pour la trame de l'histoire, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder dessus.**

 **Il ne reste plus trop de chapitre, normalement trois+épilogue, le 25 est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le recopier sur mon ordi, le 26 est en cours d'écriture et l'épilogue est déjà écrit depuis que j'ai commencé cette fiction. la fin de l'histoire devrait donc être pour bientôt (pour de vrai cette fois, promis ;)).**

 **Bisous bisous !**


	27. CHapitre 25

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec le chapitre 25, désolée pour les quelques fautes que j'aurais malencontreusement laissé échappé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

James se remit doucement de la perte (si tant et que l'on puisse s'en remettre) de ses parents il pouvait toujours compter sur la présence de sa femme et sur ses amis et pour tenir le coup, il se plongea encore plus dans la lutte contre les Force du Mal.

Kiara fit d'ailleurs surveiller Regulus par Dobby dès le début de l'année 79, ne sachant pas quand pas réellement quand l'épisode de la caverne allait se passer, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il est vrai qu'elle et Hermione n'avait pas penser à interroger Kreattur sur quand la mort de Regulus était survenue mais elles étaient déjà chanceuse d'avoir eu quelques informations. Elle demanda à Lucy de lui dire également si celui-ci avait de longue absence de Poudlard. C'est lors de cette surveillance, que Kiara apprit la mort d'Orion Black, le père de Sirius (1).

— Je sais que vous aviez des divergences d'opinion mais je suis désolée, il restait tout de même ton père.

Elle était venue lui annoncer mais n'ayant pas vraiment été surpris, il était évident qu'il était déjà au courant.

— ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

— C'est sûr ?

— Kiara, ça va surement te paraître affreux mais je suis plus affectée par la mort de Fleamont que par celle de mon propre père. C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça, Fleamont c'est plus comporté comme père en un an qu'Orion Black depuis ma naissance.

Kiara acquiesça, elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de figure paternelle dans entourage, Voldemiort avait disparu un an et demi après sa naissance et Evan Rosier ne s'était jamais comportait comme un père, Kiara était persuadé qu'il aurait préféré un neveu plutôt qu'une nièce.

— Et toi ? Ça va ? lu demanda-t-il à son tour.

— ça va bien, pourquoi cette question, dit-elle surprise par sa question. Je ne connaissais pas ton père tu sais.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je sais que tu ne dors pas bien en ce moment.

— C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, les cauchemars s'étaient arrêté mais ils commencent à revenir assez fréquemment.

— Racontes-moi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Toujours la même chose, j'échoue dans ma mission.

— On va y arriver Kiara, tous ensemble on y arriver.

— J'en suis certaine aussi, en tout cas je ferais tout pour.

Kiara n'en doutait pas, elle ferait tout pour même se sacrifier s'il le fallait pour mettre un terme à cette guerre. Mais même si ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius était vrai, ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, il y avait autre chose qui la terrifiait, c'était l'approche du jour de sa conception, si Kiara n'était pas conçue au mois de septembre de cette même année alors elle disparaîtrait.

Avant son arrivée ici, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, elle avait même essayé d'encourager sa mère à partir à vivre une belle vie mais aujourd'hui, elle avait peur elle connaissait enfin le bonheur et ne voulait pas disparaître. Si elle n'avait rien dit à Sirius c'est parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'en veuille, elle avait peur que la révélation que Sirius avait fait au sujet de son père ait fait en sorte qu'il n'ai jamais l'idée d'avoir un enfant.

— Allez, viens on va être en retard à la réunion, s'exclama-t-elle voulant changer de sujet.

Les réunions de l'Ordre étaient plus fréquente, grâce à Maugrey, l'Ordre était au courant des plans du Ministère et il était clair que celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Voldemort, les attaques se multipliaient et il ne savait pas vraiment comment empêcher le nombre de victime d'augmenter, Sorcier comme Moldu était en danger. L'ordre essayait de les aider comme il le pouvait, essayant de protéger un maximum les sorciers taques sur lesquels ils intervenaient, malheureusement ils y avaient encore beaucoup d'enlèvement et il ne pouvait pas les empêcher, ils avaient fait mettre sous surveillance la famille de Lily ainsi que sa sœur.

Concernant sa soeur, leur relation ne s'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment améliorer, elles avaient trouvé un moment pour se voir toutes les deux et d'après les dire de la rouquine, le rendez-vous qui avait bien commencé avait fini dans les cris et les larmes le sujet ayant rapidement dévié sur leur maris respectifs. Cela attristait beaucoup Lily et se ressentait sur le comportement de la rouquine.

En juillet, Kiara fut convoqué à Poudlard par Dumbledore, elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur ce jour-là cela lui faisait très plaisir de revenir à Poudlard. Elle passa d'ailleurs voir Hagrid même si c'était un membre de l'Ordre il n'était pas toujours présent au réunion, le demi géant lui demanda comment se passait sa vie à l'extérieur et Kiara lui raconta tout avec plaisir et Hagrid lui raconta comment s'était passé cette nouvelle année à Poudlard.

— L'école va accueillir un nouveau professeur, s'exclama Hagrid. En plus du traditionnel nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. C'est un professeur de…

— Divination, coupa-t-elle.

— Oui, s'étonna-t-il. Comment as-tu deviné.

— Je dois avoir le troisième œil, plaisanta-t-elle même si elle était quelque peu chamboulé par la révélation qu'Hagrid venait de lui faire. Je suis désolée Hagrid, je dois y aller le professeur Dumbledore m'attends.

— Bien sûr, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Elle le salua puis se dirigea vers le château où elle fut accueilli par le directeur.

— Comment vas-tu Kiara ? demanda-t-il en l'invitant à s'assoir d'un geste.

— Ca allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne pour le professeur Trelawney.

— Alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre entretien ?

Kiara répondit d'un signe de tête, en effet il n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter, car elle le savait très bien, c'est lors de cette entretien que le professeur Trelawney prononça la fameuse prophétie celle qui causa la mort de Lily et James et qui brisa la vie de Franck et Alice.

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en la divination mais je dois admettre que j'ai maintenant quelques doutes.

— Croyez-moi, toutes les prophéties du professeur ne se réalise pas mais malheureusement, celle-ci est réelle.

— Il y a autre chose, commença-t-il.

— Severus Rogue à tout entendu, continua-t-elle.

— Mais il n'a pas pu tout entendre, je suis navré Kiara, Voldemort est surement déjà au courant.

— C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû l'anticiper, j'avoue que ça m'était un peu sortie de la tête, mais il est clair que tout ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Au moins, il ne connait pas la fin de la prophétie, et c'est une bonne chose.

— Pourrais-je savoir, qui sont les personnes concernées par cette prophétie. A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de bébé prévu pour ce mois-ci.

— Ce n'est pas pour cette année professeur et en réalité, cette prophétie concerne deux couples probables mais je sais pas si je dois en dire plus.

— Je comprends, répondit-il simplement, Kiara était persuadée que le directeur se doutait déjà de qui pouvait être concerné par la prophétie, il reprit en changeant de sujet. Bien, où en est la recherche d'Horcruxe ?

— Dobby me tient régulièrement au courant, pour le moment pas de nouvelle du médaillon, pour ce qui est de la coupe, j'aimerais en parler à tout le monde lors de la prochaine réunion.

— Très bien, malheureusement, de mon côté je ne sais toujours pas comment parvenir à détruire les Horcruxes, j'avoue ne rien connaître d'assez puissant pour les détruire pas quelque chose à notre portée en tous cas.

— Il nous reste encore un peu de temps, bredouilla-t-elle.

Dumbledore raccompagna Kiara et sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Rusard qui semblait préoccupé.

— C'est satanée toilette, marmonna-t-il en passant devant eux sans même leur faire un signe.

— Oh les toilettes du deuxième étage, devina Dumbledore.

— C'est étrange de voir que rien a changé, Mimi Geignarde fait toujours des siennes.

— Et bien peut-être parce qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

— Surement, répondit Kiara en souriant. Mais il faut dire qu'elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort non plus, à l'époque d'où je viens, les filles vont dans ses toilettes uniquement pour pleurer tranquillement. Oh et en 2ème année on a découvert que… Oh mais quelle idiote !

— Qu'y a-t-il ? s'exclama Dumbledore.

— La Chambre des Secrets ! le Basilic ! c'est comme ça qu'on va les détruire. Professeur retrouvez-moi ce soir chez moi, je préviendrais les autres.

Elle quitta précipitamment Poudlard afin de prévenir tout le monde qu'ils étaient attendu chez elle le soir même.

— Où est Peter ? Demanda Sirius.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre n'était pas présent, Kiara avait invité seulement les personnes qui était au courant de son histoire.

— Je ne l'ai pas invité, répondit simplement Kiara.

— Kiara, je croyais que tu allais faire des efforts avec lui.

— Lily, c'est ce que je fais mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester dans un cercle restreint et je ne fais pas confiance à Peter pour garder un secret aussi grand. Et seules les personnes invitées ici sont au courant pour les Horcruxes.

— Et pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance ! craqua James.

— J'ai de bonne raison James, j'essaye, je te le promets j'essaye de lui faire confiance mais pas sur ça, la fin du règne de Voldemort dépend de tout ça, je ne peux pas prendre de risque.

— Alors dis-nous, renchérit Sirius. on est en droit de savoir ce que tu lui reproche.

— Je peux pas, si ce que je lui reproche ne se réalise pas alors il aura perdu votre confiance pour rien, je reste prévoyante mais je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

— Très bien, coupa Dumbledore afin de revenir au sujet de la réunion. Tu nous as réuni pour nous dévoiler quelques choses ?

— Je sais comment détruire les Horcruxes.

— Comment ?! s'exclama Alice.

— Grâce au venin de Basilic.

Elle leur laissa une peu de temps pour digérer l'information :

— Un Basilic ? Tu veux dire ce serpent géant qui tuerais d'un simple regard ?

— Exactement Remus. Au début j'ai pensé à l'épée de Gryffondor mais en fait non, c'est avec un crochet de Basilic que "l'élu" a détruit le journal, pas avec l'épée….

— Attends Kiara, stoppa Franck et posa la question que tout le monde se posait. Tu as oublié le plus important, où est-ce que l'on va trouver un Basilic.

— Dans la Chambre des Secrets qui se trouve à Poudlard, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

— Dans la Chambre des Secrets ? répéta Lily qui ne comprenait rien.

— Arrêtez de m'interrompre où on n'y arrivera jamais, s'exclama Kiara alors que Mary allait intervenir puis elle leur raconta l'histoire de la Chambre ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa deuxième année.

— C'est une histoire intéressante Kiara, intervint Maugrey. Mais comment compte tu stopper un Basilic, comme tu l'as si bien dit dans ton histoire pour le contrôler il faut un héritier de Serpentard.

— Et bien, vous en avez une devant vous. Voilà le plan, on prend l'épée, quelqu'un tue le Basilic pendant que je le contrôle, on prend quelque crochet, on imprègne l'épée du venin et on a nos moyens de détruire l'horcruxe.

— Tu es une descendante de serpentard ? s'étonna James.

— J'espère que c'est pas la seule chose que tu as retenu, répondit Kiara.

— Kiara, le plan et plus que clair mais ça a l'air complétement dangereux, intervint Lily.

— Ça l'est Lily, je ne te le cache pas mais c'est la seule solution. On est à deux doigts d'y arriver, il nous manque juste un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. On doit agir maintenant pendant qu'il n'y a pas d'élève à Poudlard.

— Professeur, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Alice.

— Et bien, je crains que nous ne soyons à cours d'option. Je fais confiance à Kiara et si dans son futur un enfant de douze ans a pu parvenir à vaincre le Basilic, je suppose que des adultes peuvent y arriver.

— Parfait pas besoin d'être beaucoup, je pense trois ou quatre personnes seront amplement suffisante.

— Je viens avec toi, annonça sans surprise Sirius, suivit par James qui n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami prendre les risques seuls et de Remus qui voulait également les aider.

— Je veux venir aussi s'exclama Alice.

— Non, répondit Kiara. C'est inutile d'être aussi nombreux. Tout va bien se passer, je contrôle le serpent, l'un des garçons utilise l'épée pour le tuer et le tour est joué.

Une semaine plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le lavabo des toilettes du deuxième étage. Kiara était plus stressée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

— Vous être prêt ? dit-elle l'adresse des garçons

— On va dire que oui, répondit James l'épée à la main, il était également stressé.

— Très bien alors allons-y, souffla-t-elle, elle inspira profondément et déclara en Fourchelang. _Ouvre-toi._

Le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à une personne de s'y glisser. Ils la regardèrent bouche bée, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un leur parler fourchelang.

— Qui veux y aller en premier, déclara finalement Sirius.

— J'y vais, se dévoua Kiara, elle s'assit au bord du tuyau et avant de partir leur dit. On se voit en bas.

Elle avait l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Au passage, elle aperçut d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions mais aucun n'était aussi large. Kiara était secouée en tous sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui la précipitait dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées, bien loin au-dessous des cachots. Derrière elle, elle entendait les garçons glisser avec des bruits sourds chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans un coude. Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et Kiara fut projetée sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, dans lequel elle était obligé de rester courbée pour ne pas se cogner. Les garçons arrivèrent à leur tour se relevèrent difficilement, eux aussi bien plus grand que Kiara devait rester courber.

— On doit être vraiment très bas, commenta Sirius. On est tombé assez longtemps.

— On doit être sous le lac, supposa Remus en voyant les murs couverts de vase. C'est dingue qu'il y ait tous cela sous le château.

— _Lumos_ , murmura Kiara et sa baguette s'alluma. Suivez-moi.

Les garçons allumèrent leur baguette également et ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans le tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol. Le tunnel était si noir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir très loin. A la lueur de la baguette magique, l'ombre de leurs silhouettes paraissait monstrueuse.

Le tunnel ne cessait de tourner. Kiara sentait ses nerfs à vif. Elle avait envie de voir la fin du tunnel mais elle redoutait en même temps de se retrouver face à l'immense serpent. Enfin, après une dernière courbe, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur sur lequel était gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux. Kiara s'approcha, la gorge sèche. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et la lueur des yeux d'émeraudes sembla frémir.

— _Ouvrez_ , dit-elle dans un sifflement rauque.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre.

— N'oubliez pas gardez-les yeux baissé pour ne pas risquer de croiser ceux du basilic, les prévint Kiara avant de franchir le passage.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre. Le cœur battant, ils s'immobilisèrent, l'oreille tendue dans le silence glacé. Le Basilic était-il tapi dans l'ombre d'un pilier ?

Ils s'avancèrent parmi les colonnes, chacun de leur pas répercuté en écho par les murailles obscures. Elle gardait les paupières à peine entrouvertes, prête à les fermer à la moindre alerte. A plusieurs reprises, elle crut voir bouger l'un des serpents de pierre dont les orbites creuses semblaient suivre ses mouvements. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au niveau des deux derniers piliers, ils se retrouvèrent face à une statue, adossée au mur du fond, et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Elle dut tendre le cou pour apercevoir la tête de la statue : elle représentait un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposaient sur le sol lisse.

Elle s'approcha de la statue, lança un regard aux garçons qui baissèrent les yeux, elle inspira profondément et déclara :

— _Viens à moi !_

Le visage géant de Serpentard s'était mis à bouger, la bouche de pierre s'ouvrit de plus en plus grand, en formant un immense trou noir. Quelque chose remua alors à l'intérieur de la bouche béante, quelque chose qui sortait en rampant de ses profondeurs. Elle recula un peu, baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Une lourde masse tomba sur le sol en le faisant trembler. elle savait ce qui se passait, elle le sentait, elle voyait presque le serpent géant tomber de la bouche de Serpentard.

— Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama James, j'ai beau ne pas le voir entier, il reste très impressionnant.

— _Reste calme,_ ordonna Kiara au serpent qui s'était agité en entendant James. Je vais me déplacer pour qu'il ne puisse plus vous voir.

Elle fit le tour de serpent, en plus ordonnant de la suivre. James se risqua à lever la tête, le serpent ne les voyait plus, il s'approcha lentement du serpent, Sirius et Remus tenaient leur baguette prêts à venir en aide à leur ami. James leva l'épée mais Kiara s'exclama :

— Non, james tu vas seulement le blesser et l'énerver.

Mais le serpent se rendit compte que quelque chose se passait derrière lui, dans la précipitation, James planta l'épée dans la serpent mais la peau dure du Basilic fut à peine écorchée

— baissez les yeux, s'écria-t-elle. Elle essaya de le calmer mais il restait assez agité.

— Ecoutez ! s'exclama Remus tandis que Kiara essayait de calmer le Basilic.

Une musique venait de retentir. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux : la Chambre était déserte. La musique s'intensifia. C'était une mélodie étrange, effrayante, qui provoquait des frissons le long de l'échine. Les cheveux de Kiara se dressèrent sur sa tête et il lui sembla que son cœur avait doublé de volume. Bientôt, la musique atteignit une telle intensité qu'elle la sentait vibrer dans sa poitrine. Des flammes surgirent alors au sommet du pilier le plus proche. Un oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, venait d'apparaître et lançait son chant étrange sous la voûte de la Chambre. Les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, brillaient d'une lueur dorée.

— C'est Fumseck, s'écria Kiara. L'oiseau se mit à voler autour de la tête du Serpent pour tenter de le désorienter, les garçons en profitèrent pour essayer de lui jeter des sorts mais bien sûr aucun n'était assez puissant pour percer la peau dure du serpent

Remus lança un stupéfix qui ricocha sur la peau du serpent et frappa Kiara de plein fouet qui perdit connaissance.

— Oh non !

Le serpent libre, s'élança à la poursuite de James et Sirius qui s'enfuirent en direction des tunnel tandis que Remus essayait de réveiller Kiara, Sirius trébucha, James vint à son secours mais c'était trop tard, le serpent allait les avoir, ils gardèrent les yeux fermés s'attendant à sentir les crochets du Basilic, mais rien ils levèrent la tête afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Fumseck voletait autour de la tête du Basilic qui essayait de l'attraper, claquant ses mâchoires hérissées de longs crochets, fins et tranchants comme des sabres. Le phénix plongea soudain. Son long bec d'or disparut et une cascade de sang noir se déversa sur le sol. La queue du serpent s'agita furieusement, manquant James et Sirius de peu, et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de fermer les yeux, la créature se retourna vers eux. Ils regardèrent sa tête et virent que ses énormes yeux jaunes et globuleux avaient été crevés par le bec pointu du phénix. Le sang continuait de ruisseler sur le sol, tandis qu'un long sifflement de douleur s'échappait de la gueule du serpent.

— Bien joué Fumseck, s'exclama Sirius, mais même si le serpent été aveugle, il pouvait encore les entendre et la voix de Sirius venait de révéler au Basilic leur position. Sirius se releva, hurla à Remus de réveiller Kiara attrapa le bras de James et courut en direction des tunnels.

Ils revinrent plusieurs minutes, sans le Basilic ayant réussi à l'éloigner pour gagner un peu de répit.

— Elle s'est cogné la tête en tombant, elle ne se réveille pas.

— Il va pas tarder à revenir, ça serait bien qu'elle songe à se réveiller maintenant, s'exclama James.

Et comme ci il l'avait entendu, le Basilic arriva soudainement.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Sirius.

— _Revigor,_ s'écria Remus dans l'espoir de réveiller Kiara.

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux puis lorsqu'elle se rappela où elle était, elle se releva soudainement et ordonna au serpent de se calmer, James ramassa l'épée qu'il avait lâcher avant de s'enfuir.

— Comment on va le tuer si sa peau est trop épaisse, demanda Sirius un peu desepéré.

— James, monte sur la statue, ordonna Remus. Sa peau est peut-être dure mais sa bouche doit être plus fragile.

James comprit où il voulait en venir alors il lui obéit, il grimpa sur la statue jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur de la tête du Basilic.

— Eh ! par ici, l'appel a-t-il. Viens je suis là !

Le serpent se dirigea vers James et s'apprêta à l'attaquer, de toutes ses forces, James enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans la gueule du monstre et lui transperça le palais.

Un flot de sang tiède ruissela sur sa manche et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras, juste au-dessus du coude. Un des longs crochets venimeux était enfoncé profondément dans sa chair et se cassa net lorsque le serpent vacilla et tomba sur le côté, le corps agité de convulsions.

— James, s'exclama Kiara qui comprit en voyant James lâcher l'épée et redescendre difficilement de la statue, ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui, il s'était allongé adossé à la statue et avait retiré le crochet de de son bras. Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est de ma faute, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Elle pleurait, Sirius se rendit soudain compte de l'importance de la blessure de son ami et quelques choses se brisa au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi. Ce n'était pas possible.

— ça va aller, vous inquiétez pas, bredouilla-t-il, sa vue se brouillait peu à peu et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer qui était qui. Ce qui importe c'est de détruire Voldemort.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi, ça sert à quoi de le vaincre, si tu n'es pas là pour profiter de la victoire ! hurla Sirius.

— On était supposé gagner ensemble, rajouta Remus.

Ils entendirent un bruissement d'ailes à côté de lui et Fumseck se posa prêt de James

— Fumseck, dit James d'une voix pâteuse. Tu as été magnifique.

James sentit que l'oiseau posait sa tête à l'endroit où le crochet du serpent lui avait transpercé le bras. Il cligna des yeux et distingua dans un brouillard la tête de Fumseck. Des larmes épaisses, grosses comme des perles, coulaient sur ses plumes luisantes. Les autres regardèrent l'oiseau faire, c'est Remus qui comprit le premier et son visage s'illumina soudainement.

— Les larmes de Phénix, expliqua-t-il devant la tristesse de ses amis. Un puissant remède contre les blessures.

Kiara sourit en séchant ses larmes et lorsque Fumseck s'envola dans un tourbillon rouge et or, elle se rendit compte que la blessure avait disparu, elle le prit dans ses bras heureuses de le savoir sain et sauf. Sirius et Remus firent de même content que leur ami, leur frère soit en vie. (2)

— Bon et si on songeait à quitter cet endroit ! proposa Sirius.

Ils arrachèrent tous les crochets du Basilic, ramassèrent l'épée et quittèrent la chambre, ils avaient accompli leur mission, ils avaient enfin quelques choses pour détruire les Horcruxes.

Ils décidèrent qu'il vallait mieux attendre d'avoir tous les Horcruxes pour les détruire, ne sachant pas si Voldemort serait capable de le sentir ou non, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de le laisser s'en créer de nouveau. En tout cas, ils fêtèrent cela le soir même et leur annonce d'une arme secrète contre Voldemort mit du baume au cœur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'ai tellement hâte de visiter Pré-Au-Lard ! s'écria Lucy alors qu'elles se frayaient un chemin vers la voie 93/4. Tu sais que là-bas se trouve la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne.

— Oui, Lucy, c'est au moins la dixième fois que tu me le dis, répondit Kiara un peu sèchement et un peu absente. Dépêche-toi de traverser où tu vas rater ton train.

La Serdaigle ne se formalisa pas et obéit, elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques jours Kiara était préoccupée.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda finalement la jeune fille.

— Oui… Je suis désolée Lucy, je n'ai pas été très marrante c'est temps-ci, je me rattraperais à Noël, promis.

— Quelques soit le problème, j'espère que ça ira mieux, je t'enverrais du chocolat pour te remonter le moral, tu vas me manquer.

Elle embrassa Kiara qui lui souhaita un bon voyage et alla retrouver Zoey et Andrew. Kiara resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse et quitta finalement la gare. Lucy avait raison, elle était très préoccupée en ce moment et constamment dans ses pensées.

— Salut toi !

— Sirius, ça va pas de surprendre les gens comme ça, s'écria-t-elle, elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher.

— Désolé, je pensais que tu m'avais vu arriver, se justifia-t-il, il devait avouer que Kiara l'inquiétait en ce moment. On devait se rejoindre ici après le départ du Poudlard Express, tu te souviens ?

— C'est vrai, je… désolée.

Sirius lui proposa d'aller boire un café, bien décidé à trouver ce qui pouvait la préoccuper autant, cette fois-ci elle ne se défilerait pas. Ils entrèrent dans le premier café qu'ils croisèrent prirent une table à l'écart et après avoir récupéré leur commande, Sirius attaqua directement :

— Tu m'inquiètes Kiara, tu sembles toujours ailleurs, toujours dans tes pensées, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte. On est là pour toi Kiara, tu peux nous en parler, tu sais ?

— Je sais… c'est juste que….

Au début elle voulait nier qu'il avait raison, fuir son regard perçant et changer subtilement ou non de sujet. Mais en voyant son regard vraiment très inquiet, elle changea d'avis, il avait raison, si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son petit-ami alors à quoi cela servait d'être avec lui.

— Je dois être conçu ce mois-ci, sinon je disparaîtrais.

— Oh, je vois, répondit-il un peu surpris, il devait avouer qu'il s'attendrait à tout sauf à ça, il était tellement content des victoires qu'ils accumulaient en ce moment qu'il avait tendance à oublier que Kiara ne venait pas initialement de leur époque.

— J'ai peur Sirius, parfois je me regarde dans la glace et je crois me vois disparaître l'espace d'un instant, j'ai…

— Kiara, Kiara, calme-toi, s'exclama-t-il, il se rapprocha d'elle pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Tous va se passer Kiara, il reste tout un mois avant d'avoir peur, d'accord, ça nous laisse du temps, et je suis certain qu'on en aura encore beaucoup plus.

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, il avait également très peur de la perdre.

— Merci, d'essayer de me rassurer, répondit-elle toujours blottie contre lui. J'ai besoin de profiter de toi, de chacun de vous au cas où ce mois serait le dernier qu'il me resterait à vivre.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle passa chaque instant en compagnie de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle dîna chez les Tonks, les Malefoy étaient également présents, Narcissa serait bientôt enceinte, le mois prochain selon ses calculs. Lily et Alice seraient également bientôt enceinte, et Molly était d'ailleurs déjà enceinte de Ron, quant à Hermione, sa naissance n'était qu'une question de jour.

La pensée de ces futures naissances la remplissait de joie mais l'attristait beaucoup, elle aurait adoré les voir tous grandir, voir comment serait leur enfance et leur vie dans un monde sans Voldemort, Drago sera-t-il différent de celui qu'elle avait connu ? Malgré l'absence du troll, Harry et Ron deviendront-il amis avec Hermione ? Neville sera-t-il le petit garçon maladroit que Kiara a connu ou bien le fait d'avoir été élevé par ses parents changerait-il tous ?

Le 22 septembre, elle emprunta la cape de James et alla voir les Granger, elle avait encore peur de ne pas avoir été conçue et Hermione serait sans doute la dernière personne de son passé qu'elle aurait la chance de voir, étrangement, cela l'aider à garder les pieds sur terre, c'est le fait de revoir toutes ces personnes de son passé qui l'aidait à se focaliser sur la mission qu'elle avait et à la pousser à réussir.

Le 30 septembre, Sirius fit une petite soirée chez lui, il devait fêter cela, n'ayant toujours pas disparue, il était évident que Kiara avait été conçu mais malgré la joie de ne pas disparaître, Kiara ressenti tout de même un pincement au coeur, maintenant elle devait trouver un moyen d'arracher sa mère des griffes de Voldemort et si possible avant sa naissance.

* * *

Il était minuit et Kiara ne dormait toujours pas, elle pensait que passer la peur de disparaître, ses cauchemars allaient s'estomper mais ce n'était pas le cas, il semblerait que plus elle se rapprocher de la date du 31 octobre 1981 et plus ses cauchemars redoubleraient.

— Toujours tes cauchemars ?

— Toujours, répondit-elle simplement, Sirius vint la rejoindre sur le canapé où elle s'était posé pour ne pas le déranger à force de se tourner et de se retourner.

— Moi je n'arrive pas à dormir quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

— Ah oui, répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser, ils approfondirent un peu plus le baiser et alors qu'ils étaient en train de se déshabiller, un Plop sonore se fit entendre.

— Oh ! Pardon Mlle Kiara, s'exclama Dobby en se cachant les yeux. Dobby ne voulait pas vous déranger mais vous avez demandé à Dobby de le prévenir si Kreattur emmené Mr Regulus récupérer un objet…

— Quoi, s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement et en se rhabillant. Quand sont-ils partis ?

— Il y a déjà plusieurs minutes, Dobby a réussi à suivre Kreattur, ils sont allés dans une grotte très sombre, Dobby n'a vu aucune entrée.

— Va prévenir Dumbledore, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius, elle alla dans la chambre se changer rapidement.

— Hors de question, je viens avec toi. Et pas de discussion, il s'agit de mon frère.

Elle allait le contredire, mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien, elle envoya un Patronus à Dumbledore et demanda à Dobby de les emmener à l'endroit où se trouvait Kreattur et Regulus.

Aussitôt arrivée, Kiara fit scrupuleusement tous ce que Kreattur leur avait expliqué quand elle l'avait interrogé avec Hermione, elle utilisa son sang pour ouvrir la caverne et ils purent enfin pénétrer dans ce sombre endroit. Ils allumèrent leur baguette, ils se trouvaient dans une caverne si haute que le plafond restait presque invisible, dans cette caverne se trouvait un grand lac noir, si étendu qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à en distinguer la rive opposée. Une lueur verdâtre, nébuleuse, brillait au loin, là où semblait se situer le centre du lac, et se reflétait dans une eau parfaitement immobile. Cette lueur et la clarté projetée par les deux baguettes étaient les seules sources lumineuses qui perçaient l'obscurité d'un noir satiné, mais leurs rayons ne parvenaient pas à pénétrer aussi loin que Harry l'aurait pensé. D'une certaine manière, l'obscurité était ici plus épaisse que la normale.

— Ne touchez surtout pas l'eau, les prévint-elle, lorsqu'elle et Hermione avait interrogé Kreattur dans son futur, l'elfe de maison leur avait précisément raconté comment c'était passé la mort de Regulus, les pièges à éviter et Kiara savait ce que cela ferait s'il touchait l'eau. Dobby, tu crois que tu peux nous faire transplaner jusque là-bas ?

Elle pointa le milieu du lac, d'où émanait une mystérieuse lueur verte. Elle leur expliqua que selon ses infos, il y avait un îlot au centre du lac et Regulus et Kreattur étaient probablement déjà là-bas. Dobby jaugea la distance et acquiesça avec assurance, il leur tendit la main et transplana. (3)

— Non… pitié, faites que ça s'arrête… Pitié !

Kreattur était en pleure, un coquillage à la main, en train de forcer son maître à boire une liquide qui le faisait attrocement souffrir.

— Kreattur stop ! hurla Sirius en voyant son frère dans cet état.

— Le maître m'a ordonné de continuer quoi qu'il arrive, pleura-t-il.

Sirius allait intervenir n'en pouvant plus d'entendre son frère hurler ainsi, mais Kiara la stoppa :

— Sirius arrête ! il a raison, écoute je sais que c'est affreux mais cette chose qu'il boit ne va pas le tuer d'accord, c'est le seul moyen de récupérer l'Horcruxe. Je prends le relai Kreattur, on va aider ton maître promis.

Kreattur laissa le coquillage à Kiara soulagée de ne plus être celui qui faisait souffrir Regulus. Elle leur demanda de faire attention à ce qu'il ne touche pas l'eau, car l'elfe était particulièrement agité et avait probablement envie de se taper la tête un peu partout pour se punir d'avoir fait souffrir son maître.

— C'est bientôt fini Regulus, je te le promets.

— Tuez-moi… ça fait beaucoup trop mal… Pitié.

Regulus dû boire en 2 fois du liquide et Kiara put enfin récupérer le médaillon, Kreattur qui semblait s'être calmé lui tendit le médaillon factice et elle le plaça à l'intérieur et regarda le bassin en se demandant ce qu'elle devait mettre à l'intérieur, elle tourna la tête vers le lac.

— Evidemment, ça aurait été trop simple. Sirius va avec Regulus et Kreattur à Poudlard, que Dumbledore sache qu'il peut avoir confiance, Kreattur il faudra transplaner dans la tour d'astronomie d'accord, le directeur est prévenu.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête, il était prêt à tout pour soigner son maître même obéir à quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune autorité sur lui.

— Kiara, je ne te laisse pas !

— Sirius, je suis avec Dobby il ne peut rien m'arriver, je vais juste remplir le bassin et je pars aussitôt après promis.

Elle l'embrassa, lui donna le médaillon et fit signe à Kreattur d'y aller, l'elfe n'attendit pas que Sirius puisse répondre, il attrapa la main des deux Black et transplana aussitôt.

— Va falloir faire très vite Dobby, au moindre problème tiens-toi prêt à nous sortir de là d'accord ?

L'elfe acquiesça et se tint prêt, elle se dirigea vers le lac, inspira profondément, rempli le coquillage et retourna au bassin, elle réussit à faire deux aller retour sans problème quand une main surgit du bassin, elle utilisa une sortilège qui projeta une gerbe de feu, pour les éloigner afin de pouvoir faire un dernier aller.

— Ok, je pense que c'est assez rempli, s'écria-t-elle au bout du troisième aller-retour. Dobby on peut y aller.

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa la main de Kiara et transplana.

— Kiara, s'exclama Sirius. vous allez bien !

— C'était moins une mais on va bien, soupira-t-elle soulagé d'être enfin sortie de cette caverne.

— Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez tous bien, et de voir que finalement vous n'avez pas si mal tourné Regulus. Avez-vous récupéré l'Horcruxe ? demanda finalement Dumbledore.

Regulus était assis dans un coin un verre vide à ses côtés, il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux quoiqu'un peu secouer, à côté de lui Kreattur ne cessait de se confondre en excuse. Le jeune Black lança un regard qui pourrait passer pour reconnaissant à Kiara et Sirius.

Sirius tendit le médaillon au professeur qui le prit précautionneusement.

— Le médaillon de Serpentard, Voldemort semble particulièrement apprécier les reliques ayant appartenu au Fondateur.

Kiara regarda le directeur en souriant, il ne croyait pas si bien dire, elle passa son regard sur tous ceux qui se trouvait dans la tour et lança :

— On y est presque, il nous en reste plus qu'un.

En effet, il n'avait jamais était aussi prêt de vaincre Voldemort et enfin Kiara se laissa à penser que pour une fois tout aller bien se passer.

* * *

(1) Après quelques recherches j'ai vu qu'Orion Black était mort en 79 sur EHP et que la mère de Sirius mourrait en 85.

(2) Passage un peu modifier du livre HP et Chambre des Secrets, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de décrire très mal tous cela. Et je trouvé ça bien que James ait la même blessure que son fils alors j'ai décidé de garder cet élément.

(3) J'ai repris quelques élément descriptif d'Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé, je voulais que la caverne soit bien décrite.

 **Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, dans la suite de l'histoire tout va s'accéléré un peu, il y aura quelques ellipse qui je l'espère ne vous embêteront pas mais je dois passé certain moment qui n'ont pas grand intérêt dans l'histoire sinon il resterait encore au moins une dizaine de chapitre et je vous avoue que l'inspiration commence à se faire rare.**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et ne vous inquiétez pas le suivant est déjà écrit et le dernier également, ainsi que le prologue donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre plusieurs mois avant de lire la fin de cette histoire. Le chapitre suivant sera publié lundi, le 27 mercredi et le prologue le lendemain ou le vendredi je ne sais pas encore ;)**


	28. Chapitre 26

**Coucou,**

 **je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec le chapitre 26, je suis désolé pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que j'aurais laissé échappé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

— On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! s'exclamèrent Alice et Lily.

Tout le monde était assis dans le salon des Potter, même Peter avait fait l'effort de venir, Lucy était là aussi pour les vacances de Noël et dans un coin était assis Regulus visiblement pas très enchanté d'être ici mais Sirius le traînait un peu partout pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, les retrouvailles avec Mary était quelque peu étrange et tendu, le plus jeune des Black avait tendance à l'ignorer pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune fille qui n'avait visiblement jamais cessé de l'aimer, en témoignait les nombreuses relations raté qu'elle avait eu depuis la fin de sa scolarité, Sirius essayait de le pousser à aller vers elle, il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir que lui aussi avait surement encore des sentiments.

Enfin bref, pour le moment ils étaient tous réuni et attendaient avec impatience la nouvelle que les couple Potter et Londubat avaient à leur annoncer, bien entendu Kiara se doutait bien de ce que cela pouvait être, elle avait fait les comptes.

Lily et Alice se regardèrent, leurs maris respectifs à leurs côtés et annoncèrent ensemble un grand sourire aux lèvres :

— Nous sommes enceintes !

— Oh, Lily, Alice, félicitation, s'exclama Mary en se jetant dans leur bras.

Sirius, James et Peter enlacèrent également les futures mamans et charrièrent les futurs pères.

— Tu le savais déjà, j'imagines, chuchota Lily à Kiara lorsque celle-ci vint la féliciter.

— Disons que je m'en doutais, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

— Dis-nous, fille ou garçon ? demanda Alice.

— Surprise ! leur dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle laissa les deux futures mamans bouder et alla féliciter les papas.

— J'avoue que ça me stresse plus que de me retrouver face à des mangemorts, plaisanta James. Mais je suis vraiment heureux, Lily est la femme de ma vie. C'est dans la suite logique des choses.

— Moi aussi j'ai tellement hâte, même si j'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient meilleures, rajouta Franck en faisant référence à la guerre. Mais ça donne encore plus envie de se battre pour mettre un terme à cette guerre.

— Et on va mettre un terme à la guerre, pour vos enfants et tous les autres.

Cette fin d'année avait son lot de bonne surprise, enfin pour les autres puisque Kiara était au courant de tout. Narcissa était enceinte de Drago, Lily et Alice d'Harry et Neville, c'était vraiment étrange pour elle de se dire que dans quelques mois, elle les verrait bébé.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air franchement surprise, déclara Sirius en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart.

— J'ai fait le calcul, je te rappelle que je suis allée à l'école avec leurs enfants.

— C'est tellement étrange comme phrase, plaisanta imagines quand tu devras raconter ça à nos enfants.

— Je pense que le mieux serait de passer ce moment de l'histoire, répondit Kiara puis elle se tut.

Kiara avait bien entendu compris le sous-entendu, elle n'osa pas parler, car elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle aimait Sirius, elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça, elle ne l'envisageait pas vraiment en tout cas pas temps que la guerre faisait rage.

— Epouse-moi ?! lâcha-t-il soudainement.

— Pardon…

— Kiara, avant de te rencontrer, j'envisageais pas tous ça, avoir une femme, des enfants mais tu es arrivée et même si au début on se supportait pas, tout à changer maintenant, je t'aime et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Secrètement, elle le remercia de ne pas avoir fait ça devant tout le monde, elle réfléchit quelques seconde, elle voulait accepter mais là maintenant elle n'était pas prête :

— Sirius, je t'aime aussi, je pense sincèrement que tu es l'homme de ma vie…

— Mais ?

— Mais maintenant, je suis pas prête, pas alors que la guerre fait rage, je veux avoir tout réglé avant de pouvoir me projeter, ce n'est pas un non. Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec toi mais je préfère attendre que l'on ait gagné.

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa et lui dit :

— Repose-moi la question quand on aura gagné, d'accord ?

Sirius était un peu déçu c'est vrai, mais il savait qu'elle était sincère quand elle disait qu'elle l'aimait, et pour elle, il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé Regulus de la caverne, ils avaient essayé de le convaincre de rejoindre l'Ordre, la plupart des membres étaient d'accord, sauf quelques un qui pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais la réponse du jeune Black était toujours négative.

— Parce que vous allez vouloir que je joue les agents double et il est hors de question que j'y retourne ! s'énerva-t-il alors qu'on lui proposait pour la énième fois, mais cette fois, il avait décidé de donner la raison, c'était donc ça. Ils étaient actuellement à une des réunions de l'Ordre essayant encore de le convaincre.

— Reg', intervint Mary qui était surement celle qui le connaissait plus que tout. Personne ne te force à quoique ce soit, tu n'es pas obligé de faire les agents, écoute, j'ignore ce que tu as vu ou fait et ça m'est égale mais tu as une chance de pouvoir te racheter et je pense que tu devrais la saisir.

— Ok, soupira-t-il après de longue seconde à soutenir le regard de Mary. Mais vous me rendez un service d'abord.

— Quelle genre de service, demanda James.

— C'est ridicule, soit il accepte soit il refuse, on ne va pas en plus lui rendre un service, s'exclama Maugrey qui faisait parti des sceptiques.

— Attendons de voir ce qu'a à nous demander Mr Black, intervint Dumbledore.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait comme service.

— On doit aller sauver quelqu'un.

— Qui ? demanda Kiara.

— Une femme, tu ne dois pas la connaître, elle n'était plus à Poudlard quand tu es arrivée, c'est la sœur d'Evan Rosier, Elena. Vous savez ce qu'il lui a demandé, de porter l'enfant de Voldemort et elle a accepté. Severus l'aide comme il peut mais on doit la sortir des griffes de Voldemort, elle et son enfant.

— Si, je… je vois qui c'est, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Alors on va la sauver, affirma Sirius en attrapant la main de Kiara, sachant qui était Elena.

— Alors on fait les choses à ma manière, ordonna Regulus. Pas besoin d'être nombreux, Sirius, le couple d'Auror, Potter et lui.

Il avait montré Maugrey avec un air un peu dédaigneux :

— De toute manière je serais venu avec ou sans ta permission.

— Je vais y aller à la place d'Alice, s'exclama Kiara.

— Hors de question, Kiara je suis pratiquement une Auror maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné.

— Mais et le bébé, chuchota Franck, le reste de l'Ordre n'étant pas au courant.

— Tout se passera bien Franck, je suis une grande fille et je saurais protéger notre fils.

— Notre… fils…

— Alice, tu es sur….

— On va te la ramener, Kiara. Promis, murmura-t-elle. Après j'arrêterais les missions dangereuses si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

— Vous avez intérêt à revenir sain et sauf, capitula-t-elle, il l'embrassa sur le front et rejoignit le groupe de Regulus.

— Potter, prends ta cape avec toi. Ils sont au manoir Rosier, je sais comment entrer sans être vu et Severus nous aidera surement, on fait ça vite et bien.

Ils revinrent deux heures après, la première à revenir était Alice, en apparence elle était seule mais soudain, la cape de James se souleva laissant apparaître Elena Rosier, une melange de stupeur et de soulagement sur le visage.

— Où sont les autres, s'inquiéta Remus.

— Ils ne devraient pas tarder, Maugrey m'a hurler de la mettre en sécurité alors j'ai transplané immédiatement.

— Venez pas ici, mademoiselle, appela Molly, elle voulait la calmer et la faire se sentir en séurité.

— Ils ont besoin de renfort !

— Kiara, non ils ne vont pas tarder j'en suis certaine, la retint Mary.

— Au début, on a croisé personne, et puis ils sont arrivés en masse, expliqua-t-elle. et finalement même Voldemort est arrivé, Franck et moi avons essayé de le retenir le temps que l'on trouve Elena puis Regulus est arrivé avec elle, Sirius a pris le relai avec Voldemort pour que je puisse l'emmener en sécurité.

Kiara allait encore clamer qu'ils devaient aller les aider quand Regulus et Sirius arrivèrent essoufflés et épuisés.

— Ca a été plus long que prévu, plaisanta Regulus, ce qui fit sourire son frère.

— Où sont James et Franck, s'inquiéta Lily. Et Maugrey ?

— James et Franck ont amené Maugrey à St-Mangouste, il a été sacrément touché lors de son combat contre Rosier, raconta Sirius.

— Oui mais c'est finalement lui qui a gagné, s'extasia Regulus. C'est pas grand-chose mais une personne de moins dans le camp de Voldemort ça fait toujours plaisir. à changer

— Vous voulez dire que… Rosier est mort ?

Sirius acquiesça, Maugrey avait été très touché lors du combat, c'est lors de ce combat qu'Alastor perdit son œil, œil qui serait à jamais remplacé par cet horrible œil artificiel celui qui lui vaudrait le surnom de Maugrey Fol Œil (1) mais dans ce combat, Evan Rosier avait perdu la vie, et étrangement, cela fit quelque chose à Kiara, un mélange de soulagement et de… sentiment partagé par Elena qui même si elle aimait son frère…

— Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda Kiara à Elena, Andromeda avait accepté de l'accueillir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution, étant protégé par le _Fidelitas_ , ça seblait être l'endroit où elle serait le plus en sécurité.

— Vous êtes la jeune fille du Loch Ness, répondit-elle. je suis désolée, je ne me rappelle plus de votre nom.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'Elena avait été sauvé et Kiara avait enfin trouvé le courage d'aller la voir.

— Kiara, rappela-t-elle. je suis désolée pour votre frère.

— Vous n'êtes pas vraiment désolée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ca se voit tant que ça.

— Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'était pas comme ça avant Poudlard, nous étions proche à l'époque et puis il a changé, il a fréquenté les mauvaises personnes et il s'est transformé en ce monstre adorateur de… de Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Je peux vous poser une question ? Elena acquiesça alors Kiara continua. Pourquoi avoir accepté de… de porter son enfant ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai cru… que cela allait changer mon frère et pourquoi également Vous-Savez-Qui. Je me suis dit qu'un homme qui veut un enfant ne peut pas être totalement mauvais.

— Alors vous avez choisi de sacrifier votre vie pour essayer de sauver quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de vous, résuma Kiara un peu désemparée.

— C'est mon frère Kiara, je l'aimais et j'étais persuadé que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe et qu'un jour il redeviendrait le frère aimant qu'il était si je restais à ses côtés mais j'ai eu tort ça ne s'est jamais améliorer et aujourd'hui mon frère est mort et… je ne ressens même pas de tristesse, ce que je ressens c'est du soulagement, j'ai tellement honte de cela.

— Je comprends mais maintenant vous devez vivre pour vous, ce n'est peut-être pas comme ça que vous l'envisagiez mais la vie vous offre une seconde chance de vivre la vie dont vous avez toujours rêvé.

— qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

— Pour votre sécurité et celle de votre enfant, il a été décidé de vous envoyer au Etats-Unis.

— Pourquoi aussi loin.

— Plus loin vous serez de Voldemort et mieux ce sera, nous avons tout arranger avec le gouvenement américain, vous serez placé sous protection jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu, ils vous fourniront également une nouvelle identité.

— Vous croyez que ce sera long ? dit-elle et voyant que Kiara ne comprenait pas la question elle continua. Vaincre Vous-Sav… Voldemort.

Elle vint s'assoir près d'elle et lui répondit d'une voix rassurante :

— Je vous promets que ça ne prendra plus très longtemps, un an tout au plus. Ensuite vous pourrez faire tout ce que bon vous semble, revenir en Angleterre, rester aux Etats-Unis, voyager à travers le monde, vous serez complétement libre.

— Merci Kiara, merci pour tous ce que vous faites.

Elles ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques seconde puis Elena lui dit d'une voix douce :

— Vous savez, vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma grand-mère, vous avez la même détermination qu'elle, elle se fichait de la pureté du sang, ce qu'elle voulait s'était vivre mais c'était une autre époque et à cette époque une femme de bonne famille se devait d'être mariée. Elle a essayé de nous inculquer au mieux ses valeurs, mais il faut croire qu'on a pas vraiment su l'écouter. Notre ressemblance physique est aussi très troublante et j'ai la curieuse impression que vous savez quelque chose à propos de cela.

— Disons que... nous avons un certain lien de parenté, expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

Elena haussa un sourcil étonné, mais elle comprit que Kiara ne lui dirait rien de plus, Kiara changea de sujet et lui expliqua que des Aurors viendrait la chercher demain puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta juste avant pour dire à Elena :

— Promettez-moi une chose ! Même si vous n'êtes plus en Ecosse, racontait lui l'histoire du Loch Ness, c'est une histoire qui mérite d'être racontée.

Elena lui sourit pour réponse et Kiara quitta la pièce, elle remercia Andromeda d'avoir accueilli Elena :

— C'est normal voyons, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Kiara lui expliqua que des Aurors viendraient chercher Elena dans les prochains jours pour l'emmener directement au Etats-unis.

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'année 79 était passé très vite et plus ils se rapprochaient de la date fatidique et plus Kiara angoissait, elle ne dormait presque plus et le peu de fois où elle parvenait à trouver le sommeil, celui-ci était dérangé par des cauchemars. Elena était partie au Etats-Unis deux semaines après sa discussion avec Kiara, laissant une sorte de vide en elle.

— ça ne marchera jamais, déclara Mary exaspérée.

Ils étaient réunis dans le salon des Potter, cela faisait des mois qu'il tentait de planifier le cambriolage de Gringotts.

— De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Peter que personne n'avait entendu arriver.

— Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Lily dont la grossesse se voyait de plus en plus tout comme celle d'Alice. La rouquine avait ouvert à Peter mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'annoncer son arriver pour couper cours à la conversation.

— Peter ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'écria joyeusement Alice.

— Je viens voir mes amis, répondit-il. Ecoutez je suis désolé d'avoir était distant ces temps-ci mais ça y est je reviens, laissez-moi vous aidez quelque chose de nouveau dans la bataille.

— Oh rien d'important, éluda James. Mais passons, c'est tellement rare de te voir, il faut en profiter.

— Oh allez ça me touche mais je peux peut-être vous aider, continua-t-il.

— Non, c'est bon Peter, on avait fini de toute manière, répondit Kiara.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais y aller, s'offusqua-t-il.

— Peter ne le prend pas comme ça, tenta Remus.

— J'en ai assez, s'écria-t-il. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, vous me laissez toujours de côté, vous me cachez des choses, on était les Maraudeurs, c'était James, Sirius, Remus et moi et maintenant y en a que pour elle.

— Et pas la peine d'être aussi condescendant, intervint Sirius. c'est toi qui t'es éloigné de nous, n'essaye pas de tout mettre sur le dos de Kiara.

— Et voilà, s'exclama-t-il. Encore une fois vous prenez sa défense, à la base, c'est moi votre amis. vous ne me faites pas confiance pourtant, il y a quand même deux mangemorts dans cette pièce.

Il désigna Regulus qui était assis dans un des fauteuils du salon mais il visait également Kiara.

— Eh !

— Peter, tenta Lily de sa voix la plus calme. Essaye de comprendre….

— Et comment ?! vous ne me dites rien, hurla-t-il.

— En même temps tu n'es jamais là, intervint James. Tu es toujours avec ta Alicia.

— Et bien puisque ça vous intéresse tellement, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, elle m'a lancé un ultimatum, elle ou vous et c'est vous que j'ai choisi mais apparemment j'ai eu tort.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la maison des Potter en claquant la porte et en laissant les autres déconcertés, Kiara s'en voulait particulèrement, c'était de sa faute si Peter était mis de côté.

— Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les soirées sont animées avec vous, lâcha Regulus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Reg, soupira Mary, le concerné haussa les épaules.

— Je vais aller lui parler, déclara Kiara. C'est ma faute tout ça.

— Kiara….

— Il a raison Remus, je ne sais pas encore si je peux avoir confiance en lui mais c'est votre ami, vous ne devriez pas avoir à lui cacher tout ça.

Sirius l'embrassa juste avant qu'elle quitte la maison, elle transplana jusqu'à l'appartement de Peter. Il n'ouvrit pas lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, mais malgré l'absence de lumière, elle savait qu'il était là.

— Peter, je veux simplement te parler !

— Je veux être seul, hurla-t-il à travers la porte.

— Peter, je comprends que tu sois énervé mais si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un alors c'est à moi, n'en veux pas aux autres.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant Peter apparaître :

— Oh mais ça je le sais Kiara, mais je leur en veux quand même parce que c'est toi qu'ils choisissent…

— Il faut que tu comprennes que je viens d'un milieu où il n'est pas facile de faire confiance.

— Tu leur fais bien confiance à eux, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est différent avec moi.

— Je ne te connais pas autant que je les connais eux, expliqua-t-elle, c'était un demi-mensonge, il était vrai qu'elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup ais ce n'était pas pour cette raison quelle ne lui faisait pas confiance, peut-être avait-elle tort mais dans le doute, elle préférait garder les choses secrètes.

— Je suis persuadé que moins il y a de monde au courant, mieux c'est. La plupart des membre de l'Ordre ne savent même pas sur quoi nous travaillons.

— C'est censé me rassurer, ce sont mes meilleurs amis et tu passes toujours avant.

— Tu étais toujours avec Alicia, c'était pas évident pour eux, je ne dis pas que ça l'était pour toi non plus bien sûr mais cette situation était évidente pour personne.

— Je sais tu as raison, capitula-t-il, il s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser rentrer, il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé suivit de Kiara. C'était ma première copine tu sais, c'était génial au début et puis y a eu l'histoire avec Remus et Jenna. Il doit tellement m'en vouloir.

— Tu sais bien que Remus n'est pas comme ça, parlez-en tous les deux, vous devriez même en parler tous les quatre et les choses s'arrangeront. Mais ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi, un jour, je t'expliquerais tout mais pas maintenant, d'accord ? mais je t'en prie ne leur en veux pas.

— Ok, j'irais leur parler mais je t'en veux quand même un peu.

Kiara ne s'offusqua pas, elle comprenait sa réaction, mais le plus important, c'était que Peter se réconcilie avec les garçons. Peter écouta Kiara et invita les garçons pour discuter, ils purent se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Kiara consentit à lui expliquer qu'il avait prévu de voler un objet à Gringotts mais que pour le moment, il n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire.

Les mois filèrent et le plan avançait doucement mais surement, ils savaient qu'il n'allait pas être beaucoup pour cambrioler la banque, qu'ils auraient besoin de la cape de James, mais voilà passé le hall d'entrée, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, il ignorait où était le coffre, comment fallait-il l'ouvrir.

Ses mois furent entrecoupés de beaucoup de moment de joie, la naissance de Ron au mois de mars et au mois de mai, une lettre d'Elena leur annonça la naissance de Kiara, « même si je suis loin de l'Ecosse, j'espère que ma Kiara aura autant de plaisir à écouter l'histoire du Loch Ness que vous. » lui avait-elle écrit. Au mois de juin, Drago rejoignit les nouveaux-nés.

— Ce serait fou que nos enfants naissent le même jour, tu ne crois pas, lança Alice à Lily.

Un après midi, les deux futurs maman, enceintes jusqu'au yeux étaient attablés chez Florian Fortarôme, en compagnie de Mary, Kiara et de Lucy qui était rentrée pour les vacances d'été, Kiara sourit en entendant la remarque d'Alice.

— C'est vrai ce serait dingue, s'exclama Lily. Florian, je peux avoir un autre Sundae !

— Lily c'est ton quatrième, rigola Mary.

— Et alors, je suis enceinte, cet enfant à besoin de manger.

— Kiara dit nous, c'est pour quand, s'il te plait !

— Non Alice, patience !

— Kiara n'est pas devin, comment pourrait-elle savoir la date de l'accouchement, demanda Lucy un peu perdu.

— Oh… euh petit délire de femme enceinte, bredouilla Alice. Aïe !

— Alice est-ce que ça va ! s'exclama Mary.

— Je crois que j'ai… Aïe ! des contractions.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les filles l'emmènent immédiatement à St-Mangouste, Kiara envoya un _Patronus_ à Franck qui arriva dans la minute.

Dans la nuit du 30 juillet à 5 heures du matin, le petit Neville vint finalement au monde suivit par Harry qui arriva le jour suivant.

* * *

— Ils sont magnifiques ! s'extasia Mary.

— Ils sont si petit, s'émerveilla Lucy.

Ils étaient nés depuis bientôt une semaine et chaque fois les filles étaient complétement gaga, un peu de douceur dans ce monde en guerre ne faisait vraiment pas de mal. Kiara trouvait cela très étrange de les voir, pour le moment elle ne se rendait pas compte mais dans quelques années, ces deux bébés deviendraient les Harry et Neville qu'elle avait connu.

— Je peux te laisser Lucy ce soir, demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

— Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tout va bien se passer Dumbledore sera avec moi.

Kiara avait reçu il y a quelque jours une lettre du directeur, qui lui demandait de venir avec lui à un rendez-vous proposé par Severus Rogue.

Elle embrassa Sirius et Lucy puis transplana à Pré-au-Lard où Dumbledore l'attendait.

— As-tu une idée du pourquoi de ce rendez-vous ?

— Pas vraiment, mais je pense que l'on peut lui faire confiance.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que dans mon futur vous lui faites une confiance aveugle. Et parce qu'il est amoureux de Lily.

Dumbledore et Kiara transplanèrent au lieu du rendez-vous. Ils se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une colline, froide et désolée dans l'obscurité, le vent sifflant à travers les branches de quelques arbres sans feuilles. L'endroit semblait à des kilomètres de toute vie humaine, Rogue, qui semblait ne pas les avoir entendu arriver, tournait sur lui-même, le souffle court. Sa baguette magique étroitement serrée dans sa main.

Puis un éclair blanc, aveuglant, en forme de ligne brisée, traversa l'atmosphère. Kiara crut que c'était la foudre mais Rogue était tombé à genoux et sa baguette lui avait sauté des mains. Dumbledore pour plus de sécurité avait décidé de le désarmer.

— Ne me tuez pas ! implora-t-il.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Rogue sembla surpris de voir Kiara avec le directeur mais n'étant pas en position de force, il préféra ne rien dire.

— Eh bien, Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ?

— Pas… Pas de message… je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative !

Rogue se tordait les mains. Il paraissait un peu fou, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui voletaient autour de lui. De toute sa vie, Kiara ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu une telle expression sur le visage de Rogue.

— C'est… C'est une mise en garde… non, plutôt une demande… S'il vous plaît…

Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette. Les feuilles et les branches continuèrent de voler autour d'eux, portées par le vent nocturne, mais le silence tomba à l'endroit précis où Rogue et Kiara et lui se faisaient face.

— Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un Mangemort ?

— La… La prophétie… la prédiction… de Trelawney…

— Ah, oui, dit Dumbledore. Qu'avez-vous communiqué à Lord Voldemort ?

— Tout… Tout ce que j'ai entendu ! répondit Rogue. C'est pourquoi… c'est pour cette raison… Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans !

— La prophétie ne mentionnait pas une femme, fit observer Dumbledore. Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet…

— Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire ! Il pense que c'est son fils, il va la traquer… les tuer tous…

— Si elle a tant d'importance à vos yeux, reprit Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort l'épargnera sûrement. Ne pouvez-vous lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils ?

— Je… Je l'ai déjà demandée…

— Vous me dégoûtez ! coupa Dumbledore

Jamais Kiara n'avait vu un tel mépris dans voix du directeur, Rogue se ratatina :

— Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien disparaître, du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ? Rogue resta silencieux. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers Dumbledore.

— Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mettez-la… mettez-les… à l'abri. S'il vous plaît.

— Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?

— En… En échange ?

Rogue passa son regard de Dumbledore à Kiara bouche bée, comme pour lui demander si il était sérieux, Kiara resta impassible attendant sa réponse, au bout d'un long moment, il ajouta :

— Ce que vous voudrez. (2)

Dumbledore regarda Kiara comme pour lui demander son avis, de toute évidence, il pensait à la même chose, Kiara s'avança vers lui :

— Soyez notre agent double, apportez-moi régulièrement des informations et peut-être qu'un jour, nous auront totalement confiance.

— Je crois qu'une info tout de suite, pourrait encore plus nous aider.

— Vous avez un traître parmi vous, j'ignore qui mais cela fait quelques semaines qu'il a commencé à vous trahir.

Kiara serra le poing, ça n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, Harry était né depuis seulement quelques jours.

Dumbledore rendit sa baguette à Rogue, lui indiqua qu'il l'attendrait toutes les semaines près de Poudlard pour avoir de nouvelles informations puis ils quittèrent cet endroit en laissant Rogue seule.

Kiara alla rejoindre le groupe qui était chez les Londubat afin de fêter la naissance de Neville et Harry, Kiara aperçut Peter, il semblait heureux, vraiment heureux, alors elle préféra lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Rogue parvint rapidement à gagner la confiance de Dumbledore en lui donnant chaque semaine des informations sur Voldemort, ainsi, l'Ordre put intervenir avant même que certaines attaques aient lieu mais jamais il ne put révéler l'identité du traître. La situation au sein de l'Ordre en était grandement touchée.

On s'accusait les uns les autres, des disputes éclataient souvent et l'avantage qu'ils avaient gagné en ayant Rogue dans leur rang se perdait car personne ne se faisait confiance, Remus et Sirius s'était violemment disputé s'accusant mutuellement d'être les traîtres et ils avaient failli en venir aux mains si Kiara n'était pas intervenu en leur assurant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était le traître.

— C'est Peter n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

Evidemment, Kiara était sûr que c'était lui mais malgré tout elle voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, elle décida de lancer une rumeur avec la complicité de Remus.

— Tu es sûr que cette relique nous permettrait de vaincre Voldemort ?

Ils s'étaient un jour isolé dans le jardin pour « discuter » mais ils savaient que Peter n'était pas loin et entendait tout.

— Certaine, affirma-t-elle.

— On devrait en parler aux autres, répliqua Remus.

— on le fera mais quand on l'aura récupéré, retrouve-moi demain après midi sur la rive est du Loch Ness, il y a une petite maisonnette près de la plage, d'après le livre elle serait cachée près de là, on dit qu'elle est protégée par un monstre.

Le lendemain, Remus et Kiara transplanèrent au Loch Ness, elle avait emprunté la cape de James. Ils se postèrent non loin de la maisonnette et attendirent. Au bout d'une heure, un groupe de Mangemort transplanèrent, Kiara et Remus se regardèrent, alors Peter était bel et bien le traître, ce ne fut pas une surprise pour elle mais Remus ressenti une grande colère comment Peter avait-il pu faire ça. Ils laissèrent les Mangemorts chercher ce mystérieux artéfact qui n'existait pas quand Kiara décida finalement qu'il était temps pour eux de s'amuser un peu.

— Regarde attentivement et surtout n'ait pas peur, murmura-t-elle à Remus qui ne comprit pas pourquoi. Kiara pointa sa baguette vers le lac et marmonna une formule, quand Remus reporta son regard vers le lac, il aperçut le monstre et les Mangemort apeuré qui jetaient des sorts à l'illusion.

— Viens il faut que l'on se montre, sinon _Il_ s'en prendra à Peter et je préfère que ce soit nous qui le confrontions.

Kiara rangea la cape et s'avança vers eux qui les attaquèrent dès qu'ils les vinrent, Kiara entretenait de temps en temps l'illusion de sorte qu'ils ne sachent plus où attaquer puis Remus lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent.

Peter soupira en arrivant devant son appartement, il se sentait tellement honteux, comment pouvait-il se regarder dans une glace après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait peur, il lui semblait que la guerre contre Voldemort semblait perdu d'avance, et il avait peur de mourir alors il préféra se ranger du côté de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme les gagnants.

Il entra dans son appartement, alluma la lumière de l'entrée, y jeta ses chaussures nonchalamment et se dirigea vers le salon. Il sursauta en voyant une silhouette assise sur le canapé.

— Bonjour Peter.

Elle alluma la lampe qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, Peter déglutit bruyamment et s'avança prudemment dans le salon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il posait la question, mais il connaissait la réponse, elle savait.

— C'est probablement de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire plus effort avec toi. Dis-moi Peter, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Peter, ma patience à des limites ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement, Peter recula terrifié. Depuis combien de temps donnes-tu des informations à Voldemort ?

Il baissa la tête, honteux avant de bredouiller :

\- Depuis… depuis le mois de juin, il releva la tête pour voir la réaction de Kiara, il aurait voulu qu'elle hurle qu'elle lui jette des sorts mais elle ne fit rien, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien il continua. Je n'avais pas le choix Kiara. Il est beaucoup trop fort, je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que l'Ordre puisse le vaincre….

\- Alors tu veux vendre tes amis ! Ceux qui ont toujours était là pour toi Peter, ceux qui donnerait leur vie pour toi ! Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille. Voldemort est peut-être puissant mais je ne le laisserais pas gagner, tu m'entends jamais ça n'arrivera, pas temps que je serais en vie. Pourquoi agis-tu aussi lâchement Peter ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, Kiara se dirigea vers la porte pour partir :

\- Je suis désolée, je t'ai laissé ta chance Peter.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas votre courage…

Elle s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée de la porte attendant qu'il continue :

\- Sirius et James, ils ont tout, ils sont tellement aimé, Remus est gentil, bienveillant, ils ont toujours eu la popularité et maintenant ils sont mariés ou presque et James a son fils, moi je n'ai rien, on me voit toujours comme le garçon empoté qui les suit partout où ils vont.

\- Alors c'est par pure jalousie ?

\- Non par instinct de survie Kiara !

elle allait lui hurler quelque chose mais se ravisa, elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, le poussant à reculer encore si bien qu'il se retrouva contre le mur, le regard de Kiara était dure, Peter se demanda comment elle pouvait avoir la force de se retenir de le frapper parce que c'est clairement ce qu'il lisait sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux soupira puis lui dit tout bas :

\- Il faut que tu t'en donnes les moyens Peter, toi aussi tu es gentil peut-être même un peu trop. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a du courage en toi, tu n'as seulement jamais trouvé l'occasion de t'en servir.

\- Tu vas leur dire n'est-ce pas ? Je vais venir avec toi, affronter leur haine.

\- Tu vois, dit-elle en affichant un demi-sourire. Tu te montres déjà courageux, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour aller s'assoir, et invita Peter à la rejoindre ce qu'il fit. Pour le moment, le seul au courant est Remus. je ne vais pas leur dire tout de suite en tout cas pas à tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te proposer et clairement, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est soit ça, soit tu deviens un ennemi de l'Ordre, tu vas devenir notre espion, tu devras me rendre des comptes à chaque fois que tu le verras et tu lui rapporteras seulement ce que je te dirais de lui dire. Si tu fais bien tous ce que je dis alors l'Ordre ne saura jamais que tu étais un traître, au contraire tu seras pour eux celui sans qui nous n'aurions pu gagner. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu penses que je peux y arriver ?

\- Honnêtement, répondit-elle, je n'en sais rien et j'avoue me méfier encore de toi mais si tu le veux vraiment tu y arriveras j'en suis persuadée.

Il prit quelques minutes pour y réfléchir mais Kiara savait que sa décision était déjà prise :

\- C'est d'accord, je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-elle se levant baguette à la main, il va falloir que tu apprennes.

\- Que j'apprenne ? dit-il en se levant brusquement.

\- Voldemort est un très bonne occlumens et je préférerais que tu restes en vie assez longtemps, reste plutôt assis, je ne voudrais pas que tu te cogne en tombant.

Elle insonorisa la pièce afin que personne n'entende avant de demander :

\- Prêt ?

Il la regarda terrifié puis il laissa place au courage en répondant sûr de lui :

\- Prêt !

Elle hocha la tête et lança :

\- Legilimens !

* * *

(1) Comme c'est quelque chose propre à mon histoire, je sais que Maugrey n'a pas perdu son oeil comme ça mais la venu de Kiara a modifié des choses, alors je me suis dit que c'était un bon moment pour pour qu'il le perde.

(2) j'ai repris ce passage de Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort.

 **Voilà, le chapitre 26 est terminé, la suite arrivera dans la semaine, bisous bisous !**


	29. Chapitre 27

**BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Ça y est l'histoire touche à sa fin, je sais que j'aurais dû le publier plus tôt mais pour raison personnelle ça n'a pas pu se faire, mais voilà sans plus tarder le chapitre 27, il sera directement suivit par l'Epilogue, puisqu'il est écrit je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais attendre ;)**

 **Donc bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe (j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur donc s'il manque des lettres à certain mot c'est presque normal ;)) !**

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

Au bout de deux semaines, Peter réussit à se débrouiller à peu près correctement en Legilimencie, elle l'avait également mis au courant de son passé, elle estimait qu'elle devait lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Elle avait entre temps prévenu Remus et mis Sirius au courant, elle avait dû le retenir car celui-ci avait voulu régler ses comptes avec Peter mais lorsqu'il entendit le plan de Kiara, il se calma. Cette révélation eut pour effet de réconcilier vraiment Remus et Sirius qui depuis leur dispute ne s'était pas vraiment reparler, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu mettre Sirius au courant.

L'année s'écoula sans grande perte pour l'Ordre et peu d'enlèvement et d'attaque mortelle étaient à déplorer bien qu'il y ait encore des morts. Ils avaient beau avoir deux espions parmi les mangemorts, l'Ordre n'était pas infaillible, d'autant plus que Voldemort ne faisait pas totalement confiance à Peter, si bien qu'un jour, Lily et James se firent attaquer, ce jour-là, la vie d'Harry avait été en réelle danger et cela fit réaliser à Kiara qu'il était temps pour eux de connaître la vérité.

\- Comment as-tu pu nous cacher une telle chose, s'écria Lily. Il s'agit de la vie de notre fils tu n'avais le droit !

\- Maintenant je le réalise Lily, j'aurais dû vous le dire mais je pensais pouvoir tout gérer. Vous devez vous mettre en sécurité, quitter la ville, allez vous installer à Godric's Hollow.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on aille s'installer dans la maison où on doit mourir !

\- Je ne le permettrais pas, je n'ai pas remonté le temps pour échouer, vous n'allez pas mourir aucun d'entre vous d'accord, on va détruire Voldemort et tout le monde sera en vie pour profiter de la victoire et de la paix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda finalement James.

\- La maison de Godric's Hollow doit être mise sous _Fidelitas_ , Alice, Franck vous devriez mettre votre maison aussi sous _Fidelitas._

James et Lily se regardèrent inquiet, si Kiara leur suggéré le _Fidelitas,_ c'était qu'elle était vraiment très inquiète.

\- On va y réfléchir, répondit Lily.

Franck et Alice refusèrent, expliquant qu'il pourrait se défendre par eux même et que d'après ce qu'avait dit Kiara, Harry était plus en danger que Neville. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à leur raconter ce qu'il leur arrivait dans le futur, de toute manière elle espérait que Bellatrix, le dernier Lestranges et Croupton Jr, seraient arrêtés avant d'avoir pu s'en prendre à eux.

Lily mit un peu de temps à pardonner à Kiara, mais finalement elle comprit la situation de Kiara, ce devait être dure pour elle, savoir toute ses choses, tout faire pour les empêcher d'arriver, et être persuadé que si on en parle à trop de personne cela pourrait aggraver les choses. Malgré les amis qu'elle avait, elle devait se sentir seule à devoir gérer tout cela.

Ils refusèrent de s'installer à Godric's Hollow ainsi que le _Fidelitas_ , ils décidèrent tout de même de déménager dans un petit appartement à l'écart du monde sorcier qui serait protégé grâce à des sorts et au moindre problème ils utiliseraient la cheminée ou transplaneraient pour fuir. Lily se disait que si il faisait différemment alors cela changerait le futur que Kiara leur avait prédis mais Kiara leur fit promettre que si jamais ils se faisaient attaquer alors il devrait emménager dans le cottage et se mettre sous _Fidelitas._

\- Je peux te poser une question, demanda un jour Lily alors qu'elle était passé voir Kiara avec Harry. Mary n'était pas là, d'ailleurs Kiara s'était rendu compte que sa colocataire découchait souvent.

Kiara acquiesça alors elle continua :

\- Le traître, c'est Peter n'est-ce pas ? c'est pour ça que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit Kiara. Secrètement, j'espérais qu'il changerait mais j'avais toujours un doute. Mais je crois pouvoir dire qu'on peut lui faire confiance désormais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je lui ai offert un choix, soit je le dénonce et il perdra tout le mnde autour de lui, soit il devient notre espion. Il a choisi la deuxième option. Voldemort ne lui fait encore une totale confiance mais grâce à lui on a pu empêcher une ou deux attaques.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Remus et Sirius, j'ai pensé que moins il y avait de personne au courant mieux c'était.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont distants avec lui, James se rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose avec eux trois mais il ne sait rien.

\- Alors ne lui dit pas, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit du côté de Peter afin de le garder dans le droit chemin, si ses trois amis lui tournent le dos alors j'aurais aucun moyen de m'assurer qu'il est toujours de notre côté.

\- Ca ne me plait pas trop de mentir à James mais d'accord, je suivrais ton plan.

\- Kiara ! s'exclama Mary qui surgit soudainement dans le salon avec Regulus. On a eu une idée ! une idée pour cambrioler Gringotts. Oh salut Lily !

\- Salut Mary, dis-nous tout, répondit Lily qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'un gobelin se trouvait à leur côté.

\- les autres devraient pas tarder à arriver, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas prévenu Peter.

\- Non, tu devrais le prévenir, je l'ai mis au courant pour Gringotts et pour mon histoire.

Mary la regarda étrangement :

\- Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de lui faire confiance.

\- Alors qu'elle est votre brillante idée ? demanda James alors que tous étaient enfin réunis.

\- Voici gripsec, présenta Mary. Il travaille à Gringotts.

\- Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu en as parlé à un des employés de la banque que l'on veut cambrioler ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Avant de hurler écoute ce qu'on a à dire, intervint Regulus. Vous voulez cambrioler une banque mais vous ne savez rien d'elle, des pièges qu'i l'intérieur parce que tenez vous bien, passer le guichet ce ne sera pas le seul problème.

\- On a tout expliqué à Gripsec…

\- Tout ? demanda Kiara.

\- On lui a dit, continua Mary en lui faisant les gros yeux car elle en avait assez d'être interrompu constamment. Que dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange qui se trouve être l'une des plus grande partisane de Voldemort, se trouve un objet qu' _Il_ lui a demandé de garder.

\- Et on lui a expliqué que cet objet était l'objet qu'il nous manquait pour pouvoir mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort.

\- Cela peut vous paraître étrange mais croyez-le ou non, les Gobelins sont également touchés par la terreur. Je ne participerais pas à votre cambriolage mais je suis disposé à vous dire tout ce que je sais pour vous aider.

\- Et bien en faites j'avais pensé que Dobby, c'est un elfe, pourrait nous faire transplaner directement à l'intérieur ? exposa Kiara.

\- Et bien j'imagine que cet elfe sait exactement où se trouve le coffre de Mme Lestrange ? parce qu'il n'y a que de cette manière qu'il pourra vous faire transplaner directement là bas. Et j'imagine que vous savez comment ouvrir le coffre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez alors, demanda Remus.

\- Il vous faudra le gobelin qui s'occupe du coffre de Mme Lestrange, il n'y a que lui qui pourra l'ouvrir.

Le groupe se regarda :

\- c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça, bredouilla Alice.

\- On a longuement discuté avec Gripsec et on a finalement trouvé comment y parvenir mais voilà, en plus de nous valoir la prison pour cambriolage si on fait attraper, il risque de rallonger notre peine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, termina Regulus. Pour que ce plan fonctionne, il nous faut le gobelin et il ne viendra pas de son plein gré, il faudra utiliser le sortilège de l' _Impérium_. Sauf qu'il ne sera pas seul dans le hall de la banque et d'après Gripsec, il faudra la baguette de Bellatrix et quelqu'un sous polynectar, c'est au moment où il examinera la baguette qu'il faudra lui jeter le sort. Ensuite on appelle Dobby pour qu'il nous aide à traverser les pièges notamment la cascade qui annule les sorts et le dragon jusqu'au coffre, le gobelin l'ouvre on trouve la coupe, il nous fait transplaner juste avant le hall, on sort calmement devant tout le monde et on libère le gobelin en prenant soin d'effacer sa mémoire.

\- Ca semble être un très bon plan mais tu oublie une chose, s'exclama Franck. Comment veux-tu que l'on ait la baguette de Bellatrix ?

\- C'est ça le gros problème de ce plan, pour avoir sa baguette et pouvoir prendre son apparence sans que cela se sache, on s'est dit que….

Mary hésita à le dire à voix haute ça lui semblait tellement irréalisable alors Kiara qui voyait où elle voulait en venir continua :

\- Pour que ça fonctionne, il va falloir enlever Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Génial ! intervint Sirius après un silence pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait. On pensait que le plus dure serait de cambrioler la banque mais maintenant, ce qui me semble plus dure c'est de devoir enlever notre chère cousine.

Il pensaient qu'avec deux espions cela rendrait les choses plus simple mais enfin de compte Bellatrix lorsqu'elle ne participait pas au attaques de Voldemort se faisait plutôt discrète , il n'avaient aucune idée de comment l'enlever et quand une occasion se présentait ce n'était pas plus facile pour autant, Bellatrix était une très grande duelliste d'autant plus que si il voulait que cela fonctionne il faudrait que personne ne sache que Bellatrix avait été capturé.

Peter plein de bonne volonté faisait son possible pour renseigner Kiara, Remus et Sirius même si il ne lui pardonnait pas devait admettre qu'il faisait preuve de un certain courage. Grâce à lui ils purent prévenir une attaque dirigée contre Lily et James qui décidèrent finalement en juin 1981 de finalement déménager à Godric's Hollow.

\- C'est évident c'est moi qui serait leur gardien du secret ou alors Remus, il n'y a pas plus fiable que nous.

\- Merci pour nous, railla Alice.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce rattrapa Sirius. Vous êtes aussi en danger ce serait idiot de vous nommer comme gardien du secret.

Ils étaient tous au cottage de Lily et James excepté Peter en train d'avancer leur argument pour savoir qui serait leur gardien du secret, Kiara les écoutait silencieusement, toutes personnes présentes étaient les plus fiable qu'elle connaisse c'était vrai mais elle avait une autre idée en tête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la, attaqua Sirius quand Peter passa le pas de la porte.

\- Enfin Sirius qu'est ce qui te prends, s'exclama James. Je vous trouve bizarre avec lui toi et Remus.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, coupa Kiara. Je suis désolée de vous l'imposer mais garder à l'esprit que cela fait partie du plan.

Elle se tut quelques seconde lança un regard vers Peter, elle devait avouer que le fait de le voir ce démener ainsi pour ses amis lui faisait ressentir de la sympathie pour lui.

\- Vas-y Kiara de toute manière il aurait bien fallu qu'ils l'apprennent un jour, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Peter est l'un de nos espions.

\- Quoi, comment c'est possible, je…. Bredouilla Mary puis elle comprit. Oh c'est pas vrai !

\- Oui, c'était lui le traître.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais distante avec lui, tu le savais, tu savais qu'il allait nous trahir, hurla James.

\- J'espérais que cela allait changer mais ca n'a pas été le cas, quand j'ai compris que Peter nous avait trahi, je suis allé le voir et je lui ai laisser le choix, soit je révélais tout à l'ordre, soit travaillais pour nous. Il a choisi la deuxième option.

\- Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant, demanda Alice. Quelle est ton plan et comment être sur que l'on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Le plan est simple, on nomme Peter gardien du secret, commença-t-elle, elle fit les gros yeux à Sirius qui allait réagir. Il ne devra pas dire à Voldemort où ils sont caches ni même qu'ils sont sous _Fidelitas_ puis quand nous aurons tout les Horcruxes, Peter lui donnera l'adresse mais James et Lily n'y seront pas à la place ce sera quelqu'un d'autre et pendant que dautres personnes seront en train de détruire les Horcruxes en même temps l'autre pourra se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort.

\- Vous étiez au courant ? Demanda James à Sirius et Remus. C'est pour ca que vous étiez distant avec lui.

\- Kiara nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire, répondit Remus. Elle pensait que si il perdait le dernier ami qui lui restait alors il nous trahirait encore une fois.

\- Ne t'en prend pas à eux James, intervint finalement Peter. Vous pourrez me détester jusqu'à la fin de vos jours si vous voulez mais pour le moment, le plus important c'est vaincre Voldemort avant qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre à Harry ou à l'un d'entre vous. Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour vous protéger, je vous le promet, j'ai été lâche et je ne pourrais jamais être pardonné j'en ai conscience mais je suis prêt à faire ce qui est juste maintenant et à vous aider à mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort. Kiara m'a aidé à trouver du courage.

James était très en colère contre lui mais il accepta finalement le plan de Kiara ainsi donc, Peter devint le gardien du secret du couple Potter, pour l'instant il ne devait pas parler du _fidelitas_ à Voldemort. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Kiara avait désormais entièrement confiance en Peter, bien que ses amis lui fasse clairement la tête, il se démenait corps et âme dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Kiara savait que ce n'était pas facile et il n'était pas rare de le voir revenir avec des bleus lorsqu'il venait leur donner des informations.

* * *

Aujourd'hui le petit Neville fêtait ses un an et le lendemain se serait ceux de Harry, Alice avait fait une petite fête pour lui. Kiara était de plus en plus anxieuse, le mois d'octobre approchait très vite, elle avait espéré qu'ils auraient vaincu Voldemort avant mais Bellatrix était très dure à attraper, et même si il y avait peu de chance que Peter les trahisse elle avait peur. Le soir de l'anniversaire d'Harry, Kiafa était chez elle, Mary était probablement chez Regulus qui s'était trouve un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, Kiara avait été très contente pour eux d'apprendre quiks s'étaient enfin remis ensemble. Et Lucy dormais quand Kiafa reçut un Patronus de Peter il semblait être en mauvaise état :

\- Kiara je suis désolée, j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas eu le choix je devais lui dire.

Elle comprit aussitôt et transplana directement à Godric's Hollow, elle frappa à la porte priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, ca ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant était beaucoup trop tôt.

Elle entendit quelqu'un tomber lourdement de l'autre côté de la porte, et se décida finalement à e test comprenant que personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir, elle était arrivée trop tard _Il_ était déjà la. Quand elle entre dans la maison, tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Il faisait noir mais elle n'eut pas besoins d'allumer sa baguette pour distinguer le sort qui gisait dans l'entrée, elle étouffe un sanglot se précipite vers lui espérant qu'il était peut être seulement assommé mais c'était ridicule, elle savait qu'il était mort.

Soudain elle entendit Harry pleurer à l'étage et Lily supplier :

\- Pas Harry ! je vous en supplie !

Kiara voulut crier quelle arrivait mais c'était comme ci ses mots restaient coincé dans sa gorge, elle se dirigea vers les escalier en courant, elle monta les marche, un, deux, trois… quand soudain le souffle dune explosion la projet a violemment en arrière.

\- Non !

\- Kiara ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclama Sirius baguette à la main, il avait été réveillé en sursaut par le hurlement de Kiara, c'était la troisième fois quelle faisait ce cauchemar et elle échoué constamment.

\- Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas te faire peur, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Est ce que ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui…je, commença-t-elle, mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle éclata en sanglot, elle était tellement épuisé et elle avait tellement peur d'échouer, elle ne pouvait pas ce le permettre.

\- Je suis la Kiara, on est tous la pour t'aider, et on va y arriver je te le promet.

Au bout dune heure, épuisée, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Sirius qui la sachan6 épuisé ne la réveilla pas le lendemain, si elle ratait une réunion de l'Ordre, ce n'était pas bien grave.

\- Tu as vu, j'ai décidé d'immortaliser l'une de notre réunion aujourd'hui, j'en referais une quand tu seras la ! S'exclama Mary en lui montrant fièrement sa photo.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je dois aller voir Dumbledore !

Sans laisser à Mary le temps de répondre elle transplana aussitôt à Poudlard, elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui alla lui chercher le directeur.

\- Nous devons mettre la famille McKinnon en sécurité, dans moins d'une semaine ils se feront tous tuer, annonca-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Est-ce Peter qui t'aurait mis sur la piste ?

\- Non, dans mon futur, Marlène et sa famille se fait tuer une semaine après que cette photo soit prise, on doit empêcher cela.

\- Très bien je ferais le nécessaire Kiara, affirma le directeur.

Quelques jours plus tard, la maison des McKinnon fut totalement ravagée mais heureusement personnes n'étaient là.

* * *

\- Or de question !

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je pose la question Lucius, répondit Kiara. Narcissa, je comprends que vous soyez réticente, mais c'est notre seule chance d'attirer Bellatrix pour mettre notre plan à exécution.

Kiara avait eu une idée, elle était certaine que la seule personne qui pourrait leur permettre de capturer Bellatrix était Narcissa. Son plan était simple, Narcissa devrait envoyer une lettre pour piéger sa sœur lors d'un rendez-vous secret. Elle avait donné rendez-vous chez les Tonks à tout le monde afin de demander à Narcissa si elle était d'accord mais Lucius ne semblait pas d'accord.

\- Je refuse, je….

\- Lucius, intervint finalement Narcissa. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décision,si il faut cela pour mettre un terme à cette guerre et donner une chance à notre fils de vivre dans un monde meilleur alors j'accepte. Mais promettez moi une chose, vous ne ferez pas de mal à notre sœur ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit Kiara. Si elle ne tente pas de nous tuer alors nous n'avons aucun intérêt de nous en prendre à elle.

Narcissa accepta donc d'écrire cette lettre, elle expliquait dedans qu'elle craignait pour sa vie car l'Ordre ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'il la gardait enfermé elle et son fils et que Lucius complètement aveugle réagissait même pas, elle lui donne rendez-vous dans le lieu de son choix afin de savoir si elle acceptait de l'aider.

Mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient à une réponse rapide, ils durent se rendre a l'évidence, Bellatrix n'était pas dupe, elle ne répondit pas.

\- Attendons quelques jours, elle prends sûrement le temps d'y réfléchir, assura Mary optimiste.

la réponse ne mis pas quelques jours mais plutôt quelques semaines, il avait eu le temps de vivre la naissance de Ginny quand finalement, à la mi-octobre, ils reçurent finalement une réponse. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous à l'Impasse du Tisseur, car Rogue et elle se chargeraient de s'assurer de la bonne foi de Narcissa.

* * *

\- Pourquoi Drago n'est pas avec toi, railla Bellatrix.

\- J'irai le chercher dès que j'aurais réussi à vous convaincre Bella, j'ai vraiment envie de revenir à tes côté mais je te connais si jamais tu as un seul doute tu ma le prendre et ça je ne peux pas te laisser le faire, je suis ici pour te montrer ma bonne volonté.

\- Très bien, dit-elle un peu soupçonneuse. Tu devrais t'assoir, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses en tombant.

Narcissa s'assit dans un grand fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le salon de Rogue, Bellatrix vint se placer derrière elle puis elle lança un regard à Rogue qui se mit au centre de la pièce, il leva sa baguette regarda Narcissa droit dans les yeux puis au dernier moment il déplaça sa baguette vers Bellatrix :

- _Stupéfix !_

Trop surprise elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se tomba inconsciente au milieu du salon, bien entendu Rogue était de leur côté et il avait été un élément essentiel de ce plan, Narcissa fit léviter Bellatrix et transplana avec elle et Rogue jusque chez Sirius.

* * *

\- Qui se dévoue pour jouer le rôle de la folle ? lança James.

\- Moi, déclara Kiara. je connais assez bien les mimiques de Kiara, enfin je crois.

Le grand jour arriva, il devait absolument réussir dans deux jours ce serait le 31 octobre, malgré tous les effort de Kiara pour en finir avant cette date, il y était finalement, tout avait commencé par cette date et tout finirait par celle là.

\- Puis-je voir votre baguette, Mme Lestrange, demanda le gobelin qui se trouvait devant eux.

Kiara lui donna la baguette de Bellatrix en essayant d'imiter au mieux la gestuelle du Mangemort.

\- Depêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça a faire !

Derrière elle, se trouvait caché sous la cape d'invisibilité James, Sirius et Dobby.

\- Très bien venez par ici, Mme.

Kiara et les autres suivirent le gobelins jusqu'à une porte qui les menèrent à un souterrain.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, s'entendre dire ça avec la voix de Bellatrix était très bizarre pour Kiara. _Impero !_

James, Sirius et Dobby retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité et ils purent transplaner grâce à Dobby et au gobelin jusqu'au coffre des Lestrange, Kiara obligea le gobelin à ouvrir le coffre ce qu'il fit. Le coffre des Lestrange étaient incroyablement bien garnis.

\- Est-ce que vous la voyez ? demanda Kiara.

\- Accio coupe de Pouffsoufle, lança Sirius. Quoi au moins j'aurais essayé.

Kiara le regardait en souriant, quand James lança :

\- regardez, ce ne serait pas celle là !

\- Dobby tu pourrais l'amener vers toi ?

L'elfe claqua des doigts et la coupe lévita jusqu'à eux.

\- C'était plus facile que je l'aurais pensé, s'exclama James alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la banque, dès qu'ils avaient eu la coupe, ils avaient transplané jusqu'à la porte, Kiara avait effacé la mémoire du gobelin, et lui avait jeté un sort de confusion afin qu'il pense qu'il avait emmené Bellatrix jusqu'à son coffre puis ils avaient quitté la banque. (1)

* * *

\- Quand est-ce qu'on agit ? demanda Remus.

\- Demain, expliqua Kiara. Peter tu iras lui dire qu'ils t'ont finalement désigné comme gardien de secret. Lily, James et Harry vous quittez Godric's Hollow dès ce soir, Molly vous hébergera.

\- On ne vous abandonne pas, déclara Alice. On a commencé ensemble, on finira ensemble !

\- Je resterais à Godric's Hollow, continua Kiara. Dès que Voldemort entre dans la maison, Maugrey lance les sorts pour l'empêcher de fuir et les autres vous détruisez les Horcruxes en même temps compris ?

\- Tu es sur de vouloir être seule dans la maison Kiara ?

\- Oui Lily, ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera affaibli par la destruction des Horcruxes ce sera facile, j'en suis certaine, restez à distance raisonnable de la maison, j'ignore ce que causera sa mort.

Le plan était simple, tout ne pouvez que ce passer bien, mais malgré cette certitude tous était inquiet, le soir de cette réunion, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé au Terrier, en plus d'héberger les Potter, elle s'occupera également de Neville. Andromeda et Narcissa était la également pour l'aider. Ils décidèrent d'y passer la soirée pour ce changer les idées, tout l'Ordre était là, Kiara avait décidé de tous les mettre au courant, il méritait de savoir et désormais Kiara savait qu'elle pouvait tous leur faire confiance. Le lendemain ce serait le grand jour mais avant elle voulait régler quelque chose, elle avait été envoyé pour changer le futur et c'est bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

\- Kiara où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, commença James puis elle vit le panneau : Privet Drive. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là !

\- Fais moi confiance, répondit-elle simplement puis elle frappa à la porte.

\- Vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, s'exclama Pétunia en voyant James.

\- Mme Dursley, je souhaiterais parler à votre mari, lança Kiara comme-ci Pétunia n'avait rien dit.

\- Vernon ! appela Pétunia se disant que son époux saurait comment gérer cela.

\- Partez de chez moi !

Kiara prit la main de James, attrapa le bras de Vernon et dit avec un sourire rassurant à Pétunia :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous le ramène très vite.

puis sans prévenir elle transplana, ils se retrouvèrent en Ecosse sur l'une des plages du Loch Ness :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, s'écria Vernon qui prit d'un haut-le-coeur, préféra s'assoir le temps qu'il passe.

\- Kiara qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James qui ne comprenez pas non plus. Je n'aime pas mon beau-frère non plus mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'enlever.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour l'enlever, expliqua Kiara. James tu aimes Lily?

\- Bien sûr que oui Kiara tu le sais bien.

\- Vernon vous aimez votre femme ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime !

\- Vous seriez prêt à tout pour elles ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, sans vraiment comprendre où Kiara voulait en venir.

\- D'où je viens Lily est morte sans jamais pouvoir se réconcilier avec sa soeur, expliqua-t-elle à James. Aujourd'hui je sais, et je suis certaine que Lily vivra une belle et longue vie. Mais je sais que ça vie ne sera pas parfaite si elle ne peut pas se réconcilier avec Pétunia. Elles s'aiment, vous le savez tout les deux et la seule chose qui les empêche de se voir c'est vous !

\- Eh j'ai jamais interdit à Lily de voir sa soeur !

\- Je le sais James, mais vous Vernon, vous êtes tellement fière d'être "normal" que vous rejetez la soeur de Pétunia. Pour elle vous devriez voir au delà de vos différences. Je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, juste de mettre vos différents de côté pour vos femmes. Qu'en pensez-vous Vernon ?

\- Pétunia serait plus heureuse si elle voyait sa soeur selon vous ?

\- Peut-être bien, parlez en avec elle, encouragez là à être honnête sur ce sujet avec vous, vous avez votre normalité nous avons la notre et il est temps que vous appreniez à être tolérant.

Kiara attrapa James et Vernon et transplana au Privet Drive, puis repartirent au Terrier. Ce soir là, Vernon qui même si il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui venait de ce passer décida de parler à sa femme et pour la première fois depuis son mariage, Pétunia put se montrer honnête envers son mari concernant sa sœur et la magie. (2)

* * *

 _31 octobre 1981_

Kiara était assise dans le salon de Godric's Hollow, elle attendait en regardant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, le matin même Peter était allé voir Voldemort et lui avait donné l'adresse, _Il_ lui avait dit qu'il attaquerait le soir même, depuis Kiara attendait seule, les autres étaient caché dans les maisons autour ou se faisait passer pour des habitants du village, la plupart des habitants étant des sorciers, il avait été facile de les convaincre de partir pour le reste la magie avait aidé.

"Il arrive !" la prévint le Patronus de Peter. elle resserra sa main sur sa baguette faisant blanchir ses articulations, son cœur se mit battre très vite, elle se leva pour faire face à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit doucement pour lasser entrer une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée :

\- Toi ici ! où sont-ils ? où sont les Potter !

\- Vous vous êtes fait avoir, répondit-elle avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Pettigrow va me le payer une fois que j'en aurais finis avec toi ! Avada Kedavra !

Kiara contra le sort et en jeta un autre, c'tait le signal.

\- Maintenant on peut y aller, s'exclama James une crochet de basilic à la main, chacun à son Horcruxe.

ils hochèrent tous la tête :

\- Bien à trois !

A l'intérieur de la maison, le combat continuait, il était incroyablement fort et Kiara savait que si le combat durait plus longtemps elle perdrait c'était inévitable.

\- Aaah!

elle venait de ce prendre un _Doloris_ :

\- Tu as perdu ! Quand je t'aurais tué, ce sera au tour de ce traître de Pettigrow et ensuite je trouverais les Potter pour tuer ce gamin et tuerais quiconque ce mettra en travers de mon chemin.

\- J'aimerais savoir d'abord, pourquoi vous vouliez un enfant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un Horcruxe vivant, ça aurait été une chance, mais tu ne dois même pas savoir ce que c'est. Avada Ked... Aahhh

A cet instant Kiara sut qu'ils avaient réussi, ils avaient détruit tout les Horcruxes en même temps, c'était le moment le moment de mettre un terme à son règne de terreur.

\- Adieu père ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

\- Kiara ! Hurla Sirius, la maison venait d'être soufflée sous leur yeux, il se précipita à l'intérieur pour secourir Kiara, suivit par les autres. De justesse, Kiara avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri. quand il la trouvèrent, elle était un peu sonné mais elle allait bien.

\- Est-ce qu'il est...

\- Mort, termina James. oui, tu as réussi Kiara.

La nouvelle de la mort Voldemort s'était très vite répandue, le pays entier fêtait la mort de celui que désormais tout le monde osait enfin appeler Voldemort. les sorciers se mélangeaient aux moldus peu importe le secret, ils devaient à tout pris célébrer cet événement. Les festivités durèrent pratiquement une semaine. Pour plus de précaution, le corps de Voldemort avait été incinéré afin d'être sûr qu'aucun de ses disciples ne puisse tenter de le ramener, si tant est qu'il ait un moyen. Dumbledore décida de garder le _Livre du Temps_ aussi précieusement que possible estiment qu'il ne devait pas être détruit car après tout on sait jamais.

* * *

\- Vous savez, expliqua le Ministre qui avait fait le déplacement. Normalement, je devrais vous faire arrêter pour séquestration. Mais je n'en ferais rien, le monde de la Magie vous sera à jamais reconnaissant.

Des Aurors étaient venu chercher Bellatrix qui était toujours retenue chez Sirius. Kiara, Sirius, Mary, Remus les Potter et les Londubat était là de même que Peter, Rogue et Regulus, le Ministre voulait leur parler, Dumbledore était également présent.

\- Je vous tuerais tous ! Hurla Bellatrix, on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites.

\- Quant à vous trois, intervint le Ministre en désignant Rogue, Peter et Regulus. j'avoue ne pas savoir ce que je vais faire de vous.

\- J'accepterais n'importe quelle sentence, répondit Peter plein d'assurance.

\- Peter s'est montré très courageux, sans lui nous n'aurions pas pu gagner, s'exclama kiara. Il a eu un moment de faiblesse c'est vrai mais ne soyez pas trop dure non plus.

\- Pareil pour Rogue, continua James déclenchant l'étonnement de Lily. Il a fait de mauvais choix c'est vrai mais il a été d'une grande aide dans cette guerre.

\- Et Regulus aussi, Mr le Ministre, déclara Sirius. Ils ont tout les trois fait des erreurs mais l'important c'est qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, ils méritent peut-être une punition c'est vrai mais ne soyez pas trop dure avec eux s'il vous plait.

\- Le Ministre et moi en discuteront, assura Dumbledore. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr allons-y maintenant, laissons les Aurors travailler. Quand à vous trois, dit en désignant Rogue, Peter et Regulus. Ne quittez pas la ville.

Ils transplanèrent immédiatement, laissant les autres. Maugrey, Alice et Franck supervisaient le transfère de Bellatrix mais avant qu'ils puissent transplaner, la porte de l'appartement explosa :

\- Endoloris ! s'exclama Rudolphus Lestrange touchant Alice de plein fouet puis il en lança un autre sur Sirius.

\- Expelliarmus, lancèrent deux autres Mangemort qui l'accompagnait arrachant la baguette de Kiara et de Remus. Les autres étaient trop sonnés pour réagir. L'un des Mangemort que Kiara reconnut comme Barty Croupton Jr s'approcha de Bellatrix pour la libérer.

Il lui donna la baguette de Kiara, Bellatrix s'approcha de Kiara la força à ce mettre à genoux et s'écria :

\- Tous cela c'est de ta faute ! quand je me serais chargé de toi, je tuerais tous ceux qui se trouve dans cette pièce et ensuite j'irais chercher mes très chères sœurs et je les tuerais puis ce sera autour de tout les autres, je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas vengé. Les autres commencèrent à ce réveillon découvrant l'horreur qui se déroulait devant eux, mais Rodolphus, Croupton et le troisième Mangemort les tenaient en joue.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ ! Hurla Bellatrix.

Kiara ferma les yeux en voyant l'éclair vert se diriger vers elle, elle entendit quelqu'un hurler "Non !" puis un immense silence, elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un corps tomber juste devant elle.

\- Peter, murmura-t-elle en apercevant le corps de Peter juste devant elle, il s'était interposé entre elle et le sort, laissant tout le monde surpris même Bellatrix ne sembla pas se rendre compte tout de suite de ce qui venait de se passer alors Kiara folle de colère attrapa la baguette de Peter. _Avada Kedavra !_

Trop surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la dernière chose que Bellatrix vit, fut une grande colère dans les yeux de Kiara, une colère qui lui rappela celle qu'elle avait pu voir dans les yeux de son maître. La mort de Bellatrix fit réagir Franck qui attrapa rapidement sa baguette, il fut suivit par Maugrey et tous les autres mettant un terme à l'affrontement, Rudolphus, Croupton et le troisième mangemort qui se trouvait d'ailleurs être Dolohov furent finalement arrêté et emmené à Azkaban où plus tard ils subiraient le baiser de Détraqueur.

Peter eut le droit à un magnifique enterrement, tout l'Ordre du Phénix était là. Si James, Sirius et Remus lui en avait voulu, ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir pu lui laisser le temps de se faire pardonner et saluèrent le courage dont Peter avait fait preuve pour sauver ses amis. Kiara elle regretta la manière dont elle s'était comporté avec lui.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir été de merveilleux amis pour lui, déclara la mère de Peter à ce qui restait des Maraudeurs.

Peter fut la seule victime appartenant à l'Ordre, il n'était pas le plus aimé mais s'il y avait une chose que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que sans lui, ils n'auraient pas gagné, il avait fait de mauvaise choix mais il avait finalement su trouver son courage.

Ce geste avait inspiré le Ministre qui décida de gracier Regulus, Rogue et surtout Lucius, ils promirent tout les trois de tout faire pour pardonner leur faute. Rogue accepta l'offre de Dumbledore de devenir maître des potions à Poudlard et d'après les dire de Luc, il se montrait aussi impitoyable que celui que Kiara avait connu, Regulus quand à lui décida d'aider le Ministère à capturer les derniers Mangemort en leur donnant tout les informations nécessaires. Lucius fit détruire son manoir trop de chose sombre s'était produit ici et mit son terrain à disposition du Ministère qui décida de créer un orphelinat pour les orphelins de la guerre Narcissa l'avait rendu aussi lumineux que possible et les Malefoy firent toujours en sorte que ces enfants ne manque de rien.

cela faisait une semaine que Peter était mort, Kiara et Sirius était tout les deux au Loch Ness :

\- Alors, tu vas enfin me dire ce que l'on fait ici ?

\- Bien sûr, tu m'avais dit d'attendre que l'on gagne, répondit-il puis il se mit à genoux, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait complètement oublier cela. Kiara Jedusor, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le Remus du futur avait raison, Kiara n'avait rien à perdre en remontant le temps et tout à gagner et c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé, elle avait trouvé l'amour et une famille alors c'est avec un immense sourire que Kiara lui répondit :

\- Oui, Sirius, je serais très heureuse de t'épouser.

* * *

(1) Oui parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait que que tout ce passe mal ;)

(2) Je voulais absolument une réconciliation Pétunia/Lily.

 **Voilà Voilà !**

 **voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu pour ma part, je le trouve peut-être un peu fouillis, à certain moment, je pense avoir été plus inspiré que d'autre, je pense que cela fait quelque chapitre que cela se voit. J'espère tous de même qu'il vous aura plu n'hésitez pas à commenter** **et je vous retrouve après l'épilogue pour vous expliquer un peu cette baisse d'imagination et de motivation !**

 **Bisous et encore Bonne année !**


	30. Epilogue

**Coucou !**

 **Voici enfin la fin de cette histoire, quand j'ai commencé à écrire _Retour vers le Passé_ , l'épilogue et l'un des premiers "chapitre" que j'ai écrit, je l'ai un peu modifié depuis mais l'essentiel de ce que je voulais mettre, y est, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fin et je vous retrouve à la fin pour expliquer un peu cette baisse de motivation ou d'imagination. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

EPILOGUE

 _Seize ans plus tard,_

 _Le Terrier, 14 Juillet 1997_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, un jour que Remus n'aurait jamais cru possible un jour, et il devait avouer qu'il était incroyablement stressé et qu'il avait besoin de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères.

\- Et si on faisait une erreur, elle mérite quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Kiara, je ne devrais pas lui infliger ça...

\- Remus, stop ! tu es quelqu'un de bien et elle te mérite autant que tu la mérite d'accord. Je vais aller chercher Sirius et James ce sont eux tes témoins, c'est à eux de te rassurer normalement.

Remus avait tellement eu peur de ne jamais vivre ce moment que même en étant là en train de ce préparer pour son mariage, il en venait encore à douter, il avait eu quelque relation depuis la fin de la guerre mais aucune n'allait jamais très loin jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce enfin à ses amis qu'il allait se marier, c'était il y a environ trois mois, et passé le choc initial, ils avaient appris que la mariée n'était autre que Nymphadora Tonks, Kiara avait sauté de joie, elle avait toujours su qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre qu'ils étaient des âmes-soeurs.

Les parents de Tonks bien que surpris étaient tout de même très heureux pour leur fille car ils avaient vu que depuis qu'elle était avec lui, elle semblait encore plus heureuse que d'habitude. mais Sirius de son côté avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la nouvelle, pour lui leur différence d'âge était bien trop grande et ce n'était pas sain.

Les invités attendaient tous dans le jardin des Weasley qui avait prêté leur maison pour l'occasion ayant un assez grand terrain, un mariage en pleine air c'était beaucoup plus convivial et puis cela leur servirait d'essai pour le prochain mariage de Bill et Fleur qui était ensemble depuis peu.

\- Alors comment est-ce qu'il se sent ? Demanda Neville en voyant celle qu'il considérait comme sa tante arriver.

\- Il est nerveux, expliqua-elle. Vous n'auriez pas vu Sirius par hasard ?

\- Je l'ai vu avec papa et Peter là-bas, répondit le fils Potter.

Harry, Neville, Ron et Drago élevés pratiquement ensemble étaient devenu de très grands amis, il étaient d'ailleurs même considérés par leur parents comme les Maraudeurs de leur époque, même si il ne battrait surement jamais les originaux.

Kiara avait adoré voir leur évolution, Harry sortait avec Ginny, signe que ces deux là était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre mais Harry semblait plus heureux que celui qu'elle avait connu, il n'avait pas ce syndrome du survivant et plus important de tous il avait été élevé par ses parents. Ron était toujours le petit rigolo de la bande mais contrairement à celui qu'elle avait connu, il n'avait pas ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'il avait pu connaître dans le futur de Kiara du fait de son amitié avec Harry Potter surement parce qu'Harry était simplement Harry et pas l'élu. Drago avait complètement changé de caractère, avoir grandi avec Harry Ron et Neville y était sans doute pour beaucoup mais il avait toujours ce petit sourire narquois que Kiara lui connaissait bien, il avait sans surprise était envoyé à Serpentard mais grâce à la fin de la guerre, la réputation de la maison Serpentard avait changé et désormais faire partie des verts et argent n'était plus vu comme une marque de méchanceté, d'autant plus que la méchanceté n'était vraiment pas l'adjectif qui le qualifiait le mieux, avoir fait changer de camp ses parents était l'une des meilleures chose qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie, la deuxième étant Hermione Granger. En l'absence de Troll pour créer l'amitié Ron/Hermione/Harry, Kiara avait pensé que malheureusement ses trois là serait sans doute jamais vraiment proche mais c'était sans compter le jeune Malefoy qui semblait lui porter un très grand intérêt, c'est lui qui présenta Hermione aux garçons et à Ginny, au grand dam de Lucius, les deux jeunes ne cessaient de se tourner autour mais aucun ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas (1).

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était toujours la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor mais elle s'était un peu calmé grâce à son amitié avec Ginny et les garçons qui lui avaient montré qu'elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne parce qu'elle ait une née-moldu. Neville était la grande surprise de Kiara, il avait une incroyable confiance en lui, jamais il n'avait été le petit garçon empoté que Kiara avait connu en première année, il était devenu quelqu'un de très populaire et très aimé à Poudlard mais cette popularité ne lui était pas monté à la tête. Il avait toujours cette amour de la botanique mais envisageait tout de même une carrière d'Auror comme ses parents.

Kiara était très heureuse d'avoir pu assisté à l'évolution de ces personnes pour qui elle avait fait cet incroyable voyage.

\- Merci, si jamais vous les voyez avant moi, dit leur que je les cherche.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'Harry lui avait montré où elle vit Sirius et James qui se transformait pour faire rire une fillette et un garçon d'environ 13 ans.

\- Sirius, James vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire !

\- Oh oh, quand ta mère utilise ce ton, j'ai du soucis à me faire, plaisanta Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Peter, Maggie est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ce n'est pas un endroit pour se transformer mais ça ne fait plus rire Elena alors j'en profite tant que Peter n'est pas encore trop grand.

\- Je me fiche de ça Sirius ! s'énerva-t-elle. C'est le mariage de votre meilleur ami et vous devriez être avec lui en ce moment même pour le déstresser avant le grand moment. Je sais que tu as du mal avec ce mariage Sirius mais il a besoin de vous.

\- Tu as raison Kiara, bredouilla James. on y va.

\- Je te rejoins, lança Sirius à James qui se dirigeait vers le Terrier puis il s'approcha de sa femme pour l'enlacer. Je l'accepte tu sais, Remus et Tonks, ils ont tout les deux beaucoup de chance de s'être trouvé et puis je sais que Remus et quelqu'un de bien qui fera tout pour le bonheur de sa femme.

\- Parfait, répondit-elle. Alors va rassurer ton ami comme il t'a rassuré le jour de notre mariage.

\- Et j'étais calme et serein le jour de notre mariage.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, intervint une jeune fille au cheveux bouclés. Oncle James nous a tout raconté papa.

\- Alors la mère et la fille liguée contre le père, quel monde cruel, surjoua-t-il.

\- Allez file, il t'attend.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier il embrassa furtivement sa femme et se dirigea vers le Terrier.

\- Comment va oncle Remus ?

\- Il très angoissé ma chérie mais c'est dans sa nature, il a toujours été comme ça. Tu t'occupe de ton frère pendant la cérémonie.

\- Bien sûr maman à toute à l'heure.

Kiara regarda sa fille s'éloigner avec son frère et Maggie, Remus avait raison, elle avait tout à gagner en faisant ce voyage dans le temps.

Elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte le jour de la mort de Peter ayant eu un sacré coup sur la tête elle avait dû aller à St-Mangouste pour faire des analyses, elle l'avait annoncé à Sirius le jour où celui l'avait demandé en mariage, ce jour-là, ils s'étaient les plus heureux du monde. Ils s'étaient mariés très rapidement après leur fiançailles et quelque mois plus tard vint au monde Elena Black, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, elle avait les mêmes beau cheveux bouclés mais elle avait les yeux de son père, elle avait également hérité du caractère espiègle de son papa. Deux ans plus tard, ils accueillirent un petit garçon qu'ils avaient appelé Peter en hommage à leur ami disparu en sauvant Kiara, on pouvait dire que c'était grâce à lui que la famille Black était là.

\- Wahou ! la magie m'étonnera toujours, s'exclama un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois Neil au bout d'un moment tu devrais être habitué, répondit la jeune femme à côté de lui, elle leva les yeux aux ciel mais son sourire trahissait l'amusement de voir son mari aussi émerveillé par ne chose qui lui paraissait à elle banale.

\- Neil, Lucy vous avez pu venir ! s'exclama Kiara heureuse de les voir elle désigna le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Pour quand est prévu l'accouchement ?

\- Trois mois, j'ai vraiment hâte, répondit Lucy. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte, j'ai tellement mal partout.

\- Ne reste pas debout, dit-elle compatissante. Allez vous installer, ça ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Après la guerre, Kiara et Lucy était trouver Neil et lui avait annoncé qu'elles étaient des sorcières, il avait été surpris mais avait très bien pris la chose, Lucy était devenu au file des années très proche de lui et un an après sa sortie de Poudlard elle avait annoncé à Kiara qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Kiara avait été très heureuse de la nouvelle. Lucy était toujours très amie avec Zoey et Andrew qui étaient désormais marié et parents d'un petit garçon. Neil et Lucy avaient préféré attendre étant très pris par le travail respectif, Lucy travaillait comme assistante sociale (2) dans l'orphelinat que Lucius avait créé avec le Ministère et Neil avait réalisé son rêve de devenir pilote de ligne, métier qu'il avait finalement arrêté quand il apprit que sa femme était enceinte préférant finalement une belle vie de famille.

\- Messieurs, Dame, s'il vous plait veuillez vous installer le mariage va commencer ! déclara Lily.

Kiara était le témoin de Tonks, elle s'avança dans l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, elle fit un signe d'encouragement à Remus qui attendait la mariée puis ce fut à Tonks de faire son entrée, elle était rayonnante, elle avait ses éternels cheveux roses, c'est comme ça que Kiara les préférait, ils reflétaient sa personnalité. lorsque le mariage commença Kiara passa son regard sur l'assemblée.

C'est fou comme la paix avait fait évolué le futur, à côté de Peter se trouvait Maggie la sœur d'Harry, elle était née un mois avant le fils de Kiara et depuis ils étaient inséparable, comme son frère, elle avait les yeux de sa mère mais elle avait aussi hérité de la belle chevelure rousse de Lily. Assise près de Lily et Maggie se trouvait également Elena, elle était accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis (on pourrait même dire cousins), Marlone Londubat le petit frère de Neville et Cassiopea Malefoy la petite soeur de Drago, la fin de la guerre les avait surement encouragé à avoir un deuxième enfant, elle avait encore plus créée la surprise en étant envoyé avec Marlone et Elena à Gryffondor son père avait fait une syncope en apprenant la nouvelle le première enfant Malefoy envoyé à Gryffondor.

Kiara sourit en voyant sa fille jeter des coup d'œil à Neville qui se trouvait deux rangs derrière elle, le jeune Londubat ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kiara, elle s'était aperçut de l'intérêt que portait sa fille pour Neville quelque mois auparavant, quand elle en avait parlé à son mari celui-ci était à deux doigts d'interdire à Elena de l'approcher mais Kiara l'en avait dissuadé, Sirius aimait Neville comme un fils mais il n'était pas près à voir sa fille sortir avec quelqu'un.

A côté de Regulus et Mary se trouvait Eléonor dit Ellie et Amélia dit Amy Black les jumelles du couple, elles étaient un peu plus jeune qu'Elena et aussi discrète que leur parent. Reg et Mary s'étaient marié un peu après la naissance des jumelles, quand la mère Black avaient appris toutes ses naissances, elle était entrée dans une tel colère et avait complètement déshérité ses fils, seul Kreatur décida de garder allégeance à son ancien maître à la mort de Walburga Black. Et tout derrière, facilement reconnaissable à leur cheveux roux, la famille Weasley au grand complet, même Charlie était là. Percy avait toujours la même ambition mais contrairement à celui que Kiara avait connu, cette ambition n'avait jamais été au dépend e sa famille, Fred et George avait monté leur magasin de farces et attrapes la seule différence étaient que cette fois-ci ils avaient finis leur étude.

\- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, déclara le mage faisant revenir Kiara sur Terre. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Quand Remus et Tonks s'embrassèrent la salle se leva pour les applaudir, Remus avait finalement son moment heureux, lui qui avait toujours doutait de pouvoir connaître ce bonheur.

* * *

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Kiara s'isola dans le jardin, elle regardait les gens danser au loin, elle était heureuse, elle avait réussi sa mission. Remus avait raison, faire ce voyage dans le temps fut la meilleure chose qui lui ne soit jamais arrivée, elle avait un mari formidable, des amis sur qui compter et une très belle famille. Elle fut rejointe par Sirius qui lui demanda à quoi elle pensait.

\- Je me disais… que j'avais eu de la chance.

\- De la chance ? répéta-t-il ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- De faire ce voyage, et de tous vous rencontrer.

\- Peut-être que c'est nous qui avons eu la chance de te rencontrer, déclara Lily qui était accompagné de toute la bande.

Kiara lui sourit pour la remercier de ce mot gentil, James leur expliqua que Remus et Tonks avaient un truc à leur dire, les deux intéressés finirent par arriver enfin main dans la main, Kiara savait déjà ce que les mariés voulaient leur annoncer.

\- Il n'y a que ma mère qui est au courant, déclara Tonks, elle regarda son mari, elle était stressée mais elle gardait le sourire.

\- On va avoir un bébé, se lança Remus.

\- Remus, Tonks, on est tellement heureux pour vous deux, s'exclama Alice.

\- Sirius ? déglutit Remus en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami, celui-ci semblait quelque peu irrité, Kiara était à deux doigts de lui hurler dessus.

Puis Sirius regarda le visage radieux de sa cousine qui prenait les conseils de Lily et Alice sur la grossesse, il essaya de se rappela quand est-ce qu'il l'avait vu ainsi auparavant, pour lui cela remonté à il y a des années, ce fameux noël lorsqu'elle avait vu Kiara chez elle, alors il comprit, il comprit que Remus était vraiment l'homme qui lui fallait et que jamais un autre homme n'aurait pu la rendre aussi heureuse, Il prit Remus dans ses bras pour le félicité, le lycanthrope souffla comprenant que son meilleur ami acceptait enfin son mariage.

Ils restèrent une partie de la soirée là, ils avaient amené plusieurs chaises afin de pouvoir contempler la fête. Lily avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de James, Alice était sur les genoux de son mari. Regulus qui n'était là que pour Mary regardait amoureusement sa femme et Sirius tenait la main de Kiara. C'était un tableau parfait, Sirius, James et Remus racontaient des histoire du temps des Maraudeurs et de Poudlard, tout le monde riaient, c'était fantastique.

\- Tu as vu, dit Sirius à Kiara en désignant la piste de danse. Il semblerait qu'Elena ait eu le courage de l'inviter à danser.

Kiara regarda ce que Sirius lui montrait et elle put voir sa fille en train de danser avec Neville, s'était une danse timide mais Elena semblait très heureuse d'avoir osé l'inviter.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller les séparer, plaisanta Kiara.

\- Non, je me dis que si ma fille doit un jour se marier avec quelqu'un autant que ce soit avec un gentil gars comme Neville.

\- Oh là doucement, il est un peu tôt pour planifier le mariage, s'exclama Kiara.

La remarque fit rire les autres sauf Alice qui était assez d'accord avec Kiara mais qui admettait qu'elle n'était pas contre un mariage Black/Londubat.

Après quelques minutes de silence, James demanda :

\- Dis nous Kiara, est-ce qu'il y a des choses de ton futur que tu regrettes ?

\- Pas du tout, tout les personnes que j'aime sont là à mes côtés ou juste devant mes yeux, ce futur dont tu parles n'existe plus et il n'existera jamais. Aujourd'hui, mon futur c'est celui que je suis entrain de construire avec vous.

la Kiara qui lui avait écrit cette lettre avait raison, le passé est son présent, elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours pu rêver et ce rêve n'était pas près de se terminer.

* * *

(1) Petit moment Dramione de l'histoire ;)

(2) Je n'ai aucune idée de si ce métier existe chez les sorciers mais toujours est-il que du fait de ce qui lui était arrivé j'ai trouvé important qu'elle veuille travailler pour aider les orphelins.

 **The End !**

 **Et voilà, je suis contente d'avoir enfin fini cette histoire et c'était plutôt laborieux.**

 **Vous n'êtes obligé de tout lire mais je souhaitais expliquer certaines choses, voilà pendant l'écriture de cette histoire, j'ai eu une grande baisse d'inspiration et pense que cela ce voit dans certain chapitre notamment les derniers que j'ai pu écrire. Ce manque d'inspiration était aussi dû à un grand manque de temps, j'ai mes cours et je travaille aussi à côté, c'est pourquoi je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dû vous imposer des délai de plusieurs semaines entre chaque chapitre.**

 **Le grand problème également est que je me suis rendu compte de certaines incohérences dans mon histoire, des incohérences que je ne pouvais pas corriger à ce stade de l'histoire, je ne prétend pas être une experte du voyage dans le temps bien sûr mais techniquement, il aurait dû y avoir plusieurs Kiara, puisque la première à avoir fait le voyage dans le temps avant la Kiara de l'histoire lui a écrit cette lettre qui l'a fait changé d'avis et au moment où la Kiara de l'histoire arrive en 1977, celle qui lui écrit la lettre devrait être là aussi, sinon elle n'aurait jamais écrit la lettre que la Kiara de l'histoire a lu. Voilà, c'est sans doute pas très clair mais ça m'a un peu dérangé quand je m'en suis rendu compte, dites moi si certain d'entre vous avez remarqué cela également.**

 **Voilà, je pense que je ne suis pas prête d'écrire une fiction, désormais je serais sans doute là uniquement comme lectrice où peut-être un jour si j'ai une bonne histoire qui sait, n'hésitez pas commenter s'il vous, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si vous aimez cette fin, je répondrais par message privé à chaque review promis :)**

 **Bisous et je vous souhaite encore une très bonne année et plein de bonne chose !**


End file.
